New Beginnings
by dleannad
Summary: Bella is a single mom of two little boys. Edward is a single father to a ten year old girl. Can Edward help Bella and her boys get through the heartbreak of her husband and their daddy leaving? What will happen he returns to his family? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**I am in no way affiliated with Stephanie Meyers. Most characters belong to her except for those I have made up. **

**This is my first fanfic. All human. Bella is a single mom to two boys. Edward is a single dad to a ten yearold girl. Will Edward be able to help Bella and her boys get over the heartbreak of her husband and their father walking out on them? What will happen when the said father finds out there is a new man trying to encroach on his territory? What will happen when he decides to return to is family? How will Bella an Edward cope?**

* * *

Chapter 1

My life changed drastically in the past six months. If you told me that I would be standing here at the justice of the peace waiting to get married, I would have told you that you were on crack. For the simple fact I do not date. At least normally I do not date. Now here I am, getting all dolled up to be hitched for what would be the second time to this man. I decided to forgo the traditional wedding gown since my last one was drenched with Edward's blood. Yeah, it is a long story. I am wearing a baby blue sun dress instead. My long mahogany hair is pulled up in a French twist. Alice did my makeup soft. She made my brown eyes pop out. My life is anything but conventional. This is my story. Our story of how we became our family.

It all started when my twin sister Alice and our best friend Rosalie decided I was going to go on a blind date with Edward Masen, because and I quote, "Bella, you need laid drastically!" No one ever claimed them to hold any shame. "I do not date. I have two boys at home that need me. They don't need mommy being a floozy sleeping around," I argued back with them. It was a losing battle. "You can go out and have fun without being a floozy," Rosalie countered. "I just need to focus on us for the moment. Besides, I'm still married. Yeah the prick left us, but that doesn't mean I have free reign to just go out and date and that is final," I ended the argument once and for all. Or at least I thought I did. They let it drop for a few days. I should have known they were up to something.

It was a Saturday afternoon and I was invited to Rosalie and Emmett's house for a barbecue and a swim party. Little did I know, the two bitches were conniving behind my back. However, this time around, they have Emmett in on the program. At first glance, most people are intimidated of Emmett. His 6'6", 280 pound frame reminds you of a grizzly bear. But once his mouth opens, you get to see that he is just one, big teddy bear that likes to gossip more than a hen at the fence in the back yard. Emmett's hair is dark and curly about shoulder length. His eyes are a beautiful blue. What I love most about Emmett is his great big dimples when he smiles. They are too cute and make him look innocent of which he is not.

On our way, Jayme asked me about his daddy again. I really didn't know what to say to him about where his daddy was. Heck I didn't even know where his daddy was. I told him he has problems that he needs to work out before he comes back. I hate lying to him and making his dad look better but I didn't want him to have negative feelings neither. Jayme looks just like his daddy. He has his daddy shoulder length wavy blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Whereas, James tried to claim Ian was not his. Ian is six months old and looks like me. He has curly brown hair with my brown eyes. I don't know how anyone could deny this child. He is too perfect.

We arrived at their house late as usual. As soon as I pulled up, Jayme, my oldest son flew out the car to go find the other kids. Between the three of us, we have six kids and Rosalie is four months pregnant. Alice has a boy and a girl. Her daughter's name is Ashleigh and is three years old. She looks so much like Alice it's pathetic. She has long black hair with baby blue eyes. Jackson looks like his daddy with his long wavy blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. Roosevelt is not only Rosalie and Emmett's oldest but he is the oldest in the bunch making him the ring leader of munchkin land. He has long curly brown hair and blue eyes. He also inherited his daddy's big dimples. Emmallie is three years old and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosalie and Emmett decided to have the new baby be a surprise.

While I was bent over getting Ian out of the car, Emmett snuck up on me and scared the living day lights out of me. He does it every time. He gets his kicks from it. As he grabbed Ian out of my hand he started tossing him in the air saying, "Wow, I haven't seen him in so long. He is getting so big." It has not been awhile. Not only is Emmett a gossip but he also over exaggerates everything. "Wow, Em, it's only been two days since you seen him last. He's not that much bigger. Sorry I'm late, again. Is Rose mad?" I just had to ask. I really do not care if she is or not. "Nope," he said popping the P, "you're actually right on time for once in your life. See, Rosie dearest, told you the wrong time so you would be on time for once in your life. Sneaky isn't she?" I really should be irritated at her for it, but Rosalie is not a force to challenge.

"Bella, if you don't get your hot little ass in this house I'm coming out there after you! Emmett get back to the grill before the food burns," Rosalie yelled from the screen door. We both replied with a "yes dear" and went our separate ways. Once inside, I put Ian in the play yard next to Jack.

"Bella, will you please make your wonderful green bean casserole?" Rose said sweetly while placing the can of green beans in my hand. "It's only wonderful because you don't know how to make it. It looks like I arrived right on time, you're burning everything. Move, can you make a salad without burning it?" I teased her. "Bitch please, I just open a bag. Even the dumbest person could do that," she countered back. "Rose, can we go five minutes with tearing each others heads off?" I just had to ask. "You know you want me," she retorted. "Oh yes, too bad Emmett swooped your pretty ass up before I got to admit my true feelings," I chuckled, probably a little too loudly.

At that moment, Jasper walked in the house. "Hello Bellarina, how have you been?" he drawled with the nick name he knew I hated. They all nick named me Bellarina because I'm a klutz. Yeah, I can't walk barefoot a crossed a flat surface without finding something to stumble on. "I'm doing ok, Jazzie Poo. Jayme keeps asking about his daddy. I just don't know what to do. Do I tell him the truth or do I keep pretending his daddy has issues to work out? It kills me to make that prick look good."

Jasper is a counselor for Forks High School and all the female students have issues considering they all have a crush on him. They are in love with his 6'2" lanky frame. He has shoulder length blonde wavy hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes. He would never even think of doing anything with any of them anyways. He's totally devoted to my sister and not into the underage thing. Whenever I have questions such as these, I always ask him. He always has the best advice and he gives me the counseling for free which is an added benefit. Not only that, but out of all my friends, Jasper is the only serious one out of the bunch.

"Sometimes I think you only use me Bella. But that is ok, I like helping out pretty damsels in distress," he drawled in his southern accent with a smirk, "but anyways, just keep what you are doing. If you tell him all the negative stuff then he may grow to resent you. He places his daddy on a tall pedestal which is totally natural for a three year old. However, in time, he will come to find out how his father really is. He may even ask you later on."

"Alice is lucky to have you Jasper. Thank you for your advice," I was really thankful. There is so much insight in those blue grey eyes. "You're totally welcome and by the way, I think I may have to make a tip can just like Lucy from Peanuts has," he joked back. "I could see you behind the homemade stand now. I'm going to go broke even at five cents a pop. Just don't pull the football away. I don't need any help meeting the ground," I joked back. "Will do, will do," with that he went out to the grill where Emmett and some tall guy was standing.

"Ok you bitches, what's going on? Who is that outside next to Emmett and Jazz?" I snapped at them knowing damn well what was going on. They decided to trick me and take matters into their own hands hoping sparks would fly between the two of us. I wasn't stupid.

"His name is Edward. He is Emmett's cousin that actually grew up like his brother. Nothing is going on. Why do you want it to be because I can totally get you the hook up?" Rose asked all defensively, "You really should because he is a fireman, too. I know from experience firemen are good lays," she said while wagging her eyebrows up and down.

"So you didn't set this up to set us up? By the way, why does everything always come back to sex with you?"

"Why would we do that? We would have waited until both of you had sitters. Come on you know us better than that or at least give us some credit. You know why everything comes back to sex with me. I like it, I like it a lot. Now take these hot dogs out to my adolescent husband," she demanded. Did she really think I'm that dumb? Of course he was there so she can set us up. Geez, I wished they would just lay off.

"Here Emmett….." I trailed off once I seen Edward. He was about 6'4" tall. He wasn't as skinny as Jasper but he wasn't as stalky as Emmett either. He was just right. His hair was the most unique bronze colored and going every which direction like he just rolled out of bed after a night of hot sex. Hmmm, what I wouldn't give to be the one that messed that sex hair up I thought. It was hard to focus when the most piercing set of emerald green eyes was staring as if he was looking straight to my soul. His nose was perfectly straight his jaw line was well defined and strong. His smile was crooked and pretty much soaked my panties. He was beautiful.

"……is Edward," Emmett said. Wait a minute, when did Emmett start talking. "I'm sorry, Em, what did you…." Emmett interrupted me with his laugh and said, "Hey Bells, distracted much? This is my cousin Edward. He just moved back from Chicago." Emmett always thought he was a regular joker. I just looked at him like he was an idiot. Edward extended his hand as we shook there was an electrical jolt that went from my finger tips all the way up to my shoulder. What the hell was that? I knew he felt it too. "Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you. I met your son, Jayme when he ran right into me. He's a cute kid," Edward greeted me. "Thank you so much, he did after all inherit my relationship with gravity or the lack there of," I stated. Emmett mouthed so true, so true while trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"You can't be that bad. Can you?"

"I cannot walk a crossed a flat surface bare foot without finding something to trip over," I stated but continued before Emmett could break out with Bellarina stories, "so how's the rain treating you?"

"You're asking me about the weather? Well it's not that bad. I have a hard time sleeping with the rain hitting the roof almost every night. It is better than the cold wind in Chicago. The wind seemed to go straight through me."

"Bella, get that sweet ass back in this house. The food is burning," Rose yelled out the window.

"Em, why does your wife have an obsession with my ass?" I asked Emmett, I heard Edward gasp. "I better go in there if we want our food to be edible," I said as I was walking back into the house. I turned around to look at Edward and noticed him staring at my retreating form. When he noticed my gaze, he smiled his panty soaking smile.

I had made green bean casserole, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and corn on the cob. Emmett grilled steaks and hot dogs. For desert I made two apple pies. I was flanked by both Emmett and Jasper at the table. On the opposite of me was Edward flanked by Rosalie and Alice. There was also a little girl that I had never met. She looked to be about ten and had long bronze colored hair and green eyes. "Bella, this is my daughter Layla." So she was his daughter. I should have known. She looks just like him. "It's nice to meet you Miss Bella, dinner taste's exquisite," she complimented my cooking. "It's nice to meet you too, Layla. Edward, your daughter is so polite." He beamed at me when I complimented his daughter. It looks like Layla has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

By the time I was finished feeding Ian, my food was starting to get cold. Emmett took Ian for me so I could eat. Emmett abruptly gave Ian back to me saying, "pew wee, someone dropped Bellarina a surprise." This does not surprise me one bit. I haven't had a warm meal in three years. James saw to that. "I'll be right back." I went in the house so I could change Ian. I was surprised Edward followed me in the house. "You haven't even had a chance to eat your dinner yet. You did a wonderful job on it by the way." He looked all bashful like he was nervous to say something. "Thank you Edward. I haven't really had a warm meal in about three years. Their father saw to that. Now since he's nowhere to be found, it's even harder. But I manage." He didn't look at me in pity like most people do. No he looked like he was in awe. "I know what it's like being a single parent, Bella. It is hard. I only have the one child and thankfully she is very well behaved. I couldn't imagine more than the one. I got to say you are doing a wonderful job from what I see."

Once dinner was done, we got the kids ready to go swimming. I gave Jayme his swim trunks and told him to go into the bath room to change. He proved he inherited his father's selective listening skills. He started stripping right there in the living room. I guess at least he was only three. I took a picture for his scrapbook. Some day this photo could be used as a very good means of black mail when it comes to showing it to his girlfriends. Once I walked outside with kids in tow, I noticed Edward first. He was wearing a pair of green plaid board shorts that sat dangerously low on his hips. His chest was well defined it was actually nicely sculpted. He noticed me ogling him and gave me his crooked smile. The problem is Rosalie and Alice both seen me ogling him too. We were in the shallow end with Jackson, Ian and Jayme. "Whatcha staring at Bella?" Alice asked me. "Shut up bitch. What I can't look? Just because I'm depriving myself doesn't mean I can't look," I spat back at the evil bitches.

"Mommy I want to go in the deep end with the other kids," Jayme brought us out of our bantering. "I'm sorry baby, but I can't keep a hold of both you and Ian in the deep end. Maybe in a little while Rose will take Ian and I can take you out there," I said as he started pouting. I hate making him sad. It seems all I do anymore is put that frown on his face. Edward swam up and grabbed Jayme from behind. "If you don't mind Bella, I can take Jayme out with the others." Jayme started to giggle and said pwease mommy with his puppy dog face. Then Edward was mimicking his puppy dog face. How can I deny both of them at the same time? "Thank you Edward. You don't have to, but I appreciate it," I said. It's been a while since I have seen Jayme giggle. "It's no problem Bella, It'll be my pleasure," he stated.

"Uh hu, I don't have to have your twin ESP like Alice to know Bella wants a fireman! Doo dah, doo dah, all live long day!" Rosalie sang out. "Or more like night!"

"Yes, I think he's hot ok, but I don't have time for a relationship. I have to think about my boys. I can't parade guys in and out of their lives. It's not right. Alice you remember what it felt like every time we visited Renee and there was always a new guy in the picture?" Our mom wasn't a floozy. She was just a little flighty. She felt as if she needed a man in her life that she couldn't survive without one. I on the other hand am independent. I don't need a man to take care of me. I take care of myself.

"It was hard, I'll give you that. But there is a difference. We're just talking about one guy here. Look how he is with Jayme," she demanded. "I have never seen Jayme laughing like that with any other man, not with dad, Jasper, Emmett or even his own father. You have to take that into consideration."

"I know. It's been awhile since I've seen him happy like that," I pointed to the two of them playing in the water, "but even if it is what Jayme and I wanted, what makes you think it's what Edward wants?"

"I seen the way he was looking at you throughout dinner Bella. Hell, I even seen the way he looked at you when you walked out the door in your bikini. He's interested in you, Bella. I know that look. He wants you too," Rose retorted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mommy, do we have to leave?" Jayme questioned me while I was buckling him into his car seat.

"Yes sweetie we do. It's almost your bedtime and it's past Ian's bedtime. Besides, Papaw Charlie is picking you up tomorrow to take you to La Push to go fishing with him, Billy and Jake. So you need to get lots and lots of rest for that."

"Yay, I can't wait. Thank you for playing with me, Ewarr," he said looking over my shoulder. When did Edward walk up? I turned around. I noticed Edward's intense gaze. "Hi, Edward, you kind of startled me," I said while looking at my feet. He grabbed a hold of my chin and tilted it up so he could look in my eyes. "I'm sorry I startled you. It wasn't nice. But I wanted to come say bye and ask if maybe you would want to get together sometime. I could maybe take you to dinner or something," he said all this while looking really nervous. Was Edward Masen nervous of me? That doesn't make any sense to me. This man is like sex on legs. Why would he be nervous around plain old me?

I took a few steps away from the car so the boys couldn't hear me. "I don't know Edward. I don't know if I'm ready for that step yet," I said. Why am I not ready for that step? The prick left me not the other way around. I think I'm scared to let another man into my life and the boys' life as well. I'm afraid we'll get hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just thought maybe, well, I like you a lot. Emmett is always talking about you and how proud he is of you for the way you are handling things, I just wanted to have a chance to get to know you a little better that is all," he stated sheepishly. He took a step forward and leaned into the car, "you are very welcomed little man. I had a blast playing with you in the pool." After saying that, he turned around and started to walk away with his head down. Did I just hurt Edward? I didn't want to hurt Edward. I just don't think I'm ready. Stupid insecurities. Stupid prick husband for causing said stupid insecurities.

"Edward wait…" I trailed off saying. He turned around with a frown on his face. I hated being the one to cause that look on his face. "Maybe we can trade numbers and talk. After all, we're both single parents, you probably understand my issues a little more than the rest of our friends. It might make me more comfortable if I got to know you a little better before we take the next step," I can't believe I calmly got that out of my mouth. He walked over to me and handed me his phone. I added my number and hit send so that way I would have his number too. With his patented panty soaking smile he said, "Thanks Bella that will be great. If you need anything or if you ever need to talk, call me. I will always make time for you and your boys for that matter. It's rough being a single parent but it's easier if you have someone that knows what you are going through to help."

* * *

**I hope you like it. I will update every Saturday. I will try no to leave with a cliffie but you know that can't really be promise. Please, Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do apogize to those of you that have subscribed to this story. I am trying to get the hang of posting new chapters on FF. I actually blame the cold medicine I am on. Hopefully this one comes out right. I know I stated I was going to post on Saturdays, but I couldn't wait to post the next chapter.**

**As always, Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After dropping the boys off at the Ms. Cope's Day Care (yes, that is right, Ms. Cope resigned from Forks High and opened her own day care), I made my way into the shop. It is actually a boutique where I sell antiques and my home made stuff. I mainly make jewelry, hand poured candles and bath and body products. I travel often around the state going to different craft fairs and bizarres. It's quite surprising but I do make a decent living at it. I have even branched out and started a website which does really good. I also designed a fancy upscale line of candles and bath products to sale in Alice's boutique. It's an exclusive line and the sales are great on them. I walked into my studio and started my first pot of coffee. Yes, I did say first pot. As in I consume several pots of coffee throughout the day.

That morning my sales girl had the day off since her family was coming in and had to go to Seattle to pick them up at the airport. I have to man the sales floor. However, I also had a bizarre coming up in a few weeks. This bizarre normally profits quite nicely for me so I was torn between working the sales floor and pouring candles. I decided since it was not all that busy, OK, so it was dead, I could venture in my work room to pour. I don't like to be interrupted during batches because making candles is science. If you get distracted and do one thing wrong then the whole candle is messed up. Not only that, but if I don't notice the candle is bad and someone buys it, then if their house catches on fire, I am liable for that. I couldn't live with my conscience if someone was hurt, killed, or lost their home due to one of my candles. Needless to say, I'm meticulous when it comes to my candles.

I was in the middle of a batch when I heard the bell over the door ring. "I'll be right with you in a moment." The velvety voice kind of shook me a little at first. He yelled back, "Take your time." Yes, it was the one and only, Edward Masen. Once I got the wax to the point I could remove it from the heat, I turned off the stove and put the pour pot to the side. I made sure all was secure before I walked out to greet him. I saw him looking around at some of the antiques. All I can say is that he was HOTT. He was in his uniform. Let me tell you, a man in uniform does wonders to my who-ha. As soon as he noticed me ogling him, yes I was caught, he of course had to be cocky and ask, and "Do ya see something ya like?" I couldn't even think coherently. Come on the man was completely covered. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a tee-shirt that says FFD a crossed the front. It's not like he was wearing a pair of turn out pants with suspenders and no shirt in all his sweaty glory. Hmm, I wondered if I could coheirs him into that get up. He waited patiently for a reply. He probably thought I'm retarded or something. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You kind of caught me off guard. What can I do for you? Seeing that you are in uniform, I'm thinking this is not a social visit?"

"No, it's fine, don't be sorry. I kind of like the fact that you like the goods." He said with a smirk, I might add. He smirked for God's sake. "Yes, I am here on official business. I am here to do your fire code inspection."

"Do you need me to show you around? I have a batch of wax that I need to pour real quick. I have a big bizarre coming up in a few weeks that I'm trying to prepare for."

"No, don't worry about it. We normally walk around administering the inspection and then we consult with you. So take your time. Your shop is kind of neat. It's totally not what I expected it to be. I just got done over there with Alice and her shop was all high end woman's clothing. I thought it would be more chic or whatever she called it, like hers. I like the home atmosphere you have here."

"Well, thank you. I am a little more down to earth than my sister. I'll leave you to it. If you need me, I will be right in here."

In fact when it comes right down to it, Alice, whom is my twin sister, and I are polar opposites. I don't know how our mom survived the pregnancy. We get along wonderfully and I love her dearly, she just gets on my nerves a bit. See, she is the morning person who doesn't need coffee to get her going unlike my three pots. In fact, if she does have a cup, look out because she is bouncing off the walls and ceiling quite literally. Jasper and Alice is the perfect couple. His calmness over powers her energy and pulls her back down to earth with the rest of us. I on the other hand am very down to earth. I get along with just about anyone, unless they mess with my family or with my business. She likes to shop for clothes and talk about fashion all the time. I on the other hand prefer my t-shirts and jeans. Don't get her started on my chucks. Then there is the fact that I can't walk a crossed a flat surface without falling flat on my face. She is the most graceful creature I have seen. She even took ballet and jazz step as a child. I only wear makeup when she hog ties me down to a chair whereas she will not walk out to the mail box without it on. My dad claims it's because I am a natural beauty. He's a little biased since I'm the spitting image of my father. Alice is the spitting image of my mother. I'm about 5'4". OK so I'm not tall, but next to her 4'11" I look like a giant. With us standing next to each other, you would not think we were sisters let alone twins. However we do have that weird twin ESP voodoo going on.

Right then my phone rang. It was the Pixie herself. "Hi Pixie, how are you this fine morning?"

"Wow, either you already broke out your second pot or a certain hot fire fighter is there to inspect your shop. Am I right? You know I am. I passed with flying colors. You shouldn't have a problem. You're anal like that," she said all in one breath.

"Hold on their Ali. You are talking too fast again. But anyways yes he is here inspecting my shop. Do you need anything in particular? I am trying to pour a batch of candles and I keep getting interrupted although, the first interruption wasn't as annoying as this one." I was then interrupted by a throat clearing. I looked up to see Edward with his signature panty dropping crooked smile. Yes, I am now a deep crimson color due to my blush. "I'm going to get off here Ali. I'll talk to you later."

"Before you hang up, I needed to make sure we were on for shopping tonight. Jazz said him and Emmett were going to watch all the kids. Rose is going as well. So meet at my house at 5:00. OK

"Is it a good idea to leave all the kids with the two bigger kids? I mean, can they handle six kids, two of which are still in diapers?" I couldn't comprehend what they are about to venture themselves into. "Do we care, we get a girl's night out. How often does that happen, Bella? I will see you at 5. Don't' screw me out of my night" Then she hung up on me before I can say anything else.

"I'm sorry about that. It's hard to get Alice to shut up."

"No problem. I have noticed Alice likes to talk a lot. It can be annoying at times. How does Jasper do it?"

"I have often wondered that question myself. Like a lot. I think he might secretly add tranquilizers to her morning smoothies. She's a lot milder than she used to be."

"That's a little drastic, but needed to be done. Maybe she should go into the military. I'm sure she would be able to end the war on her own," Edward teasing mocked my sister.

"I'm going to have to tell that one to Jazz, he'll like that one. Now she's telling me that her, Rose and I are going out shopping and we are leaving all the kids with Emmett and Jasper. I don't know if that is a good idea or not. I mean their mentality is not that much higher than all the kid's. It could get scary over there. But she said she didn't care what happened because she is going out."

"Sounds like you are going to have fun." He said kind of disappointed.

"Not really, she is forcing me to the mall to go clothes shopping. They will drag me into every shop and make me try on every outfit. That is not my idea of the perfect night out."

"Wow, I've never met a girl that didn't like to go shopping before. It's refreshing."

"So did you need something for the inspection?" I had to ask. Our conversation hadn't even touched the inspection yet. "Sorry, you distracted me. Yes, I needed to take a look at this room here and then I will be done, if that will be OK?" I distracted him. Wow, I don't think I ever distracted anyone before. "Yes that will be fine. Just be careful, the stove is a little hot. The top should be hot. I just finished a batch of candles." Hmm, maybe I should have followed him around during his inspection. The view of his back side, when he bends and even when he stretches up while he is inspecting the equipment, is distracting in itself.

"All done. Your place is immaculate. I can't believe the precautionary measures you have taken with all of this. Your place was even better then Alice's. But don't tell her I said that." Like, I'm going to keep that little tidbit to myself. "Thank you for making the inspection enjoyable. The last inspection Emmett did. He made fun of me the whole time because I tripped over an 'invisible rock'. He even made a mention to my 'invisible rock' in the report." I even used air quotes for invisible rock. Edward actually doubled over turning red, laughing. I didn't think it was that funny. "He did not write that in there did he? I can't believe it. There is something wrong with my cousin's head. I think Aunt Esme may have dropped him on his head when he was a baby." OK so then I was doubled over laughing. "O that explains so much."

"I'll be heading out now. What are you doing on Saturday evening?" Hmm, who would I like to do? So I was horny. Sue me. This dry spell really was affecting me badly. "I don't know Edward. I really don't know you all that well."

With a smirk he stated, "How can you get to know me if you don't hang out with me from time to time?" He had a point.

"Touche, Well, you got me there. OK, let's make a deal. How about we keep talking on the phone throughout the week and then Saturday, I will let you take me out to dinner if I'm able to get a sitter?"

"That would be wonderful. Bella, please try to get a sitter. I think Emmett and Jasper's babysitting agency might be able to watch them. I really want to get to know you better. Call me later, OK?" he said while I walked him out the door. Yes I was shameless and watched him walk down the street. Of course, Ali happened to be changing clothes on her mannequins in the front windows when she noticed me watching the view. Yep I was busted. But does it look like I care? Not the least bit, well until she ribbed me about it later and she waited for Rose to be there too.

Even with my many distractions of the day, I was able to get a lot accomplished around the shop. I decided to leave a bit early to pick my little men up. Since I would be dropping them off with the guys, I felt a little guilty. That is why I decided to take them to the park. We had a blast. Jayme had fun going down the slide. He thinks he's the man because he doesn't need me to catch him no more. It kind of breaks my heart because he is growing up so fast. After all, I want him to be my little guy forever. Ian had fun with me pushing him in the baby swing. He thought it was a hoot because I was standing in front of him pushing. Every time the swing moved forward he hit mommy. He was giggling so much. It made me happy to see my boys having so much fun. Alice had to call to remind me to go to her house. "Mommy, do we weally have to leave the park?" Jayme asked me with a pout. "Of course, don't you want to see all the kids and Unky Em and Jazzy?" I responded to his question with a question of my own. "Weaalllly?" He asked. "Yep," I said popping the "P."

As I pulled up, I was greeted with a very unhappy Pixie. An unhappy Pixie is not a welcome sight. "Can you ever be on time?" the Pixie growled while tapping her foot. Hold the phone. The Pixie actually growled at me. "Look, Pi—Alice, I am a single mom of two boys. I not only have to be the mom but the dad too. Every little moment I have with my boys is precious. I decided to leave early to take them to the park since I won't have any time with them tonight. I would not trade that for anything in the world. So you can back off and stop growling. You are so unattractive when you growl anyways," I all but yelled while stepping down from my soap box. "I-I'm sorry, Bellla," she stuttered. "It's just that we are so used to you being late. We didn't think you would have a good excuse as the one you got. You know you don't have to feel guilty about spending time away from the boys?" she retorted with, with a sheepish grin.

Walking in the house Jayme screamed, "Unky Emmy, Unky Jazzy, EWWARR!" Wait a minute. Edward is here? I tried to ask Alice why Edward was here, but he interrupted me first. "I'm sorry to surprise you, Bella. Rose invited Layla to go to the mall with you ladies. So Emmett asked if I would stay to help him and Jazz. I hope that is OK and that you feel comfortable with me being around the boys," he said nervously. "Of course Edward, I don't mind. It looks like Jayme just adores you. Not only that, but you are also Emmett's cousin and I know Emmett would throttle you if you ever did anything to hurt any of the kids. So I'm OK with it." He answered my retort with his panty soaking crooked smile. Will it ever cease to soak my panties?

Ali, Rose and Layla dragged me into one store right after the other. Yes, I did say Layla too. Who knew she was such a Diva. I figured she would have been a tom boy since she had a single dad. Nope, she is keeping right up with the evil Pixie I call a sister. Rose and I, was a few steps behind the real twins when Rose blurted, "I heard you were checking out a certain fireman today?" Damn it, the evil Pixie struck again. "Rose, not in front of his daughter. Geez. And so what if I was checking him out," I said a little lower so Layla and Ali couldn't hear.

"He's a little bit of eye candy, is he not?" Rose asked me.

"Of course he is. He asked me out on Saturday night. Are you all still playing cards like you normally do? Can you all watch the boys for me?" I sheepishly asked Rose.

"Of course we will. Now I know why you felt so guilty tonight. You don't need to feel guilty. You are entitled "Adult time" as well. Who knows, maybe Edward will be the one. So what are you wearing and do not say jeans and a t-shirt," Rose responded.

"That is why we are here!"

Twenty dressing rooms and fifty outfits later, we had decided on a simple navy blue nee length dress. It has thin straps. It has a V-neckline and a satin motif type of design below the breast above the empire waist seam. Alice decided on a pair of death trap shoes. I can't even walk a crossed a flat surface bare foot what makes her think I can walk in these shoes. They are a 4" tall evening strappy sandal in silver. Don't get me wrong, they are beautiful, but not the shoes for my feet. They ended the ensemble with a simple silver clutch made by Calvin Klein. The clutch cost more than the shoes and the dress combined.

Since we got the dress down, they decided to go to Victoria Secrets. I did not feel comfortable shopping Vickie Secrets with my date's daughter. Rose assured me that she goes in that store with her and Esme all the time. So of course I relented some. I found it awkward that Layla was showing me pieces that her dad would love to see me in. Clearly, this is not a conversation I wanted to have. But any who, we decided on a lacy navy blue strapless bra to make it easier for the straps of the dress and a pair of matching hiphuggers. I would not go with a thong. Alice and Rose would not let me leave without buying several new sets of bras and panties along with a couple of nighties in hopes that this relationship will work out and also because I quote, "my granny panties leave nothing to be desired."

Before leaving, Layla picked out a number that she said her daddy would love on me. It was a deep crimson red sleeveless satin corset that tied up in the back. It came with an itty bitty string they call a thong. I have to say, it would be pretty but I would never have enough courage to wear something so racy. Not only that, but I didn't want Layla picking out my lingerie. It just felt wrong. To pour salt in my wounds, Rose said she already owns it. I could only imagine. Rose is about 5'9" and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is so beautiful that a girl's self-esteem takes a hit just by taking one look at her. Yep, I'm defiantly not buying that one. My face matched the color of the corset.

It was 9:30 before we made it home that evening. For the most part we had a great time. Layla was a blast to have around. At dinner, she told me that she hoped I get to stick around because she thinks me and her dad would be perfect together. It made me feel a lot better knowing I had the seal of approval from his daughter. The best part is I knew he had the seal of approval from the boys. On the way home, Jayme would not stop talking about Edward. Edward this, Edward that. "Ewwarrr, taught me to throw a baseball," he squealed out. "That is wonderful, little man." I love the fact that Edward is so good with him. It warmed my heart to see Jayme happy again. It did scare me a little though. How would he react if this thing with Edward didn't work out? I don't know if it was a good idea to let him meet Edward first; although, I really didn't have the power to stop that. I decided I couldn't keep focusing on the negative, so I am going to focus on the sexiest fireman around.

Before I went to bed that night, Edward sent me a text message stating:

**_B: thnx 4 tking Layla w/ u. she wnt stp tlking abt u. E_**

**_E: u wcm. Jayme wnt stp tlking abt u either. Thnx 4 teaching him 2 thro bsebll. B_**

**_B: no prblm. I enjyd it. I alwys wntd a boy. I hd fun w/ lil man. Hpe I get 2 do agn soon. E_**

**_E: I hpe u do 2. Good nite Edward. B_**

**_B: sweet dreams Bella E_**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will have a picture of Bella's dress posted on my profile in a few.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter was influenced a little bit by the song _Didn't Have to Be _by Brad Paisley. I guess you can say most of this story is based off of that song. **

**Warning, in this chapter, Bella has a nightmare about one of her encounters with James. It is one where he forces himself on her while drunk. It is not graphic it pretty much glosses over it. If this offends you, just skip past the nightmare portion. It is italicised to make it easier.**

**As always, I own nothing Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I didn't see Edward for the rest of that week. However, we did talk on the phone daily. We were also constantly texting each other. Jayme was still talking about Edward. I can't believe how excited he was about him. I was becoming more and more anxious as the week went on. I wasn't only dating Edward but it's more like a job interview. See when you are a single mom; you just don't go out on random dates. I have to think about my boys when I go out with a man. I hoped we do well.

Friday evening came around so I decided to have a movie and pizza night with the boys. When we do this, we have dinner at the coffee table and it's just me and the boys. It's kind of like our date night. As we were watching Cars for the millionth time, Jayme asked, "Mommy, am I ever going to see Ewwwaaar again?" Why would he be asking me that question? He had seen him on Monday. I guess to a kid his age a week would last forever. "I'm sure you'll see him again soon, baby. Why do you ask me this question?" He looked so sad, "because I never see daddy no more and it's been a long time since I seen Ewwwarrrd." What am I going to do if this doesn't work out? "Lil' Man, Edward is just a friend. Daddy left because he has some personal problems to work out in his head. But just because he's not here doesn't mean he doesn't love you. OK, Lil' Man?" At least he wasn't crying. Normally when he asks about his daddy he's either crying or near tears. "Mommy, can Edwwwaaard be my daddy?" Wow. I think I gave him the dear in the head light look after all, that question came out of left field. "Baby, nobody can ever replace your daddy. But Edward can be your friend. But it's still too soon for all that. Please, Lil' man, enjoy the movie."

I was starting to hyperventilate when my phone rang. I answered without even looking at the caller id. "Bella is everything ok? I just got a feeling that there was something wrong with you. What's going on and don't lie to me." I stepped into the kitchen for a minute so Jayme wouldn't hear me tell Alice how I was freaking out. "Oh, Alice, I'm freaking really freaking. What am I going to do if this thing with Edward doesn't work out? Jayme is already in love with him. He just asked me if Edward could be his daddy." I rushed it all out in one breath.

"OMG, B, how did you respond to him?"

"I told him that no one could replace his daddy but Edward could be his friend. I told him it was too soon for all of that. I didn't know what else to tell him. This single parenting is so hard. The worst part is that I had an anxiety attack in front of my child. I don't want him to see me like that. I'm supposed to be strong for him not vulnerable."

"Jasper wants to talk to you, Bella. I kind of had you on speaker," she sheepishly stated.

"Hi Jazz. Any advice, I'm freaking out here."

"First of all, it's ok to have anxiety attacks in front of the boys. Just don't have too many. They need to see that mommy is human too. With that being said, next time you want to date someone, maybe you shouldn't have him meet the boys beforehand. It may make it a little easier. But that doesn't mean discontinue Edward. I think you and Edward are perfect for each other. In fact, I think he may be the one. Since we met at the barbeque, we switched numbers and talk a lot over the phone. He has been asking similar questions as you. He has the same worries with Layla. But I'll tell you the same advice I told him. So calm down, go back into the living room and enjoy the rest of your date with those two cutie pies of yours. Then you are going to enjoy your date tomorrow evening with your fireman. Ok, sweetheart," Jasper drawled in his southern accent.

"Thanks Jazz, I feel better. Your right, I'm going to worry about it when it occurs. Jayme is yelling for me, I have to go. Tell Ali bye and I love her," I said as I was walking into the living room. "Will do. See you tomorrow."

"Where were you, mommy?"

"In the kitchen, Lil' man, Aunt Ali called me." I took the movie out of the DVD player. "Do you want to watch Sponge Bob as I give your brother a bathe?"

"Sponge Bob, Who live in a pie apple under the sea!" he tried to sing. He is too cute.

I got Ian to bed. Now, it's Jayme's turn. I gave him a bathe and let him pick his book. Of course it was Gween Eggs and Ham. I know this book by heart and didn't need the actual book. However, he forces me to turn the pages. During his prayers, he blessed everyone. "Gwod, bwess mommy, Ian, Ewwwaaarrd, Papaw Chawly, Memaw Rene, Aunt Ali and Rosie and Leah, Unkie Emmie and Jazzie and Jakie, Ashliegh, Jack, Roosebelt, Emma, Layla, Biwwlly and Chawly, and Fram-Fram. And pwese bwess my daddy specially since he has pwoblams." I couldn't help but let a silent tear fall when I heard his prayer. See Jayme is a very giving child. His personality is such that he has to help anyone he can and he does it unconditionally. It didn't slip my mind how he mentioned Edward right after he did me and his brother. Then even though his dead beat father left him, he still wants to send out a prayer special for him. "Nite mommy. Have sweet dreams." When did he start taking care of me? I thought it was the other way around. I'm starting to think I'm failing him. "Nite honey, I'll see you in the morning."

As I laid in bed, I couldn't keep from self-loathing about the whole night. It was emotionally draining. I thought it was too late to call Edward, so I sent him a text instead.

**E: R u stll up. I need someone to talk 2. B**

I jumped when I heard the phone ring. It played, "Didn't have to be" by Brad Paisley. I'm gonna kill the witch twins. When did they get a hold of my phone. It must have been the Pixie at lunch time.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just had a hot date with the most charming Lil' men in the world."

"Wow, double dipping are we? I never thought you to be the type. Wait a minute, should I be jealous?"

"Every Friday night. But tonight was emotionally draining. Jayme was asking me some tough questions?"

"What did he ask you? Was he asking about his daddy?"

"Kind of. He asked if he was ever going to see you again. I asked him why he was asking that. He said it was because it's been a while since he seen you like it's been a while since he saw his daddy. I told him that his daddy had some personal problems that he needed to work out and that it was not his fault. I told him that he would see you soon." I decided to gloss over the part about him asking if Edward could be his daddy. I didn't want to scare him away yet.

"I hate that you have to lie about his father but I understand why you do. He's only three and doesn't comprehend. Would it be ok if I picked him up sometime and take him to the park or something?"

"You don't have to Edward. But it would be nice of you. He needs a stable male role model in his life. Emmett, Jazz, Jake and my dad do their best. But they are all very busy with their jobs and families."

"I would love to Bella. I like the little guy a lot. And I would like to help him and you for that matter however I can."

"Thank you Edward. When he said his prayer tonight, all I could do was cry. He has this thing where he has to bless everyone he knows. Normally he starts with me, Ian and then my dad and everyone else. Tonight, he blessed me, Ian and then you. He also blessed Layla. But then at the end of his prayer he added, '_And pwese bwess my daddy specially since he has pwoblams.' _Does being a single parent ever get easier?"

"No, it gets harder as they get older wait until he's a teenager. But since he's praying for his father, then you know he has a lot of compassion and he will probably be a good teenager. By the way, his father doesn't deserve him. I'm sorry but I had to add that."

"I know he doesn't. It sickens me every time I hear him talking about him like that. But I don't want to be negative about his father in front of him. I don't want him to think I'm being mean to his father and then he will resent me. He'll see with time. It just hurts a lot now.

"I swear me and Alice has this some kind of weird twin ESP. I started having an anxiety attack when Alice called me asking what was wrong with me. I talked to Jasper for a little while. He was finally able to calm me down. It's scary, Edward. I feel like it's more than a date tomorrow. I feel like it is more like a job interview."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels like that. It's going to be ok, Bella. I promise. I'm glad you have Jasper to talk to too. He has helped me a few times this week. As a man, it's hard to admit feelings like that," he said as I heard a loud ringing in the back ground. "I have to go Bella that is the alarm."

"Ok, will you call me when you get back no matter what time it is? I don't want to worry about you. Even if I don't answer the phone, will you please leave a message?"

"Sure thing, baby. See you tomorrow. I'm coming Emmm Geez!" the last part he was yelling at Emmett. I could hear Emmett complaining about a pansy or something another. I'm glad he's on the same shift as Emmett. They can look out for each other. It scares me them both being firemen. They are running into dangerous situations as people are trying to run out of them. But they both have been doing this for years so I have to trust them and their knowledge of their jobs.

Before I fell asleep, I sent out a silent prayer for Edward and Emmett's safe return home. That night I dreamed my worst night mare.

_James was always so controlling. He had controlled every little detail about of our life. He co__n__trolled when we had sex and for how long. He even controlled if I was to get a release. If he felt I didn't deserve it or if I did something wrong in his eyes, he would hold back on me. He would tease me until I was near release and then just stop all together as my punishment. One night, he returned home stinking drunk. He and his buddy Laurent decided to go to Millcreek Bar and Grill and get wasted out their minds. When James came home, he was more forceful and aggre__s__sive than he normally was. James was a piss poor drunk. Both him and Laurent were. In fact, I received a phone call from the bouncer informing me they were kicking him out. Only in a town as small as Forks would the bouncer care to call the wife of a drunk to inform her of what is going on._

_When he walked in the house, he could barely stand let alone walk a straight line. He took off his clothes on his way to the bedroom. I could hear loud banging noises from the living room and then on the stairs. I'm pretty sure he was walking into the walls or more like stumbling into them. When he finally got to our room, I tried to pretend I was a sleep. I thought maybe he would just leave me be. No such luck. He decided he was going to creatively wake me up. He slipped hi__m__self under the covers. At this point he was completely in the nude. I was on my side facing away from him. He pressed his body up against the back of mine and nuzzled into my neck saying things like, "baby, I'm home wake up." Or he would say, "Baby, it's time for you to se__r__vice me." He got irate when I pushed him away from me. He forced me onto my back and forced himself onto me. He told me I was his wife and that my job was to bare his children and take care of his needs. At that point, he needed me. I just lay there letting him do whatever he wanted. I found out the hard way that that is the easiest way to go about it._

_Once he was finished, he rolled off of me and said, "Was it as good for you as it was me?" _

The nightmare was thankfully interrupted by the ringing of my telephone, "He didn't have to be," by Brad Paisley. I made a mental note to change that back.

"Hello."

"Bella, I'm sorry for waking you, but you told me to call you when we got back from our call," Edward sounded exhausted.

"It's OK, don't worry about it. I'm glad you called and that you are OK. You did wake me, but I was having a nightmare. So, thank you for that."

"Do you want to talk about it? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to think about it."

"OK, I guess I should let you get back to sleep then."

"Wait, Edward, will you please talk to me until I fall asleep? It will make me feel better. Maybe, I won't return to the nightmare."

"Sure thing, baby. I'd do anything for you."

I was groggy and fighting my eyelids when Edward started humming. It was sweet tune that I had never heard before. Before I could ask what it was, I drifted to a dreamless slumber.

When I woke in the morning, my cell phone was sitting on the side of my face still on my ear. It was completely dead. I wondered how long Edward stayed on the phone with me. Can this man be any sweeter?

*~*~*~*

The boys and I met Rosalie and Alice along with their bunch at the park. We decided to have a play date. While the kids were playing, Rosalie made me spill my guts about the night before and my telephone conversation with Edward.

"How did you know about that?"

"I got skillz. But really, your man works at the same station as my man and my man dishes dirt faster than a crackling old hen at the picket fence. Em told me that Edward was on the phone with you for like hours on end and when they returned from a call he called you to let you know he was safe."

"He did. That is so sweet," Alice cooed out.

"It was not hours. It was more like about twenty minutes and then the alarm sounded. Besides, I asked him to call me once they returned. By the way, Pixie, I have to kill you for changing my ring tone for Edward."

They both laughed. "Guilty, as charged. It was Emmett's idea." Oh, he will have to go down.

"Did you tell Edward that Jayme asked if he could be his daddy?" Alice blurted out which made Rose spit out her coffee. "He asked what?"

"No, I glossed over that part. I was afraid of scaring him away." With that, I proceeded to tell all about the prior night.

"I think Edward should be his daddy," Rose stated.

"Why is that?"

"Because, he is great with the boys. But not only that, you could use a big schmexy fireman. You need to get you some B. Why not have him on call?" Rose never has any shame over anything.

"One problem with your theory, Rose; I'm still married."

"Who said anything about marrying the guy. You need laid and Jayme needs a guy to teach him baseball and stuff."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, I got ready for my date at Rosalie's house. I decided to go simple. However, the witch twins decided something entirely different. See, they like to play a game we call "Bella Barbie." I hate playing Bella Barbie but always end up losing in the long run because the two of them would gang up on me.

After I took my shower, Rose pushed on my shoulders until I was seated in a seat. Rose brushed through my hair and put it in hot rollers. Once she was finished with that, she started my mani and pedicures. She was pushing and pulling on my fingers as Ali was plucking and priming my face.

Ali loved doing my makeup but have been only able to hog tie me down a few times to do so. However, since this was for Edward, I relented. I wanted to look good for him. Even though I allowed them to get me ready, don't think I didn't argue the whole time. I argued with every little thing they did to me. Ali came at me with an eye lash curler and I tried to get up and run but Rose was holding on to my shoulders. I still don't understand why I need primer for my eyes. Ali made my eye makeup look smokey even though she used shades of blue and teal instead of darker colors. It came out perfect and looked good with the dress. Then she placed a little lip gloss on my lips.

Once my hair was ready to be pulled out of the rollers, Rose let my hair fall naturally down my back. I think my hair is the best thing about my body. It is naturally wavy, but it will hold a curl quite nicely. It is also very long which the ends grazes the top of my butt. She pulled the front of my hair back into a simple barrette to the back of my head.

My jewelry was the most intricate of the whole outfit. Ali was in my shop the other day and noticed a cocktail ring that I acquired a while back. "You have to wear this with your dress!" The metal of the ring was 18 carat white gold and the stone was a large pyramid cut lapis lazuli. It was a deep violet blue with flecks of golden yellow in the stone. It is my favorite piece in my whole shop. I normally do not purchase items from people that walk in my shop but I could not pass this ring up. Something told me that I just had to buy it. I paid about $650 for it. However, after having it appraised, it appraised for $3500.00 which is why it hasn't sold yet. It's a little too much for this blue collar town. So I decided to wear it with a necklace that has five symmetrical stones on it. They are also deep blue. These were the only two pieces of jewelry I decided to wear.

Of course everyone knows Rose has no shame. She decided to dab perfume on my neck and then between the swells of my breast.

"Bold much," I teased her.

"Bitch please, you know you like it when I fondle you."

The knock on the door pulled us out of our sexual innuendo. "He's here," she said all scary moviesh. I put on my death trap shoes and held onto the banister for dear life as I descended the steps. As soon as I got to the bottom step, I fumbled a bit in the shoes and before I kissed the floor two strong arms caught me in mid air. I looked up to the beautiful green eyes full of worry.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I told you I was a klutz. And I told Alice these shoes are like death traps for me," I said while holding one foot up a few feet off the ground. Edward looked down at the shoe and then his eyes slowly made it up my legs, my torso, my neck line and finally to my eyes. "Remind me to thank Alice later," he stated with his panty soaking grin. "You look amazing, Bella." I of course responded with my signature blush and quick thanks.

"Bellarina, you look hawt," Emmett blurted out. Just then Jayme came barreling down the stairs and jumped into Edward's arms. "Ewwwarrd, you're here! Did you miss me?" Jayme asked with hopeful eyes. "Of course I did Lil' Man. Did you miss me?" Don't think Edward's hopeful eyes didn't escape my site.

I took that opportunity to really look at Edward. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a long sleeved button down green shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. You could see his chest hairs poking out of the shirt. He was holding a leather jacket.

After playing with the kids for few minutes he told me that we needed to get going. I kissed both boys bye. "You look pwetty, mommy," Jayme told me as I was giving him his kiss.

"Thank you, Lil' Man, I'll see you later, sweetie."

Edward opened my car door for me, but before I could get in, he put his hand behind my head and the other on the small of my back and then pulled me to him. He kissed me. At first it was a chaste kiss but as it progressed on it became more heated. He then licked my bottom lip as in asking for permission. Of course I allowed it. Edward tasted so good. It should be a sin to taste so good. We were both starting to breathe heavy. My heart was trying to beat right out of my chest. As quickly as he kissed me he pulled away. I missed the connection immediately. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted to do that for so long. I couldn't wait any longer," he said with a sheepish smile as we were touching forehead to forehead. "It's ok Edward, it was nice," I stated as I kissed him on his cheek as a thank you.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please review if you like. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing Twilight except for my book that has been read too many times.**

**This is Bella and Edward's first official date. Please note that Bella's dress is a little dressy for the diner in Forks, but when she had Alice, Rose and Layla shopping for her, yeah they got a little carried away. I also wanted to point out that Bella is not normally someone that would just jump into bed, but it did feel just right wth Edward and it's nice to be able to just let go for no reason.**

**Warning: There are lemons in this chapter. So if you get offended easy, just don't read it. Also, this is the first time of me writing lemons so please be kind if it is weak.**

Chapter 4

Forks only has one diner in town of which is co-owned by both Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanly-Newton the town's two biggest gossips. Once we walked in, Lauren was working the podium. She saw Edward and smiled sugestivly and then looked over at me and frowned. She never did get over her adolescent hate of me and Alice. She showed us to our table and told us that our waiter will be right out.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, I will be your waiter for the evening," she introduced her self to Edward. "Can I get you something to drink?" she only asked Edward. Edward wasn't paying much attention to Jessica of which made her upset. "Bella, what would you like to drink?" he asked with a smile. As soon as he asked, she turned her attention to me and sneered at me, the nerve of some people. Edward was obviously there with a date. Why would she think he would want anything to do with her. Besides the fact she is married to Mike Newton who is a good looking guy and on the department with Edward. She never did get over the fact that Mike wanted me first back in high school. She resented me ever since.

"I'll have a coke. Thanks," I stated. "Good, we'll have two cokes then," Edward said with a smile without looking at Jessica.

"Your kind of cute while your jealous," Edward smirked.

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh really, because right then, if looks could kill, both of them should be dead."

"It's just that they both seen that you were with me. It's the unwritten code that you don't mess with a guy when they are out with a girl. Besides, we never got a long. They were always jealous of me for being Alice's sister. See Alice was always the most popular, which made me popular by association. But Alice never liked them. She said they were too fake for her," I was interrupted with my coke being slammed on the table.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" Jessica spatted off.

"I'll have the raviolie."

"That sounds good, I'll have that, too," Edward said.

"It'll be right out," she sneered and glared at me then smiled sweetly at Edward.

"Wow, she must not like you."

"Neither one does. See, Jess has always been jealous of me because her now husband had always been obsessed with me in high school. He followed me around like a Labrador retriever. It was kind of pathetic. We were only friends of course, I didn't like him in that way, but she never got over being second best."

"It's like watching the Young and the Restless. That's pathetic. Who is this wonderful guy?"

"You should know him. Mike Newton, he's on the department too."

"Yes I know him. He's quite annoying."

"You see what I'm talking about. He was too clingy for me. He asked me out at least five times a day everyday of the week. I finally told him to go out with Jessica so he would leave me alone. I actually did her a favor, but she is not going to see it that way."

Just then, my plate of food was place right in front of me. I looked up to a pissed off Jessica. I wonder how much of our conversation she was eavesdropping on.

"This was a good choice, it's delicious."

"I do know my Italien. I'll have to cook you dinner some time. I make a really good lasagna."

"Lasagna is my favorite. I would like for you to cook me dinner," he said with his crooked smile.

"So, you explained why Jessica doesn't like you, but how about Lauren?"

"Well that one was jealous of me and James. Now I can't figure out why, there was nothing to be jealous of…" I was interrupted in mid thought.

"Bella, someday soon, I will need you to tell me what happened with your husband. But preferably not tonight. Sorry I interrupted," he apologized with a sheepish smile. I chuckled. I'm a little nervous about telling him about James but I understand that I need too.

"Once James moved to town, Lauren had a thing for him. But he was showing me attention instead so it infuriated her. She started to date his buddy Laraunt whom you should know. He is an EMT for the department."

"Yeah, I know him. He's a real Grade "A" jack ass. He watches me like a hawk, like he doesn't trust me or something especially when I'm on the phone with you."

"Well she had been dating him off and on. But she was always resentful of the fact that I had James and she didn't. Then she was enraged when he ran off with Victoria instead of her. I guess James was boinking the both of them. Sorry about my language."

"I can tell you, the little I know about James, the more I don't like him."

"Yeah well he has one of those personalities. It saddens me that Jayme looks so much like him, but I'm glad that he acts nothing like him. I hope I'm raising my boys to be perfect little gentlemen." With that being said, I talked mostly of my boys and being a single mom.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to occupy the evening and talk about myself."

"It's ok, I like listening to you talk. You fascinate me." I blushed a deep crimson on that note. "Your blush is beautiful I might add."

"Thank you."

"What was growing up with my dear cousin Emmett like?"

"Emmett was like a brother to me. He was always over protective of me. He wanted to kick poor Mikey's ass. They were both on the football team. Mike was all the time talking about me in the locker room." When I mentioned this, I could of sworn I heard Edward hiss.

"What did Em do about that? I would have knocked his teethe down his throat."

"I'm not sure. Neither one of them will tell me for sure what happened. One day, Mike came in with a shiner and a fat lip. He come up with some lame story about tripping and falling into a door."

"Yeah, I'm sure he tripped over Emmett's clod hopper and fell into Em's fists." Edward stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. After that happened, I finally told Mike to open his eyes and take a look at how Jessica looks at him. A few days later, he asked her out to dinner."

"What did you do this morning? Did you spend any time with the boys?"

"Yes, actually Rose, Alice and I took all the kids to the park for a play date. We had a blast."

"That's good, I got some extra sleep. Then I was giving Layla her lessons on the piano."

"You play the piano?"

"Yes, I have for a long time. My mom taught me when I was about four or five. I started teaching Layla when she was three. She was always smart for her age." He said all this with a sparkle in his eye. This man is totally sweet and devoted to his beautiful daughter.

"Will you play for me some time? I would like to hear you play."

"Of course I will. The piano is one of my outlets. Whenever I am stressed out or sad, I play it and it brings me out of my bad moods. Kind of like, you and your crafts."

"That's amazing Edward. I can't wait to hear you play."

Jessica chose this time to come over to see if we needed anything else. "No, but can you bring us our check please?"

He led me to the counter with his hand on the small of my back. While he was paying, I noticed Laurent was sitting at the counter staring intently at us while talking quietly on his cell phone. Apparently Edward noticed him glaring at us as well and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Then he kissed my temple and asked, "ready to go, baby?" I just looked at him and nodded. "I'm ready to go, but I'm not ready to go home."

We decided to walk through downtown Forks. It was a nice night and wasn't raining. I enjoyed being in Edward's company. He ran his hand down my arm a little. The movement made me shiver a little. He misunderstood it to be that I was cold. Before I could say anything he had his jacket off and was helping me put it on. He was always such a gentleman.

We were walking hand and hand when he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled me by my arm into his chest. He bent down and kissed me. It was a sweet chaste kiss. He stopped to apologize again. "Will you stop apologizing for kissing me? I like it when you kiss me," I told him with my eyes looking at my toes. I could feel the heat going up through my body as my face turned a deep crimson. "I love your blush. I know I told you that already, but it's lovely with your skin tone."

We eventually made it back to Rosalie and Emmett's house. Both boys were out cold. Rose said they had played hard that evening. She also offered to keep them over night. "I don't want to burden you down with you being preggers, Rose. My boys can be a handful."

"Pssh, your boys are the best behaved children I have ever seen. I wished some of that would rub off on to Roosevelt and Emmalie. Besides, you could use some time away," she said with a wink. "Layla is staying too. She already said she would help me take care of all the kids."

Edward walked me out to my car to say good night. "What are you going to do with your night off?" he asked me while running the tips of his fingers over my cheek bone.

"I don't know. Would you like to come over and watch a movie or something? It seems you have the night off too."

"I would like that Bella. Do you want me to follow you there?" he asked as he bent in to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Yeah that would be great."

* * *

"What would you like to watch," I said as I was pulling my shoes off my feet. "You," he responded smugly with his smirk. As he sat down on my couch he pulled me down with him. I was situated on his lap as he was kissing my shoulder up to my neck and beyond to my ear lobe of which he nibbled. I moaned as I felt his hot breath on my skin right behind my ear.

"Bella, are we going too fast for you?" he questioned in a deep husky voice.

"No," I squeaked out, "I want you."

That's all he needed for encouragement. He was peppering all exposed skin with kisses. He picked me up and carried me bridal style. He opened a door and walked in. It was Ian's bedroom. "Next door," I rasped out. He layed me on my bed. His hands were roaming all over my body. His hand started to go up under my dress when he stopped immediatly. He looked in my eyes to make sure this was ok. I gave him a nod. He found my underwear and moved it out of the way. I was already so wet for him. "Bella, your so wet!"

"Only for you, baby."

His long finger found my hot center as he started to stroke my bundle of nerves. He barely touched me and I thought I was going to come undone. I guess I really did need this. He moved from my clit to the center of my entrance. He began pumping his finger in and out. My soft moans were encouraging him to go faster and faster. Shortly after adding a second finger, my walls clamped down around him and I came unglued and yelled his name. I was seeing stars.

"Bella, I need to be inside you."

"Please Edward." Was all I could get out as my voice was barely audible.

He pulled me back up so that way he could pull my dress off of me. He looked at my near naked body as if it was a feast to be had and it was; but only by him. He unsnapped my bra in mere seconds. He gasped as soon as my breast came out freely from their confines. "Your so beautiful Bella," he murmured against one of my mounds. He took one into his mouth as he was palming the other one. He paid the other one the same attention. Then he started to kiss his way down to the top of my underwear. He ran his tongue over the waist band of my panties. He hooked his fingers over the sides of them and pulled them off. He threw them somewhere on the other side of the room.

He started his ascend back up my body by kissing, licking and nipping at my flesh causing goose pimples to appear. He looked at me sheepishly. "Bella, it's been a long time since I needed one before, I don't have a condom with me."

"It's ok, Edward, I'm nursing Ian. My doctor said that breast feeding was a natural birth control." It didn't take much convincing on my part. He already had himself position into place. He slowly entered me. He stopped a minute so I could adjust to the stretching. I tapped on his shoulders when I was ready for him. He pulled out and then thrust in ever so slowly at first. As he was getting into his rythym he picked up his speed. I began meeting each of his thrusts. Neither one of us were able to control ourselves and both came at about the same time. We didn't last very long. We both screamed each other's names and then he collapsed on top of me.

"That was amazing, Edward. Thank you," I was on cloud nine. I needed this. From the looks of it, he did too. "No thank you, Bella, you are truly magnificent. I liked watching your face as you came undone. It's rather beautiful."

He pulled out of me and I missed the connection. However, he remained laying on top of me. This is how we fell asleep. I woke in the morning to the feel of Edward's morning arrousal and decided I was going to make good use of it and be a little creative of how I'm going to wake Edward up. I grabbed a hold of Edward and started to pump my hands up and down as I squeezed. Edward's eyes shot open wide. "Good morning, Love," he smirked, "I trust you slept well?"

"The best nights sleep in about three years," I stated while I was still continuing on my ministrations. I rolled Edward onto his back. I still had a hold of him but noticed there was a tiny drop of liquid on the head of his penis. I started rubbing it into the skin of his shaft a I got into position. I straddled Edward's legs and kissed the head as I was looking up into his eyes. His eyes becameheavy and droopy. This gave me all the encouragement I needed. I slowly took him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue all around his shaft as I began to suck lightly. I wanted to see how far I could go. I slowly started to bring him more and more into my mouth. Edward's soft moans did nothing but encouraged me to keep going. As I started to pull out I grazed my teeth along the bottom of his shaft. Edward hissed but when I looked up he had his crooked smile positioned on his face. I began sucking up and down on his shaft when he grabbed a hold of my hair. He helped me get to the tempo he desired. I could feel his cock vibrate a little as he told me he was going to cum. I took him in deeper and with that he burst. I drank up all of his seed as greedily as I possibly could. When I pulled off of him, my mouth made a little popping sound.

"that was the best wake up call, I have ever had. That my dear was amazing, you never cease to surprise me," he stated with his crooked grin in place. I was coming down off my high, yes it was invigorating hearing those noises come from Edward. I never thought I could make him make those noises or be the one to make him feel that good. I never thought I would want a man as much as I want this one. I knew I was falling in love with him. The look in his eyes said he was falling for me too. But I wanted him to say it first.

"I need a shower," I said as I got up out of bed. I was walking a little unsteady and was sore all over. Last night had been the best night of my life. I looked at Edward and he was smirking, probably admiring his handy work since I could barely walk. "Are you going to stay in bed all day or are you going to join me?"

"You can't say stuff like that to me," he said while he was jumping out of bed.

Once in the bathroom I barely got the water running when he put his arms around me. Looking in the mirror at the happy couple, I could hardly believe that was me. Both of us looked so happy together. Once in the shower, I started to wash him all over. I even washed his hair for him. I enjoyed doing that. I massaged his scalp and he just hummed as I pulled and tugged at his hair. He returned the favor as he started wash my body. He washed my hair. Then soaped up his hand and started running over my body. I don't think there was a square inch of skin that he missed. He kept skating around my center. He liked teasing me. Once he got where I needed him the most, he started to stroke my bundle of nerves. The feelings this man could induce was jus absolutely unreal. He then entered me with one finger. He was moving in and out fastly as he added another finger. Then he added a third finger and I just could not hold on any longer. My whole southern region clenched and I came so hard. My whole body shook and he had to hold me steady. Seeing as he was hard once again, he pushed me up against wall. He pulled my ankle up and wrapped it around him. He entered me slowly at first but then picked up his tempo more quickly then the night before. We both came undone in no time flat. We both yelled each other's names as both of our bodies were shaking.

I was completely spent. So he rinsed my body and hair off. Then he dried me off with a towel and carried me back to my bed and tucked me in. I was out before my head even hit the pillow. I awoke to the most intriguing smells. Edward made me French toast and bacon that he served to me in bed. I cannot believe the levels of kindness and passion this man holds. I will never let this man go ever.

When I was half way through my breakfast, my phone rang. It was Rose and she was panicked. Rose never get's panicked. "What's the matter Rose?"

"It's Jayme, he's on his way to the hospital. The EMTs think he broke his arm."

"What are you talking about? How did this happen?" I jumped up a little to quickly and lost my balance. Thankfully Edward caught me.

"He was outside playing. He was on Roosevelt's skate board and fell. Emmett is riding with him in the ambulance. You need to get up there now."

"I'm on my way," I said, I was already half dressed with Edward's assistance. "Call my dad and Alice for me will you? Are you going to the hospital?"

"No, I'm staying with the kids. Alice is on her way over to help me."

"Thanks for calling me Rose. Thanks for last night, I needed it," I said with a sheepish grin.

"Psh, I told you so. Send Jayme my love."

"Will do."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for leaving it at a clifftie. I hate it when people leave it at a cliff but I feel this is the best part to end it. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter. In this chapter, you will get to hear a little about Bella's past with James.**

**I also have to note that I made Edward a too sickly sweet. But, what's done is done.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Once at the hospital, I saw Emmett in the ER waiting room. "Em, where is he? How is he?" I questioned him quickly. "Slow down there Bella. He's going to be ok. Just a broken arm," he said all sheepishly. Then he noticed Edward walking up and grabbing me by the waist. "Wait a minute, how did he know so fast? Did you stay at B's last night? You did, you didn't waste no time did you E?" he questioned while glaring at Edward.

"Calm down Emmett. It's none of your business. I can make my own decisions. Last night I made mine and would do it a million times over again," I said as I was beginning to become outraged with him and his accusations.

"I respect Bella. I care for her deeply, cuz. I won't hurt her. I'm going to be in her life until she wills me away. Which I hope is never," he said this as he was staring intently at me. "Never," I murmured. He smiled his crooked smile as his arms tightened around me.

"Bella, Bella I came as fast as I can," my dad screeched out while panting from running. "Hey dad, he broke his arm while trying to skateboard. Looks like he's going to be like me," I said sheepishly.

"Who's this?" My dad zeroed in on Edward's arms around my waist. "Dad this is Edward Masen, Edward this is my dad Charlie Swan. Edward is my…." I trailed off because I wasn't sure what Edward was to me anymore. He was my friend but after last night, I was hoping he would be much, much more than that. "I'm Bella's boyfriend," he completed my sentence for me. I twisted a little so I could smile at him. My dad narrowed his eyes at Edward and began to size him up. Before my dad could say anything, Dr. Cullen came out to speak to me. "Bella, Jayme's break was a clean break. We set it in a cast and it should heal up nicely. He's asking for both you and Edward," he said with a smile while looking Edward in the eyes. It seemed as if they were having some kind of silent conversation. I wondered if this day could get any weirder.

Dr. Cullen led us to Jayme's room. Thankfully he won't have to stay overnight. But he will be uncomfortable for the next month to month and half. "Mommy, Ewwarr, I got a cool cast. It's gween. Will you pweese sign it. The nurses did," he started to ramble on and on. "Of course we will." We all took our turns to sign his cast, Edward and Emmett both drew small pictures on it. His cast went from his wrist to just above his elbow and it was slightly bent. Poor kid was all I could think.

"Papaw Chawlie, this is _my_ Ewwarrr," he began to say when he was interrupted by the doors being barged open. Who else would it be then the dead beat himself? How did James know his arm was broke? "Daddy!" Jayme squealed. Edward took a few steps toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was making sure I would be ok. Either that or he was being possessive which was rather hot.

"What is going on here? When were you going to tell me my son's arm was broke? Why the fuck you have your arm wrapped around my wife's waist?" he started shooting his mouth off before I could even get anything out. I looked in his cold darkened eyes. They looked of anger and jealousy. Jayme began to cry at the tone of his voice. We all looked at him at once.

"Outside, now," I demanded. "Edward, please stay here and calm Jayme down. I'll be right back," I said coolly. He looked me in my eyes to make sure I would be ok. I quietly pleaded with him to do as I asked. "Ok, I'll be in here if you need me," he simply stated and then glared at James.

Once out the door, I jumped on my soap box. "How dare you come barging back in our life after six months of being gone? Where did you go? Who were you with? Why did you leave? What makes you think you have a right to this family now? You abandoned us when we needed you the most. I had to raise these boys myself…" he interrupted me by grabbing a hold of my wrist and backing me against the wall forcefully.

"You are my wife. You are not to see that man ever again," he sneered. "How dare you bring a man in to replace me? How dare he try to take my place with my kids?"

"You left us not the other way around. It was you who threw us away. How can you just walk out on your family? Answer me." I demanded as I tried to wriggle free from his grasp. He tightened his hold on me and slapped me a crossed my face. We were starting to get spectators and pretty soon the hospital security should be called.

"You cheated on me and you are trying to make demands of me? I don't thinks so. It's not going to go down that way," he sneered.

"I never cheated on you. You cheated on me with that whore and then proceeded to leave us with no money, no food and no protection. Anything could have happened. By the way, I might still be legally married to you, but that is it. I'm not your wife. I don't love you; I'm in love with Edward!"

He shoved me even harder against the wall with his body pressed up against me. He leered down at me and calmly stated, "You will always be mine you dirty whore, and no one will ever touch you…" he was interrupted by Edward pushing him up against the wall a crossed from me.

"Don't you ever put a hand on my Bella again! You got that? She will never be with you again. Now she knows where you are, she can properly get her divorce. Apparently you didn't care enough for her back when you left, so how can you care enough for her now. I'm appalled you would even lay your hands on a woman like that let alone on my _girlfriend_," Edward said all of this through clenched teeth and hit James in his face. He actually hit him repeatedly. I guess Edward had some built up anger that he needed to expel.

"Edward, it's not worth it. He's not worth it. Me and him are over and your right, I'm going to file for my divorce. I'm going to talk to my attorney first thing tomorrow morning."

Edward still had him pushed up against the wall when my dad and Emmett came running out the door. Emmett pulled Edward off of James as my dad placed James in cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent…." My dad started to spout off. "You won't be able to hold me. I'll be out in a few hours. You know that, _Chief_ Swan," James spat out my dad's name.

Edward looked at my arm and cheek. The bruises were starting to form. He started to seethe again when I put my hand on his chest to calm him down. Emmett went back into the room with Jayme so Edward and I can have a moment of privacy. I checked his hand and knuckles to make sure he was ok as well. There was some swelling but nothing major. In fact the little traces of blood on them must be James' because I do not see any broken skin.

"Bella, I was so scared that he hurt you. Your dad may want to take pictures of these bruises. We can use them in your divorce case. I was afraid I was going to lose you. I'm sorry for going all ape shit like that."

"Edward, please don't apologize for defending me and my boys. If you're going to be in our lives, then that is your job. Besides, I thought it was kind of sexy," I said that last part while looking down at my feet. I could feel all of my blood flood my chest and face. He tipped my chin up to look at me and had that sexy as hell smirk.

"I want to be all that for you and them. I know it is so soon, but I love you, too Bella!" Oh, for all that is holy, Edward heard what I said to James. How long was he listening? I looked into his eyes and seen nothing but honesty, compassion and love. He really did love me. "I love you too, Edward." He kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss. It was an urgent needy kiss. He needed to show me how much he loved me and I needed to show him how much I loved him. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked on it, and then we were interrupted.

"Bella Evans," we were interrupted by Deputy Steve. My dad sent him to get our statements and take pictures of the bruises on my arms.

When we were finished talking to Steve, we went back in to check on Jayme. Emmett had Jayme laughing so hard. "Mommy, Ewwarr where's daddy?" Of course he would ask this. I looked at Edward. I mouthed, "What do I say?" Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Hold on baby, mommy will be right back." I stepped out into the hall to call Jasper when I seen him walking up.

"What's this we hear the dead beat showed up?" Jazz asked. I've never heard him call names before but this probably angered him. "Charlie called me and asked to come down here to try to calm every one down."

"Dad arrested him. Now Jayme is asking where his daddy is. What do I say to him?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him he was arrested for hurting you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella, he needs to learn. Now get in there and do it. By the way, I told you I was right about Edward."

"Shut up. This is so not the time," I said as I stepped back in the door. Edward stared in my eyes. He looked panicked. "Mommy, where is daddy?" Jayme was starting to get impatient.

Edward stepped over and wrapped me in his arms to show his support for me. I can do this. I can tell my three year old son that his father was arrested because he hurt me.

"Baby, your daddy was arrested," I said as calmly as I could. Edward's arms tightened around me as I shook a little. I placed my hands on his fore arms to thank him for being there to support me.

"Why? He go to jail? What he do?" he began to sob. I stepped forward out of Edward's arms to place my arms around him. I even began crying. "Oh, baby, your daddy did something really bad. So he had to be arrested."

"Mommy what happened to your arms and cheek?"

"Bella, he needs the truth," Jasper drawled.

Edward stepped over to us and placed his arms around both of us. "Baby, daddy hurt mommy. That is why he was arrested." He began to wail. At first, I thought he was crying because his daddy was arrested. But then he started to say, "Mommy, I'm sorry, if I didn't…." I interrupted before he could complete his sentence.

"No, baby, this is not your fault. You were being a kid. You were doing what a kid does. You shouldn't have had to grow up so fast. It's not fair that you think you have to protect me. You are only three years old. You should be playing. You should be falling down. You should be having fun. So unless that crying is because of your arm is hurting, I don't want to hear you cry. Your daddy made the mistake. It's his fault not yours." I could barely get that out but it was needed. Edward tightened his embrace around the two of us. Then my son said something that totally shocked everyone in the room. "Ewwarr, will you be my daddy?" In those few minutes, the room became silent. You could hear a pin drop.

Edward's arms loosened and I could feel him pulling away. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless because I was. I was afraid he had pushed Edward to his breaking point. He looked in Jayme's eyes and then to mine and then back to Jayme's. I was speechless. I know Jayme had asked me this once before but I never thought he would come right out and ask Edward. Then it was time for Edward to shock the shit out of me.

"Little man, I would love to be you and Ian's daddy, but it's up to your mommy. Not only that, but there is a lot that would have to happen first. Your mommy would have to divorce your daddy, and then I would have to ask your mommy to marry me. I don't even know if your mommy would say yes. That would take a lot of time. But you know what, until that happens, I'll be your best friend. I'll come over whenever I can and stay until your mom kicks me out. I will protect you and your brother and your mommy. I'll even bring Layla over with me. Does that sound ok for the time being?" Edward said all of this with a huge smile on his face. I looked over at Jazz and he gave me the two thumbs up with a huge shit eating grin.

Jayme looked up at both of us and beamed. "Yes, that's ok." Edward's arms tightened once more when Carlisle came back in. "Bella, I need for you to sign these papers, they are Jayme's release papers. Here is a prescription you need to get filled. It is for Tylenol for our little dare devil for his pain. He'll have a lot of pain at first, but in a few days it should fade out. He'll definitely be uncomfortable for a few weeks. But with as tough as Jayme is, he'll be just fine," he stated. "Wow, Bella, this is like de ja vu all over again. I was always treating you growing up. It looks like he inherited your klutzy genes," Carlisle said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny. Looks like the doctor thinks he's a comedian like Bill Cosby," I retorted back. Everyone was in near hysterics but Jayme. He got defensive and said, "What is wrong with being like my mommy at least I'm not like my daddy!" I smiled at him no more like beamed at him. "Thanks little man for defending me, but Carlisle was just trying to be funny like Unkie Emmett. Now we see where Unkie Emmie get's his bad jokes from, huh?" I said with a smile. Carlisle smiled back at me to let me know he didn't take any hard feelings from my statements. Emmett on the other hand said, "That is so not funny Bellarina! I will get you, just you wait." When he said that, I just laughed.

* * *

On Monday morning, Edward and I dropped the boys off at Ms. Cope's day care and Layla off with Esme. We made our way to Angela's office. Angela was one of my best friends in high school. She was always a little nerdy and worked hard in school, just like me. She has long curly chestnut colored hair with brown eyes. She married Ben Cheney shortly after high school. She now practices family law and is my attorney.

I introduced Angela to Edward and then proceeded to tell her what happened at the hospital. She gasped when I told her about him pushing me up against the wall. She told me after his little hospital debut that he wouldn't have a leg to stand on especially since he abandoned us. She asked me what I wanted from the divorce. I told her I wanted full custody of the kids and our personal items and car. She assured me since we were renting the house from my dad, he would not be able to take it. She also said he could not touch my business either since I started it after he abandoned me.

She said her main concern would be the custody battle. The courts don't like separating families if they don't need to, but when he got physical at the hospital it may work in our favor. She is going to interview all the nurses and doctors and anyone else she can find that may have witnessed the altercation. She also was going to talk to the hospital to see if she can get video tape footage showing his abuse.

I asked if Jayme would have to be interview for the case. She assured me that probably would not happen. That if the judge decided he would set up a time to do it separately in his chambers. She told me this might get sticky but to hang in there and in a few months I will be Bella Swan again.

Edward surprised me when he asked about adoption. "After the divorce, will I be able to adopt the boys?" he asked. My mouth dropped to the ground. He never brought anything up about wanting to adopt the boys. This man just keeps getting better and better. Angela looked at me and then back at Edward.

"To be honest with you, the only way you would be able to adopt the boys is if you can convince him to sign his rights away. Once he does that, you will not be able to ask him for any kind of support whether it be emotional or financial. He would not have a legal leg to stand on to petition to see the kids either. If you had full custody, then he would be able to petition for visitation," Angela said. Edward's mouth was pressed in a line.

"He got physical with me, what is going to stop him from getting physical or even running off with the boys if he has visitation?" I had to ask. I couldn't even fathom my children disappearing from me. That would be my worst nightmare; forget about the one from Friday night.

"The courts won't look at it like that, Bella," Angela stated, "they will give him the benefit of the doubt first. Then if something happens, the state can petition for his rights to be stripped."

"That's it; we have to wait until something happens? He can make it to the middle of Canada with them before anything can happen. Would it look bad if I offered him money to sign his rights away?" Edward asked. I think I am fully and completely in shock now. This man never ceases to amaze me.

"Edward, that would be considered a bribe and is illegal. If you offered that, then his lawyer can use that against you guys in court and make you look bad."

"This sucks." Edward mumbled out.

"Pretty much, but you never know you may not have that problem. I'm going to write up the papers today. I am also going to petition for full custody of the kids. Is there anything else you can think of that you want any kind of investments or anything?"

"No, we didn't have anything. He took our savings with him when he left us. We didn't have any investments or anything just me and the kids. He walked out on us. Chances are; he may not want the kids."

"Or he'll try to use them as pawns to get what he wants," Edward stated with dark sad eyes.

* * *

Once in the car, Edward turned to me and said, "Bella, we need to talk. Can we go home and talk before we pick up the kids?" I would be lying if I said that he didn't scare me with that statement. But he did. I looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded my head.

When we walked inside he sat down and pulled me into his lap. Ok so maybe this is not what I was dreading. I thought he wanted to tell me that he no longer wanted to be with me due to the court case. I whimpered a little. He encircled me in his strong arms.

"Bella, baby, I need to know everything. I know it's hard for you to talk about, but I need to know what happened, if I'm going to support you throughout this case."

"I know Edward. I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Ok, I met James shortly after high school. He moved to town about five years ago. I was nineteen years old. At the time, I was working at the Newton's Sporting Goods. He came in to get hiking and camping gear. I guess him and his buddies were going camping. He asked me out but I told him no. I didn't want to get held down at the moment. I was trying to raise enough money to go to college. He was persistent. He would come in every other day then it morphed into everyday.

"Then he would show up at other places in public I would be at. He would show up at the grocery store or the gas station. I just thought it was random coincidences. I was young and very stupid. I finally gave into him after about a month and a half of turning him down.

"He took me to the diner on our first date which pissed Lauren off. At the time her father still owned the diner. We were going out more and more frequently. My dad tried to warn me but I didn't listen. Most girls wouldn't have listened to their fathers. But, I guess I should have since my dad was Chief and all.

"I was still a virgin when we were dating. He pressured me after each date. I finally gave into him because he told me if I loved him, I would "fuck him". I don't think I ever really loved him, I think I was just in love with the fact that he said he loved me. I know it's messed up but I was only nineteen. I got pregnant before we were married. We eloped because my dad wouldn't have anything to do with me marrying him. So we went to Vegas. When we were in Vegas, we got married, but he also decided to gamble our money away. So not only did we not have a place to stay, but we also didn't have a way to get home. We drove there, but we wouldn't have enough gas to make it home on.

"My dad wouldn't help us. He said, 'you made your bed, now you have to lay in it.' My mom still lived in Arizona. So I called her. She flew to Vegas to get me and James. At first, she wanted to leave him on his ass, but she knew I probably would have stayed with him. So she gave him the money to get enough gas to drive back to Phoenix whereas, her and I flew back.

"We stayed with my mom for about three months. I got a job at the preschool my mom worked at. I was a receptionist with part time hours. He refused to get a job. I was supposed to give my mom so much money out of my check to help her with the bills. But, James didn't want me to. He was trying to be controlling and wanted all my money. He would use it to go out drinking or gambling. After about three months of this shit, my mom was getting fed up with it. So she kicked him out. But of course, I was his wife and pregnant with his baby. My mom tried to get me to stay, but I wouldn't have any part of it. So we got into his truck and drove back to Washington. We didn't go back to Forks. We went to Seattle. We were staying in a flea bag motel because he still refused to get a job. I still to this day don't understand why I stayed.

"I found a job at a local Starbucks but wouldn't be able do it much longer since I was very pregnant at the time. I worked up until I went into labor. I had Jayme in Seattle. I was placed on WIC and was able to get some food stamps but not much.

"Alice came and got me from Seattle one day when he was out with his friends. She said that I could not raise a baby in a flea bag motel. I actually agreed with her. I stayed with her and Jasper for a few weeks. Ashleigh was barely a month older than Jayme.

"Things got a little better after I left James. He would call me every night to make sure everything was ok. Now I know he was just groveling to try to get me back. Once he came back to Forks, he stayed with us at Alice's house. He got a job at Fork's Auto as a mechanic. He was doing really well. He quit drinking and gambling. We were even able to get some money saved up. He severely cleaned up his act, so my dad offered to rent us this house.

"Within a month we were moved in. Things seemed good again. We had our little spats but what couple didn't. He would start the arguments and he didn't care if Jayme was in the room or not. So, I would take Jayme to his bedroom and let him play while we argued. One day, James followed us into Jayme's room. He pushed me up against the wall and said I was never to walk away from him again. That Jayme was his kid and he said what goes on in front of him."

Edward tightened his arms around me and I could feel his breathing getting erratic. I placed my hand on his chest to calm him, "Edward, it's all in the past. It's no use getting pissie about it now." He calmed a little bit from my touch. My dad called me right then. "What's up dad?" I asked worried.

"James was released just now," he stated, "I wanted to call and warn you. What did Angela say?"

"She is going to start the divorce papers and petition for full custody."

"Where are the boys? Where are you?"

"The boys are with Ms. Cope at the moment. I'm at home with Edward. I am telling him all about what happened between me and James. It's only right that he knows and then we are going to pick the kids up. I didn't want them here while we were having this discussion."

"Ok, that is probably wise of you. Bells, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you are getting the divorce and trying for full custody. But I talked with Alice and Jasper last night, she told me how you were upset the last week or so about the whole Edward thing. I wanted to let you know that you did the right thing. And that you deserve to be happy, ok, baby." I got a little choked up on that. My dad is not a man of many words. But when he does have them, they are normally backed up with his conviction.

"Thanks dad, I'll talk to you later"

"Call me if you need anything. Bye, Baby."

"My dad said James was just released. He was calling up to check on us and the boys.

"Where was I?"

"You were talking about arguing in front of Jayme."

"Yes, of course," I said dryly, "At that time, we were starting to argue a lot. We argued about every little thing. Then we would make up. That was even one sided. Several times he would come home drunk and force himself on me. But anyways, I ended up pregnant again. James said there is no way the baby was his and that I must have cheated on him. Of course I didn't cheat on him. It broke my heart he would say such a thing.

"After Ian was born, he denied him. He said there was no way possible that Ian was his baby. He held him once and stated that while he was handing him back two minutes later. You seen that Ian looks like me. I was in the hospital for three days. When I got home, we couldn't find him anywhere. He picked up his last paycheck, cashed out our savings and left us. No note or anything. He packed his clothes and left.

"Later on, it was all over town that he was cheating with Victoria. She disappeared the same time he did. I tried to get information from Laurent. But he was tight lipped. He wouldn't tell me anything. My dad tried to search for him through his connections and his buddies in Seattle. But nothing came about that. We hadn't seen nor heard from him until yesterday."

"Bella, I am so sorry you had to go through that. That is not even right. It pains me that a man could just walk out on his family like that. Especially, after you gave up most of yours for him. Is your relationship with your mom still strained?"

"It's still a little strained. We've been talking here and there. But it's still not what it used to be."

"I'm sure you will get there someday. You deserve to have your family back."

"Thanks Edward."

"What was that you said about Laurent?"

"Since they were buddies, I tried to get info about James' whereabouts from him. He moved into Forks shortly after James did. I figured if anyone knew, he would."

"Wait a minute; Laurent was at the diner on Saturday during our date while talking quietly on his phone. He was watching us like a hawk. I didn't think anything about it. He watches me at work, too, especially while I'm on the phone with you. Do you think he is the reason why James found out about Jayme's arm and us being together?"

"Damn it, it makes total sense. He made Laurent stay in Forks to spy on me. That son of a Bitch."

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry, It has been a few days since I last updated. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to end this chapter. This chapter is nothing but fluff because I wanted to show the bonding of the family being pulled together. There is a minor lemons in this chapter so be warned. The next chapter I hope to post tomorrow afternoon.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

***~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter 6

Edward decided since it was only around noon that we should do a family outing. We picked the kids up and packed a picnic lunch. On our way to First Beach in La Push, Jayme asked if Unkie Jakie and Aunt Leah and all the kids were going. I called Leah; she told me that Jake was at work. He co-owns Forks Auto with Rosalie. However, she said she would bring the kids on down to the beach.

Leah has short black hair and dark colored eyes. She has a light bronze colored skin. Her and Jake have been married since high school and are a few years younger than me and Alice. Leah is seven months pregnant with a baby boy. They have a set of identical twins that are six years old. They named them after Jake's dad and mine and Alice's dad, Billy and Charlie. They both have russet colored skin and long black shiny hair. They look so much like their father. Jake and Leah's youngest son was named after Jake's grandfather Ephraim or Fram Fram for short. He is three years old and is a mini version of his older brothers.

Once we got to the beach, Edward set up the play pen and put Ian in it as I laid out a blanket. I sat down and pulled Jayme to me to start lathering him up with some sun tan lotion and I did the same to Ian as well. I threw the bottle to Layla so she could also lather up. Layla and Jayme decided they wanted to make a sand castle so they went about ten feet away to start it.

I took off my top and shimmied out of my shorts to where I was only in my bikini. I looked up at Edward and noticed his eyes were hooded and looked to be filled full of lust. I started to put the sun tan lotion on my legs and arms and heard a groan come from Edward. I thought I would tease him a little bit.

"Can you put this on my back? I kind of can't reach it."

"It will be my pleasure." Edward simply stated with shit eating grin.

He sat behind me and put both his legs to either side of me. He started massaging the lotion into my back when he suddenly grabbed my hand and roughly put it over his arousal. "You see what you do to me Bella?" he asked me. Of course, knowing my luck, Leah chose this moment to join us. Of course I turned about fifty different shades of red when I snatched my hand away from Edward's problem. She gave me a knowing look and winked.

"Edward this is Leah, Jake's wife, Leah this is my boyfriend Edward," I introduced the two of them. They both smiled at one another and gave their polite greetings.

Jayme and Layla came running up asking if they can go play in the water. I wasn't too sure about letting Jayme go since he was in a cast, but Edward said the cast was water proof and as long as he doesn't douse it he should be fine. Edward jumped up and said let's go. He hauled all the kids, including Leah's out to the water except for Ian. Of course since he had all the little kids and Jayme being in the cast, he stayed in the shallower part of the water.

This gave me and Leah time to chat. "He's a cutie B, keep a hold of this one," Leah stated while looking out to Edward playing with the kids.

"I have no such plans to let this man go. He is great with the boys. Yesterday, Jayme asked Edward if he would be his daddy."

"He did what!" she yelled out. People keep asking me this question. Why do I have to keep repeating myself so much?

"He asked Edward to be his daddy. He's had his sights on Edward for a few weeks. Edward is Emmett's cousin. So he hangs out over there a lot. He has been teaching Jayme how to throw a baseball."

"B, this is so sudden. Are you sure? I mean completely sure? I heard about what happened at the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm totally sure about Edward. Any man that would put himself on the line for another man's kids that says something. He asked Angela today if he would be able to adopt the kids after the divorce."

"Ok, I have to say this again, he did what?"

"He asked if he could adopt them. He has fallen in love with the boys and the boys have fallen in love with him. I think it's too good to be true. Like one day he's going to go poof and disappear."

"B, you have to get over that fear. James did a real number on you guys didn't he?"

"Yes, he sure did. When he grabbed a hold of me yesterday, he left bruises, see," I lifted my arms to show Leah. "When I walked back into the room, Jayme noticed and asked what happened. So, I told him the truth. He started crying and blaming himself. He said if he didn't fall and break his arm then his daddy wouldn't come back and hurt mommy."

"Wow, he is such a trooper and always looking out for you. But most boys of single moms do that," she said when she interrupted me.

"I know. I told him that it wasn't his fault that his job was to fall down and play and have fun. My job was to take care of him. I just hate knowing he had to grow up so fast, just because that jackass wanted to be selfish."

"So, have the two of you, you know…" she started to ask while wagging her eyebrows.

"What is up with all my friends and sex? And to answer your question, yes we have."

"We only talk about sex because we like to have it. We are all from a small town where there is nothing else to do. So yes we like it and do it a lot," she stated with a smirk. "So you need to get over it."

"Sure, Sure," I responded.

"So, was it good? Was it awkward? How was it?" she asked with one breath.

"Uhmm, it was the best I had, truthfully. He was very attentive to my needs. That is all I'm going to say on the subject."

"Ok, Ok, but I'm glad you did, because you had been in one big dry spell. What you had before, it was probably almost like you were a virgin, huh?"

Why are my friends so freaking nosey. "Pretty much; it was great."

We chit chatted some more and then got lunch ready. We called Edward and the kids to the blanket to eat. By the time we were ready to pack up and leave it was five o'clock. As I was buckling the kids in their car seats, Edward packed everything in the trunk. Leah had packed her kids in her car as well. We both hugged and said our goodbyes. Leah hugged Edward and whispered something to him that I could not hear. When he got in the car, I asked him what she whispered. He said, "If I hurt one hair on the head of you or either of the boys that she would personally see to my demise."

"That sounds like Leah. She's all talk though, so don't worry about her."

"Edwarr, when we get home, will you pway catch with me?" Jayme asked from the back seat.

"Of course I will, little man."

~*~*~*~*~

Once we got home, Edward took Jayme out back to play catch. I placed Ian in his high chair and set out to make dinner. I decided to make salsa chicken with fresh green beans and a salad. Layla decided she wanted to help me in the kitchen. I was preparing the chicken and she was breaking the beans so they can be cooked.

Layla looked up from her bowl and asked, "Bella, I need to ask you something."

"Ok, sweetie, you can ask me anything."

"Will you take me shopping for a bra," she said with a whisper while looking down at the green beans in her bowl like they were the most interesting things in the world.

I tipped her chin up with my finger and said, "I would love to. You don't have to be embarrassed about asking me a question like that. I want you to be able to come to me like Jayme does your dad."

"Thank you, Bella. I just don't feel comfortable asking my dad for that and Aunt Rose is embarrassing in stores like that," she said while turning three shades of red.

"It will just be the two of us then. We'll go tomorrow after I close the shop. Just do me a favor and don't tell Alice or Rose that we went alone. I will never hear the end of it ok?"

I called Edward and Jayme in for dinner. Everyone was sitting around the table as I walked from the kitchen with the kids' drinks. All I could think about was how much we fit together as a family. It warmed my heart to see this. I thought me and the boys would never have this again. My table is small rectangular. Edward was at the head of the table. Jayme sat next to him on his left and a crossed from me. I was on Edward's right with Ian's high chair pulled in between us. Layla was sitting next to me. As we were eating, Edward and I were taking turns feeding Ian. Edward didn't want my dinner to get cold. He is always so sweet and caring.

"Tomorrow evening it's just going to be you and the boys for dinner. Is that ok?" I asked Edward.

"That will be fine, but where are you and Layla going to be?" he said while raising his eyebrow at me.

"We are going shopping when I get off work. We both need to pick up a few things," I told him and winked at the same time. I was hoping he would get my drift and wouldn't ask what Layla needed. I really didn't need anything, but I didn't want her to feel embarrassed either. "So, it's going to be a girl's night out and you are sworn to secrecy. You cannot tell Emmett or Jasper because they would then in return tell Alice and Rosalie. It's just going to be me and Layla going. Bonding time," I said with a smile.

"My lips are sealed. I will of course keep my two favorite ladies' secret," he said with a grin that rivaled the cat that ate the canary. You could tell he liked the idea of me and Layla bonding. I'm glad she is trying to open up to me.

After dinner, Layla helped me get the boys ready for bed. She played with Jayme while I gave Ian a bath. I nursed and rocked Ian until he fell asleep. I laid him down in the crib, turned off the light and walked to Jayme's room. Jayme was playing his V-smile with Layla. There is a big age difference between the two of them, but she is always patient with them. She really enjoys spending time with the boys. They are pretty much siblings all ready.

"It's time to shut the game off Jayme. It's time for your bath."

Once in the bath tub, I let him play for a little while before washing him up and getting out. I put him in his pjs and sat him on the bottom bunk. He has bunk beds that Jake and Leah passed down to us when their kids got new ones. He is only allowed to sleep on the bottom bunk for now. When he gets older, I will allow him to sleep on the top bunk. Tonight, Layla is going to sleep on the top bunk. She was already laying down when I was reading Gween Eggs and Ham to Jayme.

"Mommy, where's Ewwwarrr, I want him to tuck me in, pweaase."

"Ok, baby, I'll go get him. I'll be right back." With that, I went to go find Edward. He was in the living room watching old American Idol flash back episodes. I'm ashamed to say, my man follows American Idol. "Hey you," I called out, "Jayme wants you to tuck him in."

"Let's go," he said jumping up from his spot. After he tucked the blankets in, Jayme said his prayers and again he included everyone like always. This time around he didn't mention anything about his father. After kissing Jayme, Edward stood up and kissed Layla good night. I kissed them both too.

Edward and I went back into the living room so he could finish watching American Idol. Shamefully, I might add. I sat down next to him and propped my legs up on the table when he put his arm around me. It felt nice to be like a normal family. "Really, Edward, American Idol? Please tell me you do not vote, too?" I just had to ask while raising my eyebrow.

"I only vote for the pretty girls. I love music. So sue me," he said while sticking his tongue out at me. "Real mature Edward. Geez, sometimes I feel like I'm raising four kids. Although, I know something better you can be doing with that tongue," I teased him. It took him no time to pull me up on his lap and forget all about the show. He nuzzled my nose with his own, then he traced from my nose down to my chin and back to the back of my ear. Once he got to my ear he sniffed me.

"Did you just sniff me?"

"Yep," he said popping the "P". "Got something wrong with that?"

"Nope," I imitated him by popping the "p". "I was just thinking about the other night. You know when we spent our time doing something other than watching American Idol."

"American Idol wasn't on that night," he said with a shrug.

"Hmm, ok, I'm just going to go take a bath and relax without you then," I said with a slight smile. I got up to walk away but found myself launched over Edward's shoulder in a Fireman's carry. "Edward put me down!" I yelled at him as I started to punch him in the back. "OK," he said when he flung me onto our bed. Edward started stalking me until I was backed up to my pillows. He crawled over me to give me a searing kiss. We were interrupted by Ian crying on the monitor.

"That's my cue. I'll be back when I get him to sleep." As I climbed out from underneath him, he reached up and slapped my arse and I let out a yelp.

It was easy getting Ian back to sleep. I think we woke him up when Edward was running up the stairs with me in tow. I knew he wasn't hungry and his diaper didn't need changed. As I rocked him to sleep, I sang him a lullaby. I laid him back in his crib and crept back to my bedroom. Edward was lounged on the bed with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed at his feet. He had the TV turned on and was watching American Idol again. Edward was only clad in his boxer briefs. Thank goodness he is a boxer brief man and not a tightie whitie guy.

"You have to be kidding me. Really, Edward, American Idol?"

"We have been through this already. It's my show. I get enough ribbing from guys at the station, especially Emmett. I don't need it from my lady too. Besides, I muted it when you were singing," he stated while looking at the baby monitor. I blushed at the thought of Edward eavesdropping on Ian's lullaby. "You got my vote, honey," he tried to drawl out like Jasper.

I turned the TV off and stood in front of it so I would have his attention. I started taking my clothes off painstakingly slow just to aggravate him. First my top and then I shimmied out of my jeans. I started to undo my bra when Edward got up and said allow me. He stepped behind me and unsnapped my bra. Then he pulled it slowly down my arms. He was kissing my neck and my shoulder and brought his hands up to palm my breast. I let out a quiet moan while he kept up his ministrations. I took a step backward so my back was flush with his chest. He spun me around in his arms so he could kiss me. It was a sweet slow kiss but was gradually growing more fast and needy by the second. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth and lightly bit down. I didn't even realize he was backing us up until my legs hit the bed. I was starting to feel a little light headed, so I broke the kiss. Edward's lips never lost contact with my body. He kissed me in a line from my mouth along my chin to my neck where he finally found my favorite spot right behind my ear. He grabbed a hold of my right breast and started palming it. Then he pinched my nipple. The pain felt deliciously good.

His hand started moving south. It came into contact with my bundle of nerves of which he pinched lightly. I arched my body up into him with this movement. I felt him smirk against my neck. His fingers kept creeping along my nether regions until he found my opening. He entered me with one finger at first. But as he kept pumping, he added another finger and then a third.

It took no time at all for my walls to constrict and for me to come undone. He kept his ministrations going as I rode out the delicious waves of my orgasm. He removed his fingers and crawled on top of me. He was leaning all his weight on to his elbows on either side of my head when he entered me with the tip of his erection. He slowly pushed it in. At first he went so agonizingly slow, and then he picked up speed once he got into his own rhythm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at work, I had a lot of catching up to do since I played hooky with Edward and the kids the day before. I'm glad my sales girl is good and dependable when I'm not available. I needed to make the next order for Alice's shop. Not only that, but I had to prepare for my next bizarre which is the weekend after next. It's an outdoor show and Edward promised he would go to help me set up and tear down my booth.

About 11:30 Angela called me to let me know she has the paper work drawn up and needed some signatures from me. I agreed to meet with her while on my lunch hour. We met at the diner and ordered a salad and a soda. She brought out the papers immediately. She had little flags pointing to the points where I needed to sign.

"Bella, I know he got physical with you at the hospital, but was that the first time?" she asked me.

"No, he had been physical before. Actually, he had forced himself on me several times." I said as I lowered my voice.

Angela gasped. "Why didn't you tell me this? This is the type of information I need, B."

"I'm sorry; it's just hard for me to talk about."

"I know it is. Can you please write an affidavit of this abuse? No woman should ever be forced to have sex even if she is married to the man. This could totally help your case, B."

"How soon will you need it? I have to go back to work when we're done here and Layla and I have some plans for tonight. Can I write it up tomorrow evening and bring it to you on Thursday?"

"That will be fine, Bella; but the sooner the better."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I called Edward to see how my boys were doing. "They're doing great, honey. Are you checking up on me?"

"Of course I am. But I did want to know if you were planning on ordering a pizza or do you want me to stop off at the store to pick something up?"

"We'll just order pizza. No big deal."

"I had lunch with Angela today. She had me sign some papers. She wants me to type an affidavit explaining everything he has ever done. She said it could help the case."

"That's probably a good idea. Every little bit will help."

"I'm preparing for my bizarre for next weekend. Don't forget you promised to help me. It's in Port Angeles and Alice is going to keep the boys for us. You do have that weekend off, right?"

"Yes, I do. I do work tomorrow though. So I will be gone for 24 hours. Will you please stay with Charlie tomorrow evening? It will make me feel a whole lot better."

"I don't know Edward. I don't want to hide for the rest of my life. What's that saying to my boys? Besides, the station is not that far from the house and dad is around the corner. We'll be fine, I promise."

"OK, but please be careful. I'm going to call Jazz and have him keep an eye out since he is just a crossed the street."

"I think you are going a little overboard, but ok. I gotta go, baby, I have to finish this batch of candles."

"Ok, Love you, Bella."

"Love you too."

* * *

Once I made it home, Layla was fully dressed and waiting for me on the front porch. I chuckled when I saw her sitting there waiting for me.

"Hi Layla. Give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go." I told her as I walked through the front door.

"Mommy," Jayme yelled while running into my arms. "I missed you today. Edwarrr let us play in the sprinker and he played video games with me."

"That's great baby. I'm glad you had fun today. Where is Edward?"

"Right here, Baby," he said while walking down the stairs carrying Ian like an airplane. "I just changed Ian's butt. He reeked; but smells so much better now." I grabbed Ian from Edward and twirled him around in the air for a minute. I missed my men while at work today; all three of them. Hell, I missed Layla, too.

"Layla, I'm ready, meet me at my car, Sweetie." I said as I kissed the boys and Edward bye.

"Promise me if you have any problems to call me. I will drop the boys with Alice and be there in no time flat."

"Edward, we will be fine. Don't worry about us. I have my phone with me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I decided to take Layla to the Wal-Mart in Port Angeles. I was pretty sure we would not run into Alice there. Alice looks down on Wal-Mart and anyone who would subject themselves to Wal-Mart fashions. I on the other hand do not mind. I would rather shop there then at the mall. Everything is right there. You can do your grocery shopping while shopping for your home and for Christmas gifts all at once. When you are a single mom of two boys, you look for the cheapest and simplest ways to go about shopping. Although, now I have Edward, it is a little easier.

This time around, I decided to go so that way I wouldn't get caught shopping without Alice or Rosalie. We were only there to pick up some bras. However, I decided since I spent the gas to get out here, then I might as well do some grocery shopping too. We finished up the grocery shopping then headed over to the girls wear department. Layla picked her out a couple new bras. I was in awe at the different ones they had available for a little girl. I mean what happened to the basic training bra? I had her try them on as I stood outside the fitting room when I heard a growl coming from the side. I tensed up knowing who that growl came from. Alice stepped into my line of site with an ungodly glare.

"Alice, what a surprise! I have never seen you inside a Wal-Mart before." I said as I snapped a picture of her with my phone. This will be a really nice black mail picture. At this, she was throwing me daggers with her eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing in Wal-Mart?" She seethed between her gritted teeth. Really she needed to relax.

"Layla and I are shopping for bras." I said quietly so not to embarrass Layla.

"At Wal-Mart? Why, it's like you do these things to break my heart or something." Pixie is not quiet when she is excited and anxious. She was starting to attract other customer's attentions. I had to calm her down and fast.

"The world does not revolve around Alice. Not everyone can afford the mall, Pixie. Besides, I thought it was the only place I could go that I would not run into you. Did Edward tell you where I was? I'm gonna kill him."

"No B, he didn't. I was out here going to the mall when I seen you pull up. It took me a few minutes to debate whether or not I should come in after you. But after twenty minutes, I decided to follow you in."

"I'm sorry Ali, but Layla asked me to take her but she wanted it to be just the two of us. She was embarrassed and knew I was the only one that wouldn't embarrass her too much. Plus, it's kind of like bonding time for us."

"I guess I can understand that. It was hard growing up with dad when we needed things like that."

"You can say that again…" I was interrupted by Layla yelling for me. "What's wrong Layla?" I asked while stepping into her fitting room.

"Does this fit me right, Bella?"

"Actually, that is perfect. That is the size you need sweetie. Your dad gave me his bank card. He told me to have you pick out whatever you wanted. So why don't you go pick you out five more of this size and a new outfit."

"Ok, Bella. Thank you so much for taking me." She thanked me as she was giving me a tight hug around my waist.

"You're so welcome sweetie; I had fun shopping with you."

Alice followed us around for the rest of our shopping trip. She ended up liking the Wal-Mart prices she was seeing. "You mean the new release movies are only $15.00? You've got to be kidding me."

"Yes, Ali. That is why I shop here. The diapers and baby food is cheaper too. I buy cases of huggies for $18.00. Who can beat that price?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I have ever doubted you. I still don't like their clothes but the groceries and other stuff is much worth it."

Layla decided on a Faded Glory two piece outfit. It was pink and the top faded as it went down. It came with a pair of pink Capri's. She tried it on as well while I was over in the men's wear department looking at the different t-shirts. I picked two out for Edward. The first is black and says "Rule No. 36 - If it weren't for stupid, we wouldn't have a job". The second one had the Fire Department crest on the front with Popeye popping out of it wearing turn out gear and holding an axe. They are so cute.

Alice had already left to go to her sanctuary the mall. Once Layla and I were done shopping we left to go to McDonald's. She got the chicken nugget meal and I got a Big Mac. Alice would be coming out of her skin if she could see me now. Of course, I ate with a smile that would rival the cat that ate the canary as I thought about my dear sister. I love doing things that would irritate Alice.

**B: I know where you are at. A.**

** A: Ha-Ha, u gonna come in here too. B.**

** B: Nope, I wouldn't get caught dead in Mickey D's. A.**

She really needed to get a grip onto reality. But that is why everyone loves Ali.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN: I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I had planned on posting this earlier in the day, but my brother and my dad came over and kidnapped me at 10:30 this morning and did not bring me home until after 8:00 this evening. But here it is. James is showing his true colors in this one.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 7

We made it home about 9:30. Edward already had both boys tucked in snoring away. I wanted a few moments with them, but from what Edward said they played hard all day long and needed the sleep. I snuck in and kissed both of them on the cheek.

When I was back in the living room, Layla had made it to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward was in the kitchen putting the groceries away for me. He got to the bag with his t-shirts in them. He smirked when he saw the stupid people Tee.

"This is too, too perfect. Thanks honey, you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. I thought they were hilarious."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight for a hug. Layla walked in the room and cleared her throat. "Ewe, can we please limit the PDA to the bedroom please. We, kids, kind of get grossed out by it."

We both started laughing as Edward let go. Layla walked over and gave me another hug and told me thank you again for taking her shopping. She then gave us both a good night kiss and went upstairs to bed.

Edward and I walked into the living room and turned the 10 o'clock news on. He grabbed his laptop and had the word processor opened. "Baby, the sooner you get that affidavit to Angela the better. I think you should work on it now."

"It's hard Edward. I have to relive it. It's not fair." I stated as a sob came through my body.

"I know it's not sweetie, but it's something you need to do. It will help your divorce case and who knows; maybe it will help you get some closure. I'm right here with you."

"Thanks Edward. Hand me the lap top."

_Affidavit_

_At first James was great. He was very loving to me. He got me pregnant and was very excited when I told him about it. We went to Vegas to get married. He gambled all of our money away. We had to sleep in my truck for two days. When I complained, he said I was being nagging and clingy. He said he couldn't tolerate it. He made me call my dad to see if he would help us get back home but he told me I made my bed and had to lay in it. Since my dad wouldn't help us, my mom came and got us. She flew me back and gave him enough money to drive my truck back to Phoenix. Once there, I got a job at my mom's preschool. James refused to find a job. He would take my whole paycheck and gamble and drink it away. _

_After three months, my mom decided to kick him out. She tried to get me to stay but since he was my husband, I went with him. We ended up in Seattle living in a flea bag hotel with a couple of his friends. I got a job at a local Starbucks and again he refused to get a job. I had Jayme in Seattle. _

_Once my sister found out where I was and that I had the baby, she came and got me. She convinced me to go back to Forks and to live with her and her husband. Once I was back in Forks, James and I spoke over the phone every day. He groveled his way back into our lives. James came back and got a job. He cleaned up his act and my dad decided to rent us our home. For the first six months everything was great. We were a family again and he was working. We even saved up a little bit of money._

_When his buddy Laurent came into the picture everything went south. He started drinking again and he started to get physical with me. We would argue a lot at that point. When we did, I would take Jayme to go play in his room. I didn't like arguing in front of him. James followed me into the room. He told me that Jayme was his son and that if he wanted to argue with me in front of him he would. I tried to protest but when I did, he grabbed a hold of me and pushed me up against the wall hard. He slapped me a crossed my face. At this point, Jayme was screaming. He left later that night when Laurent came to pick him up. _

_Later that night, I got a phone call from the bouncer of Mill Creek Bar and Grill stating they just kicked James out and was warning me how drunk and violent he is at the moment. When I heard James come in the door, I rolled over in bed and faced the wall. I pretended to be asleep. I thought if I was asleep maybe he would leave me alone and just pass out. I was wrong. I kept hearing loud banging noises. I figured he was stumbling into the walls. Once he was in the room he was completely naked and crawled in behind me pressing his body to my backside. He was nuzzling my ear in neck saying things like "Baby it's time to wake up to pleasure me." This made my skin crawl. I knew what was coming. When I tried to push him off of me it just made him even madder. He pulled me down to where I was on my back and tore my night gown off of me. I told him no and to leave me alone. I didn't want him like that not when he was so drunk. He told me I was his wife and it was my duty to serve him when he needs me._

_He forced me to have sex with him that evening. I did not reciprocate with anything. I just laid there while he did all the work. He decided that he wasn't going to allow me to orgasm. Yes, he controlled when he would give me a release or not. After he was done, he rolled off of me and asked if it was good for me as it was for him. When he said this, I ran into my bathroom and puked my dinner up. He quite literally made me sick to my stomach. That was the first night he forced himself on me._

_He would come home almost every night drunk and would force me to have sex with him. Like the first night, I would just lay there until he was done. A few times, I did try to protest. The outcome was always the same, he would hit me or push me and then I would lie still so he could get it over with. He stopped using protection during these sessions and would be very forceful. I ended up pregnant again with our second son. When I told him I was pregnant, I thought he would be excited like when I was pregnant with Jayme. He got mad and accused me of cheating on him. I had never cheated on him. It broke my heart knowing he would even accuse me of such a thing. He would call me names like whore and slut. When I was in the hospital having Ian, he wouldn't even be in the delivery room. He held Ian for two minutes and handed him back. He told me that Ian didn't look a thing like him and that he wasn't his. He walked out the room, picked up his last paycheck and cashed out what little we had in savings and skipped town. We had no food in the house and the bills were all due. It was a good thing we were renting from my dad or else we would have been out on the street. Later on, I found out that he was having an affair with a lady named Victoria and then also with Lauren Mallory. Victoria came up missing about the same time he did. It seems they left together._

_I have not seen nor heard from him until Jayme broke his arm. It's been about six months since he abandoned us. Somehow, he found out that he broke his arm and barged into his hospital room. He was talking quite forcefully to me in front of Jayme. I made him go out into the hall way. He proceeded to push me up against the wall and left bruises on my arms. He accused me of cheating again and threatened me. My father arrested him but of course could only hold him for 24 hours._

_I gave up 3 years of my life along with most of my family for this man. I'm just now getting my relationship back with my dad and my sister. My relationship with my mom is still rocky. I miss my mom but there is not much I can do at the moment. _

_On numerous occasions, James had shoved me or slapped me around. He threatened to hurt Jayme or me if I would tell anyone. I really didn't care if he hurt me, but I would not allow him to hurt my son. So I took the abuse from him. I know I shouldn't have stayed, but I didn't know what else to do. Now, not only do I fear for my own life but also the lives of my children too._

_Signed: __Isabella Evans_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Once I reread and signed the affidavit, I started sobbing. Edward pulled me to his lap and held on to me tightly. He was whispering terms of endearment to calm me down. I handed the affidavit to Edward. Edward grimaced when he read the affidavit. It hurt me seeing the look on his face. He looked like he was disappointed in me for allowing this to happen. He assured me that that was not was bothering him. He didn't like how James treated me or any women for that matter. He was raised that hitting or forcing yourself onto a woman is the most disgraceful sin you could commit. He tightened his hold around me. He had a stray tear coming down his face when he told me that he was sorry for what my boys and I had gone through.

I'm glad I had found this man. This man that is holding me was comforting me because another man broke me. I still cannot believe this man is all mine. He picked me up and carried me to our room. That's right; I started to think of it as our room not just mine. He laid me down on the bed softly and told me to roll over onto my stomach. He straddled my hips while gently massaging my shoulders and then down to my lower back. He massaged all the way down one leg and back up the other. He told me to roll over. He then hovered over me leaning all his weight onto his fore arms. He tenderly kissed me. He wanted to show me the tenderness of his love. That night Edward made love to me slowly but sensually. He wanted to show me how a woman should be loved.

* * *

The next morning I dropped the boys off at Ms. Cope's day care since Edward had to work. He dropped Layla off at Rosalie's. It was midway through my morning when my phone rang. It was Ms. Cope telling me that there was a man there wanting to pick Jayme up. She wanted to verify that it was ok. I asked who it was and I swear my blood ran cold when she told me James Evans.

"Ms. Cope, do not let him walk out the door with my boys. I'm calling my dad. I will be there in a minute." I hung up the phone and called my father right away.

"Dad, get to the Ms. Cope's. James is there and is trying to take Jayme."

"I'm on my way B."

Once I got there, the entire Forks Police department was on the scene; all three of them. Since it was a domestic dispute, the fire department is called in too. So Edward and Emmett were already there. I walked right into Edward's arms. He kissed me on my head while telling me everything is ok.

James was in handcuffs sitting on the ground. He just keeps digging his grave deeper. My dad motioned me and Edward over to him.

"Edward, I know you are in my daughter and grandkids lives now, I know how important they are to you. I just want to say thank you. I didn't get a chance to the other day. With that being said, don't mess with James. Don't even address him. If you do, it can look bad on you. I don't want that to happen. Those kids in there mean the most to me. Do not walk out the door until we have him gone. I don't want this scarring them emotionally."

"Your right Chief Swan, Bella will wait to leave until he is gone. Since he pulled this, will it go in our favor for custody?"

"I sure hope so son, and please call me Charlie. That little booger over there doesn't have that right and never had, but you and Jasper do. I respect you both. I don't know since custody has not been set yet. Hopefully we will be able to get it worked out in your favor. I happened to get here just in time. If I was any later, I wouldn't have gotten him. Jayme refused to go with him. He's a good kid."

"Thanks dad, it all means so much to me or I should say us." I thanked my dad while giving him a huge hug. I'm so glad that I'm finally getting back into my dad's good graces. Our relationship is still a little rocky since I met James. Since he had left, I guess I showed him that I'm a good mother. I had done a total 360 with my life.

Once inside, Jayme ran into my arms. "Mommy, daddy tried taking me. I didn't want to go."

"I know baby. I'm just glad you're safe. Why don't you go play with Ashleigh for a while? I need to talk to Ms. Cope."

"Ok, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Edward, Ms. Cope and I went into her office to talk about what happened. "Bella, I knew he wasn't a part of your life no more. Not only that, but he was not on the emergency contact list. After I told him no, he tried to take Jayme. Jayme kept kicking and screaming. He told him he was no longer his daddy that he didn't want him no more. James tried to tell him that his mommy lied to him that he did love him. He was trying to do every little thing he could to get out of here with Jayme. Jayme wasn't having it. The oddest part, he didn't even mention Ian. When I mentioned him, he rambled that little bastard wasn't his baby and that you cheated on him."

"Thank you for calling me, Ms. Cope. I was then able to get my dad here so soon. He said if he was few minutes later, he wouldn't of been able to arrest him. By the way, while we are here, can I have Edward, his aunt and uncle added to the list of emergency contacts and pickups?"

"Of course you can dear."

My phone rang just then. It was the Pixie. "Yes, Pixie how may I be of service to you?"

"Bella, why did you not call me? I had to hear about this from the stupid gossip mill at the diner. I'm on my way. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Alice, can I ever do anything right in your book? I didn't call you because I just arrived. On my way here I was busy calling dad to get him here. You know the Police Chief? We have to give our statements and also wait for him to be taken to jail before we leave. The kids are all safe. James is arrested. I was going to call you as soon as we got everything taken care of. Now put yourself in my shoes and then ask me that same question." How come I always have to defend myself lately? This is starting to get out of hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just freaked out. That is all."

"It's ok, but get all the facts before you start yelling at me again."

"Fine," she hung up.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. He has been doing that a lot here lately. I nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you Edward!"

"For what?"

"Because you have been keeping me sane the last few days; I don't know what I would have done without these arms around me the last few days."

"That's why I'm here, Bella. I'm here to support you. I love you and those boys. I want to protect you guys. All three of you deserve it."

"You're too good to be true you know that?"

"So I'm told."

"So full of it too, I might add," I said while swatting his arm playfully.

"Yep you know it. You might want to call Angela and let her know what is going on."

Edward went to go play with Jayme and Ashleigh while I called Angela.

"Can I please speak with Angela?"

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Bella Evans and it's somewhat of an emergency."

"Bella, is everything ok? Julie said it was an emergency."

"James showed up at daycare and tried to kidnap Jayme."

"He did what?"

"He showed up at the day care and tried to kidnap Jayme. Ms. Cope called me, so I called my dad. He's in custody now. We are waiting here for them to pull off with him before we go home. We don't want to take the boys past him. He's sitting outside in cuffs."

"Oh Bella, he just strengthened your case. I am going to file for a restraining order. Then I will be putting in a rush on the divorce proceedings. If he's in jail while you're filing, it will favor you. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I will be by in a few with that Affidavit. Jayme told him he wasn't his daddy no more that he didn't want him. He was kicking and screaming which helped in this situation it slowed him down. I'm just worried that if he gets out again that this time, he'll be successful."

"I know Bella. Everything is going to be ok. I can sense it. I'm going to get off of here so I can get these documents going. I will call you when I hear something about the restraining order or the court date. See you in a little while. By the way, be safe Bella."

"Thanks Angela. I appreciate everything you are doing."

I walked over to Jayme and Edward. Ian held his arms out for me from Edward.

"What did Angela say?"

"She is going to put a rush in on the divorce papers. She said this will all go in our favor. It will look especially bad on him if he is in jail while we filed. She also is putting in for a restraining order against him on me and the kids."

"That is good. But even if you get full custody, we will still have these problems with him."

"I know, I know. I don't know what to do anymore."

Right then the annoying Pixie burst in the door with Emmett on her tail. "Dad said you can go now. They have him on the way to jail now. I'm sorry for wigging out on you B."

"Hey, I'm sorry to break up the love fest in here, but E we have to get back to the station man." Emmett interrupted Alice. The bossy little Pixie did not like being interrupted and was throwing Emmett daggers with her eyes. I'm glad I'm not the only one that gets that look.

"Ok, Em, I'll be right there. Bye baby, bring the boys by, we'll give Jayme a tour of the station and trucks," Edward said while kissing me on the cheek on his way out the door. I'm kind of glad that the fire department get's called out on these runs. It worked in our favor for this situation.

Even though James was in jail and there was no way he could get to the boys, I still took them with me. It was one of those grateful moments where I just needed to reflect back on what's important which my boys are. So, I decided to let my sales girl close the shop tonight. I did as Edward said; I brought the boys by the station. Jayme was in love with the trucks. They had the trucks out in the drive washing them when we pulled up. Jayme ran into Edward's arms as I was getting Ian out of his seat. I gave Edward a quick kiss and the guys all hooped and hollered. Yep, my face now rivaled the color of the trucks.

Edward took Jayme up into the fire trucks. He let him see all of the seats and showed him how to turn on the lights and sirens. I got a picture on my phone of Jayme pretending to drive while Edward held him behind the wheel. Edward and Emmett taught Jayme how to slide down the fire pole. Emmett was holding on to him at the top and let him go while Edward was down at the bottom to catch him. He was screaming and laughing the whole time. All I could do was close my eyes really tight and not look. It scared the shit out of me especially since he still was in a cast. When he got to Edward's arms, he squealed again, again.

I really didn't want to leave Edward just yet, so I volunteered to help Edward cook dinner for the guys. They were having spaghetti. Edward was browning the hamburger and getting the noodles ready as I was chopping the veggies to add to the sauce. I then added my secret ingredients. Most people cannot figure it out when they eat my spaghetti. Edward just gave me a weird look when he seen what I was adding. I added cumin, garlic powder, ground cinnamon, oregano, and sugar. The cinnamon makes people ask what that flavor is. It is very interesting to say the least. The sugar helps combat the acid from the tomatoes and makes it just a little bit sweet. I had Edward taste the sauce and I thought he was going to come undone from it. He loved it. See, most people never bet against Alice. When it comes to me in the kitchen, then no one ever bets against me. He just learned that. I also chopped some more veggies and made a salad.

When we were ready to go, all the guys told me that I needed to come back and cook for them again. They said I spoiled them with this dinner and they weren't taking no for an answer. It's nice to know that not only am I needed but I'm also wanted. I never had that feeling when I was with James. Edward walked us to the car and helped strap in Jayme as I strapped in Ian. He then pulled me into him for a searing good bye kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Damn, I have wanted to do that all night. Good night baby."

**AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Twilight or have anything to do with it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

My dad called me the morning James was released yet again. His attorney is the infamous Jason Jenks the dirtiest attorney from Seattle. I know, you're asking what a famous dirty attorney is doing taking a divorce case of a deadbeat from a small town named Forks. It's simple; James' mother is married to the sleaze ball. Since he wanted to keep his wifey happy, he took James' case.

Jason was able to go the DA's office and have James' charges of attempted kidnapping dropped on a loop hole sort of speak. Since we are still legally married and custody has not been set, he has the right to the boys. Not only has he been dropped of these charges, he also was set with visitation rights. The best the DA could do for him was supervised with a mediator from Seattle. Every other weekend, we would have to bring the boys to Seattle so James can visit with them for two hours with the mediator present. The restraining order was still valid. If he came near any one of us, he would be arrested except for during these visits. This had me all torn up.

Our first weekend was set for that next weekend. That is the weekend of the bizarre in Port Angeles. I ended up missing out on the bizarre which meant a good decent profit and a lost fifty dollar deposit. I thought these visits should go with my schedule and not his. However, I was going to comply no matter what. I didn't want to be in contempt and put a damper on our custody battle.

Edward drove the boys and me to Seattle. We decided it would be best to leave Layla with his Aunt Esme. Ian slept most of the way. Jayme on the other hand annoyed us for half of the drive. We were never so glad for that little boy to fall asleep.

On the way to Seattle, I decided to ask Edward the question that I have been meaning to ask but was afraid to. I didn't want to pry when it came to his life before Forks but I felt like he knew so much of mine, so it was only fair.

"Edward, can you tell me about your life in Chicago?" He tensed a little. I knew it was a hard subject for him to talk about but he forced mine out so it is only fair.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me. I just want to know more about the wonderful man I'm in love with."

"It's a long story, but we'll start it and if we have to end it some other time, then so be it. My mother was wonderful. I loved my mother very much. I was very protective of her, like Jayme is of you. I know what it's like to be raised by a single mother. I never knew my father and my mom never talked about him. He's not even on my birth certificate.

"She died when I was in ninth grade. She had breast cancer. Aunt Esme came out and wanted me to come to Forks with her. I didn't want to leave Chicago. It was the only city I knew and I loved it there. When they were given custody of me, I convinced them to let me go to a boarding school so I didn't have to leave. They of course agreed reluctantly.

"I met my wife, Tanya, during my sophomore year. My school was an all boy school but it had mixed dances with a girl school from a few miles away. I met her at the Valentine's Day dance. She was beautiful. Every guy wanted to dance with her every girl wanted to be her. I was too scared to ask her to dance. She made her way over to me and blurted out that I was going to dance with her. She was very forward.

"We went out whenever we could. I asked her to marry me when I was 18. We eloped since her parents wouldn't allow it. She got pregnant and had Layla when we were 19. She died from complications of child birth. Her parents blamed me for her death but after her sisters fought on my behalf, they changed their minds. They even helped raise Layla up until we moved out here.

"Esme and my mom's family were rich. They were I guess what you would call old money. I was set up with a trust fund. So the first few years after Tanya's death, I didn't work. It made it easier taking care of Layla. I didn't want to go to college but decided I was too bored staying home. So I enrolled in Fire Fighting Academy. I wanted to do a job that I could help people."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Love."

"What was Tanya like?" Edward's lips were forced into a straight line and he was clenching the steering wheel. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure. "Edward, you don't have to answer. I don't want to pry."

"No, you're not prying. Before I met James, I wondered the same thing. She was beautiful. She was about 5'9" and had strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes."

"Oh."

"Ok, what is that reaction for?"

"From the way you describe her, she's beautiful or perfect. I'm just plain Bella. I don't see the comparison…." He interrupted me quite forcefully.

"Bella, there is nothing to compare. Yes she was beautiful but looking back, she was not at all my type. Not only that, but she was very high maintenance. I had a hard time keeping up with her. Sometimes, I thought she liked me for my trust fund and not because of me."

I scoffed at him. Who could not fall in love with Edward? He is perfect. He is beautiful. Normally you wouldn't use the word beautiful for a man but for Edward you would. All the ladies in town are in Iove with him including the married ladies.

"Why did you just scoff Bella?"

"Edward, you are a beautiful man. You don't see yourself clearly. Of course she was in love with you for other reasons then just your trust."

"You didn't know Tanya at all. She was very superficial. Her family is all socialites and I have never felt comfortable in the spotlight. My mom tried to keep me out of it. She claimed that is how she lost my dad. But anyways, I'm not into blondes, Bella. I like brunettes." With that he looked over at me with his panty dropping crooked smile.

We finally made it to our hotel and got checked in. Our room wasn't a room. I looked at Edward and he just looked all innocent like he didn't do anything. Our room was actually a penthouse suite with two bedrooms, two baths, a hot tub and so much more to even list. The living room had two couches with a flat screen TV. The whole back wall and the wall in mine and Edward's room was nothing but glass. The view of the city was breath taking.

We ordered some room service since we only had a late breakfast. Jayme thought it was cool that he got to pick out French fries and hot dogs when Edward picked out a steak.

Edward wrestled around with Jayme while I got Ian ready for bed. They even had a crib in the second bedroom. I gave Jayme his bath and Edward tucked him in.

Once bedtime routines were over, Edward and I walked into the living room hand and hand. He sat on the couch and pulled me to his lap. We stared out at the Seattle night through the picturesque window. I'm not sure how long we sat there holding on to one another. It felt like hours. I think I dozed on Edward's shoulder because the next thing I recalled I woke up to him laying me down in the bed. He pulled my shoes and shorts off of me and then stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed behind me and grabbed a hold of me pulling me to him. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. We were just relishing in the moment.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. We got to leave in an hour."

"Edward, why didn't you get me up sooner? That is not enough time to get myself and the boys ready."

"Sweetie, I already got the boys ready. We're just waiting on you. I didn't want to wake you, you were so peaceful and I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Thank you Edward."

Later that morning, Edward dropped us off. We thought it would be better not to antagonize James at this meeting with Edward being present. The receptionist ushered us into the conference room before James arrived. They said it's their way of making sure nothing happens in the waiting room without their knowledge.

James showed up thirty minutes late. When he arrived he had that whore Victoria with him. Thankfully the mediator made her wait out into the waiting room. Before she was pushed out the door, she said in her annoyingly high pitched voice, "Your right James, he looks so much like you. I can't wait for our family to be complete."

I raised my eyebrow to James and then narrowed my eyes at the whore. There is no way she is coming anywhere near my boys. If she thinks she's getting either one, she has another thing coming to her. My hold on them increased tenfold.

"Jayme, hey buddy, remember me?"

"Yep," he said popping the 'P'. "You used to be my daddy."

James furrowed his brows at him and then hissed at me. He thinks I'm talking bad about him behind his back. I don't even mention his damn name let alone talk bad about him.

"Come here Jayme. I got you a gift."

"Do I have to mommy?"

"No baby you do not have to do anything you don't want to do."

James told Jayme to come to him again but this time through his teeth. The mediator raised his eyebrow to James letting him know that was not cool. "James, do not speak to him in that manner again," he simply stated.

James rolled his eyes and huffed. "He won't even come to me. You turned my son against me. I'm going to go there's no use in me being here." He walked out the door. Didn't say bye, didn't look back he just walked away.

I called Edward so he could come back and pick us up. On the way back to the hotel, I told him what happened. I told him how he was thirty minutes late and then acted like he didn't want to be there. He was seething by the time I was finished.

We decided since it was nice out and we had the rest of the afternoon, that we would take the boys to the zoo. Jayme was in seventh heaven. His favorite was the monkeys and the meerkats. The monkeys kept climbing trees and jumping on each other. The meerkats were wrestling around and trying to chew on each other's ears. He laughed so hard. I took out my cell phone and recorded a video of him laughing at the meerkats. When he seen the sharks he got scared and ran behind Edward's legs. Edward bent down to him and told him it was ok because the glass was several inches thick and because those weren't the kind of sharks that hurt anyone. Edward picked him up and hoisted him to his shoulders.

As we were walking out of the room with the aquariums, we walked into the penguin room. Jayme squealed happy feet several times. He laughed at the antics of the penguins. Edward put him down on the floor so he could do his best interpretation of a penguin walking. Then the next thing I know, Edward was joining him. Those two are so hilarious when put together. So, I did the only think I could do, I pulled out my cell again and videoed the both of them walking around like penguins. I figured one day I could use this video for black mail with Jayme's girlfriends and I could use it for black mail on Edward too. Emmett would love to get his grubby little hands on this video.

Ian was asleep in the stroller and Jayme was fighting his sleep while Edward carried him. As we were buckling the kids in my cell rang. I had Edward take care of getting the kids strapped in while I answered my phone. That was odd, it says unknown caller.

"Hello"

"Bella, what was that spectacle today?"

"I don't know James, why did you leave so sudden; oh that's right you did what you do best, you left. And why did you bring Victoria into mediation?" I was rather irritated at this point but I was keeping myself cool and collected just in case he was recording this. I could see him doing that. At this point, Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his chest. "Babe, who is that?" I looked up at him and mouthed James. Edward began to tense up at the mere mention of his name.

"Why are you still with him? I thought I told you, you are mine?"

"Why did _Victoria_ eyeball my son and say she can't wait for your family to be completed?"

"Let me talk to him, babe," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Listen here…." Edward was interrupted.

"No can do James. Sorry, but I'm in this for the long haul. I love Bella and those boys. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for them. I will protect them from the likes of you." Edward sneered as he hit end. When he handed my phone back to me, I turned in his arms and nuzzled against his chest.

"Thank you Edward," his body seemed to soften at this.

"No need to thank me Bella, I told you, I want to protect you and the boys."

* * *

On Wednesday of that week, Edward and I brought the kids over to Emmett and Rosalie's house for a dinner. The guys were all outside at the grill as always. Rosalie and I were sitting on the couch talking about everything that has been going on in our little lives. My phone interrupted us. You would never believe who it was. James' mother decided to call. Since James left, she had only called me once. That was only to try to find James. She was worried about her baby. She never even asked about the boys.

This time around, she was calling to try to punk me out.

"Hello"

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She said sweetly.

"What do you need Vanessa?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Doing what?"

"The Custody battle. Why? What did James do that was so wrong you want to keep the kids from him? It's gotta be the new beau."

"How dare you blame Edward? Edward didn't do anything but support me. James forced himself on me several times. He hit me and in front of Jayme. He accused me of cheating when all the while it was him cheating on me. Then when I needed him the most, he held his new son for three minutes and handed him back stating he wasn't his. He abandoned his family with no food, or bill money. We had nothing. He just left. He didn't come back until his buddy that had been spying on me, told him I met Edward. Then he tried to kidnap Jayme from daycare. But I guess your son didn't do anything wrong to get a custody battle. Can I borrow your rose colored glasses because mine broke about six months ago?" I barely got this all out calmly. By the look in Rose's eyes, you could tell she was proud of me. Hell, I was proud of me.

"Bella, what's in the past is in the past. James had done a lot of changing and a lot of growing up. You should give him another chance."

"He changed? You could have fooled me considering he showed up to his supervised visits with the whore he cheated on me with. She even had the nerve to spout off that she can't wait till her family was complete while eyeballing _my_ son."

"I never did like Victoria much. I'm not sure why he showed up with her. He probably thought Edwin was going to be there."

"It's Edward," I said pronouncing the name a little harder on the d on the end. "We decided we were going to be grown ups and not antagonize James at this visit so he dropped us off. I guess James couldn't be a grown up. Then he was thirty minutes late and only stayed for five minutes. I gave up a whole weekend of work, to go to Seattle for this visit and it was late and only five minutes."

"Well, he was mixed up on the times."

"Well, he needs to learn how to read a watch then. By the way, that brings me to you. In the past six months, you only called me once and that was to look for your precious baby boy. Do your grand kids even mean anything to you? You never call, you never write, you never visit?"

"They mean a lot to me, but you are a hard person to get along with. Not only that but James said Ian wasn't his and I believe him. He said you cheated on him."

I pulled the phone from my ear for a second to speak to Rose. "Wow, Rose, like mother like son. It's like talking to a female version of James."

I put the phone back to my ear, "look, I'm busy, I gotta go. But you know what, how about you show up to the next visitation. You should see your beautiful grandsons." I hit the end button.

"The fucking nerve of her!" Edward and Emmett walked in when I said that.

"Wow, it must be bad for B to drop the F bomb!" Emmett bellowed out. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head for me.

"That, my dear Em, was my soon to be ex-mother-in-law." I seethed out. Edward's face paled. So I went into telling them what she said.

"Edward, you would have been so proud of our little B," Rosalie said sweetly, "Not only did she defend Edwin, but she also defended her boys and put the bitch in her place. She told all about their relationship and even called her out on not seeing her grand kids. The best part, she asked if she could borrow her rose colored glasses since hers broke about six months ago." Rosalie was in almost near hysterics by the time she was finished recapping the finer points of my conversation. Emmett boomed with his laughter while Edward just looked at me with awe.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reading my story and for any reviews you had left. It means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own anything.**

**They have been too happy for my liking so they get to fight and make up. Bella has a little mental freak out in this chapter. Warning, there are a few lemons in this chapter. None too bad, but if it offends you easily, please don't read that part.**

**I gotta say, Alice's freaky twin voodoo is pretty awesome if I do say so myself.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day I received an eerie letter at work. Julie yelled for me from the sales floor. I was in the back working on a batch of hand lotion for Alice's shop at the moment. I walked to the sales floor to see what Julie needed.

"I'm sorry to bother you Bella, but a man just brought this letter in here for you."

"Thanks Julie," I said as I walked back into my work shop. It was a sealed letter with just Bella scrawled a crossed the front of it. It looked to be in James' hand writing. I ripped it open and read what it said.

_My Bella,_

_ I told you nothing will get in the way of what I want. I want my family back. That fucker will not keep us apart if I have anything to do with it. He better watch his back and his pretty little girl's as well._

The letter was not long at all. It was just four sentences. It only had four measly sentences that held so much venom. I folded the letter and put it in my back pocket. He would not stop for nothing. Even if I was to win the custody battle, he'll never let me go. He threatened Layla an innocent little girl. How can a man be this evil?

I thought I knew what I needed to do. I thought I needed to let Edward go. I loved him so much, but it wasn't worth his only daughter being threatened. I wasn't worth his only daughter. Later on that night, I was going to let Edward go. I felt like a clean break is what we needed; although, that is far from what we got. Had I known the pain that we both would have gone through, I would have never pulled away from him like I did.

I was jumpy and edgy all day long. I was not looking forward to what I was going to have to do. At lunch, I was so distant. Alice was getting irritated at me because I kept zoning out on her.

"Earth to Bella, Are you in there?" Alice asked me while waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah, I'm here, I just got a lot on my mind. I'm sorry; I'm not being the best sister/friend am I?"

"No, but that is ok, you have so much crap on your plate right now. In a few months, my old Bella will be back again."

Later that evening I was making dinner when I heard Edward walk in. I walked into the living room from the kitchen and Edward was talking on his cell phone. He had just gotten home from work and was still in his uniform and was he hot. I love that uniform.

"I'll ask her if she wants too….yeah….we'll see…..ok. Bye." He finished his phone call.

"Hi Honey," I said as I walked into his arms and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. "Who was that?"

"Hey Babe, that was Layla's Grandma. She invited me, you and the kids out for the 4th of July?"

"What do they do for the 4th?"

"Spend the day at the Navy Pier and then go out on their boat to watch the fireworks from the Lake."

"Sounds like fun, but I don't know if it's a good idea to be away that long from the shop." I said while biting my bottom lip which Edward tugged away from my grip.

"Julie can handle the shop. You know that. We could all use a vacation." He stated while sitting down and pulling me to his lap.

"I don't know Edward. Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can. Take all the time you need. I don't want you to do something without thinking about it first."

"Thanks. I got to go check on dinner." I jumped up from his lap. He followed me to the kitchen and stood up against the door frame. I kept my back to him the whole time but could feel his eyes burning a hole through my back side.

"Where are the kids?"

"Ian is taking a nap and Layla and Jayme are out back playing." I could feel his weight shift right behind me and of course his arms encircled me. He started to kiss my neck down to my collar bone and I stiffened. When I stiffened his lips froze and I could feel a frown upon his lips on my skin.

"Bella is something wrong? Did I do something to offend or hurt you?"

"God no, Edward. You're perfect, you're always perfect." He spun me around to look me in the eye. "Then what is wrong, Bella?"

"Tell me."

There was no way of telling this to Edward without hurting him. I didn't want to hurt him but I felt it was the only way to protect him. "Edward, I need some space."

"OK, do you want me and Layla to stay at my place tonight? What's wrong Bella?"

"You don't understand Edward, I don't know." I broke down and slid along the cabinet to sit on the floor.

"Bella, what's going on? Talk to me, please."

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this. I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." I said while giant sobs rumbled through my chest. He sat down next to me and pulled me to his chest.

"Why? Why can't you see me anymore?" He said with tears in his eyes. Great, now I'm making him cry. I felt his lips on my temple.

"I don't want to hurt you and Layla." I said while handing him the letter. "It's the only way, Edward. I'm so sorry." I stood up off of his lap and ran into the living room. I couldn't bare to see him cry or see the disappointment and hurt on his face. I love him so much and I was just hurting him even more. He followed me into the living room.

"Bella, don't do this. Don't let him bully you into breaking up a great thing," he told me as he picked up my hand and held it to his heart, "this thing between us, me and you, we're great together. Don't you feel it too?"

"Of course I feel it, Edward. But I cannot let him hurt you or Layla. Can't you see? He's never going to stop. I love you so much that I have to let you go. I cannot let harm come to your daughter."

"Is this really what you want?"

"No, but we have to. I'm sorry, Edward, that I can't be what you need."

"That is nonsense Bella and you know it. So this is it? I have no say in this at all? I gotta lose the woman of my dreams because some sick sadistic man does not know how to let go. Fine, I'll just go get Layla and say bye to Jayme."

He walked through the kitchen and called the kids in through the window. "Layla, get your things together, we're going home sweetie. Bella, I'm going to go grab my clothes from your room." It hurt when he called it my room and not our room. As he came downstairs, he picked Jayme up and hugged him. "Bye, Lil Man, I love you. I have to go now. Bye Bella." He kissed me on the forehead and just like that, he was out the door.

I fell to the floor and cried. Jayme walked over to me and through his arms around my neck.

"Mommy, where's Edward going?"

"He's going to his house baby."

"Why Mommy, I love him." Jayme started to cry uncontrollably. Just then my front door was thrown open as the Pixie flew in like a hurricane. She through her arms around the both of us and let us both cry until we couldn't cry no more. We all sat in the floor for probably an hour or so.

"What are you doing here Alice? How did you know?"

"I didn't know, B. I just had a feeling you needed me. What happened?" I didn't answer. I just handed her the letter and started crying all over again.

"Wait a minute; he left you because of this?"

"No Ali. Jayme, please go to your room and play while me and Aunt Alice talk?" I waited to hear his footsteps through his door before I turned to Alice. "Alice I broke up with him. I couldn't endanger his daughter's life for my love. I love him so much that I had to let him go, Ali." I began sobbing even more.

"Bella, you do know that you just let James win when you did this? When you broke up with Edward, you gave into his terrorizing. He won. "

"I know Alice, but I had no other choice. It was the hardest thing watching him walk through that door. To see the hurt and pain on his face and to know it was me that put it there. Will my life ever be normal?"

"No it won't, because you won't let it. You keep letting that vile man ruin your life Bella. You have to learn that he is not going to stop. He is never going to let you go, but you are entitled to your happiness, B. Edward made you happy. You need him just as much as he needs you."

"I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting him walk out that door. He probably doesn't even want me now. How could I hurt him like this? I'm such a horrible person. I ruin everything."

"B, you need to quit thinking like this. I'm going to take the boys home with me. You are going to Edward's house and you are going to grovel on your knees until he takes you back."

"But what if he doesn't take me back?"

"Then, he doesn't deserve you."

I drove over to Edward's house but he wasn't home. I went over to Rosalie and Emmett's house to see if he was over there. As soon as I walked through the door, Rosalie was down my throat.

"You're a dumb ass, Bella. Why? I swear; you are so stupid sometimes."

"You don't think I don't know that? Of course I know I'm stupid, I let the best thing that ever happen to me walk out that door because I panicked and didn't realize what I was doing. I was pushing him away out of fear. I ruin everything I ever touch and I don't deserve him, Rose."

"Damn right, you don't deserve him. I have never seen him cry before Bella. You broke him. By the way, he's not here. He and Em are out getting obliterated."

"Where did they go, Rose? I need to find him. I need to grovel. I love him so much. I need him to protect me from myself."

"You got that right. Somebody needs to protect you from yourself. I swear, B, I have never seen him so heartbroken not even when Tanya passed away."

"Please, Rosalie, Tell me where he went."

"Mill Creek."

"Thank you." I said while running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie yelled from the front door.

"To get my life back."

As I pulled up to Mill Creek Pub, I noticed Emmett's jeep parked outside. I sat in my car for a few minutes to try to get my bearings straight before I faced him. I wasn't sure what I was going to say so I was just going to wing it.

The place was packed. It was the most popular bar in town. It was the only bar in town. I had a hard time finding the two of them. I noticed his bronze hair but his back was turned to me. I stepped forward till I was right behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me, frowned and then turned back around. Emmett was sitting on the bar stool right next to him.

"Hey B," Emmett said sadly.

"Hi Em, Edward, can we please talk?"

"Talk about what? Hmm, talk about how you pulled my heart out and stomped all over it? Talk about how you don't want me because of your sick sadistic ex keeps threatening me? Or talk about you being a coward and running with your tail tucked between your legs?" He lost all life in his eyes. I broke him and now I have to fix him again. He turned back around to his beer. I looked down and slightly pushed my head up against his back. I broke this man and I have no clue how to fix him.

"Edward, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. I freaked and didn't think about it really. By breaking up with the only good thing that happened in my life, I let him win. I'm so sorry; I love you so much…." I was interrupted by a hand grabbing a hold of my shoulder and turning me around. It was James. "Let go of me, you asshole!" As soon as he heard me screaming, Edward turned on his stool.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled me out of James' grasp and stepped between us. "You ass, ruined everything for me." Edward said through clenched teeth as he hit James in the eye. "This is for those little boys that you let down….." He hit him in the opposite eye. "This is for hurting the woman I love….." He hit his nose. "This is just because I want to….." He started beating the shit out of James.

"Edward stop…." I was interrupted and pushed back by Emmett and a couple other guys as they were trying to pull Edward off of James. The bouncer was pulling James outside. Once he made James leave, he came back in and told us that we needed to leave as well. He decided not to involve the cops because he had heard all of the local gossip about what James had put me through. He had seen James leave here drunk on numerous occasions and knew I was being put into a bad situation and felt bad for me way back then. He let Edward beat the crap out of him before he forced James out.

"Look, I let you go because of the pain he put Bella through. But you all are going to have to leave. I'm just glad someone finally beat the crap out of the asshat."

"Thanks Leo for your help man." Emmett said as he grabbed Edward and walked him to the door. I followed close behind them. Once outside I yelled for them to wait. I walked up to Edward and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Edward; I made the biggest mistake tonight. I broke up with the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm a mess of a person. I think maybe I was made not to be able to be loved……" I was interrupted by Edward kissing me. There was nothing chaste about this kiss. He forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue into my mouth. Normally, when James treated me this way, I would cringe and try to pull away. With Edward, I leaned in and let him take what he wanted. I know he was showing me how much I hurt him and how much that he loved me and needed me. His left hand was on the small of my back and his right hand was tangled in my hair at the back of my head pulling me closer to him. We heard a throat clearing. It was Emmett.

"Eddie boy, since you kissed and made up, my services are no longer needed and I'm gonna go home to my wifey."

"Sure, Sure, Em, but I dare you call Rosalie wifey to her face." Edward challenged back.

"Are you kidding me, she'd have my nads for sure." He got up in his jeep and pulled out the drive. Edward looked down at me, but he still looked sad.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said with a small smile that didn't yet meet his eyes. That could only mean bad things.

"I know Edward, can we go to your place and talk? Alice has the boys and said she'll keep them for as long as we need her to."

"Yeah." As soon as we walked through the door Edward flopped himself down on his couch. I sat down next to him but with a little distance. I didn't think he would want me very close to him. He didn't look at me when he started to talk.

"Bella, you have to understand something. I'm a man and as a man protecting my family is my role. I protect my daughter but she is not the only family I have. You and the boys meant the world to me. Shit, you all still do. I will do everything in my power to protect you guys. But, you have to let me in. You can't keep locking me out." He looked down at his fingers entwined together in his lap like they were the most interesting thing in the world. I was near crying for the pain I put him through. I never want to relive this day over again.

"You have no idea what it felt like to have the woman you love break it off with you because of her ex. I felt like you didn't think I could protect you guys. It made me feel inadequate or less of a man."

"God no, Edward. I am so sorry. I just can't fathom anything happening to you or Layla. I love you both so very much that it would kill me if I was the reason why either one of you were to get hurt."

"Bella, you pushed me away. When you did, you didn't even talk it out with me. You took my freedom of choice away from me. You can't do that." He said while waving his hand between me and him, "we are a team. We have to make decisions as a team, Bella. When James left you, it took your freedom of choice away. You had no choice in the matter and it broke your heart." My eyes got as big as saucers when he said this. He is right; I pretty much did to him what James did to me. "I don't want to lose you Bella, I love you."

"I don't want to lose you either, Edward. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Could you ever be able to find a way to forgive me for my actions tonight?"

"Babe, I have already forgiven you. I may have a little trust issues but I guess time should clear that up."

"So we're good?" I said while looking him in the eye.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asked while he pulled on my hand and pulled me to his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around my torso and nuzzled my hair. He laid a soft kiss to my temple and sniffed appreciatively.

"Did you just sniff me?"

"Yep, you smell good. You always smell so good. Like strawberries and Freesia."

"That's my shampoo, Edward. That's not me."

"Still smells good."

"Edward, can I make this up to you?"

"Depends, you don't need to. You groveling like you did was enough. What do you have in mind?"

I stood up from his lap and kneeled in front of him in-between his knees. I ran my hands up his thighs and spread his legs out even more as I went. I looked up and saw that his eyes were heavy lidded. It made me want to do this more than I did before. I undid his slacks and he lifted his hips so I could pull them and his boxers down.

"Damn, Bella, just when I think it can't get any better, you always surprise me." Edward stated once I was finished making up to him. Ok, so I had a whole lot more making up to do to make up for what I did, but I had to start somewhere.

"We should probably go pick up the kids from Alice." Edward stated. Just then my phone rang.

"Hey Bella, did you kiss and make up?" I have no idea how Alice does this, but she always knows when I need to talk to her. She always blames the twin ESP or Emmett likes to call it the freaky twin voodoo feelings. I never have the same feelings about her. Sometimes I wonder if I'm broken.

"Yes, Ali, thank you for opening my eyes to my stupidity. I think I will never live this one down; although, I will always try to make it up to him." I said while staring at Edward. I seen that twinkle in his eye and I know what he is thinking. He was up to no good.

"I just wanted to call to let you know the boys are soundly sleeping so I will drop them off at day care tomorrow morning when I drop my kids off and Rose said Layla can stay at her house as well. So you can make up some more if you like." Edward started nibbling on my ear and then moved to the spot right behind my ear. His hand was ghosting down my chest to the Deep South. His hand was on a journey to the never regions and it was making me squirm and my voice to go to a high squeal while I was talking to Alice.

"Thanks Pixie, we were just discussing picking the kids up. " He nipped my neck with his teeth as his hand found my little bundle of nerves that he started working on. I tried to reign in my moans; however, one or two may have escaped. Knowing Alice, she knew exactly what was going on. She knew better than anyone else.

"You're welcome Bella, remember, I want the juicy, juicy details. Bye." She hung up on me. She is always hanging up on me. She never lets me say bye……. I was pulled out of my mental rambling with Edward's finger moved from my bundle of nerves on to my entrance. He began pumping his finger in and out. As he got his rhythm going, he inserted a second finger and was circling my bundle with his thumb. Since I was no longer on the phone with the pixie, I no longer needed to keep my moans in. This just encouraged Edward to keep going. He was kissing my neck to my collarbone and up to my ear while he kept up his ministrations. Edward would feel my body starting to constrict and he would pull away. Then he would start back up and bring me back to the point I would start to constrict again and then he would pull away again. He was teasing me. "Holy Hell, Edward, will you please just let me cum!?!" I yelled out of frustration. I felt him smirk against my neck when the waves of pleasure finally came floating through my body. I barely registered when Edward picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to his bedroom and laid me on the bed. I was completely spent.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up the next morning with breakfast in bed. Edward made me my favorite, French toast and bacon. Once I was finished eating, I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was already 10:30 in the morning.

"Edward, why didn't you wake me up? I have to go to the shop today." I panicked and started to jump out of bed.

"No you don't, you're going to spend the day with me in bed. I called both Alice and Julie. Alice will pop in and check on Julie throughout the day and Julie will call if she has any problems. Alice also said she will pick up the boys from day care for us. We will go over to Alice's house for dinner so we can pick the boys up. She said we are to spend the day in bed in each other's arms making up."

"Wow, Ok, Alice never seizes to amaze me and neither do you for that matter. Thank you for uhm, the "O" last night. It was just wow." I said while looking down at my feet all bashful like. I had no clue why all of the sudden I was being shy with this man.

"You're welcome, but thank you for coming back to me. Just remember, we are a team. OK?" He said as he got up off the bed and stalked over to me. He put his finger under my chin and pushed it up so I could look him in the eye. "Yes, we are a team, baby," I cooed.

"Now, get your pretty little ass back into that bed so I can hold on to you all day long." He said while swatting my rear end. I let out a tiny yelp and hopped back up on the bed.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I now know why authors say they cry when they write certain chapters because this one had me on the verge of crying. It broke my heart that Bella was freaking and that Edward was hurting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**This is Edward's point of view about the break up. I'll apologize up front for some of his colorful language after all he is a guy. But anyways, there are lemons here so just skip that last paragraph if you do not want to read them. You won't miss anything if you don't. **

**Also, this story will be mostly Bella's POV. But I felt like I wanted to treat you guys with Edward's. I will probably do at least one more of Edward's POV later in the story.**

**Chapter 10**

Edward's POV

Today was a slow day at work. It went by so, so slow. We were called out on a first aid run that really didn't need us. The person really only needed a Band-Aid. It was a waste of time, but hey it's our job to help the community. It's a tough job but someone has to do it. We also got called out for a cat stuck in a tree. Come on now, the cat would eventually make its way out of the tree. Little old women are something else let me tell you. Of course, since I'm the new guy (I'm not a probie but I'm the newest one to the department), I'm the one that got stuck going up there to get the damn cat down. Of course the damned thing scratched the hell out of my arms. I'm now convinced cats are evil and I hope Bella never wants one. I was hoping my day wouldn't get any worst then what it is now. Boy was I ever wrong.

Our shift was finally over and I made my way home. Yes, I started thinking about Bella's house being home since that is where she is and she is home. On my way home, Tanya's mother Carmen called me.

"Hello Edward, how are you and my beautiful granddaughter doing?"

"We are doing great, Carmen. How is everything in Chicago?"

"We're doing well. We were making our annual 4th of July plans and were calling to see if you and Layla will be joining us."

"I'm not sure Carmen. Mine and Bella's relationship is still new and I don't think I want to leave her here alone."

"Edward, of course Bella and her boys are welcomed to come too. Why don't you ask her if she would want to come?" I finally made it home and was walking through the door.

"I'll ask her if she wants too." Bella had just walked in from the kitchen and I could smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen. Bella is a wonderful cook.

"Has Layla and Bella bonded good?" This is what I love the most about Bella. She enjoys spending time with my daughter. When you are a single parent dating, it's more like a job interview.

"Yeah."

"Well talk to her and see if she wants to come."

"We'll see. OK. Bye."

"Bye Edward."

"Hi Honey," Bella said as I she walked into my arms and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. "Who was that?"

"Hey Babe, that was Layla's Grandma. She invited me, you and the kids out for the 4th of July?"

"What do they do for the 4th?"

"Spend the day at the Navy Pier and then go out on their boat to watch the fireworks from the Lake." Ok, so it's so much more than a boat, it's a yacht. I cannot tell Bella that because then she would feel uncomfortable about going.

"Sounds like fun, but I don't know if it's a good idea to be away that long from the shop." She said while biting her bottom lip. Biting her lip is a nervous reaction that she does. It drives me crazy; I don't like the idea of her hurting herself so I pulled on her lip so her teeth would release it.

"Julie can handle the shop. You know that. We could all use a vacation." I said while sitting down and pulling her to my lap. I nuzzled her hair with my nose and relished the moment of holding her tightly.

"I don't know Edward. Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can. Take all the time you need. I don't want you to do something without thinking about it first." I would never force her to do something she didn't want to do. She should know that by now.

"Thanks. I got to go check on dinner." She jumped up from my lap a little too quickly. I immediately felt the loss so I followed her to the kitchen. She kept her back to me the whole time. I was watching her curiously. I could tell something was wrong but she wasn't going to tell me what.

"Where are the kids?"

"Ian is taking a nap and Layla and Jayme are out back playing." When I heard the coast was clear I moved up to her and pressed my body up against her back encircling her in my arms. I started to kiss her neck down to her collar bone and she stiffened. I froze in my spot. I'm pretty sure I knew what was going to happen. So I frowned and pulled back.

"Bella is something wrong? Did I do something to offend or hurt you?" I could never live with myself if I was the one that hurt her. She is my moon and lights up my whole dark night.

"God no, Edward. You're perfect, you're always perfect." I spun her around to look me in the eye. "Then what is wrong, Bella?"

"Tell me." I was starting to get irritated. If there was something wrong, I had the right to know.

"Edward, I need some space."

"OK, do you want me and Layla to stay at my place tonight? What's wrong Bella?"

"You don't understand Edward, I don't know." She broke down crying and slid down the cabinets.

"Bella, what's going on? Talk to me, please." This could not be happening.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this. I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." I sat down next to her and pulled her to my lap. She could not be breaking up with me. We need each other.

"Why? Why can't you see me anymore?" I started to tear up as I kissed her temple.

"I don't want to hurt you and Layla." She said while handing me a letter. "It's the only way, Edward. I'm so sorry." She jumped from my lap and ran into the living room. I read the letter. It looked to be written from a guy's handwriting but it wasn't signed. I knew it was from James.

_My Bella,_

_ I told you nothing will get in the way of what I want. I want my family back. That fucker will not keep us apart if I have anything to do with it. He better watch his back and his pretty little girl's as well._

The fucking asshole strikes again. It looks like Bella is finally going to give into his demands. This is bullshit. I'm finally happy, Layla is finally happy and the family we want is being ripped away right from underneath us. All I could think about was the fact that she didn't think I could protect her. I walked into the living room to confront her. I would do everything in my power to change her mind.

"Bella, don't do this. Don't let him bully you into breaking up a great thing," I told her as I picked up her hand and held it to my heart, "this thing between us, me and you, we're great together. Don't you feel it too?" She has to feel it too. How can she not?

"Of course I feel it, Edward. But I cannot let him hurt you or Layla. Can't you see? He's never going to stop. I love you so much that I have to let you go. I cannot let harm come to your daughter."

"Is this really what you want?" I asked incredulously.

"No, but we have to. I'm sorry, Edward, that I can't be what you need."

"That is nonsense Bella and you know it. So this is it? I have no say in this at all? I gotta lose the woman of my dreams because some sick sadistic man does not know how to let go. Fine, I'll just go get Layla and say bye to Jayme."

I walked through the kitchen and called the kids in through the window. I worked hard to keep my voice even. I didn't want the kids to be subject to my anger to James and my anger for Bella at the moment. "Layla, get your things together, we're going home sweetie. Bella, I'm going to go grab my clothes from your room." It was no longer our room just like the house was no longer home. As I came downstairs, I picked Jayme up and hugged him tightly. I was going to miss the little guy. "Bye, Lil Man, I love you. I have to go now. Bye Bella." I kissed Bella on the forehead and walked out the door.

As I was walking to my car, Alice was running up the drive way.

"What's going on Edward? Where are you going in such haste?" I really didn't want to be rude to Alice but I had a hard time reigning in my emotions.

"Why don't you go ask her _that?_" I spat out while throwing my bag in my backseat. "Please, take care of her and protect her from herself."

"Daddy, why are we leaving?"

"I'm sorry princess, but Bella broke it off with me because of James."

"I'm gonna miss her Dad, I really liked her. But I'm sorry that she did that to you."

"Yeah me too." I squealed tires as I pulled out of her drive way. I pulled up to Emmett and Rosalie's house. I didn't want to go home to the empty house. Really, I needed to go out and get mind numbing drunk. I knew Em would be the man to go to for this. I told them everything that happened from the letter all the way to Bella pushing me away.

"What a fucking dumb ass," Rosalie blurted out. I know I should be pissed off and be name calling too, but I loved Bella, there is no way I could call her names or even have someone else call her names in front of me.

"What the fuck Rose? Don't call her names like that. I thought she is your friend?" I yelled right back.

"Your incredible, Edward. Just incredible. That dumb ass you are defending just yanked out your heart and did a dance on it because of her abusive ex. You should be pissed off."

"You're right Rose, I should be pissed off. I should be angry but I'm not. I'm hurt. I want her and her only. I can't have her so I just want to go get mind numbing drunk. I don't want to feel this pain. Can Layla please stay with you while Em goes out with me for awhile?"

"Of course Edward, I'll keep Layla. I always enjoy having her here with me."

We arrived at Mill Creek in no time. I swear this town is just way too small. Once inside, so many women were throwing themselves on to me. Ok, these girls all knew I was with Bella. Hell a lot of them already had boyfriends and or husbands. Somehow I knew I was not going to leave this night without being in at least one fight with a jealous boyfriend or husband. Oh well, I can hold my own and even if I couldn't maybe someone could knock me out so I couldn't feel this pain anymore. I pretty much tried to ignore the bar flies as much as possible. I was well into my fourth beer and I had already had about five shots when I could feel her presence. Bella was here, I could feel it.

She tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at her. She looked panicked and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot red from crying at least I'm not the only one in pain. I frowned as I was turning back around.

"Hey B," Emmett said sadly.

"Hi Em, Edward, can we please talk?"

"Talk about what? Hmm, talk about how you pulled my heart out and stomped all over it? Talk about how you don't want me because of your sick sadistic ex keeps threatening me? Or talk about you being a coward and running with your tail tucked between your legs?" I turned back around to my beer. I felt slight pressure on my back. I think she put her forehead on my back. I'm surprised I even felt it considering I was already starting to feel numb.

"Edward, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. I freaked and didn't think about it really. By breaking up with the only good thing that happened in my life, I let him win. I'm so sorry; I love you so much…." She trailed off. "Let go of me, you asshole!" I heard her screaming at someone to let her go. No one was going to touch my Bella and get away with it. I turned around and it was that fucker James that ruined my life. He had hold of her shoulders shaking her a bit. I could see the fear in his eyes as he noticed me moving towards them. He had tried to start pulling her towards the door but Emmett blocked him from turning around.

"Oh no you don't." I pulled her out of James' grasp and stepped in-between them. "You ass, ruined everything for me." I said through clenched teeth as I hit James in the eye. "This is for those little boys that you let down….." I hit him in the opposite eye. "This is for hurting the woman I love….." I hit his nose. "This is just because I want to….." I started throwing punches right and left. Why was no one stepping in to stop me? O well, he deserves everything I was going to give him.

It took Emmett and a couple of other guys to pull me off of James while the bouncer pulled him out the bar. He came back in and told me that he only let me go for as long as I did because somebody needed to beat the crap out of James for what he put Bella through. He then told me that I had to leave. Ok by me, James had officially killed my buzz. He didn't even get a swing in.

Once outside, Bella yelled for us to wait up.

"I'm sorry Edward; I made the biggest mistake tonight. I broke up with the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm a mess of a person. I think maybe I was made not to be able to be loved……" I got tired of hearing her rambling on and on about something so stupid so I interrupted her by kissing her. There was nothing chaste about this kiss. I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I normally wouldn't treat a woman like this but for some reason Bella can't understand me when I'm gentle with her. I wanted to show her my hurt and pain. I needed to show her how much I loved her and needed her. I couldn't get close enough to this woman. I pressed her up against her car and hitched her leg up over my hip. I'm still not sure why I was being so bold. The woman hurt me but for some reason, I couldn't get close enough to her. Emmett is such a douche and had to interrupt us.

"Eddie boy, since you kissed and made up, my services are no longer needed and I'm gonna go home to my wifey."

"Sure, Sure, Em, but I dare you call Rosalie wifey to her face." I challenged back. He would probably lose a couple body parts that are vital for his man card.

"Are you kidding me, she'd have my nads for sure." He got up in his jeep and pulled out the drive. I looked down to Bella and said, "Bella, we need to talk."

"I know Edward, can we go to your place and talk? Alice has the boys and said she'll keep them for as long as we need her to."

"Yeah." As soon as we walked through the door I flopped down on the couch. She sat down leaving quite a bit of distance between us. Fine by me, I had to get a lot off my chest and I knew if she was anywhere near me I wouldn't be able too. I didn't even look at her before I started talking.

"Bella, you have to understand something. I'm a man and as a man protecting my family is my role. I protect my daughter but she is not the only family I have. You and the boys meant the world to me. Shit, you all still do. I will do everything in my power to protect you guys. But, you have to let me in. You can't keep locking me out." I looked down to my lap. I could feel tears sprout which is not cool. I don't want to cry in front of the woman I love. I felt so vulnerable. This woman has reduced me to this sap. "You have no idea what it felt like to have the woman you love break it off with you because of her ex. I felt like you didn't think I could protect you guys. It made me feel inadequate or less of a man."

"God no, Edward. I am so sorry. I just can't fathom anything happening to you or Layla. I love you both so very much that it would kill me if I was the reason why either one of you were to get hurt."

"Bella, you pushed me away. When you did, you didn't even talk it out with me. You took my freedom of choice away from me. You can't do that." I said while waving my hand between me and her, "we are a team. We have to make decisions as a team, Bella. When James left you, it took your freedom of choice away. You had no choice in the matter and it broke your heart." Her eyes got big; I think it's finally sinking in how I felt tonight. "I don't want to lose you Bella, I love you."

"I don't want to lose you either, Edward. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Could you ever be able to find a way to forgive me for my actions tonight?"

"Babe, I have already forgiven you. I may have a little trust issues but I guess time should clear that up."

"So we're good?" She said while looking me in the eye.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" I asked while I pulled on her hand and pulled her to my lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I laid a soft kiss to her temple and sniffed appreciatively.

"Did you just sniff me?"

"Yep, you smell good. You always smell so good. Like strawberries and Freesia."

"That's my shampoo, Edward. That's not me."

"Still smells good."

"Edward, can I make this up to you?"

"Depends, you don't need to. You groveling like you did was enough. What do you have in mind?"

She stood up from my lap and kneeled in front of me in-between my knees. She ran her hands up my thighs and spread my legs out even more as she went. When she looked up at me, I seen all the pain she had too. It hurt her breaking up with me and it was her own decision. I knew right then and there that she was totally forgiven. She undid my slacks and I lifted my hips so she could pull them and my boxers down. She pumped my cock a few time with her hand before she licked the side of my shaft. She then put her perfect little pouty lips over the head and started moving up and down the whole while she was swirling her tongue around. She couldn't fit my whole length in her mouth so she held the base of my erection with her other hand. She was turning her hand and pumping up and down. She started humming and the vibration I was feeling from her mouth was just so amazing. I thought I was going to cum when I felt the back of her throat. This woman was amazing. I tried to warn her that I was ready but all she did was grab a hold of my thighs and put as much as she could in her mouth. She swallowed every little drop of my hot seed before she took her mouth off of me. The woman was amazing. If this is what will happen every time we argue, I might have to pick a few fights.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be up either tonight or tomorrow evening, I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter does have two points of view. It starts out as Bella, then Edward has a few paragraphs and then it goes back to Bella's. It is labeled as such.**

Chapter 11

Edward and I of course kissed and made up. But what was even better was the fact that we hadn't heard a thing from James since the incident at the bar. In fact it had been a week. I think Edward wounded his ego. It seemed like our lives were somewhat normal again or as normal as it was going to get. We drove to Seattle for the visitation; but this time around, Alice and Jasper along with their kids came with us. It was really nice to have my sister with me for this visit and then afterwards we had planned on going shopping while the guys took the kids to the children's museum.

On the way to Seattle, I rode with Alice, the babies and Layla. We decided since nothing happened the last time but a phone call, that we would bring Layla along with us. Jasper rode with Edward and Ashleigh and Jayme. We got the easy kids to take care of.

It was really nice having my sister go along. Our relationship had been strained since I got together with James. Since he left, it had gotten better but it's still not where it used to be. She didn't like any of the decisions I had made in my life except for Edward. She says and swears by this, Edward is the best thing that ever happened to me. She is right but right behind my two boys of course.

On the way, we talked about everything but the heavy stuff. I told her that I didn't want to argue and I wanted a break from it all. We mainly talked about what we were going to buy while shopping and what else we would do on our trip. I told Alice I needed to buy a new bathing suit and swim trunks for the boys since we have decided to go to Chicago for the Fourth after all. She was ecstatic. I could see the wheels in her head spinning out of control as she was thinking about what different bikinis she would get me to try on while out shopping.

"Alice, I know what that look is for. I'm not trying on every single thing in the store. Comprende?"

"Whatevs Bella, you know you secretly enjoy shopping with me."

"Ali, I can't wait to go to the mall. I need a new bathing suit too. I also want to buy my grandparents and my Aunt Kate and Aunt Irina something too." Layla said excitedly from the back seat. She really is Alice's real twin. The two of them are so much alike it's pathetic.

"Of course sweetie, buying your family gifts is a wonderful idea." I told her. "We brought the right person with us to help you shop." I said while looking pointedly over at Alice.

Edward had called stating the kids needed a bathroom break so we stopped at the next gas station. Edward and Jasper topped off our cars as we took all the kids in for their potty breaks. We changed the babies and made sure the three year olds went tinkle. Edward came up behind me as I was standing in line with our coffees and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my backside into his front side. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered that he missed me while we were separated in the different cars. He was still holding on to me as we walked out to the cars and placed a open mouthed kiss on my neck as he let me go to get into Alice's car. He of course opened the door for me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. He then went over to Layla's side and opened the door to kiss her forehead too.

"Awe, what about me, I don't get a kiss too?" Alice pouted from the driver's seat. Edward of course complied and opened her car door and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Bye my Pixie, I'll miss you the most." Edward said with a wink as he shut her door. All I could do is shake my head and say mockingly, "listen hear you little hussy, your already married and your moving in on my territory."

"Bitch please, if I wanted your man, he would have been mine by now." She responded back with a chuckle. "Besides, you know you liked seeing him kiss me. Admit it, it was hot for you."

"Oh yes Alice, it was so hot seeing my boyfriend kiss my sister on her forehead. I might need to change my panties." I played back.

We heard a throat clear from the back seat, "hmm, guys, do you think you can stop talking about my dad like that? It sounds a little creepiesh." All three of us busted out laughing. Edward called my phone and I placed it on speaker phone. "Care to enlighten us on what is so funny?" All three of us broke out laughing again before he rudely hung up on us.

Alice is defiantly Edward's driving twin. I'm always scared to ride with either one of them. Alice decided she wanted to have a little fun and play tag with the boys. She started to speed the car up and passed the boys as she winked and waved at them. Edward was not going to be out done so he passed us. This went on until we got to the hotel. Jasper and I both was shaking our heads in embarrassment at the thought of Edward and Alice playing tag like they were.

We got checked in and were delighted to see that we were staying in the same penthouse suite as the one we stayed in before. We had fallen in love with this suite especially the view from the floor to ceiling windows. There were two suites on this floor and Jasper and Alice had the other one.

Since we left earlier than we did last time, we had actually more time to kill before bedtime. We decided to take the kids out to dinner. We went to Chuck E. Cheese's. Jasper and I couldn't figure out who was more excited about going to Chuck E's, the kids or Alice and Edward. Although, Alice was not particularly fond of the food but she didn't have to hold back her enthusiasm one bit.

Edward and Alice took Jayme and Ashleigh to go play games as Jasper and I sat at our table with the babies watching the very cheesy (pardon the pun) entertainment. Growing up, we didn't have Chuck E. Cheese we had Show Biz I think it was called but anywhoo, the kiddy poos had fun and so did Ashleigh and Jayme.

"Jasper, do you think that Edward and Alice are having more fun than the kids are?" Jasper looked me strait in the eye and said all seriously, "I know they are, darling; but that's what I love about Ali. She and Edward are so much alike."

"I guess what they say about 'Opposites Attract' is true, Hugh?" I asked him.

"Sure is, we both got the exact opposites of each other, but we are all four extremely happy. Fate is sometimes weird how it all works out for the better." He smiled with his answer. Jasper has always been so wise for his age. It's almost like he was born 150 years ago.

As our pizza was brought out to our table our children came back to sit down with Jayme, Layla and Ashleigh following them. "How'd you know the pizza was here?" I asked as I was making plates for Jayme and Ian. "We sniffed it out." Alice said while sticking out her tongue. "Jasper text us," Edward said with his panty dropping crooked smile. Awe what that smile does to me. He leaned over and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

After the kids went to bed, Edward and I sat in the living room looking out over Seattle like the last time. I couldn't get enough looking out at the night sky line and defiantly couldn't get enough of Edward holding onto me. I enjoyed the feeling of sitting in his lap with his arms tight around me. I could feel every breath he took in and out. His lips found his way to my neck and I found myself moving my head to the side so I can give him more room to work with. His hands had minds of their own and I was enjoying the feeling of them being everywhere at once. Edward carried me to our bedroom so he could worship my body the way he loves to do. He then made love to me slowly and several times that night.

The next morning we all went out to breakfast before the boys visit. We went to IHOP which was probably a mistake with Alice. She ordered the biggest, sweetest stack of pancakes she could find. By the time we left, she was driving us crazy with her bouncing off the walls. Edward dropped me and the boys off at the mediator's office while the rest of them went to go the park to kill an hour or so.

We waited and waited again but James never showed up. His mom, Vanessa, took me up on my offer. She visited with the boys and even held Ian. She even brought gifts for both boys. She brought Ian a remote control Tow Mater from Cars. She bought Ian a walker, which I was very thankful for. I had been meaning to buy him one, I just keep forgetting with all the drama and all. We chit chatted for a while and I told her that she could come visit with the boys anytime she wanted to see them. She just could not tell James. I even allowed her to take pictures of her and the boys together and she told me that Ian looks a lot like James when he was a baby. She could see the similarities and that she would no longer deny him.

When Edward picked us up, he was pleased to hear all about Vanessa's visit. He was a little leery about letting her visit just anytime, but said that it would be ok. We met Alice and Jasper back at the hotel so we could get the kids ready for the museum. The boys dropped Alice, Layla and me off at the mall. I don't think I liked the idea of being stranded at the mall with Alice but I could always call a cab if I needed to disappear.

Alice and Layla drug me into every shop imaginable. They made me try on fifty bathing suits until we found the perfect one or I should say the perfect two. Layla opened her big mouth and told Alice that they had a hot tub in their Penthouse Condo in Chicago. Alice was convinced I needed two bathing suits. The first on is to wear out in public around Layla's family and the second for Edward's eyes only in the hot tub at home. The first one was navy blue and a halter top. The bottoms were like boy shorts with a ruffle. It was very family friendly. Alice did a good job picking that one out. The second one on the other hand was a little risqué and was totally not me. It was white crocheted string bikini. It barely covered my breast and tied behind my neck and again between my shoulder blades. The bottoms barely covered my whoo-ha and tied on both sides of my hips. I made sure that it was not a thong because there was no way in hell I would wear it if it was.

Layla's bathing suit was a three piece set. It has pink, white and black swirls. It was a tankini with boy shorts and an alternate swim shirt. Layla really wanted a bikini but I knew Edward would throw a fit if I let her get one. This was the best compromise we could come up with. It showed no more skin than a one piece would show and it had a shirt that she could wear at the beach.

We were able to find Jayme and Edward matching board shorts. They were different shades of blue plaid that went to about the nee. Ian will just wear little swimmer swim diapers. I found both him and Jayme swim shirts that also have a built in SPF to protect them. I got both boys life jackets to wear on the boat. Jayme got Sponge Bob and Ian got Blue's Clues.

Alice would not let up until I had a full wardrobe for the four day weekend that included summer dresses, a few nice dresses to wear out to dinner, skinny jeans with a designer shirt and flip flops, sandals and heels. She also picked out a few matching summer dresses for me and Layla to wear at the barbecue. I guess you could say Alice went a little over board and also picked out brand new wardrobes for Edward, Layla and the boys. By the time she was done, we had at least twenty bags. It's a really good thing that Edward gave me his credit card because I would have never been able to afford this shopping trip.

Layla picked out few gifts for her family as well. She got her two aunts matching dresses but in different colors. They were maxi halter summer dresses . Kate's was navy blue whereas Irina's was red. She picked out a beautiful locket for her grandmother. She had already picked out the two photos she was going to put into it. The first being a picture of her mom Tanya and the second was picture of herself. She picked out new personalized golf balls for her grandfather and an electronic photo frame of which she chose several different photos of it. She said she wanted it for his desk at work.

Alice also dragged me into Vickie Secrets. I hate it when she drags me in there. There is also a smaller lingerie store that she took me into. She bought me a few baby dolls and a special costume set to wear for Edward. I must admit, I could not wait to wear this for him. He would absolutely love it. Of course, I feel very self conscience having Layla shopping in lingerie stores but she had insisted telling me that it was no big deal that even her Aunt Esme and her grandmother has taken her in them before.

Once the guys came back to pick us up, the look they gave us was priceless. I sent Edward a look of horror once I saw him.

"Do not ever let me go shopping with my sister again!" I seethed through my teeth. I was so exhausted and it was only six o'clock. Don't think I didn't notice him eye balling the Vickie Secrets bag. Alice grabbed it and blurted, "Unt uhh buddy, you don't get to see these just yet." Edward just gave his crooked smile and helped put the bags in the trunk. He opened my door for me and then leaned in and kissed me deeply. Layla cleared her throat and muttered about old people being embarrassing. I noticed both boys were asleep in their car seats. Edward said they had a blast at the museum. He said that Alice's kids were probably asleep as well.

We decided to have dinner in tonight. Everyone was sitting around our coffee table eating our room service food. We were all chit chatting and joking around with everyone. I was holding Ian on my lap and giving him bites of my food when he reached his arms to Edward and said, "DaDa." We both looked at each other with shock then Edward's face morphed into a huge smile. I swore the corners of his mouth reached his eyes.

"Did he just say his first words?" Alice asked, "He just called you Da-Da."

"Do we correct him, or do we let him call me dad?" Edward had asked. But it wasn't me that gave him his answer. It was Jayme.

"I want to call you Dad, too." He started to whine out. Do we let the kids call him dad? I don't know what to do. I mean, I know Edward is in their lives now and I have no plans of getting rid of him especially after our last fight. However, we're not married yet and what happens if it doesn't work out. I don't want to confuse the boys. But then again, how do you correct a seven month old baby? You can't just say, "No call him Edward." He would never understand that. I looked at Edward and he still had that same shit eating grin on his face. Alice grabbed me and pulled me into the bedroom.

"B, what do you do?"

"I don't know Alice. I knew this day would come, but I don't know what to do." Then we were interrupted by Edward and Jasper.

"Bella, we need to tell them something." Edward stated.

"I don't know what to do. Jasper, what do you think?" Edward frowned a little but didn't say anything.

"Darlin, to be honest with you, I don't see Edward leaving. Why not let the boys call him Dad if he is ok with it? I can tell he is by the big shit eating smile that he hasn't lost yet. Besides, how do you correct a baby?"

We all walked back to the living room and Ian was saying da-da over and over and over again. Edward picked Ian up and I picked up Jayme and we sat down on the sofa. We told Jayme it would be ok for him to call him dad if he wants to, but he didn't have to. Edward also told him that he was not replacing his father but he could be his daddy as well. I could see a pained look pass through Edward's eyes when he said this. It went just as fast as it came on. I bet Jayme didn't even notice it. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell Jayme that he would replace James but he knew it would be wrong all together.

Later that night, we were at the end of our bed time routine. I kissed Jayme good night and then he Edward kissed him.

"Goodnight mommy, Goodnight daddy." Jayme said. When Jayme said this, Edward just beamed. I think he loved hearing him call him daddy as much as Jayme loved to call him daddy. They might not be his kids by blood, but he loved them as if they were. It warmed my heart. Edward has been more of a daddy to my kids than their own ever dreamed of being. Watching that smile on his face made me feel guilty for our little fight last week. But never the less, I'm so glad to have this man in my life.

**Edward's POV**

Oh my goodness, Ian said his first word and it was Da-Da directed to me. I can't believe it. These boys think of me as their daddy. I'm like on an emotional high at the moment. Then Jayme said he wanted to call me daddy too. I love these boys so much, just like they were my own.

Alice had pulled Bella into the bedroom so they could discuss what would happen. Really if you think about it how do you correct a baby? Anyways, I don't want to correct him. I want to be their daddy. I had already planned on asking Bella to marry me once her divorce was finalized. I just hope that is soon so that way we can start our family out right. Jasper and I followed the girls into the bedroom. Bella and Alice seemed to be freaking out but Jasper was able to control them. We decided to let them call me daddy if they want to. I don't mind at all and I'm not going anywhere.

When he said good night daddy, my heart swelled at least ten sizes bigger than what it was. I love those little men just as much as I love Layla. They all have a place in my heart. I just have to bide my time until her divorce is finalized so we can make it official.

**Bella's POV**

We both sat on the sofa like we did the evening before just looking out at the night sky. It was a clear night so there were some stars about. It was beautiful. I told him I would be right back. I went in the bedroom and grabbed what I was looking for. I went into the bathroom and changed into it.

I poked my head out the door and gave him the come hither look. When he walked through the door, his eyes looked me up and down appreciatively and there was that panty dropping smile of his. I noticed his eyes were hooded and I could see the desire and hunger in them. I was wearing one of the new baby dolls that Alice bought me from Vickie's. It was a maroon empire waste with lace over the breast. It had a satin bow that came just below my breast. It came down just below my hips and had a matching string they like to call a thong. I was wearing the silver strappy shoe that Alice insisted that would match.

He walked over to me and ghosted his hands all over my body. I looked up in his eyes and asked, "You like?"

"Me like," he said with a grunt. I snickered because he sounded like a caveman. Then he threw me over his shoulder and dropped me on the bed.

The next day we had breakfast in the hotel diner and then followed Alice and Jasper back to Forks. It was a wonderful weekend trip. I was relieved when James did not show up but was pleased with the interaction between the boys and Vanessa. It was wonderful seeing them bond together with each other. I was so glad to get home. Alice came over right away and packed all of our suit cases for Chicago. I swear this woman really needs to get a clue. I ended up with three suit cases myself. Edward had one and the boys had one to share and Layla had two. I have never packed this much for a vacation before and she knew it. She went a little overboard but that is just Alice.

That Monday morning I called Angela to let her know that James did not show up. She is going to put in for a movement to have the visits revoked since he is refusing to show. I would be forever grateful if she could get that through. She also told me that we had a date set for our divorce case for September 10th. I could have my name back for my birthday. That was awesome. Edward was ecstatic.

Since the 4th was on a Sunday, we decided to leave on the Thursday before and come back the Thursday after. Alice assured me that she would check in on Julie at the shop and that she would watch the house and get both my mail and Edward's. Dad also said he would drive by on occasion while out on patrol to make sure James didn't try to do anything.

It was Thursday morning and Jayme was jumping up and down we could not contain his energy for anything. The stewardess on the airplane brought him a pair of pilot wings that clip on his shirt. She instantly fell in love with Jayme. I could see her eyeing Edward as well. I inched toward him in my seat. I could see out the corner of my eye that Edward was looking down at me smirking. He thinks it's funny when I'm jealous. Edward was holding Jayme whereas I was holding Ian. She leaned over Edward and asked Jayme what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"I want to be a fireman like my daddy." He said while throwing his arms around Edward's neck. She just cooed like it was the sweetest thing she had seen. OK, so it was the sweetest thing, but didn't she have other passengers to take care of. Why was she putting all of her attention to my boyfriend and my son? When I placed my hand on Edward's thigh she took the hint and walked to the next set of passengers.

"Jealous much?" Edward was gloating.

"Just a bit." I said while he smirked at me. Yeah, yeah, so it's ok for him to be caveward towards me but he makes fun of me when I'm all jealous about him. That's really great. Other than the flight attendant flirting with my boyfriend, the flight was pretty much uneventful. All three kids were dreams and behaved well during the flight. I know I always hated being seated next to a fussy child on an airplane. I was proud to say mine were great.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry this is so late. I'm not even going to try to justify with excuses. This is part one of the Chicago trip. **

Chapter 12

The worst part of our Chicago vacation was the flight. The flight attendant kept flirting with Edward and using my son as a pawn to do so. This made me very uncomfortable. Once we landed, the seatbelt signs went off and the flight attendants were helping people get their belongings that were stowed away. I noticed that the skank flight attendant had slipped Edward a piece of paper. When I asked him what it was, he just shrugged it off like nothing happened. I grabbed my bag along with the stroller and started on my way off the plane while stewing. Once we were at baggage claim, I asked Edward again what it was. He replied that it was her phone number as he wadded it up and threw it in a trash can.

"What are you talking about it's her phone number? Why didn't you tell me what it was?"

"I didn't want you to cause a scene and then be detained. That would get us absolutely positively nowhere at all." He said rather smugly which just pissed me off even more. I let it go because I did not want this to ruin our vacation with each other. Edward bent down to get our luggage from the carousel and I heard him mumble. All I could make out was 'stupid annoying pixie' which made me snicker that's what he gets for being so smug.

I looked up and noticed that same flight attendant staring at Edward as he was lifting the suit cases off of the carousel. Don't think I didn't notice the rippling of his back muscles through his Forks Fire Department t-shirt. The shirt was a little too tight as it hugged his body. I guess I really couldn't blame her but it was still tacky and wrong all rolled into one. I gave her my best stink eye and she was still ogling my boyfriend. I had to do something. I realize now that the way I went about it was all wrong but damn it, I had to protect my family.

As I approached her, I grabbed a hold of her arm to pull her further away. I did not want the kids or Edward to hear what I was going to say to her. "Listen here you whore, I don't appreciate you using my son to flirt with my boyfriend. I especially do not appreciate you giving my boyfriend your number while you could clearly tell he was with me. How dare you try to break up a happy family?" I sneered at the bitch. Rosalie would have been proud.

"Your precious boyfriend was the one eye fucking me. Not only that, but your son does not look like your boyfriend and since you're not married, then you're not technically a family. Back off before I call security. Who do you think they would believe the flight attendant or the crazy jealous bitch?" When she said this, I just saw red. I couldn't think of anything else but the red haze filling my eyes. I decked the bitch. She got what she deserved. I ended up blacking her eye and knocking that smug look off her face. I hit her once and it knocked her to the floor. If a woman is going to give her number out to men whom are clearly taken in front of their own significant other's then she should learn how to take a punch because it will happen from time to time. It didn't matter that we were not married, all that mattered was the fact that she could clearly see that we were an item and she should have never tried. Isn't that the international girl code?

Edward was right; once airport security got to the scene I was detained. I felt so stupid but so freaking good rolled all into one. I have never been one for violence but here lately I have been feeling like it's the only way to protect my family. No one is ever going to come between Edward and me again. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm starting to think I'm sounding like a psycho like James now.

She decided not to press charges since there was few other passengers that had witnessed her little display on the plane and then again at baggage claim. She was afraid she was going to lose her job. After about 30 minutes they decided to release me and told me if it happens again, I would be arrested and put on the no flight list.

We finally made it out the front door and found Layla's Aunt Kate waiting for us. Layla ran for her aunt as soon as she seen her. She pulled her hand over to where Edward and I were standing so she could introduce us.

"Bella, this is my Aunt Kate. Aunt Kate, this is my Bella." I smiled as she said my Bella. It warmed my heart and pulled me out of my stupid little funk I was currently in. I raised my hand so I could shake hands with Kate but she wasn't having any of that. Instead, she enveloped me in a huge hug and told me it was nice to meet me. I liked Kate instantly. She seems like a good person and I could see a lot of Layla's personality in this woman. Kate is about 5'11". She has the most amazing long wavy blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. You could say she would give Rosalie a run for her money but she wasn't a bitch like Rosalie. She was very down to Earth.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. I have heard so much about you from these two lugs. Layla just adores you. I hope you will go shopping with me and Layla this week." Kate had sincerely said to me.

"It's nice to meet you too. I would love to go shopping with the two of you." I looked over at Edward whose mouth was hanging open. "Edward close your mouth before you catch a fly." I smugly said. He was probably wondering who I was and what had I done with his Bella since I just said I would love to go shopping and was detained by airport authority. He knows me better than that.

"What took you so long to get your luggage? Your flight landed about an hour and a half ago."

"Bella kind of got detained back there…." Edward smirked as he told Kate the whole story. You could tell he was being a smug bastard because he told me that I would get us detained and what happened? I got detained. I hate it when he's right. I guess I really should listen to him more but eh I'm not going to let him know that. Once he was finished with his story he leaned in to where his mouth was against my ear and whispered that it was sexy as hell the way I was jealous and reacted to the situation. Having him so close to my ear caused shivers of pleasures run through my body.

* * *

Edward's house was beautiful. It is a three story duplex which he shared with Kate and her husband Garrett. The first floor was the living room, dining room and kitchen which were an open concept floor. The kitchen was my wet dream. It was absolutely beautiful. It had every machine and gadget I could ever dream of owning. I could not wait to spend some quality time in there. However, since it was so late when we got in, we decided to order pizza. Chicago pizza has to be the best pizza ever made. It was wonderful.

After dinner, Edward and I got the boys ready for bed together. They were so tired and just conked out on us. Edward had to carry Jayme up the steps while I carried Ian. We decided to just put them into bed instead of giving them their nightly baths.

Their bedroom was a modest sized bedroom with bunk beds in the corner of the room and a crib in the opposite corner. With both beds in there, there wasn't much room for toys. Edward said not to worry about that because the room right next to theirs was a play room. He decided that he wanted to leave the second floor as the kid's floor and he put his office up in his bedroom closet. He had called Kate and Garrett before hand and had them convert the guest room into a bedroom for the boys. Edward is always so thoughtful. Off to one side was a door that led to the bathroom that was conjoined with Layla's bedroom and also the hall way.

We walked a crossed the hall way to check on Layla. Edward waltzed right in and Layla scoffed at him which made me chuckle. It reminded me of my own child hood being raised by Charlie.

"Dad, I could have been naked, you got to knock next time!" She almost screamed at Edward but I shushed her and pointed towards the room with the sleeping monsters I call my boys. "I'm sorry; I'm not used to you being so grown up. I'll knock next time. Good night sweetie." Edward apologized to her or more like groveled and kissed her on the forehead. I swear that girl has him wrapped around her little finger.

Once we made it up to our bedroom, Edward didn't give me a moment to really look at the room. He tugged on my hand until we were out on the balcony where he sat on the chase lounge and pulled me onto my favorite seat in the world, his lap. He wrapped me in his arms and nuzzled my neck like he normally does. He asked me about earlier when I told Kate I would love to go shopping with her. I told him that I wanted to fit in with his family and friends and I was going to do everything in my power to behave and keep the peace as he does with mine. He was in awe of that and kissed me passionately. The kiss went deeply fast and before I knew it we were both naked and making love on the private balcony. Once we both came down off our high's I blushed crimson when I realized we were still outside. He assured me that no one would be able to see us and stood us both up and carried me to the bed. He laid me in the bed and climbed up behind me pulling me to where he was spooning me.

That morning I made French toast for breakfast and invited Kate and Garrett over to eat as well. Garrett was about 6'2" and his personality was so much like Emmett's. He looked at me and I could tell under is scrutiny that he wanted to say something. He nudged my shoulder and told me that our balconies might have a wall so we wouldn't see each other; however, they could indeed hear us. My face turned into about fifty shades of red when he said this and I turned my face into Edward's chest. Yep, he is just like Em.

Chicago is a very diverse town and was very fun to explore. In addition to shopping and spending time with Layla's family on the Fourth, we also went to the zoo, the Sears's tower and any and all parks and museums we could take the kids to. We had a blast. Edward even took us to his old fire station and introduced us to his brothers there.

Walking into the fire station, Edward had Jayme on his shoulders and was holding my hand. I was holding Ian; Layla was at my other side. All the guys were sitting around the living quarters watching a baseball game when one looked up and said, "What'll we got here?"

"Eddie Boy, how's the small town life holding up? Who is this sweet little a…." he trailed off as Edward shushed him. He didn't want the boys to hear someone talking crass about their mother; or he may have been jealous, too. I think a little bit of both.

"Felix, this is my girlfriend Bella, her sons Ian and Jayme of course you remember Layla."

"Of course I remember, how can we forget our very own Princess Layla," he said as he bowed to her like she was a real princess. Firemen can be such goobers, of course that's because they're just over grown kids. "How long will you be in town?" he continued on.

"I wanted to bring Bella and the kids over to introduce you. We're only here for the Fourth. We're leaving on Thursday." Edward answered back. "Bella that is Felix, Demitri, Alec and Jane. Marcus, here, was my captain." He said while clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm still the captain, Miss Bella, but I'm just like the lot of them, I refuse to grow up too and authority and power hasn't gotten to me just yet." At his declaration all the fire fighters including Edward yelled "yet?" in unison.

"Edward you have to go out with us for old times' sake before you leave town. We ain't taking no for an answer." Demitri said while hitting Edward in the shoulder.

Edward turned to me to gauge my reaction to the guys. I just nodded. After all these guys are like his brothers, they were and still are a family. I'm cool with it. I'll just do something with the kids and Kate that night.

That evening, we decided to barbecue out on the grill. The men manned the grill and I have to say, Edward and Garrett did a wonderful job of it. The steaks were great. We all sat around outside just shooting the breeze while eating. I felt as if I was a part of this family.

After I got the boys to sleep and Layla was in her bedroom getting ready for bed, I rejoined the adults that were sitting around chatting in the living room. Edward was sitting on the chase lounge so I sat next to him but Edward pulled me into his lap instead. I swear when we are in a room together, he cannot, not touch me in some form or fashion. It kind of embarrassed me because I didn't know how Kate and Irina would react to the affection Edward was giving me. I was used to the ribbing Emmett would give us but these were people I just met whom are also sister's of his late wife and of course my face turned a deep crimson.

"Is something the matter Bella?" Kate had questioned once she saw my blush. "No, I was just taken by surprise is all. I'm fine." I responded back. I chanced a look at Edward and noticed his knowing smirk so I pinched his arm. He frowned when he said, "Ou that shit hurts, B." Kate and Irina both snickered at Edward's outburst.

"We were discussing what we were going to do tomorrow. Is there anything you would like to see?" Irina spoke shyly.

"Actually, I thought we were going shopping while the guys went to the Cubs game."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot all about the game." Garrett piped up.

"There are several malls on Michigan Ave. that we can hit up. It'll be fun and Layla would love it. Our mom wanted to go with us as well." Kate added. I started to become overwhelmed quickly. I knew we were visiting with Kate and Irina's parents on Sunday, but I didn't think I was quite ready. I thought it was awkward since Edward was married to their late daughter and that I'm his current flame. As if Edward could since my panic, he tightened his hold around my waist in a form of support. I nuzzled my back into his chest even further to thank him for his support.

"Hey, Edman, how about me and you go downstairs and play a game of pool and leave these crackling old hens up here to chat about their shopping trip?" Garrett interrupted our banter about what stores we wanted to hit.

"Why can't you and Em get it in your thick skulls to not call me Edman or Eddie or Edwardo? Dude, those names aren't cool. But yeah, let's go play a game." Both guys disappeared down to the man cave as they call it. They have a room down there set up with a pool table, dart board and big screen TV with every gaming system you could think of.

"I can't wait to go. I need to go to La Perla." Kate purred out. I was dreading that, I hate it when Alice and Rosalie drag me into La Perla or even Vickie Secrets for that matter. I hate lingerie shopping. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't blush at everything in there. Irina mentioned that Bloomingdales was having a huge sale this weekend. I had never been in a Bloomingdales before. Both Kate and Irina gasped when they heard that. They just could not believe it. I told them I was a small town girl that the closest mall to me was in Port Angeles and they only had stores like Pennies or Sears. They couldn't wait to baptize me into the world of shopping in Chicago.

After their game was finished and Edward was gloating about winning, Garrett decided it was time to go home. I was ushering Irina and Kate out the door hugging good bye when I noticed Edward had disappeared. As I was rounding the stairs to the second floor he was rounding the steps coming down from the third floor. Edward was wearing a pair of swim trunks carrying a towel and the baby monitor. He smirked at me when he told me to get my suit on and to meet him at the hot tub in ten minutes. I smirked at him knowing which suit I was planning on wearing.

When I made it out to the hot tub, Edward was already in the water relaxing. I stood there for a minute enjoying the view when he told me to join him so I dropped my robe. Edward gasped when he took in my swimsuit that covered my body or the lack of covering however you want to look at it. I was wearing the suit that Alice said was for Edward's eyes only. It was a white crocheted suit that barely covered anything. It tied around my neck and between my shoulder blades. The bottom also tied on each side. One tug of the strings and all would be on display. Edward's eyes were wide and I was afraid they were going to pop out of his head. I took a step into the tub and Edward's eyes followed my chest the whole way. I sat down on the seat right next to Edward and he was still motionless besides his eyes moving with every move I made. I picked up his arm and put it around me and he seemed to unfreeze. He apologized for gaping like a lunatic and told me that I looked beautiful as usual. He also asked if that bathing suit was for his eyes only. I smirked at him and tried to play it off.

He then started to rub my shoulders. I felt heat from where his hands were touching my skin and it wasn't induced by the heat of the water. The heat shot through my body in fast tremors strait to my inner core. Edward was aware of my desire for him and started to move his hands south to where I wanted them to be but he was touching everything but what I wanted him to touch. I decided I had to do something about that. I turned quickly and straddled his lap and dared him with my eyes. Edward is not one to back down from a challenge so he moved his hand to cup my ass. Close, but it wasn't close enough for me. He knew what game I was playing but he thought he was going to win. Victory was going to be mine, after all, Rosalie had taught me everything I know so I gave him my best seductress smile which probably came out more like a smirk and started grinding myself on his lap. He hissed at me through clenched teeth. What man would hiss at a woman that was barely wearing a bathing suit grinding on his junk? Mine would.

I reached behind my neck and untied my bathing suit top and his eyes widened with my forwardness. Edward pulled me hard against his chest and kissed me quite forcefully. We heard a throat clearing and turned to see a very excited Garrett and a smirking Kate. I turned crimson again and Garrett joked about how far down my blush went. When I looked down, I realized my top was still down. Edward quickly tied it back up and I jumped out of the hot tub and grabbed my robe. I hastily made my way back into the house and up the stairs to our bedroom. Edward ran after me and found me in the shower sitting on the floor with my legs pulled up to my chin with the water flowing down me.

"Are you alright, Love?" Edward questioned me. You could tell he was very concerned about my welfare.

"I'm fine, just embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, it's not like I have never walked up on them doing the nasty in the hot tub." Edward stated with a disgusted look. "I think looking at Garrett like that was traumatizing." I giggled at Edward's comment and he said that was his favorite sound in the whole world.

Edward quickly pulled down his board shorts and joined me in the shower. He pulled me against him and I immediately felt warm and safe. He grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair. I never thought someone else washing my hair could feel so intimate but it does. Every touch from Edward feels so intimate and exotic. He started to lather up the rest of my body and spent more time washing my breast and my hot core area. He nuzzled my neck once he was finished and dried us off. He carried me from the bathroom to the bed and laid me down. He climbed in bed next to me and pulled me into his arms.

The next morning, Kate invited herself over for breakfast. She apologized for walking up and interrupting and then apologized for having a bone head for a husband. She said she can't take him anywhere and that he was more like raising a big child than him being a husband. Garrett walked over and pulled Kate into his arms and smiled real big when he saw me.

"Kate told me to apologize to you this morning, Bella. I'm sorry that you were embarrassed, but I'm not sorry I got to see you topless." He said with a smirk. She slapped him up against his head and told him he wasn't getting any for a very long time. He just groaned and said we'll see about that.

Edward pulled me into his arms and handed me his credit card. I was about to protest when he said to buy Layla what she wanted. He told me to buy whatever I wanted for me as well especially if we were going to La Perla like Kate mentioned the night before. Once Irina arrived the four of us girls left for the Magnificent Mile where we were going to meet their mother. It was hard to put on a fake mask when it came to shopping but I did for Edward's family. They drug me into so many stores at the three malls and then even a lot of the boutiques along the street as well. When we were in La Perla I blushed so many times. Layla's grandmother Carmen told me that I needed to lighten up and not take everything so seriously that it would make Edward so happy to see me in this stuff. I did relent and purchase a few items that I thought were pretty. I hate the prices on this stuff. It seemed like nothing was under three hundred dollars. However, Edward really wanted me to buy some of it so I did. My cell buzzed with a text message.

**B: Buy the Navy Baby doll Love E.**

**E: Ok, who's sending pics? Love B.**

**B: I aint telling but your blush is beautiful. Love E.**

"Ok, which one of you guys are sending Edward Pictures?" I questioned with my best stink eye. Layla sheepishly smiled and raised her hand. "Sorry Bella, he made me promise."

"Your dad made you promise to send pictures of me in La Perla?" I asked her incredulously. Edward is something else sometimes, but I didn't have it in me to be mad. I just laughed at his partner in crime. "He said it would be the only way you would buy any of it." After hearing that I was bent over laughing and the other customers thought I was delirious or something. I was nice and bought the one he wanted just because I wanted to see his face when I wore it.

We stopped by a small pizza place for lunch. We were having fun with our girl talk about our boys. I noticed how much I fit in with this group of ladies and am glad that I could be there today. Carmen reminded me a lot of Esme in a way but a lot of my own mother in another way. It was kind of weird and surreal. I stepped away from the group for a minute so I could call Edward to check up on my boys. I could hear Jayme screaming with excitement as I also heard a crack of a bat in the background. Edward said he was cheering no matter what team was up at bat. I could picture him jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. Edward said that Ian was doing ok as well but was rather bored but luckily we packed him some toys to keep him occupied. Edward asked if I bought the baby doll that he liked; I told him no just to play with him. He would see later on that night if I did or didn't.

It was around six when we got home and I think it was safe to say we were all exhausted. As soon as I stepped in the house, I had three men clutching at me. Jayme was wrapped around my leg and Edward wrapped one arm around me pulling me into his chest while holding Ian who was reaching out for me to grab him. I never felt so loved then in that moment.

"What can we say, Bella, we missed you!" Edward cried out. All three of them were in matching Cubs uniform jerseys and baseball caps. I pulled away so I could snap a picture of them with my phone. A picture of Edward holding both boys on his hips wearing matching Cubs gear is now my screen saver for my phone. Once I got home, it would be my desktop photo on my laptop as well.

Once we got the boys to bed Edward watched me pack everything I had purchased but my La Perla bag. I had hidden it before he came in the room. "So, how was your afternoon?" Edward had asked me.

"It was wonderful. I didn't realize it would be but I like Layla's family. I thought it felt natural how I fit in with them more so than with my own family." Edward had a genuine grin when I revealed this tid bit of information.

"So whatcha buy?"

"I bought you some smexy boxer briefs that you should model for me."

"Is that all you bought?" I knew what he was hinting at but I wanted to have a little fun with him first. "Yep," I said while popping the p.

"That's not really nice, B. I bought you something." He revealed as he threw the Cubs bag at me. He bought me a pink Cubs jersey and hat. I got to say, they are cute.

"Thanks Edward these are kind of cute," I squealed as I latched my arms around his neck. Once I wrenched myself away from my hunk of man, I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Since he bought me the jersey I felt kind of guilty for playing with Edward and wanted to hurry up and surprise the poor sap. I locked the door and dug the bag out from under the sink where I hid it. I got undressed quickly and splashed some water on my face. I proceeded to brush my teeth and my hair. Then I put on the baby doll that he requested. I got to say, it fit perfectly and was sexy as hell on me. My man can sure pick them. It was navy blue with floral lace that came down from the breast down the center with the sides and bottoms being satin. The back had a thin strip of the lace going along the top. There were slits going up both thighs.

As I walked back into the bedroom Edward's back was turned towards me. He was bent over taking his pants off and he was already sans shirt. I could see the muscles in his back ripple as he stood up straight. He turned around and gasped.

"Oh, Bella, you bought the one I wanted anyways."

"Of course I did, whatever my man wants he gets. I was only playing with you." I said bashfully as I sashayed my hips as I walked over to Edward.

"You look beautiful. Actually that word doesn't really cover it."

"Thanks, I should since I paid or I should say you paid $370 for it." I said with a smirk.

"Even though I cannot believe you paid that much for it; but it was totally worth every penny." He said as he used the digital camera to take a photo of me. "Edward, you better delete that picture." He promised he would once he got it downloaded to his computer. He also took a photo with his phone and now it's his screen saver for his phone. He even captured my signature blush in the photo. That night Edward made love to me as I was wearing the totally expensive and totally unneeded baby doll with excitement. I've never seen him so excited before. He was right, it was totally worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I really don't like changing povs but I thought the lemon should have come from Edward's mouth only. It was only appropriate after all. There are lemons in this chapter and if it bothers you then don't read all of Edward's POV. **

**I also wanted to point out that I made a boo-boo. In one of the chapters, I wrote that he had a penthouse in Chicago but when I started writing the chapter it was actually a 3-story duplex. O well, I guess it just makes Bella look that much more loopier than what she is.**

**As always, I do not own anything Twilight, SM does.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Fourth of July with Layla's family was wonderful. It started out at the Navy Pier which was my favorite part of Chicago. I couldn't believe it cost $24.00 to park but I guess it was worth it. The kids loved the rides, especially the Farris wheel. Jayme thought it was cool how we had to hurry up and jump on it because it kept moving, it never stopped. He also thought it was cool to see all of the boats from the air.

The Navy Pier also has several little boutique shops and the Children's Museum of which we took the kids into. Edward and Jayme both were excited about their newest exhibit which was partnered with the Chicago Fire Department. It has a fire house set up so kids can act like firemen and rush to get in turn out gear and slide down the pole to jump up into a truck and turn on the sirens. They have to point the water hose at the pretend fire to put it out. It also has a safe house which is a simulated house that fills up with fake smoke. Its purpose is to teach children how to get out of a burning house safely. We took lots of pictures of Jayme in his turn out gear and in the truck. This exhibit was educational and we wished that all cities could have a set up like it. Edward said he was going to talk with the higher ups to see if they could set something up for Forks and that he would pay for majority of it. This man never seizes to amaze me. Once I think I got him pegged down; he ups and does something that totally stuns me.

Layla's family met up with us about one O'clock in the food court where we had lunch. This was the first time for me to meet her grandfather Eleazar whom at first I didn't think liked me. Edward and Kate both assured me that that was not the problem. They said that he was that way with all new people. He likes to take a step back and observe to really see what the person is all about. However, he did warm up to me eventually probably a little too much. I got the feeling that he was a dirty old man after he pinched my rear end for the third time.

After lunch, we boarded their boat. I have to say, this was not a boat it was a freaking yacht. I should have known better. I made Jayme and Ian wear their life jackets the whole time because let's face it; I'm the world's largest worrier. They had packed a picnic dinner in which we ate out on the deck of the yacht. I had just laid Ian down for a tiny nap when I walked back out on deck where Edward was sitting. He had Jayme in his lap and they were telling each other goofy stories trying to one up the other one's story. Jayme and Edward's stories where funny; however, Eleazar's was a hoot. For some reason, I don't think he was making them up either which was even scarier. At that moment, his stories reminded me of Grandpa Simpson's ramblings on The Simpsons. When he started a story with: "When I was a boy, we had to walk ten miles in the snow up a hill…." I walked away to go find out what the ladies were doing.

The fireworks over the lake were spectacular. Watching them from the boat was awesome. Edward held Jayme on his shoulders while I held Ian in my arms. Ian freaked out a little with the noise but in all he did ok. This will definitely be one experience I will never forget.

By the time we made it home, both boys were conked out and Layla wasn't far from it. We were all exhausted, it was a long day. We didn't even do anything that night. Edward just held me as we both fell fast asleep.

The following night Edward was going out with the guys from the station and Layla was going to a slumber party. I had a hot date with two of the cutest little men. Edward felt guilty about going out without me. I told him it was ok and to be home by midnight because I had a surprise planned for him. That evening I made stuffed pork chops with herbed mash potatoes, fresh green beans and homemade biscuits for dinner. I told you I couldn't wait to play in that kitchen. Edward's buddies from the station came over for dinner and then they left shortly after they finished eating. They told me that they now know why Edward loves me so much, my cooking. On their way out, they all gave me a kiss on the cheek even Jane. I don't know how I felt about that. It was just plain weird. She gave off weird vibes. I told Edward to call when he was on his way home so I could finish getting everything set up for him. He knew I was up to something. From the look he gave me, it looked like he was trying to figure out just what.

After Edward left, I got the most amazing phone call from Angela. She just received a phone call from Jason Jinks which is James' stepdad and lawyer.

"Bella, I'm sorry it's so late, but I just received a phone call from Jason Jinks. I thought you wouldn't mind how late I was calling for this one."

"Of course not Angela, what's going on?"

"Jason says that James is going to drop everything. He is going to sign the divorce papers and relinquish his rights to the boys. He just wants it to be done and wants to move on from here."

"What? I can't believe this, Ang. It's too good to be true. He's up to something." I could not believe this piece of information. Could he really just walk away? No, this is sick and sadistic control freak James we're talking about.

"I don't know B, but that is what Jason told me. We'll be leery. Of course, you won't be officially divorced until after the ninety days. But at least that is some good news, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for calling me Ang. But I'm not going to celebrate until it happens."

"Of course not B; but I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation. I'll see you in a few days."

We rented the Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel and Toy Story for us to watch. Jayme has both movies at home and has watched them numerous or I should say thousands of times. He was dancing and singing right along with Alvin and the Chipmunks and of course, I videoed him on my phone. I sent the video to everyone I knew on my phone list. I got numerous replies back about how he's the next best big thing or how dreamy he was. Edward's reply got me. He said he's the next American Idol. Of course Edward would think that, so I had to rib him a little about it which in turn got me the silent treatment. I should have known he was that sensitive about American Idol. Jeez.

After I got the boys in the bath and in bed, I knocked on Kate's door to see if she wanted to relax in the hot tub. Of course she did. We talked about everything and anything. At 10:30 I decided it was time to go take my shower and get ready for Edward's surprise. Kate helped me get ready. She did my hair and helped me apply my temporary tattoos. I had a barbed wire one that went around my upper arm and a fireman's cross that she used a marker to write Masen a crossed it. She placed them in the same exact spot that Edward's tattoos are at.

After Kate went home, I finished getting dressed and spread the candles all over the bedroom. He texted me to let me know he was on his way home. I lit the candles and fireplace, turned the mp3 player on, placed his helmet on and sat on the bed. I heard the front door open and said show time to myself.

Edward's POV

Bella made the most unbelievable stuffed pork chops for my buddies for dinner. Once everyone was sat down in the living room with their plates she proceeded to make sure all the guys and Jane had a beer. All the guys flirted with Bella including Jane. I didn't know what to think about that. I always wondered what team Jane batted for, but watching her watch Bella makes me wonder even more. Was it wrong that I was more disturbed about Jane flirting then the guys?

"I'm going to walk Layla down to Lucy's. Will you please keep an eye on the boys?"

"Of course baby." I said before Layla gave me a kiss on the cheek and said she would see me in the morning. Bella kissed my other cheek before she walked away. Jayme was sitting at the coffee table eating his chicken nuggets and Ian was in his walker roaming around the living room backwards. She had already fed him his baby food and cleaned him up. I don't know what I did to deserve her but hot damn that is my woman. She's like super mom or something. I stared or more like gawked at her back side as she was walking out the door when the guys broke me out of my trance. I hate it when she leaves but I love to watch her walk away.

"You're whipped, Masen!" Demetri blurted out.

"Yeah, you would be whipped too, if you got to go home to her every day." I said and then frowned slightly when I got the visual of Demetri going home to her instead of me. I shook my head to get that image out of my head.

"Naw, I will not let a woman whip me like that, I like being with different broads every night." Demetri responded back.

"Watch your language, there are two young boys here that do not need to hear it." I scolded him for his colorful language. I know it's like calling the kettle black, but I can at least tell you that I have curved my language tremendously around the boys. It helps that it wasn't all that bad to begin with since I had Layla around.

Before we left, I tried to help Bella clean up a little but she just shooed me out the door. She kissed me bye and told me to make sure I called before coming home so she could be totally ready for me. I said of course and walked out the door with the guys.

We went to our favorite hole in the wall tavern. It was named appropriately, _Sparky's Ta__vern_. Not real original for us, but they discounted our beer since our station is around the corner and had good pool tables, so we were happy about that. I miss watching the Monday night football games here and all the Cubs and Blackhawk games but my life had made a big turn for the better and I'm glad I get to miss it. I wouldn't trade what I got for nothing.

Some things never change though. I cringed when I seen her. Heidi. She is a waitress here that was always trying to pick me up when I used to frequent here back in the old days. Ok, so it wasn't that long ago, but it feels like an eternity since then. She sashayed up to me and looked me up and then back down.

"Eddie-Boy, you're looking good, hon. What rock had you been hiding under?" I'm pretty sure she thought she was sounding seductive. She just sounded like a damn cat in heat.

"I moved cross country. I'm only here for the week." I thought if I could keep my answer short and brief that she would have just moved on. Not my luck.

"Maybe we could hook up sometime before you leave." She said with a wink. I think I shuddered. I wanted to throw up my dinner. I'm pretty sure that Bella's stuffed pork chops wouldn't taste all that good coming back up.

"No, that won't be possible. I think my girlfriend might have a problem with that." All I could do was smirk as I made this statement. When I lived in Chicago, I did not date. It was mainly because I was focusing on my daughter and didn't have time to date. Now that Layla is Little Miss Independent, I have more time on my hands. Not only that, but when I seen Bella for the first time, I knew she was the one I had been waiting for.

"Girlfriend?" she questioned. "Since when does Eddie date?"

"Yep, our very own Eddie-boy has settled down and finally got him a woman," Felix said while clapping my shoulder with his big bear paw. "He's off the market and domestically happy with the kids in tow."

"Kids in tow? How many? Are you sure you want to raise another man's kids?" she actually had the audacity to ask me this. Who does she think she is?

"Yes, I love those two boys as if they were my own," I said as I pulled out my wallet to show pictures of all of us together. "Besides, I have a daughter, so how can I settle down with a woman if I didn't accept a woman having kids as well?"

"Whatever, you know where to find me when you get tired of playing super dad."

"I'll never be tired of playing super dad. My family is my life." I said proudly while looking at the pictures before putting them back up.

"Besides E, you wouldn't want Heidi anyways; she's tainted. She had a threesome with both Jane and Alec." Felix said with an evil glint to his eyes and a full body shudder.

"That is sickening. She had a threesome with Heidi and her twin brother. That is seriously disgusting."

"Dude, she came out the closet shortly after you left. The Bobbsey twins are always going out and picking up women together. We all had bets on both of them. We thought that Alec was also batting for the wrong team but so far he hasn't come out of the closet yet."

"Damn, so she really was flirting with Bella?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her look at a woman like she had looked at Bella, since her last girlfriend. But they broke things off because her girlfriend wasn't into freaky, kinky things like Jane." Ok, so I had to shudder again for the second time tonight. What is with these Chi-Town women?

"You guys I am right here you know. It's not like I actually touched him; anyways, that was the only time. And we were both wasted beyond recognition."

"If you were wasted beyond recognition, than how do you know you didn't touch boy wonder over there?" Demetri had asked her.

"Whatever Demetri, you're just jealous I got the hook up instead of you. We all know you wanted to hook up with Heidi."

"No, I'm defiantly not. Dude, you got to watch what Heidi is going to pass you. She's been with just about everyone besides Masen, me and Felix. You never know what she's packing in the viral department."

Thankfully the topic had changed from the Bobbsey twins. Unfortunately throughout the evening all the guys had ganged up on me since I hadn't been around in a while. They said they were just making for lost time. I just let it go in one ear and out the other. I ribbed them back too.

"Are you sure you want to be daddy to another man's kids?" Felix had asked me.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say this? I'm happy. I'm happier than I ever have been. I love my girlfriend and my _kids_." I made sure to emphasize the word kids. They were all starting to piss me off about it. Right then I was interrupted with a video text from Bella. Jayme was dancing and singing to the Chipmunks. He was totally cute and on the mark. I replied back that he should be the next American Idol. She replied back making fun of me. So, in turn, I didn't text her back until the end of the night. I really wished she would lay off Idol.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Demetri piped up and asked.

"As soon as the deadbeat asshole she calls her ex signs the damned divorce and custody papers."

"What, our little Eddie boy is living in sin? I would have never thought. Son, you're supposed to go after the single chicks."

"It's a long story. He left her six months prior to me meeting her. He abandoned her and her boys. My cousin Emmett introduced us and the rest is history. He found out about me from his buddy whom works on the same department as me and he showed back up trying to take his spot back. However, it just gave her, her chance to file for her divorce. He even tried to kidnap Jayme from daycare."

"Dude that is some fucking heavy shit." Felix had blurted out.

"Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. They are my life now."

I decided it was time for me to go home when I noticed the Stephen King twins Alec and Jane walk out the door with twin females. She is totally not going to be around Bella again.

I hailed a cab and then texted Bella from inside the cab. I let her know I was on my way home like she asked me to do. Once I walked in the house, I noticed all the lights were off and there was an eerie silence in the air. I walked up to the second floor and checked in on the boys to make sure they were ok. It's a habit that I refuse to break. I would have checked on Layla but I remembered she was staying the night at her friend Lucy's house.

I noticed our bedroom door was cracked opened and there was a faint glow to the room. I could hear the most obnoxious song playing. It was "Fire" by the Ohio Players. She picked a good song I have to say. Once inside, I looked around to see the fire going and dozens of candles around the bedroom lit. Bella was on her knees in a submissive position on the bed. When I looked at her, it was all I could do to keep from mauling her.

She was sexy as hell wearing a hot firewoman's costume. She was wearing a shiny red leather mini skirt with black suspenders; a matching shiny red leather bra with cleavage that I wanted to devour; a matching long sleeved leather jacket that only ended about four inches below her bra that had the fluorescent yellow trim around the waist and the end of the sleeves on the bottom; covering her long black legs were black thigh high stockings that didn't quite reach her skirt with matching suspenders and knee high black leather high heeled boots. She did not stop there. To top off the outfit, she apparently found my old helmet from when I was on the Chicago Fire Department and was wearing it and was holding a plastic axe. I swear one of these days; this woman was going to be the death of me.

I closed the door behind me and crossed the room in two strides to get to her. I pushed her back against the bed so I could more easily ravish her body. The helmet fell off her head and was spinning on the floor. That is when inspiration hit me.

"Wait here and put the helmet back on," I demanded as I ran out the door before she could make a snarky remark back. I ran down both flights of stairs and flew into the kitchen so I could grab our digital camera. I ran back up both flights of stairs, which I guess it's a good thing I'm in excellent shape because any other normal schmuck would have been out of breath and cramping up by now. She eyed the camera in my hand when she started to back away from me shaking her head no.

"Oh no, you are not taking pictures. My luck Emmett will see it and I will never hear the end of it."

"Please Baby, just a few. I want to remember what my beautiful sexy girlfriend had done for me. I'll delete them as soon as I download them to my computer. No one will see them." I pleaded with the puppy dog eyes I learned from Jayme; I knew she couldn't resist that shit.

"Fine, a couple, but you delete them from the camera as soon as possible." She actually gave in. I didn't think she would but it turns out my woman is vixen after all. So of course I made her pose in the position she was in when I came in. Then she started getting into posing for the pictures. She actually walked over to one of the posters of the bed and spun herself around on it. Then she turned around, half-way took off her jacket and looked at me over her shoulder. I swear this woman was going to be the death of me. I thought all she did was put on the outfit. That is a big fat negative. She also had Kate help her put on rub-on tattoos. One was a Fireman's cross on her shoulder where they pinned Masen a crossed it. The second one was the barbed wire going around her upper arm matching the one on my arm. Fuck me, I'm screwed. Of course I had to zoom in on both of them. I also took a few pictures with my cell phone so now my background picture is her in this sexy ass outfit of hers.

I put down the camera and made my way over to my vixen. By this time, she had already shed the jacket but still had her helmet on. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard. This caused the helmet to fall to the floor again. I couldn't find it in me to care about it at the moment. She broke away for air and I just moved ravishing her shoulders and neck.

"I hope you didn't mind…." She trailed off as I found that spot right behind her ear I knew she loved.

"About what?" I asked against her neck.

"The helmet….the outfit came with a little plastic one…..fuck…it's just I found….mmmmm……yours in the closet…….Oh God………and thought…….Edward….." she trailed off again as I started to move south from her collar bone to her cleavage. I smirked against the top of her right breast. I love knowing the type of reaction I can get from her.

"What did you think?" I asked while moving to her left breast from the right one.

"I thought….mmmmmm…..it was perfect…." She trailed off again as my hands gripped her hips and pulled her roughly to me. I pulled away so I could look her in the eye when I said this, "Bella, everything you did tonight was perfect. I love you so much. You are perfect and beautiful and sexy…." I said as she forced her tongue in my mouth to shut me up. She pushed me off of her and hovered over me. She broke away from the kiss to tell me that it wasn't about her, tonight was about me. She wanted to please me. Damn, what did I do to deserve this woman?

She sat me up long enough to pull my shirt off my head. Then she started working on my belt and my pants. Of course I lifted my hips so she could pull them down. She pulled my shoes and socks off and then pulled my pants and my boxers the rest of the way down. My cock was then able to spring free and that it did. She sat back on her ankles and I swear she licked her lips in anticipation. She stroked the shaft a few times twisting her fist around it. She licked the little drop of pre cum off and said and I quote, "yummy." I never would have thought it would be, but whatever. While holding onto the base of the shaft, she licked up and down like she was licking a lolly pop. She then sucked on the head hard and inch by inch brought more and more of my length into her hot little mouth. She moaned a little which made me twitch. I could actually feel her smirk. Then, I would have never thought that she would take it in as deep as what she did. I felt myself hitting the back of her throat. It felt fucking amazing. What really did me in was when she grazed the whole length with her teeth. I love it when she does that shit.

"Bellla, I'm gonna….." I couldn't even finish a fully coherent sentence at this point. She held my hips down and latched her mouth on stronger so I couldn't push her away. I really don't care to cum into her mouth, I think it's disgusting but this time around she's not letting me pull away. She swallowed every drop. I guess she actually likes it. She says it tastes like salt and Edward mixed together. I'm not sure what that would taste like, but ok. Anyways, that was the best orgasm, I have ever had. I was totally spent and she was still fully dressed minus that little jacket. She crawled up next to me and laid her head on my chest. I was too tired to reciprocate.

"It's ok baby. I didn't do this for me. I did this for you. Besides, it gave me pleasure to pleasure you."

"Bella, you are the best girlfriend ever. Is that a song from one of Jayme's cds?" The songs from her mp3 player switched to "I want to be a fireman" which is from one of Jayme's cds.

"Yes." She said sheepishly. She is way too cute for her own damn good.

"Only you would make a play list to seduce me that starts out with disco and fades to folk to country to rock to rap to kiddy songs." I said while chuckling.

"Ha-Ha very funny. By the way, I got some good news for you."

"Really, what is that?"

"Angela called after you left."

"And….." I'm a little confused; I thought Bella told her that we were going on vacation. Why would she call so late? Maybe she didn't factor in the time difference.

"James' lawyer contacted her and told her that James is dropping the custody and is going to sign the papers. As soon as, the ninety days is over, I will be a single woman and you will be able to adopt the boys legally."

"What?" I sat up quickly. "That is wonderful news Bella."

"But, I don't want to get too excited yet. This is James we are talking about. He could be up to something. So, I don't want to count our chickens before they are hatched."

"Of course not baby, I can't wait to make you and the boys mine legally." Bella was right; we had to wait before we could celebrate because that douche could be planning something. I hate having to look over our shoulder every turn we take. But knowing I can soon adopt those two little boys was just the most amazing feeling in the world. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to wipe this shit eating grin off my face. This has turned out to be one of the best nights ever. We both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

I woke up about four in the morning and of course just had to wake Bella up. I felt guilty about not reciprocating even though she told me not to worry about it. What man would let their beautiful girlfriend do that without reciprocating? So I decided to wake her up creatively. I hovered over her when I started to kiss her from her collar bone a crossed her neck and up behind her ear in that special spot. She moaned but her eyes were still closed. I pulled her earlobe between my teeth and she moaned my name but her eyes were still closed. I started to kiss, lick and nip from her collar bone down her stomach. I noticed she was still wearing her boots so I pulled them off of her. Then I gently rolled off each of her stockings one by one. I started from her toes and started to kiss up her leg to her thigh. Once I got to her thigh I looked up to see if she was awake yet, her eyes were still shut but she was smiling. I wondered if she was just faking sleep. I picked up her opposite leg and kissed from her toes all the way up to her thigh. I went to take her panties off but fuck me, she wasn't wearing any. I started massaging her clit with my finger and as soon as I did her eyes flew open. I chuckled at the look she was giving me.

"What are you doing?" Her voice went a little high pitched towards the end when I replaced my finger with my tongue. She even gasped a little.

"Reciprocating." I answered her with one word. As I was working her clit with my tongue I entered her with a finger and started massaging as I found her g-spot. "mmmmmm, Edward, right there," she trailed off. I smirked and starting humming against her when she moaned which made the most delicious shudder ever. As I added a second finger, it didn't take long for me to feel her walls start to tighten and then all at once her body started shaking. I lapped up all the juice her body was sending me. I guess you could say I was being greedy but hey she has the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted. Ok, so it's only the second one that I have tasted but it will certainly be the last one. I will make this woman mine someday and I will never let her go.

* * *

Since we would be traveling the day after, we wanted to take this day easy. However, Bella noticed that we had a lot of food left over from the week. She suggested that we pack it all up and take it to a food bank that could use it. We boxed it all up and packed the kids up and went to the nearest food bank to the house. We explained to them that we were spending the week in town and that we bought too much food. Not only did we give them the rest of the food, but I also wrote a check for ten thousand dollars. I was always doing different charity work here in Chicago with the fire department and on my own so that is one of the things that I really miss in this city.

We spent the rest of our day working in the soup kitchen part of the food bank. It was actually quite fun. The kids had a blast helping the homeless. Jayme and Layla were walking around asking if anyone needed anything as Bella and I helped dish out the food.

Jayme found this older gentleman that was sitting by his self. He sat down next to him and started a conversation. I nudged Bella so she could watch him.

"Hi, my name is Jayme, what's yours?"

"I'm Joe, how old are you Jayme?"

"Three and half."

"Aren't you a little young to be here by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"That's my mommy and daddy. I'm helping out cause they said it's the right thing to do."

"That's a good thing to do, young man."

"My daddy's a fireman, he likes to help people."

"That's good. This world needs more people like your daddy. You know, I have a grandson about your age, but I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

"That's sad. You should see him. I don't get to see my daddy."

"Isn't that him right there?"

"That's my daddy, but my first daddy I don't get to see."

"Oh, I see. You know what?"

"What?"

"I can tell that this daddy loves you very much. I can also tell that you love him very much too."

"I do luv him. He takes good care of us and he saves people. Where's your grandson?"

"It's a long story but I miss him so much and his mommy too. I wished I could call them, but I don't have a phone."

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Jayme got up and ran right to me. "Daddy, can I have your phone?" He whispered.

"Why do you want my phone?"

"So my friend can call his grandson. He said he doesn't get to talk to him because he doesn't have a phone."

"Here take mine Lil' Man." Bella said from beside me. Jayme ran back over to Joe so he could use the phone.

"Here Joe, this is mommy's phone. You can call your grandson."

"Thanks, Jayme." Joe said with a tear in his eye as he dialed on the phone. "Sherry."

"How have you been? I miss you so much darling. I'm sitting here in a kitchen and this sweetest little 3 year old struck up a conversation with me. He went and got his mom's cell phone so I could call and speak with you and Timmy……….."

I looked over at Bella and she had a tear in her eye. "Why did you give him your phone? I was going to give him mine."

"Because yours has the wall paper of me in the fireman's costume." She whispered in my ear with the most delectable color of crimson in her cheeks. I kissed her cheek as I watched Jayme sitting with Joe. Jayme came back over to the two of us and told us that he wanted to introduce us to his new friend Joe.

"Thank you so much for letting me use your phone. I haven't talked to my daughter in close to three years." Joe said.

"It was no problem at all. We're glad that we could be of some help to you. If there is anything else we can do, please don't hesitate to ask us." Bella sincerely told Joe.

"No, you did more than enough. My daughter is picking me up in a few minutes and I'm going to stay with them until I get back on my feet. You are raising a fine young man here. Keep up the good job." Joe said.

"Thank you so much, Joe. That means a lot. We hope you all the best in your future." I told him. He bent down and hugged Jayme. He told him thank you and of course Jayme was polite and said you're welcome.

*******************

Once we got situated on the plane, the flight attendant came around to make sure everyone was ok and didn't need anything. Come to find out, it was the same flight attendant from before. I looked over and noticed Bella was giving her, her famous stink eye. It felt like de'jevu all over again.

"Edward, will you please trade me seats, I want to sit in the aisle seat."

"You only want to sit in the aisle seat because you are jealous." I said with a smirk.

"You're right. I'll admit it. However, please trade me seats. You would be the same way if the roles would be opposite." Ok, so she has a point there. Ok, so I traded her seats. This flight was thankfully uneventful. Once the flight attendant noticed Bella, she traded the other one for the coach passengers instead of the first class passenger. Bella had the most delicious smirk I have ever seen plastered on her face throughout the whole flight.

Since the damn half pint pixie packed everyone's luggage and I gave Bella my credit card to go shopping, we had so many bags that we had Emmett pick us up at the airport. As soon as he saw Bella, he picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"Emmett, put me down now you big oaf." Bella demanded.

"Awe, come on B, it's been a whole week since I seen you. Didn't you miss me?"

"No not really, I had Garrett there and you two are too much alike. So no, I didn't miss you at all Em." She said with a devilish little smirk. Have I told you lately how much I loved this woman?

"That's not nice B and you know it. Let me see your digital camera." Bella actually gave it to him. Of course somehow it will be my fault that she didn't remember the photos I took of her.

"OMG, Bella, I never thought you had it in you, girl. Damn you are one hot fireman. You need to tell Rosie where you got that outfit from." I cut him off with a punch to the arm and grabbed the camera back. Bella has turned fifty shades of red and punched Emmett in his stomach. "What's that for B?"

"For being an insensitive Asshole that's what?"

"Bella, you might want to calm down, you are starting to attract attention and you know what happened last time." I had to remind her. I really did not want her to be detained again because of Emmett.

"Fine! I will get you back Emmett, so watch your back." She said while she grabbed the boys and stormed outside leaving us to get the bags from baggage claim. Did I mention how hot she is when she's pissed off? I clapped Emmett on the back and told him he better watch his back.

**AN: The soundtrack for Edward's special night is:**

"**Fire" by the Ohio Players – 70's Disco**

"**Eternal Flames" – The Bangles**

"**The Fireman" – George Strait Country**

"**Fireman" – Lil' Wayne Rap**

"**Hero" – Nickel Back Rock**

"**I wanna Be a Fireman" – Kidsongs dot com ****kiddy**** song**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I thought Emmett was not going to survive the ride back to Forks. I don't know who wanted to kill him more, Edward or me. He kept making fun of me because of the pictures but he was also ribbing Edward for role playing and the pictures. I told Edward to just ignore him and don't give into him wanting to irritate him. Of course that didn't work, when we stopped for gas, Edward throttled him and threw him up into a head lock. Or at least the best he could at putting him in a head lock since Emmett is so much bigger than Edward. The ratio of Edward to Emmett was like The Rock to The Undertaker in size. I was laughing my ass off and so were Jayme and Ian. However, I finally had to pull the two idiots apart since they were starting to gain attention from the other customers at the gas station.

"Ok, ok, I will stop making fun of you," Emmett stated. "For now," he added under his breath.

Since it was so late, we talked Emmett into stopping at a McDonald's drive-thru for dinner. He got all antsy and threatened us with our lives if Jayme got any of the food in his jeep. Of course I was mentally willing him just to drop a couple of fries. Not enough to do any damage but enough to irritate Emmett. Unfortunately, Jayme didn't dump anything. However, Emmett did. He ordered a Big Mac which was really a huge mistake while you are trying to drive. I mean, who does that? He had it everywhere and of course it was all my fault. It really pissed him off when I leaned into the front seat from my seat in the back of the jeep. I was pretending that I was all up into his and Edward's conversation when I reached over and smeared Jayme's honey sauce from his nuggets crossed Emmett's cheek. Let's just say, Edward threatened to beat Em's ass for using such colorful language in front of my boys and for threatening me.

Thankfully we finally made it home about eight thirty in the evening. I wasn't sure who was crankier; Emmett or the boys. He was frustrated because we had to stop again so he could wash his cheek off. Did I care? That would be a big fat nope. He has always been annoying to us and if I had done it to Edward instead of him he would have been laughing his fat ass off.

We carried the boys directly up to their beds since it was late and they where whiney. As I was tucking in Jayme he asked me when Layla would be home. Edward decided to leave her there in Chicago with Kate until a week before school started. She wanted to visit more with her family plus her friends.

"She'll be home right before school starts. She needs to be able to spend some time with her mommy's family too." I told him while I put a sweet kiss to his nose.

"I miss her. She'll miss my birthday party." At this point he was whining. In the past month and half, they have become so close. They are truly siblings even though Edward and I are not married yet. It's so easy being a kid. No worries, no jobs; they get to play all day and whine about not getting their way. I'm kind of envious of them. Who am I kidding, I am envious of them.

"I know sweetie, but she'll be here before you know it. I promise. Nite, Baby."

"Nite Mommy."

Edward was watching the ten o'clock news when I walked into the living room. I threw myself down on the couch next to him and let out a huge sigh. Edward looked down on me with his crooked smile intact.

"What's the matter, B?"

"I'm just glad to be home. I want everything to be back to normal."

"I second that or as close to normal as we can get." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. He was making lazy circles on my shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

I let out a huge sigh and Edward seemed to know what I needed. He told me to stay on the couch for a minute. Within a few minutes he returned to me and carried me into the bathroom. He had lit several candles and ran a bubble bath. He told me to raise my hands in which I complied with his demand. He lifted my t-shirt over my head and turned me to where my back was against his chest. He removed my bra and massaged my breast as he let it fall to the floor. Then he trailed his hand down my belly to my shorts and pushed them and my panties down to the floor. He picked me up and placed me in the water. He then told me to move forward and shortly after he dropped his clothes he was seated right behind me.

Edward lathered the soap up in his hand so he could wash every inch of my body. The way his hands trailed along my skin made involuntary moans escape my lips. Every so often, he would reach down and kiss the spot behind my ear or my shoulders. He then proceeded to wash my hair too. He massaged my scalp with his long fingers as he scrubbed. The sensations from his touch went right through my body. He turned on the detachable shower head to rinse my hair. Once he was finished cleaning and worshiping my body, he dried me off and carried me to bed. He climbed in behind me and I think I was out before he pulled me to his chest.

When I woke up Edward was not in the bedroom or the bathroom. As I walked down the hall, I stopped in the boy's rooms to check on them. They weren't in their rooms either. I went downstairs and could not find any sign of them. I called Edward. He said that he needed to pick something up from home but didn't want to wake me up so he took my car and left me his set of keys for his car.

I was to meet Alice for lunch today. I left a little early so I could get the photos printed at the drugstore. They have one of those picture kiosk thingies that prints them in a matter of seconds. I figured Alice would like to see them without flipping through the digital camera.

I met with Alice at the diner and Rose happened to be there, too. I was glad to see the both of them. I missed my best friends. Alice and Rose was flipping through the pictures and was smiling and laughing. Occasionally they would turn a picture over to me so I could explain what happened.

"OMG, Bella, what is up with the soft porn in here?" Alice asked or more like blurted out.

"Let me see that, Em wouldn't shut up about it." Rosalie yanked the picture out of her hand.

"What are you talking about……" I trailed off as Rosalie turned the photo around. Oh my god, how did I forget about those photos? My face was about 50 shades of red when I said, "well, that explains the funny look I got from the guy at the pharmacy."

Both of the hags were laughing uncontrollably at me when I snagged the 20 pictures out of their hands. There were 20 pictures alone of me in that silly firemen's costume. You have to be kidding me. That is not even counting the ones he took on his phone. I was so humiliated and Edward would hear about it; I made sure of it. I pulled my phone out and sent him a text right then.

**E: u r dead when I get home! B**

** B: wht did I do ths time? Luv E**

** E: one word: pictures B**

** B: lol, u didn't, did u? 2 mad to sign luv B? Luv E, evn tho B doesn't luv E**

** E: ur such a dork. Its me, so that would b yes, I did. Still not sign luv B. B**

** B: rn't u supposed 2 b hvng luch wit ur sis? Luv E**

** E: y do u think Im upset? She's mkng fun of me along with Rose. U r so not getting nun for a while. :~**

** B: Wht the hell is that? Luv E**

** E: Tht my totally clueless boytoy is a devil face blowing raspberries at u. :~**

** B: who's the dork now? Boytoy? Luv E**

"Earth to Bella, you better stop texting that hot dumbass before I steal your phone and break it. You're here with us. He's locked you away for a whole week in a whole another state. We missed you, hoe." Rose ran her mouth off while grabbing my phone and sticking it in her bra daring me to go after it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just had to text him to tell him he ain't getting any for a while."

"How did he respond to that?" Rose asked while pulling out my phone so she could read our entire conversation.

"He called me a dork."

"Because you are one. Who still sends smiley faces?" Rose asked.

"Looks like me," God why couldn't they just leave me alone? What have I done, that was so bad? Oh that's right, I let my boyfriend take naughty pictures of me.

"I bet Edward enjoyed that night. You looked hot." Alice had said changing the subject as Rose put my phone back in her bra.

"Yeah, he did," I said with a sheepish smile. They just laughed even harder. "By the way, Emmett said he wanted you to get one of those outfits Rose."

"I know he did. He still can't shut up about it. You even matched E's tattoos. That was so freaking awesome. How did you get his name on the cross?"

"The tats were his favorite part of the whole outfit. He even traced them with his tongue. Kate helped me apply them. She also did my makeup and hair. Here they are…" I said as I was pulling down my t-shirt to show the cross on my shoulder and then pulled up my sleeve to show the barbed wire.

"I knew Bella couldn't do all of this on her own," Ali had said trying to tease me.

"Thanks Ali, I love you too."

"All come on Bells, I'm just playing with you. Wait a minute. There are more photos. You little whore," she blurted out while raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Ok, so my man thinks he's an amateur photographer, so sue me." They both started cackling when I stated that while wagging my eyebrows.

"Hmmm, it seems our little Bella is growing up. She's even learning to talk smack with us now. Edward has defiantly been a good role model on B," Rosalie said while taking a drink of her coke.

"Either that or he's corrupting our sweet little Bella," Alice said with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We got to Esme and Carlisle's house early on Sunday afternoon in hopes of getting some info out of Esme. Edward wanted to know more about is father. All he knows is that he was not a part of his life. He wanted to know why. Carlisle took the boys out back to play while we chatted.

"Aunt Esme, can you tell me anything about my father?" Edward asked.

"Wow Edward, what brought this on?"

"I just wanted to know what happened and who he is. It's just that with everything going on with the boys and their father, I had been thinking about my own. Did you know him?"

Esme looked a little nervous and a little bit sheepish as well. She looked down at her lap for a minute before she would look up at Edward. I gave Edward's hand a comforting squeeze to let him know I was still there for him.

"Yes, I knew him. Edward, your mother made me promise never to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Your father didn't walk out on you willingly. His family forced him to."

"I don't understand."

"Edward, both our family and his family comes from money and society in Chicago. However, your mother decided she wanted to raise you away from that to protect you. But there was a reason for that."

"Esme, what happened? I know my mother made you promise and I hate to make you break it, but I deserve to know."

"Yes you do, that is why I'm going to tell you. Just give me a second to compose myself please," she said. I noticed she was shaking and a bit apprehensive. This information can't be good. "Your mother got pregnant out of wedlock, Edward. That was and still is a disgrace in society. She was shunned because of it. His family flipped out. Not because it happened but more since they found out about it through gossip. Your parents were afraid to tell your grandparents. But since it was a disgrace to have a baby out of wedlock, his family forced him to deny the baby when Liz refused to have an abortion or place the baby up for adoption. It left Liz broken. She was devastated. She raised you on her own without help. She wanted to keep you as far away from society as she possibly could. This is the reason she did not put his name on the birth certificate," she said with a shy glance to Edward. She was afraid of his reaction.

"So, you are saying Edward grew up without a father because the bull headed society said it was wrong? That is horrible. A little boy having to grow up without his father because of that and here I feel guilty because of my boys are growing up without their real father who abused us. Why? I don't understand this world sometimes……" Edward interrupted my rant with putting both of his hands on either side of my face.

"Sweetie, it's ok. I'm fine. I grew up to be a good father of my daughter and now to your boys. I know it sucks but at least I know now that it wasn't because he was horrible."

"No Edward, don't you see, he was horrible for walking away. It's one thing if a father is totally unable to be a father like being abusive but when it's because the _society or his family _it's just, it's just….." Edward interrupted my second rant with his mouth on mine. He kissed me passionately but chastely since his Aunt was sitting a crossed from us.

"I understand why you would be upset Bella. I was too. They were friends with Carlisle and I and we were all very close. You would never see them without seeing us. When he denied Edward, Carlisle lost it on him and blacked his eye and split his lip. Carlisle was friends with him first before he met me. In fact, he was the way we were introduced. It drove a wedge between the two of them. We supported Lizzie any way she would allow it. I remained close to her, but when Carlisle was offered his position here, we had to accept it. We offered to let Lizzie come with us and we would have helped her get established here but she wouldn't leave Chicago. She said she was determined to do it on her own," Esme had said while grabbing a hold of my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What's his name?" Edward asked quietly. He seemed almost too calm for my liking.

"Alistair Moretti," she said shyly while looking at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Edward gasped as if in horror.

"Alistair Moretti , as in Dean Moretti?"

"Yes."

"That son of a bitch….."

"Edward, you know him?" I asked him.

"Yes, he was the Dean at my private high school. He was right there and he never told me anything. That explains why he watched me like a hawk, but would walk the other way when I noticed him. He always used to give me the creeps. Why did you let me go to that school?"

"At first we weren't going to. But it was a fine damn school, the best in Chicago. Carlisle spoke with Alistair. He promised he would tell you who he really was. I can't believe he didn't."

"I can," Carlisle simply stated as he walked back in the door. "He promised he would, but he was always breaking promises. You were better off without him and still are."

"I defiantly won't be contacting him. I could not stand the man." Edward said behind clenched teeth. "At least I know," he said as he walked out the back door. I looked at Esme and then back at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded his head towards Edward in a silent way of telling me to follow him. I walked up to Edward as he was looking out towards the forest. I put my arms around him from the back leaning my forehead on the center of his back.

"Edward, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but please just know when you are ready, I am here to listen," I told him. I hoped he could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"I know, baby. Thank you," he said while placing his hands over the top of mine. We stood there for a good ten to fifteen minutes before we were interrupted with Emmett's booming laugh from inside.

"Come on you two, quit being anti-social. Everyone is here. Get in here," Emmett said from the backdoor.

"Hey Edward, I was just talking to Emmett and Jasper about next weekend. I wanted a fishing trip just us men. You and Jayme in?" my dad had said as soon as he spotted us walking through the door. Edward looked at me and then at my father with this huge smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah, that sounds great Charlie, Thank you. What about it little Man, you want to go fishing with your pops and grandpa?" Edward asked Jayme.

"Yay, I luv fishin' I can't wait, daddy! Who's Pops?" Jayme couldn't contain his excitement but he looked quite confused by the word Pops.

"Some people call their dad pops. It's just an old saying," Charlie had answered for Edward.

"Do I have to call you pops? I like daddy better," Jayme had responded to Edward.

"Little man, you can call me anything your little heart desires."

"So Jayme, are you excited about getting your cast off?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yep," he said while popping the p. "It's itchy." Everybody laughed at him. If it was all healed, Carlisle said it could come off next week. Jayme is marking off the days on the calendar that we hung up on fridge for him. He is ecstatic about it coming off.

XXXXXXX

Edward's POV

Once we made it home, it was Bella's turn to comfort me. I was still a little upset by the tidbit of information we learned about my father. How can a man be that close to their son and not have anything to do with them? What kind of coward is he? Bella walked up behind me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"Baby, let's go to bed," she simply stated. I can't deny her anything. I took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She made me sit on the edge of the bed. She told me to raise my arms and she pulled my shirt off my head. She then kneeled down and took my shoes and socks off of me. She motioned for me to stand up where she pulled my shorts off but left my boxers on. She told me to lie down on my stomach. She pulled out some massage oil out of the night stand. She then straddled my ass and lathered her hands with the oil. She started to massage the oil into my shoulders and the middle of my back. Occasionally my body would let out a moan or a grunt but other than that the room was eerily silent.

She got off of me and I whimpered a little. She giggled and told me to turn over. She then straddled my hips and rubbed her sex on my hard shaft. The friction made me hiss a little. She then started rubbing her tiny hands up and down my chest and shoulders and arms. She got off me again and motioned to pull my boxers off. I arched my butt and lower back off the mattress so she could get them shoved down. Once she discarded the offending garment, she straddled my thighs. She looked at my erection and licked her lips. I swear this woman was going to be the death of me one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Emmett and I had a shift at the station. Emmett was trying to convince me to buy a Harley. He said we would have fun if he, Jasper and I all bought one.

"I don't know if I should. I don't know how to ride. Not only that, but I don't think Bella would like it at all."

"Bella my dear cousin would not be the one we would have to convince. She was a born biker chick. In fact, she has her own bike; I'm surprised you didn't know." Emmett had said. I just looked at him like a deer caught in the head lights.

"What?" I questioned him while raising my eye brow.

"It's at Jake's house. She rescued two old dirt bikes from the trash. Her and Jacob restored them one summer and he taught her how to ride. The Chief caught her and she hasn't ridden since. She still loves it, but doesn't want to disappoint Charlie."

"Really, so did he ground her or something?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to see her until the first day of senior year. He caught her in the first week of July. That was a rough summer for her."

"I bet. I'm in if you can convince Alice. It would be fun and I always wanted to learn to ride." I said. We were interrupted by Bella and Rosalie. They decided to surprise us with a visit with the kids.

"What are you in for?" Bella asked me.

"Buying a bike and learning to ride. We just got to convince Alice so jasper can too."

"Well, good luck with the pixie," Rosalie cut in with. For some reason, I don't see us getting them.

Emmett automatically went into big kid mode when they showed up. He wanted to show the kids everything about the station. When he took them upstairs, Bella pulled me to the side. It seems the vixen wanted to get Emmett back for how he acted on our ride back from Seattle.

"Edward, where is Emmett's turn out gear?"

"Why do you ask? You can't do anything to his gear. What if we get a call?"

"It won't stop him from a call I promise," she said with a very evil grin and explained to me what she was going to do. Of course, I allowed her to do it.

About ten minutes later we got a call. Mrs. Rutherford's cat was stuck in a tree again. Sometimes working for a small town fire department can grate your nerves. We all ran to our turn out gear and Rosalie grabbed the kids and moved towards the back of the bays. Bella on the other hand stood by Emmett's door on the truck. I was so proud of her for keeping a straight face because I was having such a terrible time. Emmett pulled up his turn out pants and he had old pink faded flowery granny panties over his pants. Everybody busted out laughing and his first reaction was to look down. She took a picture as he looked at them and another when he looked up. He immediately pulled them off and jumped up in his seat. He leaned out the window to tell her that he will get her back and that it was so freaking lame.

He then turned to me and yelled over the sirens, "Masen, you need to get your little girlfriend in check! Don't think just because you're my cousin that it's going to keep me from messing with her and you at the same time. I will get her back."

"Are you threatening my girlfriend, because Em, your little wifey was in on it, too. So you need to take it up with her as well."

"Oh she'll get hers when I get home. I guaran-damn-tee that shit." He said. Does he think he's cool quoting Stone Cold Steve Austin? I mean it sounded retarded coming out of Stone Cold's mouth what makes Emmett think it was going to be cool coming from his?

Once we arrived on the scene, Mrs. Rutherford told us that the cat jumped down right before we showed up and actually asked what took us so long to get there. Not only did my sweet innocent girlfriend coordinate with Rosalie, but she also made a visit to Mrs. Rutherford. Turns out, my sweet innocent girlfriend is not actually sweet and innocent but more of a conniving little vixen. I tell you I fall in love with her more and more every day.

Emmett grumbled all the way back to the truck. By the time we got back to the station, both girls were gone. That is actually probably a good thing considering the sour mood Emmett was in now. I called Bella up to tell her how funny it was but to also bitch about the whiney baby that we were now putting up with. She said that was just part one of her prank and to check my email. I just had to laugh again. Actually, I was falling on the floor laughing when Emmett walked up. It seems Rosalie gave Bella the password to Emmett's department email. She emailed both pictures to all the people on his email contacts. It was not only guys from our department but also guys that we had met at the FDIC which is the Fire Department International Conference that is held in Indianapolis every year. There are firemen not only from the USA but all over the world as well. It looked as if it came from his email address. I heard him mutter, "Oh, she is good, the granny panties I have to admit was lame. But emailing the pictures to all the firemen I know, that was priceless." He mumbled as he walked out the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am sorry about the length of time it's taken to get this out. So as a little special treat, most of this chapter is Charlie's POV of the Men's fishing trip. It's short but Charlie is not a man of many words either.**

**To remind everyone, this is the list of kids that went fishing with the guys and their ages. Jacob and Leah's: Charlie and Billie – 6; FramFram – 3; Jasper and Alice's: Ashleigh – 3; Emmett and Rosalie's: Emmalie – 3; Roosevelt – 5; Bella and Edward's: Jayme – 3. The babies stayed with the ladies.**

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I had just finished chopping vegetables for a salad when Rosalie called me. She wanted to bitch about the mood that Emmett was now in because of my prank. It serves the ass hole right. Now, maybe he'll think twice before messing with me again.

"Bella, I think you went a little over the top with the email bit." Rose had said in an overly annoyed voice.

"Wow, Rose, now that he's all pissy, you want to get down my throat. It was you're idea to do the email. I was happy with just taking the photos."

"I know, I know, it's just, I couldn't allow those photos to go to waste," she sheepishly said. I heard Edward pull up out front and walk in the front door.

"Honey, I'm home," he said as he walked in the door. Does he realize how clichéd that sounds?

"In here," I yelled back as I pulled the phone away from my face so I didn't yell into it. He walked up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. He pressed his body tightly up against mine and started to kiss my neck and collar bone. I may have allowed a tiny moan escape my lips. Hey, I'm only human you know.

"What are you two doing? That is so gross, while I'm on the phone," Rosalie ranted. Edward was so close he could hear everything she said. I could actually feel him smile into my neck.

"Shut it you, it's not like I have been subjected to worse from you and Emmett."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you have a whole lot of making up to do for Emmett's sour mood. I swear, Bella, you would have thought you broke the Xbox or some shit. He's such a big baby. He's up in the study now planning his revenge on you as we speak."

"Ooh, I'm shaking," I said through my snickers.

"Ok, Ok Bitch, I know his pranks aren't scary. But damn it, now, I gotta put up with the sour mood that is known as Emmett."

"I'm sorry Rosalie that you have to put up with the big baby, but I'm not sorry I pranked him. He had it coming to him for years and years of torture." I said through my giggles. I could feel Edward's shoulders shaking from his silent laughing. All at the same time, the timer went off and Jayme took this moment to make his presence known, "Mommy?" Edward walked out of the kitchen probably going to see what Jayme wanted.

"I gotta go, Rose. I am sorry."

"Yeah, whatevs B. It was still funny though."

I took a moment to take the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the counter. I walked into the living room to see what my guys were up to. Edward was sitting on the couch with Jayme sitting in his lap.

"Are you excited to get your cast taken off tomorrow?" Edward asked him.

"Yep," he said while popping the "p".

"Don't get your hopes too high, little man. We gotta see how well you heeled first, dude." I told him.

"I got this mom. I can feel it. It's coming off," my too-cute-for-his-own-good son said.

"We'll see. Dinner is ready. Go wash your hands."

The next day was Jayme's doctor's appointment to see if his arm has healed correctly. He decided that he wanted Edward to go in to do the X-ray instead of me. It kind of hurt my feelings at first. I felt like he no longer needed me and trust me; no mother wants to feel like their children don't need her anymore. However, I put myself in check. After all, he is all-intents his daddy. Why not allow him go with him. Besides, I needed to hold onto Ian anyways.

It had been about an hour since the x-ray and Dr. Cullen has yet to enter the room. I even nursed and changed Ian in that time frame while waiting. Dr. Cullen finally walked through the door yielding out his apologizes for making us wait so long.

"I'm so sorry. It's busy around here today. I'm not sure why. But anyways, let's take a look at this picture of your arm, Jayme." He said while placing the x-ray up on the lighted board. "Awe, yes, your bone has healed quite nicely young man. We should be fine with removing that _itchy_ cast today. You ready?" He questioned Jayme as he pulled the saw out of a drawer and was preparing to remove the cast.

"You gotta use that, Doc?" Jayme stuttered out clearly scared of the saw. Doc? Now where did the kid pick that up from? He never ceases to amaze me. Carlisle responded with a chuckle.

"This saw can't hurt you. It is loud, but it'll only tickle a bit. See, we'll show you. Edward come here." Carlisle had said while turning the saw on. Edward stepped over to Carlisle and lifted his arm. Before Carlisle can put the blade to Edward's arm, Jayme yelled out, "Oh no, Doc. Don't cut my daddy."

"Jayme, I promise it won't hurt. See," then Carlisle put the saw to his own arm to demonstrate the blade won't hurt him. "See, no blood little one. I'm completely fine."

Jayme smiled and lifted his arm to Carlisle. "Ok, Doc, but do it fast. Then I get my sucker." He must get this talk from Sponge Bob.

**Charlie's POV**

This trip was actually supposed to be a guy's day out; however, my beautiful granddaughter Ashleigh and Emmett's daughter Emmalie both wanted to go. Of course, I could not say no to the little princesses. It reminded me of when Bella and Alice were little and wanted to go fishing with me. Ok, so it was more like when I made them go. Bella was an excellent fisherman. She would bait the hook and take the fish off by the time she was four years old. Alice on the other hand wouldn't touch anything slimy or squirmy. In fact, she always brought her baby dolls with her and would play house on the river bank. What was even funnier is that she made Jake and Bella play with her against their wishes. Alice had always been a force to be reckoned with. It looks as though my sweet granddaughter is taking after her mommy. Both Ashleigh and Emmalie are playing with their dollies and making mud pies. They actually coerced Fram-Fram into playing dollies with them. It was a walk down memory lane.

"Hey Charlie, does that remind you of anything?" my best friend Billy asked. We had been best friends since sandbox and raised our kids together. We both looked on nostalgically.

"What does that remind you of?" Jasper asked.

"It reminds us of fishing with Alice, Bella and Jacob when they were younger. Bella and Jake loved to fish, but Alice didn't. She would bring her dolls with her and force Bella and Jake to play house instead." Billy answered for him.

"Yeah, me and B would make mud pies and try to cram them down Alice's throat for making us play. She would always squeal. She hated the mud," Jake retorted through his laughter.

"That's hilarious since now she pays good money to sit in a bath tub full of mud." Jasper responded back. I just shook my head while looking down. I heard Billy mutter women under his breath. I was thinking the same exact thing, old man.

"What's even funnier is that she tries to convince Bella to go to the spa for mud baths and Bella refuses to go," Edward cut in. That is pretty funny. I could never keep Bella out of the mud growing up. She would even take the garden hose and make her own mud if God forbid there was never any around for her to play in which in Forks wasn't very often.

"This is great isn't it? No women around to tell us not to say this or not to belch and fart. It's liberating." Emmett spotted off. We all just looked at him like he grew two heads. Edward shook his head and said, "Wow, Em, you said a big word." Emmett scratched his forehead with his middle finger directed towards his cousin.

"Look Daddy, I caught a big 'en," Jayme said as he was reeling in his fish. It was just a little blue gill but to a little guy that's a twenty pound largemouth trophy bass. It still seems odd hearing him call Edward daddy. I was a little apprehensive when I heard about Ian calling him Da-Da. If this relationship doesn't work out, those boys are going to be so damned confused. Although, I do have to tell you, if there was ever one guy that would be their daddy, I'm glad it's Edward. I have been observing him for a while now; starting back at the hospital. I have never really condoned violence since I am the Chief and all, but when he stepped up to protect my daughter I felt something tighten in my chest. It's not love, I'm not that way. I think it was more pride. Then when I took Jayme fishing with Billy and Jake last time, all he could do was talk about Edward. Every other word was Edward this and Edward that. He looks up to Edward so much.

It warms my heart knowing that these boys are finally getting the proper father they needed. My dad taught me this saying, "any man can call himself a Father but it takes a damn special man to be a daddy." It is so true. I tried my best to live by this motto with my girls. When Bella ran off, I felt like I failed her as a father. When she got pregnant with Jayme, I didn't even try to help her. She chose him over me and I was jealous and angry. I had always been the number one male in her life. But in the past six months, I had been so proud of her. I watched her stand up and be a damn good mother while being single. She worried about becoming like Renee but the opposite actually occurred. When she met Edward, she found completion within herself. He is truly her other half and the missing link to her little family. Now, I have been watching Edward interact with Jayme from the corner of my eye. It looks as if he lives by my father's motto as well.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea taking four three year olds out fishing. Roosevelt, Charlie and Billy seem to be ok with baiting their hooks and everything after all they are older. They remind me so much of their fathers. I could tell they were going to be little heathens when they are teenagers. Emmett gave me a run for my money when he was a teen. What's sad was pairing him up with my daughters and Rosalie. We nick-named Alice, Rosalie and Bella: "Charlie's Angels." That decade I didn't get an ounce of sleep. I still don't actually. My girls would sneak out and meet up with Emmett. Then they would go to parties down by the creek or at other kids' house. I used to enjoy the fact that I was embarrassing them when I go break up a party. My girls were the girls that were taken home in the back seat of a police cruiser. I thought if I embarrassed them this way, that none of the boys in school would find a liking on them. It worked in a way. Alice didn't meet Jasper until the middle of her senior year of high school he had moved here from Texas. I think she saw him as her ticket to a boyfriend since he hadn't seen me embarrass the crap out of her. Bella met James after High School and he wasn't from Forks. So he didn't know either. Of course, I tried to threaten that fucker but nothing ever worked with him. It probably just encouraged him even more.

I'm sure they got away with a lot more than what I knew or at least Alice did. Alice could charm and connive like no other. She still can. Bella on the other hand could not lie to save her life. Whenever she tried, you could see it all over her face. Alice would just look down and shake her head in embarrassment of her sister. Twins are so odd. They each have totally different personalities to the extreme even. Bella thinks she is broken because she doesn't have that twin vibe like Alice. My speculation is that something happened in the wound. Bella took after me in everything where as Alice took after her mother. I even think Alice is a little psychic instead of it being twin ESP. Whatever it is, I think both of my daughters are totally gifted in their own ways.

"Hey Charlie, where'd ya go, it look like we lost you for a while there?" Billy had asked me.

"Sorry Billy. I was just thinking about everything going on in our lives right now and then thinking back to when it was simpler when they were kids."

"How was it simpler, they were always getting into some kind of trouble? You know that old saying about cop's kids?"

"No, what's that?"

"They are normally the worst behaved kids."

"Hey, they weren't bad, they are just easily influenced," I defended my girls while glaring at Emmett.

"Charlie, I don't mean disrespect, but Alice was always the influencer. She would get Bella and Rosalie on her side and then I would fall into suit behind them to make sure they didn't get hurt or anything," Emmett tried to pull off his puppy dog innocent face. It wasn't working for him.

"Puh-leaze son, it's getting deep out here. I think I need me some waders," Carlisle had said. "Emmett, you know between you and Alice, you two were always the ring leader of your little group and you still are. Rosalie would go along with it because she always had a crush on you and Bella would relinquish because Alice would threaten her."

Edward and Jasper both started to laugh. "It still is," they both said in unison through their snickering. "That's why you won't be getting that Harley. Alice will say no and she will threaten Bella." Jasper finished.

"What Harley?" I asked while staring back in forth between the three of them.

"Emmett wanted us to all get Harleys and form our own little bike gang. He told me our biggest obstacle would be Alice, but now I'm thinking it's you." Edward said while laughing at his cousin.

"Damn strait, those motorcycles are nothing but death on wheels. I just about had a heart attack when I found out Bella owned one. Then wrecked it." Jake snapped his head up, "Yes Jacob, I knew you had rebuilt those motorcycles. I knew she wrecked and you guys tried to cover it up with her tripping over a wrench in the garage. Come on now, she came up with better excuses when…." I just trailed that thought off. I refuse to go down that road now.

"Well, Em, I will not be getting one now. Knowing my luck, I'll never be able to live with myself when she falls off the back and you know she will." Edward piped up and made the whole group laugh.

"OK, Ok, we won't be getting any motorcycles. Are you happy?" Emmett defended himself.

"Besides, they aren't really practical in Forks. We'll get what four days a year to be able ride without being rained on." Jasper drawled. He's always the most reasonable in this group of guys.

"Ok point taken, Jeez." We all laughed when Emmett got flustered.

All in all, our little bonding trip was great. The only fish caught was Jayme's little one. We all got to sit around and reminisce and talk about old times while embracing our futures too. I think I'm starting to sound like a chick. I guess hanging out with Sue Clearwater quite a bit will do that. The girls don't know about her yet. I didn't know how to tell them. So I pulled Edward and Jasper to the side to ask them.

"Edward, Jasper, I got something I need to talk to the girls about. I'm kind of seeing someone and I don't know how they would react."

"Alice will be great with it. She wanted to set you up with somebody already."

"I guess I should have seen that coming. Who did she want to set me up with?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Sue Clearwater." I doubled over laughing at this piece of information. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cuz, Sue is my girlfriend." They both looked at each other and joined me in laughing.

"Congratulations man, that is great. I think Bella will be ok with it. I don't know Sue, but Bella just wants you to be happy. But then again, she always does the exact opposite that I expect her to, too." Edward stated of my daughter. He was so right. She can't tell a lie but the girl sure can surprise you.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Shoot, kid."

"Do you think Renee would come out for Bella's Birthday party?"

"Whoa," Jasper and I said at the same time, "you're planning a birthday party for Bella?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" He looked a little worried. He should be. Bella does not do birthdays.

"Bella doesn't celebrate her birthday. But it's your nads not mine dude." Jasper drawled with his words of wisdom. I think he may have had a few too many Vitamin Rs today. He never talks like that. "But she will be in for Alice's party. She already has her surprise party planned out."

"She planned her own surprise party?"

"It's Alice we're talking about," I piped in.

"Wouldn't that take the surprise away?"

"She doesn't care. She always acts surprised at them." Jasper replied.

"How about we really surprise her then?" Edward had said.

"How? She's already got it planned man."

"Instead of having it wherever she is planning it, have it at my house. I've been teaching Jayme how to play the piano for Bella's birthday present. I wanted him to play at the party."

"She'll love that the most. Bella doesn't like to receive presents. I'll change the venue without Alice knowing. How does he sound with his playing?"

"He's a natural. She's going to love it. He sounds even better with his cast off." Edward had finished the conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Did you have fun fishing with the guys today?" I asked a very tired Jayme as I was tucking him in for the night. It seems they wore him out.

"Yep, I sure did. I can't wait to go again. I was the only one that caught a fish." He said excitedly with a yawn. Don't ask me how the kid could be so excited when he was so tired. Sometimes, I wonder if he was meant to be Alice's son and not mine. He definitely inherited her energy and outgoing personality.

"I'm glad you had fun. It's time for your prayers, little man and then lights out." I told him as he tried to cover up yet another yawn.

Edward was flipping channels when I was coming down stairs from getting the boys in bed. I sat down to his right as he pulled me into side even more.

"Jayme had loads of fun. He's still talking about it."

"He was so good out there B. All the other kids his age didn't fish at all. They basically ran around and played with the dolls. I think he was even more enthusiastic than the older boys." He looked and sounded like a proud daddy. It made my heart grow warm witnessing that glow in his eye.

"Sounds like you enjoyed the outing too. He loves to fish. Charlie takes him all the time especially right after James walked out of the picture. Charlie would always try to make time for some male bonding with him. Jayme was always looking forward to it." I looked up at Edward and noticed he was staring intently at the TV. He was trying to ignore the fact I brought James up into conversation. "Jayme really wants to go fishing with just you though. He needs some one-on-one time with his daddy." I looked back up to him and seen that sparkle return in his eye.

"I would love that too. The little guy deserves so much more than what he'd been dealt." He said while never taking his eyes off the television. I hate it when he channel surfs. It's so damn annoying. I think it's a man thing. Why channel surf when there is a guide to aid in finding a show to watch? He finally found something to watch. Thankfully, it wasn't American Idol Re-wind. I mean, you can only watch that damn shit so many times before you want to scream. He found _Back Draft._ That was a very good movie. It was one of my favorites growing up. It fueled my crush for Kurt Russell.

"Back Draft. It's a good movie."

"Yeah? You seen it?" he questioned me with his brow raised. I guess he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, well, my favorite role I have seen Kurt Russell play will always be, Steven McCaffrey." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, is that so. Hmm, what was your favorite scene?" he questioned me. Really, does he not believe me? I spent one whole summer watching nothing but _Backdraft._ I think Alice buried the tape somewhere in the back yard.

"Show me your fire truck," I said in a sultry sinful way. He tightened his grip on my shoulder and his breathing got a little erratic. Yep, he could definitely tell that I watched the movie now. "It was so sensual and I always fantasized about it. Not actually the station getting a call while doing it because that would be scarier than shit, but on top of the engine no less." He still hadn't said anything. I was starting to worry that he was gone mute or something. He kept opening his mouth and then shutting it again.

"My dad recorded it off of TV for me. One summer, I played that movie over and over again. I thought Alice was going to kill me. I finally wore the tape out." I confessed to him.

"Really, you've fantasized about the top of the fire engine?"

"Yeah, it was a hot scene. I guess it's the thrill of getting caught or something. It was kind of hot how it showed the guys sliding down the pole but not looking in their direction and then finding out at the scene." I said while blushing. How embarrassing is this? I'm confessing one of my top secret fantasies to him.

"Bella, why are you blushing? You have nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. I've seen you naked and at you're most vulnerable. We're supposed to talk to each other about stuff like this. I could make that fantasy happen, you know." He said with a wink. Damn it, why was there a flood in my panties all of the sudden. I swear his winks and his crooked smiles have a button to the flood gates of my hoo-ha. It didn't help matters when we got to that particular scene in the movie. I turned a deep crimson color. I could feel his whole body shaking from his quiet laughter. Yeah, laugh it up, funny man. "So, you're a Billy Baldwin fan then?"

"Actually no, I would have rather seen Kurt Russell up there on top of the truck. That summer I had a huge ass crush on him."

When it got to the end of the movie, I started to cry. No matter how many times I have watched this movie, it still makes me cry no less than the last time. Edward teased me a little but not too much. He knows my fears with him fighting fires.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes you are. It's just a movie, baby."

"I know that, but it's sad. Why'd he have to die when he just reconciled with his brother like that? On top of that, Bryan watched both his dad and his brother die fighting fires." I said through my sobs.

"Bella baby, it's just a story line. But if it were real, they both knew the dangers going into the profession especially since they lost their father to the fire." He's trying to make me feel better but it's not working.

"It scares me Edward. I know I should be used to it, but I'm always scared that little red car is going to show up to tell me you were…" I sobbed even harder; he tightened his grip on my shoulder. "I know; I'm not being rational especially since I was raised by the Police Chief but it still scares me." By this point he has already pulled me onto his lap and was trying to comfort me in any form he possibly could. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm being silly."

"No babe, you're not being silly. It's your fears and you have a right to them. I worry about leaving you but believe me, I do everything in my power to be careful and make it home to you. Besides most of our runs in Forks is nothing compared to the ones in Chicago. Our most exciting has been getting a cat out of the tree."

"I cry every time at the funeral scene. Seeing Sean hold his father's helmet opens the flood gate every time. It's just so sad. I know I'm just being emotional." I worked hard to get my crying under control.

"Well, you know, I have something better your emotions can be going on about…." He trailed off with a sheepish look. He looked like he was worried by what I would think about what he had in mind. That was enough to dry my tears. I gave him the 'drag me upstairs and do dirty things to me' look. He didn't hesitate once he seen the look in my eyes. He stood up and put me over his shoulder in the fireman's carry and ran up the stairs. How many times has he run up these stairs with me over his shoulder? He's such an impatient perv. I think that's one of the things I love about him.

The next day we had our usual plans of going over to Esme and Carlisle's house for Sunday dinner. After we woke up and I made breakfast, Edward disappeared with Jayme. He said that he wanted to spend some one-on-one time with him and that they would be back later. They were up to something. I want to know, but I don't want to pry. I'm glad that Edward is taking time out of his schedule to hang out with Jayme. He really needs it.

I decided to go to the park with Ian. Alice and Rosalie met us there with their kids in tow.

"Hey, where's the other one?" Alice had asked about where Jayme was.

"I don't know," I said. She looked confused.

"You don't know where your son is?" she had asked with her brow raised.

"Nope, Edward kidnapped him this morning and won't tell me where they were going."

"You were ok with that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well yeah, I trust Edward with my whole being. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt the boys and that he wanted to spend more time with just him and Jayme. I asked what they were doing and Jayme said, 'don't worry mom. It's a secret.'"

"Wow, I didn't think that kid could get any cuter, I think he inherited his personality from me." Alice pointed to herself with both hands. Rosalie and I busted out laughing at the Pixie. She can be very conceited at times.

"Of course he did, he was bouncing with excitement last night even though he was tired. He definitely did not get that from me."

"Sounds like Edward and Jayme is up to something." Rose said with a smug smile. She knows and she's not telling me.

"What's going on Rosalie?" I asked her.

"I don't know a thing." She said with tight lips.

"Yes you do. Spill."

"Nope, don't think so," she said.

"Come on. It's supposed to be "Hoe's before Bro's." I said turning the saying around. She laughed her ass off.

"Sorry can't tell ya." And she didn't tell me either.

A couple nights later, Edward had to work so the boys and I was in the middle of watching a movie and eating our eloquent dinner of hot dogs. Both boys were being fussy. Ian wouldn't let me put him down. He's been teething and crying for dada all night. I hate the teething stage although, I don't think there is a mother anywhere that would actually say she liked it. Jayme was being fussy and restless. He has gotten into everything he possibly could. What happened to my well-mannered little man? He was replaced with Dennis-the-freaking-menace. They were both grating on my nerves and I actually contemplated giving them some baby Nyquil. However, I did not succumb to that. Thankfully.

I heard the song _Crazy Bitch_ by Black Cherry going off from my cell phone the same time I heard a knock at my door. Now, the knock at my door was so low that it could be only one of two things. It was either a Girl Scout selling cookies or Alice. Of course it was the impatient Pixie. I couldn't be lucky enough for it to be Girl Scout cookies. Those would have been good right about now and a whole lot less annoying then my sister. I answered my phone to find it being Rosalie as the door flew open. I never set that ring tone. These bitches are constantly messing with my phone.

"Bella, what are you doing right now?" Rosalie asked before I could greet her.

"I'm talking on the phone while watching my door slam into my freaking' wall…." I trailed off as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "I swear Pixie, if you dent or put a whole in my friggin' wall, you're fixing it and I'm still telling dad."

"Relax; nothing is wrong with your damned wall. Don't speak to me like that. I'm here to do you a favor."

"Oh really, and what might that be?"

"Edward called me, he asked me to watch the boys so you can go hang out at the station with him for a while." Alice had stated.

"Yeah B. Ali called me on her way over. She knew you wouldn't just go so she wanted my help to get you to go."

"Ok, what's going on you two? Really, ya'll are scheming with Edward now?" I said while raising my brow at Ali.

"Actually, B, Ali and Edward are scheming together. I'm just the influencer to get you there. You'll enjoy it. I promise you will." Rosalie spotted off. It didn't take much for them to convince them. I handed Ian over to Alice and made my run for it. It was like I was a fugitive from prison. Yeah, I know, I can be over dramatic sometimes. But hey, you deal with a teething baby and a curious four year old and see how fast you run given the chance.

When I walked into the station it seemed deserted. The trucks were in the bay so they aren't on a run. I walked into the living area and a few of the guys were watching wrestling. The sad part, they were all getting into it.

"Come on, ref, why are you letting him get away with that bull shit," Mike had yelled out. I had to laugh. Please tell me he doesn't think it's real. Who am I kidding, its Mikey Newton of course he does. He turned at me when he heard me laughing. "Masen is down the hall." He said through his teeth. Awe, did I hurt his wittle feelings. I just muttered thanks and walked down the hall.

I found him in the station's rec room. He and Emmett were playing a game of pool. He was bent over taking his shot which I got to say gave me a very nice view of his delectable ass.

"Hey little B, see something you like?" Emmett said while laughing his ass off. Edward looked over his shoulder and gave me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. He took the shot and turned on his heels.

"Is everything ok? Where are the boys?" He questioned me while placing a chaste kiss to my lips. Wait a minute; he wasn't expecting me to show up.

"What do you mean is everything ok? The boys are with Ali, she and Rosalie told me you wanted me to come down here. What's going on Edward?"

"I have no clue, but I'm sure glad to see you," he said before he licked my bottom lip to gain access to my mouth of which I granted. I mean, I came all the way down here anyways. When we pulled a part, Emmet winked at me. He actually winked at me. He's up to something. I just don't know what. I pulled Edward out into the hall way.

"What's the matter, B?" Edward asked me as he circled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't feel right about this. Something is up Edward. Did you see the way Emmett was looking at me?"

"Honey, you're just paranoid. Don't worry about the dumb ass. You want something to drink?"

"I hope your right." He then pulled me down the stairs towards the kitchen. He bent down to look into the fridge. I would be lying if I said I didn't ogle his ass. What, my man has a nice ass. Don't judge me.

"I know you're looking at my ass." He cockily said. I could tell he had that damned cocky smirk on his face. You could hear it in his voice. Now, I know I said he has a nice ass but he can also be an ass, just to let you know. He turned around and handed me a bottle of apple juice. He then leaned back onto the kitchen counter using his elbows for leverage. I stepped in between his legs and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. It's moments like this that we relish in. It was so damn peaceful and eerily quiet. I should have known to take that silence as a sign but if I listened to signs I wouldn't have my boys.

"How are the boys tonight?"

"Monsters, they have been complete utter monsters."

"They can't be that bad. Not my boys," he said. Which of course every time Edward refers to them as his boys, I automatically swoon.

"Yes, you're boys. Ian is teething and would not let me put him down all night. Jayme was taking advantage of the situation and got into anything and everything. Remind me to pick you up a new can of shaving cream."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not. In fact when Alice came over, it didn't take long for her to convince me to come down here. In fact, I pushed Ian into her arms and made my run for it."

"Runaway mommy. Every parent has those feelings at least a dozen times if not more. I remember when Layla was teething. I didn't get any sleep at all. You know, Bella, we could take advantage of having a baby sitter." Edward skittishly said. He sounded as if he was trying to gage my reaction or something.

"What are you talking about?" I responded back with my eyebrow raised.

"I could show you my fire truck…." He trailed off with that damn wink of his. He knows I can't resist his wink or his smile for that matter.

"We can get caught Edward. It's not a good idea."

"There is always that chance that we could get caught, but I'm willing to take the risk if you are."

"What if the station gets a call?" I asked him.

"We live in the town of Forks. The most we get is band-aid runs and Mrs. Rutherford's cat in a tree. I think the odds are with us." He then proceeded to grind against me. I was pretty much putty in his hands.

"When you put it like that, mmm, then why don't ya show me your fire truck?"

"Really?"

"Mmmm, Edward I want to see that damned truck," I said as he was leaving open mouth kisses along my neck. We tip toed our way over to the trucks. He helped me get up onto the pumper truck's hose bed. That was not as easy as it looked especially for me. I laid back immediately upon reaching the top. He hovered over me leaning on his elbows. He leaned down to kiss me on my lips. First, it was a sweet, tender kiss; however, it quickly became feverant and hungry. When he pulled away for air, his lips never left my skin. He moved to my neck and then to my collar bone. He pulled down the front of my tank top to gain access to my breast. He pulled the right one into his mouth suckling on it like it was his only lifeline. While he was working the right one his hand was searching my body seeking out the left. He began kneading that. One second his full attention were on my breast and the next my shirt was gone. How does he do that shit?

I started pulling up on the hem of his shirt. He knew instantly what I wanted. He pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off of his body. I could never get used to the sight of Edward Masen without a shirt on. The man was fire and ice all wound together. I then sat up on my knees and ghosted the panes of his abs with my finger tips. I ran my tongue along the defined lines of his chest. I gently played with the fine red hairs peppered along his Pecs and followed his happy trail to his belt buckle. I tugged on his belt buckle to pull him closer to me. Of course since it's my luck, he fell on top of me which knocked me backwards. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not complaining since now he is back to hovering over me.

He ran his hand down my side to the waistband of my shorts and my panties. He gently tugged them down to where I could just kick them the rest of the way off. Edward kissed his way down my belly. He stopped at my belly button and swirled his tongue in it. I of course giggled quietly. He licked his way the rest of the way down to where he wanted to be the most, my center. He laid an open mouth kiss on my now sensitive bud. He ran his tongue around my slick folds. Edward mumbled into my hot center, "so wet." He then flattened his tongue along my clit as he entered my center with his long index finger. This man had me writhing beneath him. He had to use his free hand to hold my hips down. Edward had to hush me as he worked since I was starting to moan a little more frequently. I couldn't help it. The things this man does to me. I swear he drives me insane on purpose. Once he felt my walls start to clamp down on his fingers, he moved back up my body and kissed me passionately to muffle the sounds that were then coming from my mouth. He started to rub my clit with his thumb as he was working my whoo-ha. At that moment, two things happened. I came undone completely and the bell to the station rang signaling they had a run.

"Oh shit," we both said while frantically trying to throw our clothes back on. I looked over to where the pole was and noticed Emmett sliding down it. He halted when he was eye level with us and snapped a picture of us. He winked at me. The asshole had the nerve to wink at me. Then he slid the rest of the way down the pole and put his turn out gear on.

As the truck pulled out of the station, we were still fighting with our clothing trying to get them on our bodies. Edward only had to put his damned shirt back on. That is all I was able to get off of him before he distracted me with that magical tongue of his. I on the other hand was completely nude. In a result Edward was trying to help me dress and hold onto me so that way I didn't fly off the back of the truck. Talk about awkward. My tank top completely got stuck over my face. Fuck my life.

As soon as the truck stopped, Edward jumped down first. He then helped me maneuver the little wannabe steps at the front end of the hose bed. I ran up to Emmett and slugged him.

"How dare you Emmett? We could have been killed." I seethed between my teeth.

"Payback's a bitch, little B." He said with a smirk and he ruffled my hair. I wanted to knock that damned smirk off of his face and that's what I did. I slapped him again. "Damn, B, you're a feisty one." When I went to slap him again, Edward grabbed me around my waist from behind and was dragging me backwards. I of course was kick and thrashing all around, I wanted to hurt Emmett.

"No Edward let me beat the shit out of him. Wait a minute, you planned this damn shit. You had my sister and Rose in on it. Edward….." I trailed off.

"Oh no, I didn't know anything about this Bella. I would never and you know that." I could hear the conviction in his voice. Damn strait he would never.

"That's right; I got Rose and Alice to get you to the station. You two have been little horn dogs since you got together. I thought he would have just dragged you into the utility closet or some shit. I never even dreamed of on top of the truck, E-man that was freaking awesome. I swear; you're my new hero." He said as Edward let me go and swung on Emmett himself. Emmett definitely earned that shiner; although, that was all me baby. Edward split his lip instead. My sister and Rose will pay as well.

"Enough," Captain Vladimir yelled at the three of us. "You two are supposed to be cousins. That's not how family acts. Emmett and Isabella, this little prank war is over. It was cute up until I seen you on top of my truck naked while we were going to a fake run." He seethed while he looked between Emmett and me.

"Yes, Cap." Emmett said while looking down. He looked properly scolded.

"I don't have to listen to you," I told the Cap, which was a bad move. Edward smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand while Charlie spoke up from behind, "no, but you do have to listen to me, Isabella Marie." I turned around to see my father standing there in full uniform. Great, Charlie was on duty. How freaking unbelievable. Emmett was bent over laughing. "I don't know why you're laughing, son. I have to give you a fine for a false call to an emergency service. You're a fireman, Em, you should know better. Not only that, but you could have endangered the lives of one of your best friends and your only cousin. How stupid was that?" Emmett looked down again and looked fully chastised. "Not only that, but the police chief's daughter. You know I'm going to call your father as well Emmett." Gees, you would have thought we were thirteen again.

"Now, you two call a truce, right now." Charlie had demanded.

"Truce," we both mumbled at once.

"By the way Em, nice shiner," Charlie bellowed out.

"It is compliments of your daughter." Edward had said with pride.

"That's my girl." Charlie said with a smirk.

**AN:**

**Backdraft really is one of my favorite movies. In fact, my brother really did bury the darn tape in the back yard along with my New Kids on the Block tapes. **

**It took me a while to get this one written out. I really wanted to do the fire truck scene but wanted it to be perfect. I still don't think it is but hey, I'm my biggest critic. **

**Of course, I don't own anything, SM does. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: First, I would like to apologize about the wait for this chapter. I had writer's block and real life was kicking my arse. But hopefully I am back. This is a bit of a shorter chapter; but I do plan on posting two at a time this time around as sort of a peace offering. This chapter is merely pure fluff and the next will help develop the plot more.**

Chapter 17

Alice was lucky that both of my monsters were out like lights by the time I made it home. I didn't want to wake them up yelling at her for this stunt. So instead, I talked as calmly as I could. I figured that would be worse than me yelling.

"Alice, you all are in the dog house with me right now. I can't believe you would do something as stupid as you did. Edward and I could have died." I said calmly.

"What are you talking about, you could of died?" she mimicked me. "Em, told us that he was just going to lock you into a utility closet while they had a run to scare you. What'd ya do, trip over the mop and land head first into the mop bucket?" She questioned with her brow raised.

"Oh, no, my dear sister, I was on top of a fucking fire truck while Emmett called in a fake run. The truck pulled out before we could get down. I could have flown off the back."

"Bella, that wasn't supposed to happen, damn it Emmett. I'm going to kick his ass. He is so dead." She seethed. "Wait a minute, why were you on top of the fire truck?"

"Because," I began to say but then stopped from my humiliation which in turn caused a deep blush.

"What did you do?" but I didn't have to answer her since she got a text at that moment. Emmett sent that picture to everyone's email and phones. She started to laugh and then said, "Back Draft, really Bella? I didn't realize you had it in you."

"Thanks Sis, I could have died tonight but instead you want to point that shit out. I love you too."

"Come on B, if it was me instead of you, you would be laughing, too."

"Actually, no I wouldn't. I would be kicking your ass for being on top of the truck with my man." I gave her my infamous bitch brow.

"You got a point there. But really, it's not like Jasper's never taken me on his desk before."

"That is more info then I want to know. The worst that could have happened is that you got a paper cut on your ass. I on the other hand could have been mangled beyond recognition."

"Yeah, but we would have known it was you with the picture evidence." She said through her giggles.

"Laugh it up! You want to know what made the whole fucking night." I paused for dramatic effects, "I started to tell the captain that I didn't have to listen to him when he was lecturing the three of us."

"Ok, so what was so bad about that?"

"The fact that I heard, 'no but you do have to listen to me,' from behind me." I said while mimicking Charlie.

"Who was that, Edward?" she questioned. Oh, how I wished it was only Edward.

"Uhm, no, it was Chief Swan." She busted out laughing.

"How much trouble you in?"

"None, I just got the guilt trip that he thought better of me and that this was a disappointment. Although, he was proud of the shiner I gave Emmett."

"You hit him?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. I went to hit him a second time and Edward grabbed a hold of me and hit Emmett for me. It gave him a fat lip to match the shiner," I said. "If you will excuse me, I'm going up to bed. I'm exhausted and I need to get a little sleep before the little teether wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Night Bella. And I am really sorry about tonight." Alice said. She was still towards the top of my shit list.

Just as I predicted, Ian woke me up around three in the morning. He was teething and nothing would sooth him. I gave him some baby Tylenol to help with the pain and fever along with rubbing some baby Orajel on his sore gums.

I must of fell asleep rocking him in the rocking chair because the next thing I knew, Edward was taking a sleeping Ian out of my arms and laid him in his bed. He then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on our bed. He left the room for a few minutes. I guess he was checking on the kids before he got undressed and climbed into bed behind me. Just as his arms were wrapping around me I asked him about what the captain said.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Not too bad, he gave us both the guilt trip from hell. I have truck detail for the next month since I love his trucks so much." When he said love, it sounded a bit sarcastic. I giggled at him and bumped my butt back up into him a little. He let out a small groan. "Emmett got admin duty for the next month between his shifts. He has to do eight hour shifts answering phones."

"Good, serves him right. I'm just glad you didn't lose your job." I said sincerely.

"It doesn't matter if I did. It's not like I have to work anyways."

"I know that, but what I meant was because I know how much being a firefighter really means to you. You thrive off helping people. It's who you are."

"Your spot on, baby," I could feel his smile pressed against my neck. He started to run his hand down my side when we heard Ian's cries through the baby monitor.

"I'll be back," I started to get up but he held me tight.

"No baby let me. You had a rough night with him." He was right. I did have a rough night with him. The next thing I remember was hearing Edward humming a tune I didn't recognize through the baby monitor. It lulled me to a restless sleep.

I woke up to Jayme jumping up and down on my bed. I swear he must be Ali's kid. I grabbed him and pulled him down to my side so I could tickle him. He started laughing and asked me to stop the torture. That's what he gets for waking me up. He announced that he had to go potty and ran out the door. That made me feel a little bad; knowing I tickled him until he had to use the potty.

I noticed Edward wasn't in the bed, so I got up to go check on him. When I walked into Ian's room, I swear I swooned at the sight in front of me. There sat Edward in the rocking chair with Ian snuggled into his neck. I could hear the slight snores coming from both my boys. I ran to get my camera and snapped a picture of the two of them. I just couldn't resist.

~NB~

Jayme's birthday was July tenth. He decided he wanted to wait for Layla to get home from Chicago to have his party. I thought it was odd but Edward assured me that he looked up to Layla and just wanted to share his birthday with her. It was actually sweet. That being said, we had his birthday at the park the Saturday after Layla came home in August.

The party was the total opposite of Emmett's kids' party. They hosted their joint party at Esme and Carlisle's back yard. They used a circus theme and had circus tents popped up everywhere. They also had several clowns walking around entertaining the children along with pony rides and a magician.

Jayme's party was quiet and a little more intimate. We only invited those that were closer to us. I baked his birthday cake and we grilled hot dogs and hamburgers on a portable grill we picked up at Wal-mart. The kid still made out when it came to gifts. Edward and I bought him a big boy bike. Em and Rose bought him a laser tag set that was totally over his age group. You could tell that Em picked out the gift. Alice and Jasper got him the new game he wanted for his V-smile system. Alice also bought him a couple of outfits. My dad had gotten him a fishing pole of his own and a matching fishing hat just like his. Billy got him a small tackle box to match his fishing pole.

The gift I detested the most came from Jake and Leah. He knew I wouldn't want him to have it. That is why the ass picked it out. He got him a BB gun. It's not like I have anything against BB guns. Come on, my father is the Chief of Police and Charlie still has the one I had when I was younger. However, he was way too young to have one.

I had pulled Jake away from everyone to lay into him.

"What the fuck, Jake? He's four."

"All boys should have a BB gun. It's a boy's Rite of passage and I knew you wouldn't actually get him one."

"Damn strait, he's too young."

"I had one when I was younger than him and so did you."

"So what, that doesn't mean my son needs one."

"I'm not taking it back Bella. He thought it was awesome for fuck's sake."

So needless to say, the BB gun stays locked up in my dad's gun safe for when he is a little bit older. Did I over react? Probably, but can I find it in my heart to care, nope.

Layla started school a week later. So that following Monday Edward and I took the kids shopping. We went to the mall for her clothes. She tried to drag us into several shops but thankfully, I had Edward on my side. He put his foot down. We only went into Old Navy and Gap Kids. He got fed up with shopping sooner than what I thought he would. It's a damn good thing we didn't take the pixie and Rambo Barbie with us. We went to Wal-Mart after the mall. I was a little more comfortable there. That is where we got all of her basics like underwear and socks. We also got her school supplies and did some grocery shopping as well. I swear I love that store. It's so convenient.

Edward was a little emotional on her first day of school. She was going into the fifth grade. That's the age when they start noticing boys. That morning before we even made it out of bed, he had already threatened to lock her in the basement. We were just laying there trying to muster the energy to get out of bed. I started to roll away from him to step onto the floor when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his side.

"Bella, she's growing up so fast."

"I know Edward, but she has to grow up you know?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. Even though I was nuzzled into his neck, I almost didn't hear him. "It's just; she's at the awkward stage where they start noticing boys. I'm not ready for that."

"Ready or not, here it comes. She's a pre-teen. It's going to be hard, but at least you have me there for moral support. Just think about what my dad went through with twin girls all alone."

"Yeah but he had the cruiser to scare the boys," he mumbled back. It just made me laugh. He let go of me and got out of bed. He looked like someone kicked a puppy or something as he walked out the door.

I went into Jayme's room to get him and Layla up. To my surprise, she was already up and getting ready. I got Jayme dressed and told him to go find his daddy that he was having a bad morning and needed to be cheered up. He darted for the door.

"Is my dad ok?" Layla asked me.

"He's fine. He's just being a broody boy. He thinks you're growing up too fast." I chuckled when she rolled her eyes at me. That right there would have been my reaction if I was in her shoes.

I went into Ian's room to get him ready and my breath was pretty much knocked out of me. There sat Edward rocking both boys. They hadn't seen me yet. Jayme was telling Edward not to be sad and that he loved him. He really was trying to cheer him up. All I could do was pick up the camera off of the dresser by the door and snapped a picture. Again, I couldn't resist. I guess it was smart of me leaving the camera there the last time I had a Kodak moment.

As soon as he seen the flash, Edward looked up at me and smiled. I was speechless. I grabbed Ian from him so I could change his diaper and get him dressed for the day. Edward walked up behind me at the changing table and snaked his arm around my body. He nuzzled my neck and murmured thanks in my ear.

"Whatever for, dear?" I questioned his thanks knowing damned well, why he was thanking me.

"For telling Jayme to cheer me up, I needed that. It made my day." His breath was hot on my neck and I paused with Ian's diaper half fastened down.

"How did you know I did that?"

"Because he told me you said I was sad and needed him to cheer me up."

"That little booger wasn't supposed to say that." I said in annoyance.

"He's four Bella. You know the kid has no working filter. Besides, thank you for caring." With that he turned around and left the room. Ian was grateful because that would mean I could finish getting him dressed.

A couple of days after school started, I noticed a difference in Layla. I was really hoping Edward hadn't noticed this yet. I decided me and her needed to have a chat so I could figure out what was going on. She was becoming withdrawn at home and she looked like she was a little unsure of herself. At first I was just chocking it off as nerves from starting school. So on Edward's next day off, I requested he keep the boys after dinner and that Layla and I would go for a walk.

"Layla, you know I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to, right?" I asked her as we stepped a little further up the path through the woods.

"Yeah, Bella, I know. It's just a little embarrassing." She said while looking down at her feet.

"Why is that? You want to talk about it?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Not really," she stretched the really out. I just looked at her and I guess it weakened her resolve, "do you promise not to tell my dad?"

"Layla, whatever you say with me, I will keep confidentially between the two of us." I told her while holding up my pinky for a pinky promise. But before we shook, I added, "Unless it is something that can potentially harm you in the long run, that is."

She shook my pinky and began explaining about a boy. "There is this boy. I like him a lot but he doesn't even notice that I'm alive." I definitely couldn't tell Edward about this. It's his worst night mares already starting and school was only in session for a week. He's in for it.

"What makes you think he doesn't notice you?" I said while tripping over a small rock on the path but I caught myself before I could make a face plant in the ground.

"Well, because he likes, Cynthia 'big boob' Mallory instead." She sneered.

"Layla, that wasn't very nice. I thought you were Cynthia's friend. At least you were before you went to Chicago this summer." I tried to chastise her. Cynthia actually happens to be Lauren Mallory's niece from her older brother. I never had a problem with Cynthia or her father for that matter before. This has kind of taken me by surprise.

"I know Bella, but Cynthia got her boobs over the summer and now all the boys like her. Not only that but she got mean because of it. She knows they all like her and she only wants to be friends with certain girls."

"What girls are you talking about?"

"She likes the ones with boobs, too." She said and then added, "They call me 'flat as a two by four Masen' because not only am I flat chested but I'm also skinny, too." She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. This whole conversation brings me back to my child hood. If it wasn't for Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, I wouldn't have known what I would have done.

"Sweetie, the only advice I can give you is by telling you how I coped when the kids made fun of me."

"Kids used to make fun of you, too?" She asked me in a skeptical but hopeful voice.

"Yes, I was the super skinny girl with long, limp brown hair and brown eyes. There was nothing interesting about me. They used to say stuff like I was so skinny that I was anorexic. They all got mad at me because I was popular by association."

"What's that mean?"

"Alice was the most popular girl in school. Since I was her twin sister, we were always together…" but she interrupted me by finishing the thought.

"….So because Ali was popular you were popular?"

"Yes, in a way. I had Alice, Rosalie and your cousin Emmett. We were all a group and looked out for each other. We still do actually." I said as we approached a clearing. We both sat down on a big rock. "But what you need to do is be yourself. Don't let these other kids dictate who you are on the inside. When you stoop to their level calling names, well you're doing the same thing they did to you. That's not cool." She looked at me thoughtfully for a minute.

"Your right Bella, but what do I say to her?"

"Give her the cold shoulder. She'll pretty soon tire out or find someone else to mess with. When you argue back, it's giving her ammunition and egging her on. If you ignore her, pretty soon, she'll get too bored with you and move on."

"Why does she have to make fun of other kids in the first place?"

"Normally when a girl makes fun of another girl, they normally have a low self-esteem rating themselves. Meaning, they have issues with themselves but they want to bring the attention off of themselves and on to someone else."

"But, why me?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie, sometimes, it's easier to hurt the one's your closer to, first. You two were like two peas in a pod at one point."

"Is that why James hurt you a lot?" Oi Vey, I wasn't ready for this conversation. I didn't even know that she knew about that certain topic. Edward and I were always careful not to talk about the subject in front of the kids or at least we thought we were.

"Yes and no, James is mentally sick. He is only doing what he was taught as a child. His father was abusive to his mother. He saw all of that and it's embedded in his mind. He lashed out at me because he didn't know any other way."

"Jayme and Ian won't be like that, will they?" She asked me with uncertainty in her voice.

"No sweetie, we are raising them to be fine young men. They got your daddy to look up to for guidance. If anything, they will be like your daddy."

"Good," she said with relief.

"Now as far as this boy goes, just talk to him. Find out who he likes. You can't force someone to like you. If Cynthia's breasts are the reason why he likes her, then I say good riddance to him. If a boy likes you, it should be for what is up here," I said while tapping her forehead, "and what is in here," I said while tapping her chest over her heart. She gave me her father's crooked smile and a huge hug.

"Thanks Bella."

**AN: I am currently reviewing and proof reading the next chapter. It should be up shortly or tomorrow morning at the latest. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Normally, my birthday is one day I do not like. However, this year, I permitted myself to enjoy it. I think I had Edward to thank for that. Normally, I detest celebrating my birthday. The only reason why I would have a party is for my twin sister. They do put my name on the cake too. They all know not to wish me a happy birthday or give me any gifts.

This year, we had Layla's birthday that Friday evening since her birthday is September tenth and Alice's party on the following Saturday evening since our birthday is September thirteenth. Layla wanted to have a slumber party. Since my house wasn't large enough to accommodate all the girls, we decided to host the party over at Edward's instead.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett stayed over at Emmett and Rosalie's house with all the boys while we took all the girls. Alice and Rose volunteered to help me plan and host the party since, well it's me. Do I really need to explain why?

Before they left, Edward and Emmett pushed all the furniture in the living room up-against the walls so that the girls could lay out their sleeping bags in a circle on the floor. Layla decided that she wanted to have tacos and nachos for dinner with the girls. She helped me chop the veggies and prepare the smorgasbord of food for their evening of fun. Instead of a cake, I baked cup cakes and made root beer floats.

The first couple of hours, we hung out with the girls just having fun. Once it was time for Ashliegh and Emmalie to go to bed, Alice, Rose and I had our own little slumber party up in Edward's bedroom.

"So, what are we going to do to pass the time, ladies?" I asked them. I totally was not the sugar and spice and everything nice kind of girl who had slumber parties and pillow fights. I was the snips and snails and puppy dog tails who goes muddin' with the guys type of girl. Speaking of mudding Jake and Emmett hasn't taken me out in a while. I will have to remind them of it.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Alice said excitedly.

"How lame and cliché' is that?" Rose said. Right then, one of the girls came into the room and apologized profusely. I don't think she realized we would be in there.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she said in a stutter.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" I asked her.

"We were playing truth and dare, and, and….." she led off while Rose and Alice started laughing like hyenas.

"And what?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"L-l-Layla dared me to get a pair of her daddy's under wear." she said with a blush that would put my own to shame.

"Did she now?" Rose asked her through her snickers.

"Y-y-yes," she replied.

"Go on back to the party." I told her kind of annoyed at Layla.

"B-b-but if I don't do it, she's g-g-going to make me tell e-e-e-everyone who I have a crush on." She said near tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's inappropriate to let you take Edward's underwear into a bunch of eleven year olds." I said. She started to sniffle. I felt bad, but there was no way in hell I was going to allow that.

"How about, you tell the other girls that there was none to get since he goes commando. So that way, you fulfilled your dare." Alice had said. I don't know if I liked that idea either.

"Awe, hell, you're only young once. Brittney, here you go," I said as I pulled out a pair of tidy whities. I figured I could at least embarrass Layla in the process. Thankfully, I have never seen them on him. I can't stand tidy whities.

Rose mumbled, "Layla ought to be glad we aren't at our house. Emmett has tidy whities with tread marks. Those are what I would have sent." That was a little bit of information I did not need to hear.

"Thanks, Ms. Bella," she said as she snatched them out of my hand and ran out the door the waterworks fast forgotten. Now, being the three of us, we just had to see the expression on the girls' faces when Brittney showed them her loot. Layla's face got so freaking red. It almost looked as if she was going to cry. Mission accomplished. From my right, I heard a snap. Oh shit, Rose had her phone and took a picture of Brittney waving Edward's under wear around in the air like she just conquered a foreign land or something.

We made it back into Edward's bedroom and decided to watch some chick flicks since we didn't have the guys around to complain about it. We made it half way through _While __Y__ou __W__ere __S__leeping_, when Rose decided she needed a snack.

We creped down stairs quietly just to look in at the girls to see what they were doing. They were watching _The Ring_. They had the lights turned out. We couldn't help ourselves; they were too easy. The movie was to the point where Rachel watched the movie for the first time. Right as the phone rang on the TV, Rose dialed Edward's home phone. Thankfully Edward keeps it on the highest setting. All five girls jumped probably about a foot in the air. Layla flipped the lights on and glared at us. Rose waved her cell in her hand and walked on by to the kitchen.

~NB~

The next night was Ali's and mine birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise but the two of us always know. It's Alice's idea actually. She thinks surprise parties are so much fun. She even acts surprised. However, this year, Edward's mind was in the mix and asked to change the venue. Alice actually will be surprised. Although, I have been trying to figure out what he is hiding. I even tried to talk it out of Jayme, since let's face it; Edward's best friend is a four year old. Jayme told me not to worry about it and that I was just going to have to wait and find out.

That evening, Edward and Jasper took Alice and me out to a nice dinner with the promise of dancing afterwards. He took us to Port Angeles for dinner at Bella Italian. Yeah, Jasper made fun of me for the next forty-five minutes over that one. Once dinner was over, Edward remembered he forgot something at his house which confused the shit out of the all-knowing Pixie. So we drove from PA all the way back to Forks for this mysterious something. Ali was all but bouncing in her seat.

Once we pulled up to his house not a car could be seen. The house was totally silent and dark. I wondered if they all got confused about the location of the party. As soon as we opened the door, everyone jumped out and yelled surprise or happy birthday. Jayme jumped into my arms and wished me a happy birthday along with giving me Eskimo kisses.

My dad pulled both of us girls into an embrace at the same time. He whispered a happy birthday and thanks to me for behaving. Edward and Jasper pulled us away from dad and said we had another surprise waiting for us. Out walked Renee and Phil from their hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Mom," I said through my sobs and ran towards my mother. I actually made it there before Ali did. I haven't even realized how much I craved her touch, her embrace and her love.

"Oh, baby girl, I missed you so much," she said through her own sobs. I started chanting I'm sorry, over and over. She hushed me and pulled me into Edward's office.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize. You listened to your heart and followed what your husband told you. I would have done the same. He misguided you. I'm just glad you realized your mistake and got away from him."

"I didn't do it willingly. He left me, mom."

"I know baby, but it was the best thing in the world for you. You have turned into a wonderful mother. I can see the love that man in there holds for you."

"Oh mom, I love you so much."

"As I love you, baby." She said. "A fire truck, really Bella? You're so much like your father. He used to like it in the backseat of the cruiser…" I cut her off by sticking my fingers in my ears and singing la-la-la-la. Childish I know, but who wants to hear about your parents going at it in the back of a squad car. With that being said, we both walked back into the party. I was immediately pulled into Edward's arms.

"Is everything ok, baby?" Edward whispered in my ear his breath hot on my neck.

"Everything is great. Thank you so much for getting my mom here. I know it was you." I said as I left a butterfly kiss on his jaw line. He smiled his crooked smile, damn him. "By the way, I need a bottle of bleach to clean out my brain of the picture my mother placed there."

He quirked his eyebrow and said, "Really, do I want to know?"

"Not really, but since I don't want to be the only one with this information," I said while getting on my tip toes to speak in his ear. "Mom was telling me about the time with her and Charlie in the back seat of the cruiser."

"That's just plain sick. Why would you tell me that? Thanks for that mental picture." He said with a shake of his head and a grimace.

"I told you I needed bleach. Now where is my dear sister, I want to share my wealth of information." I said he just chuckled and pointed to where she was at.

When it came time for cake and ice cream, Jayme was sitting in my lap when I went to blow out the candles. "What you wish for momma?"

"She can't tell you, silly boy, then it won't come true." Alice had said.

"It's ok, I already got what I wished for," I said as I tightened my arms around Jayme and stared into Edward's eyes. "A roof over my head, food in my stomach and the most amazing family I could ever ask for including a very dazzling boyfriend." Ok so I had a few drinks and I was hyped up on being happy.

Alice was already so hyper and gyrating with happiness. Jasper decided it was time for presents to keep her grounded. Jayme got off my lap and said, "Momma, you can't open my present, you got to come over here." He pulled me over to Edward's piano. I looked up at Edward and he gave me that delicious crooked smile of his. "Sit here," he demanded me to sit on the bench next to him. I smiled hugely when I heard his first note.

This was Edward's surprise for me. That is where he and the boys have been disappearing to. They had been going to Edward's house. He taught my son to play the piano; beautifully at that. It sounds like he's playing _Moonlight Sonata_. I always thought it was a beautiful song; but the best version is coming from my son's fingers.

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up as he continued to play on. I looked up at Edward and gave him a shy smile and mouthed thank you. I could tell he was blushing just a bit. His ears were turning red. He handed Ian to my mom and walked over to the bench. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bench.

When the song came to an end, Jayme turned to me and frowned, "did you not like it momma?"

"No, I loved it baby, it was beautiful." I reassured him.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked me while brushing my tears away with his little thumbs.

"These are good tears, baby."

"But I don't want you to cry. You cried too much already." He said in a small voice while looking at the keys. In these moments, I feel so guilty. I did a horrible job at hiding it from him.

"Baby, there are different kinds of crying. There are angry tears, sad tears, hurt tears, happy tears and joyful tears. These are happy and joyful tears. I'm so happy that you learned how to play the piano. It makes me even happier that you played a song just for me on my birthday. Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome mommy. I luv you." He said as he threw his arms around my neck again.

"As I love you, son."

Edward wrapped his arms around the both of us and just held us both for a good few minutes before someone cleared their throat. It was Ali.

"Okay, now that Bella got her awesome gift can I have one?"

"Wow, jealous much, Pixie stick?" Emmett asked her.

"No, I just want a present too."

"By all means, sis, open away." I told her.

Jasper's mother gave her the first gift. It was a new watch. Then Esme and Carlisle gave her gift certificates to one of the malls in Seattle. It can be used at any store within the mall. Esme wanted to get her one from La Perla. Carlisle was way too embarrassed to do so. They compromised. Rose and Emmett gave her the new inventory software that she was looking into purchasing for her store. Jake gave her a bucket with mud pies in it of which I couldn't stop laughing at. She narrowed her eyes at him. Leah gave Alice a gift certificate to La Perla. Dad and Sue got her a gift certificate to the mall as well. Mom gave us both a gift certificate for three to a spa. She wants to spend some time together before she left for Phoenix again.

Edward and I had gotten her two gifts. One was more of a gag gift and he insisted on getting it for her. It was a Wal-Mart gift card along with an outfit in her size. The outfit was the most ostentatious thing I have ever seen. She turned so many shades of red. But that wasn't due to embarrassment. Nope, that was from her anger boiling over. I thought it was freaking hilarious. Before she could say anything, I plopped her real gift in front of her. It was the necklace, earring, and bracelet set that she was admiring the other day in my shop. It was one of my own creations; but due to the intricate design, supplies used and the time it took for me to do it all in, I had no choice but to put a hefty price tag on it. That would explain why it never sold.

Jasper surprised her with a mother's ring with their two kid's stones along with their own stones as well. Instead of calling it a mother's ring, he called it a family's ring. It was beautiful but not my cup of tea. Everyone got Alice either a gift certificate as she can get what she wants or gave her something that she implanted into her head that she wanted.

Dad was the one that presented me with my gift from the whole entire group that was there. They all chipped in and donated money to a battered women's shelter in my name. When I seen the dollar amount, I started to cry. Together they raised ten thousand. That had a lot to do with Esme and Edward. Esme was in a similar situation before she met Carlisle. She just never goes into detail about it. My dad pulled me into his arms and whispered, "Shh, baby girl, we know you don't like gifts. It was Ali's idea. Since you were out of your situation, we thought you might like to help others that aren't out of theirs yet. Please don't cry." That must be where my son inherited that 'girls can't cry in front of me' attitude. I giggled a little when I thought about that.

"Thank you everyone." I started to say through my tears as I stepped out of my father's arms. "Thank you for loving me and supporting me. So many women don't make it through because they lose their families support. I'm just glad, I have all of you." I said through my sobs as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. He nuzzled my neck and said, "You're welcome love." I turned in his arms and nuzzled into him. Jayme ran up and handed him a small package. "This is my gift to you, Love."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I told you no presents, beside I thought teaching Jayme how to play was my present."

"No, teaching Jayme to play was Jayme's present to you. Also, it was bonding time for me and him." He said as I was un-wrapping the gift. I must have looked confused when I looked at the jeweled CD case holding what looked like a blank CD. "This is just a song I wrote for you. See, I didn't pay a dime for it. Unless you count the CD, but I had originally bought those in Chicago before I…." He trailed off but I stopped his babbling with a heated kiss. No one has ever written a song for me. I pulled away when my dad cleared his throat. I knew my face was red. I could feel the heat. "Why didn't you play it for me?"

He whispered in my ear, "I didn't want to upstage our very own Schroeder. I also thought you would rather hear it in private. I'll play it for you after everyone leaves."

"Thank you," I said before kissing him again. I heard another throat clear, but this time it was a little more feminine. I looked up to see Angela Webber smiling sweetly at me.

"Bella, I have one more gift for you. I wanted to save this one for last. You know, the old saying, save the best for last?" She said as she pulled a folder out of her bag. I turned around in Edward's arms as she handed me the folder. I opened it and said, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep," she said while popping the 'p'. "I met with Jason Jinks and James in a meeting in Seattle just yesterday. I got back late and didn't want to disturb you. Then I remembered your birthday party and wanted to save it as a gift. As soon as, you sign these papers, I will get them filed. You will then be Isabella Swan again."

"Really, really am I dreaming right now," Edward squeezed my arms to reiterate the fact that I am really not dreaming. I turned in his arms and he picked me up so that I would be at his level and kissed me hard. This was the moment we have been waiting for.

"Will you put my daughter down long enough for her to sign those damned papers?" My dad said through his chuckles.

"Sorry, Charlie, I just got excited." Edward said while his ears were turning that delectable pink. "This puts me one step closer to making her and the boys mine and Layla's forever."

I signed the papers and handed them back to Angela. "I will get this filed first thing Monday morning. You will still need to appear in court before the judge can make his final hearing and signature. But everything is black and white. James said he had no more fight left in him."

"Thanks Angela, and you are right, that was my best present," I whispered to her so Jayme wouldn't hear. I think it was tied with the little guy.

~NB~

After everyone left and the kids were tucked away sound asleep upstairs, Edward pulled out the CD and placed into his sound system. I heard the most delectable tune on that CD. It's starts out sweet and innocent and morphs into something a little dark and then ends back at the sweet and innocent. It was like he placed my life into that piece of work. It was absolutely beautiful. He also recorded Jayme playing his song and few others like _Mary __had__ a Little Lamb, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, and __Jingle Bells._ He said the version of _Chopsticks_ was a duet between the two of them. It was a perfect birthday present for a perfect birthday party.

"I thought you said you were going to play it for me?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Before I met you, I gave up on playing the piano. I taught Layla when she was Jayme's age but I never played myself. It died with me when my mother died." He said sadly, "But I met you and I couldn't get this music out of my head. I had to play it. It's been awhile since I played in front of anyone else, so please bare with me." With that being said, he picked me up and carried me over to the piano. Instead of the bench, he set me down on the top of the piano. I spread my legs a little and pulled him against me. He kissed me hard but broke the kiss off. It left me wanting like never before. He lifted me down and placed me on the bench.

Hearing the song in person was so much better than having it recorded on the CD. It was absolutely freaking beautiful. Watching Edward get into playing the song was freaking erotic. I wanted him to take me right then. When he finished he looked to me and probably seen my hooded eyes. He put me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs. He flung me over his shoulder into the bed and then began stalking me on his hands and knees. He grabbed a hold of my hips and pushed me down to the mattress and hovered over me. He nuzzled my neck as he ground his erection into my heated center.

I reached up with my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I was craving his body weight on top of me. At first, he would do whatever he could to keep his weight off of me. But when I told him I actually liked it, he wouldn't put up a fight like he did the first time I pulled him down.

Edward was kissing my neck and pawing at my shirt to get it off. He even whimpered a bit. I pushed up on his shoulder so he could get off me. I then took off my shirt and bra which caused his crooked smile. He took one hardened peak into his mouth while he was kneading the opposite one with his fist. When he bit down lightly on my nipple he arched my back which caused my chest to nuzzle into his face. He pulled back and said, "eager much, patience my dear Bella." All I could answer with was a whimper.

Edward crawled down my body kissing every little exposed piece of skin along the way. He rimmed my belly button when he got there. I giggled out loud which made my belly vibrate against his tongue. He groaned and then started moving further south. I lifted my ass up so that way he could pull my pants and panties down. Right as he started to worship my heated core, we could hear Ian crying through the baby monitor. Edward muttered, "Damn, cock blocked by the baby," into my hot, moist center.

I started to get up to go to him, but Edward stopped me. "I'll take care of him baby. You rest up, you'll need it for when I get back," he said with his cocky grin. I heard him on the monitor telling Ian that he had to work with him here. I giggled and could feel myself drifting off to sleep as I heard Edward singing to him over the monitor. It was after all an emotional day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After our joint birthday party, it seemed time went so freaking fast. Before we knew it, it was October. I had my final court date the first week of October. James didn't even show up. His attorney attended in his presence with papers already signed. After reading over the papers, I signed them. I am officially Isabella Swan again. Edward picked me up and twirled me around in the air.

"Bella, we got to go out tonight and celebrate your freedom." He said.

"I know, but we got to find a babysitter. I want Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose to go. How will we find a sitter for all of our kids?"

"We'll figure something out. Call Alice, I'm sure she can scheme something up."

That's what I did. Ali was able to get Jasper's mom to keep her two while dad and Sue were going to keep the boys. Layla was going over to her friend Brittany's house. Carlisle and Esme were keeping Rose and Emmett's two. With babysitter's intact, Alice then decided to plan an overnight getaway for us in Seattle. She booked us three hotel rooms in the same hall way at an upscale hotel in Seattle. It was a little much for me but I do agree, we all could use a night away from our responsibilities and just be.

Alice kicked the boys out of her and Jasper's suite so we can get ready. The boys went to Rosalie and Emmett's suite to get ready. Alice pushed me into the bathroom so I could take a shower. All I could think about was damn it she found a reason to play Bella Barbie. That's ok; we all needed a night out; so I'll take the night with a grain of salt.

When I was hairless and clean I dried myself off and barely had my towel wrapped around my body when the annoying little sprite pulled me out of the bathroom. She then proceeded in pushing me down into a chair by my shoulders. She started to wrap my hair in curlers as Rose jumped in the shower. She then set out to start primping and pruning my face.

"Would it really kill you to keep up with your eyebrows, Bella? It would make getting you ready so much easier and a lot less painful."

"I got three kids Ali, that's the least of my concern at the moment."

"I got two kids Bells; it's not that difficult to do. I swear, sometimes you hide behind those kids."

She had a point, it's not like I didn't have the time to do it. I just didn't think it was really worth my time when I have her to do it for me when she gets tired of looking at them. Not only that, but my boyfriend prefers to see me all-natural or at least that's what he tells me. Ali pulled the curlers out of my hair which she let fall down around my shoulders in big wavy curls. I got to say she did a good job.

Once she was done pruning my face, she handed me a robe to put on.

"Bella, I forgot to give the guys their clothes. Will you please take these to them? I gotta take my shower and Rose needs to fix her hair." She said while handing me three garment bags and a duffel bag. "Don't think I see the mischief in your eyes, there and back; no funny business." She said while pointing at me.

I got to Rose's room and knocked on the door. Edward answered and looked at me with more lust than I have ever seen in his eyes. He pulled me into the room. We were alone in the living room part of the suite.

"These are labeled which ones are supposed to wear what. The annoying little pixie sent me with them. I got to get back…." I trailed off. Edward had taken the garment bags out of my hands and placed them on the couch. He had drawn me into his arms but before he could kiss me, I pulled out and started walking backwards.

"Oh no buddy, not now," I said while waving my finger in his face. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and started sucking on my index and middle finger. I felt his tongue wrap around my digits and I whimpered a little. He released my fingers and tried to pull me back into his arms. "I said no," I pushed on his chest. He immediately backed up confused as to why I would push him away. "If you mess my hair and makeup, it will only piss Alice off more. Then it will cause me to endure another agonizing hour of Bella Barbie. I can't Edward. You can't make me go through that torture again. I don't have the energy."

He smiled and raised his hands in defensive-I-give-up manner. "Go love, I only have so much will power and seeing you in that robe is just too much for me." I kissed his cheek, told him I loved him and made my retreat out the door.

"What took you so long Bella?" The sprite had already gotten out of the shower, had her hair and makeup done. How she does that shit, I may never know. I immediately blushed when she questioned me. She circled me like a lion circling its prey.

"I didn't do anything. It took me a few minutes to fight him off of me."

"You were good, not even a hair out of place. I'm proud of you little sister." I glared down at her. She is only older than me by a few minutes. She is clearly the little sister since I have to look down. "Here, put this on." It was a deep blue lacey boy shorts.

"Where's the bra?"

"Put them on and here's your dress. You don't need a bra with it."

The dress was a sheer matte deep purple jersey style dress with a bra cup bodice. The straps were a halter styled accented with a rhinestone o-ring. The whole middle of the dress from right below the bust to just above the skirt is ruched. The skirt of the dress was triple tiered ruffle which was kind of flirty and flowed around when I spun around. The shoes scared me a lot. The heel was four and half inches tall with a one inch plat form. They were a dressy sandal that had straps going up to right above my ankle. The whole shoe was silver with little mirrored slats running along each of the straps. They were pretty and matched my dress wonderfully; however, they don't call me Bellarina for nothing. I'm going to end up breaking a leg tonight.

"Ali, when did you get this dress?"

"This old thing, I had it forever now." She tried to say nonchalantly.

"How long is forever?" I questioned her. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"I bought it when I found out you married him, Bella. I bought it and kept in the back of my closet." Now, I was just confused.

"Why?"

"Because, I knew you really didn't love him. I didn't like him, so I wanted to buy you something that you could celebrate your divorce in." So, everyone thought my marriage was doomed from the beginning. "I'm sorry, Bella. But it wasn't until you met Edward that I finally got my real sister back. James was never right for you, but he did give you two of the most precious children so I can't fault him entirely. Let's go celebrate your new found freedom."

"Let's go." I linked my arms in both Ali's and Rose's. We were meeting the boys down in the lobby. Alice was wearing a strapless fuchsia bustle dress with a corset top. The corset is embellished with beads and the skirt had and exaggerated amount of black netting underneath it. She wore her hair flat down this time around with a black puffy head band on her head. Her makeup was done with the smoky technique with the shades of purples and pinks. Her pumps were a strappy patent black leather shoe. Her heels were four inches tall with a one inch platform. There were clustered rhinestones where each strap met in the middle all the way up to her ankle.

Keep in mind, at this point, Rose was seven months pregnant and showed the both of us up. She was wearing a ruched slinky one shoulder dress in no other color than rose red. It did go past her knee though. Her shoes were the same color red and had a four inch heel. How she can be seven months pregnant and wear heels is beyond me. There was a strap over toes and then a strap that went around her ankle. Then it was decorated with a leather strap that curved around from the toes up to the ankle and back down embellished with rhinestones. Her blonde hair was up in a French twist and her makeup was done impeccably.

When we stepped out of the elevators, our boys were looking like they just stepped off the covers of their own fashioned magazine. Alice dressed them using their personalities. My Edward was wearing a pair of black slacks and a deep-blue buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. His bronze hair was dry and styled. I wanted to immediately run my hands through it and mess it up again the way I like it. The outfit was nothing he normally wouldn't wear.

Emmett was wearing an appliqué polo in black with the number nine over his left breast. He was wearing a pair of authentic style deep blue jeans. On his head was grayish-black driving wool hat. He looked pretty damn hot let me tell you.

Jasper was wearing a true western outfit. His shirt was a western style shirt that was black and on the shoulders had embroidered skulls and roses in the color that matches Ali's dress. Jasper definitely knew how to fill out a pair of black wranglers. Alice will be fighting the chicks off of him all night. He was also wearing a belt buckle that had the cattle skull and horns with the Texas flag beneath it. It said: _No one messes with Texas_. He topped the look off with his black Stetson hat and cowboy boots.

I walked into my favorite place in the whole world, Edward's arms. He stepped back and held onto my hand making me spin for him. Edward dropped me his panty soaking crooked smile which caused me to blush. It's insane the effect this man has on me.

"You're absolutely stunning, Love," Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck and it made me want to go back upstairs. He pulled me back into him to kiss me. He deepened the kiss and my hands automatically went into his hair. He gave me my excuse to mess up his hair. "Why do you always mess my hair up when I try to style it?"

"Because I like it better this way." I said sheepishly. "I find it sexier all messy."

We all loaded in Emmett's jeep so we could go to the restaurant.

Rose looked back at us and said, "Since I'm pregnant, I was going to volunteer to be the designated driver but since I am pregnant, Emmett won't be drinking either." She had an evil little glint in her eye. Emmett groaned while Edward and Jasper laughed at him.

We had dinner at a five star restaurant which made me wonder how Ali was able to pull off reservations. She will never cease to amaze me. The guys all ordered steaks where as us girls ordered pasta and chicken dishes. Edward, Ali, Jasper and I shared a bottle of wine. Conversation flowed wonderfully. They guys were getting annoyed at our male waiter. They claimed that he was hovering around our table a little too much. But I have a sneaking suspicion it wasn't us girls that he was hovering over. When I mentioned this, Emmett asked for the checks.

Eclipse is a modern upscale dance club. Anybody and everybody who is important in Seattle were there. They even had a strict dress code. Ladies must be dressed in dresses with heels. Flats are not tolerated. Guys were not allowed to wear baggie jeans, tennis shoes, baseball caps and tennis shoes. This club was made for the elite. I was totally outside of my comfort zone. My comfort zone is Mill Creek back in Forks. I would have been happy with going there tonight. How my sister always gets her way is beyond me. I latched a hold of Edward and did not let go for anything.

Thankfully, Ali was able to get us into the VIP section. It made me feel a little more comfortable knowing I didn't need to worry about other people in our section. Most of the evening, I sat in Edward's lap while he was talking to Jasper and Emmett. He would absent mildly play with my hair between his fingers or occasionally he would squeeze my hips. There wasn't a second that his fingers weren't on my body in one form or another.

Alice and Rose came back into the VIP section to try to get me to go dance. I refused every time they would try. Edward finally whispered in my ear that I should go with them and have fun. They both held my hands as we walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Alice was grinding on me from behind and Rose was in front of me due to the baby bump. Jasper stole Alice away from me.

It ended up being just me and Rose. Rose needed a pee break. I agreed with her and started following her to the bathroom. Somehow we got separated and I couldn't find her or the bathroom. I decided to go back towards the VIP section so that way I could find my Edward. A guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"How about a dance, you little tease?" He asked me.

"No, I don't want to." I said while trying to pull my hand out of his.

"Why not, sweet cheeks? I don't bite, much." He said with an evil grin.

"Because I said I don't want to. Besides, I don't think my boyfriend would like it if I danced with the likes of you."

"I don't see a boyfriend. I only seen you dancing with those hot ass girls." He said. I tried to get away from him but his hold on my wrist was too strong. He pulled me to where he had his chest to my back and started to grind against my ass. I was starting to get pissed off. I remembered when watching Miss Congeniality that dad said her little stunt was actually a good technique. I did the only thing I could think of, I sang to him.

"Solar Plexus," I screamed out while putting my right elbow into his stomach area.

"Instep," I screamed while stomping on his fucking hoof a foot using my heel as hard as I could.

"Nose," I screamed while pulling my fist up in a ninety degree angle and punching him as hard as I could in his nose with my fist.

"Groin," I screamed while pulling my elbow down into his groin. I started to run away from him but in these heels and all the people around it was impossible. He caught up with me and pushed me into a wall with his big meaty hands around my throat pushing me upwards off of my feet. I remembered what Charlie taught us when we were younger.

I put my right arm up in the air against the wall. Then I dropped my left shoulder as far down as I could. It kind of twisted my left side of my body up against the wall. That helped break the choke hold he had on me. Then I dropped my right elbow down onto his arms while bringing my left up to trap his hands. I turned him till he was up against the wall. I brought my right hand palm out up into his nose and kneed his groin as hard as I could. I turned to run off but after a couple of feet I ran into Edward and Emmett who was out looking for me. They walked up right as I was finishing my maneuver.

At this point I was in tears. I was so scared that I wasn't going to be able to find them or worse, I wouldn't get away from my assailant. I started to sob as Edward picked me up and carried me to the VIP lounge where Jasper had just gotten back with Ali and Rose.

"What's going on Edward? What's the matter with B?" Alice asked him.

"She was attacked by some meat head bastard. Bella, are you ok, sweet heart?" Edward asked me while sitting down with me in his lap. As soon as we walked up, Jasper left to go help Emmett. "Baby, you're starting to scare me. Its ok, sweetie, you're ok. You did a fine damn job out there taking him down."

"Edward, I was so scared. This is why I don't like going to these places."

"Thank god you are talking." Alice said. "Bella, I'm sorry for insisting on coming here. It wasn't what you like and we should have done something else instead."

"It's ok Ali. I'm ok. I was scared that I wasn't going to get away from him." Right then, the manager walked in with one of the bouncer holding on to Emmett.

"What happened in my club? What is going on?" The manager asked.

"Let go of me you, ass. I was protecting my best friend." Emmett seethed.

"He's telling the truth," Edward answered. "My girlfriend and his wife were on their way to the bathroom when they got separated. My girlfriend was attacked. She fought him off and then Emmett finished the job. You need to let him go."

"Mam, what happened? I need to know from you." At this point a couple of police officers walked into the room. "We'll take over the questioning from here. Miss, can you please tell me your name and what happened out there?" The younger officer said to me while squatting down to my eye level.

"My name is Bella Swan," I was interrupted by the older officer next to him.

"Any relation to Charlie Swan?" he questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"He's our father," Ali said.

"Damn good officer and from the looks of the other guy, he taught you well. Can you please tell us what happened?"

"Rose and I were on our way to the rest room but we got separated. I didn't know the way to the restroom so I was going to come back here to wait for her. We had been out dancing on the dance floor. I got half way back here when he grabbed a hold of my wrist and tried to force me to dance with him. I told him no. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He wouldn't let go of me either. He pulled me to where his chest was pushed up against my back and was grinding on me. He still had a hold of me and I couldn't get away. So I decided to sing to him." Everyone but Alice and the two officers looked at me like I was crazy.

"You sang to him?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it was that scene in Miss Congeniality where Sandra Bullock sang out Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose and Groin. While I sang, I elbowed or punched those areas. It worked for a second but due to these death trap shoes," I glared at Alice, "and all the people I couldn't get far. He backed me up against the wall putting me into a choke hold. Dad taught us a self defense maneuver when we were young to get out of it. Then I had turned him into the wall and I hit him with my open palm to the nose and kneed him in the groin. I was able to turn and run."

"We had walked up when she maneuvered him out of the choke hold and hit him. She didn't see us until I grabbed her and picked her up. I carried her back here. Emmett stayed with him to make sure he didn't get away." Edward said. "You were impressive, love."

"What is your relationship to Miss Swan and your name?" The office questioned me.

"I'm her boyfriend and father of her children, sir. My name is Edward Masen."

"What is your name and relationship to Miss Swan?" he asked Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, sir. I'm her best friend and his cousin."

"Let him go," the officer said to the bouncer. "Do you want to press charges Miss Swan?"

"Yes, she does," Edward answered for me before I could get it out.

"I believe I asked Miss Swan."

"Yes, I do," I giggled at Edward's impatience.

"We will need you to come down to the station to fill out some paperwork," he said. Then another officer walked back in and looked straight at me. "You're Miss Swan I presume?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"I could tell; you look just like your father. Charlie's a good man. I was at the academy when he was. He always talked highly of his little twins that didn't look like twins." Ali walked over to me and hugged me.

"That would be us," she said excitedly.

"Yes, well he taught you well Miss Swan. You broke his nose and maybe a rib from your elbow. Whatever you do for a living, you missed your calling; you should be a cop just like your dad." Edward nuzzled his nose into my neck and whispered how proud he was of me. "Tell your old man that Thomas Aro said hi."

By the time the evening was over we were too exhausted to enjoy the hotel the way it was intended. Edward carried me from the door to the bed and I was out before he actually laid me down. The next morning we were woken up by Emmett and Alice knocking on our door. I swear between the two of them, they have way too much energy.

"Damn, B, you're still in your clothes from last night. You didn't see any action did you Eddie." Emmett said while clapping Edward on the back.

"Shut up Emmett, there's more to life than just sex. I wanted to take care of my incredible girlfriend. She deserves a night off every now and again." Edward said sweetly.

"Besides he would have gotten him some if you wouldn't have come so damn early. What do you want?" I spat.

"Bella, it's actually time to check out. It's after three thirty in the afternoon. We're all ready to pack up and ready to head home."

"Fine, give me thirty minutes to shower. Kicking a big goon's ass took a lot of energy out of me." Edward pushed the two asses out the door and carried me into the bathroom where he proceeded to turn the shower on and take my dress off of me. He got undressed himself and then took my hand and walked me into the shower. He washed my hair and then every little square inch of my body. He washed himself quickly and then went to get out.

I tugged on his hand to come back in. I grabbed his neck and brought his mouth down to mine. He broke the kiss but I continued on to his neck.

"Baby, we don't have time. We gotta get checked out."

"I don't care Edward. I'll pay extra for checking out late. I need you now." I said then I resumed kissing him down his chest.

"What about our friends waiting for us?"

"They can wait; they all got to come back here when we had to go the station. I think we have the right to make them wait." He mumbled something and then pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid into me fast and hard. He needed me just as much as I needed him but he tried to deny his urges for my sake. He is the sweetest man I have ever met. Edward pushed in and pulled out at a very fast rate. I wasn't going to hold out much longer. He dropped his face down to my shoulder kissing anywhere he could. I brought my fingers down to where our bodies were connected and I was able to feel myself constricting around his cock. I bit his shoulder which brought him to his end. We both slid down the bathroom wall with the water still flowing down over us.

Once we were able to move again, we rinsed off and quickly got dressed. Edward then packed everything up. I looked around the awesome room again and sighed.

"What's the matter love?" Edward asked me.

"I was looking forward to taking advantage of this beautiful room more than what we did. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." I said while my eyes were starting water up. I had no idea why I was getting so emotional. Maybe I was going to start my period early or something. It had never been on time. Edward drawled me into his arms.

"Baby, like I told Emmett, sex isn't everything. I was just content with holding you because that meant that you were safe in my arms. I love you and all you have to say is that you're not in the mood and that is fine. Actually, you don't even have to say it because I'm so in tuned with your body, I can pretty much tell when you are and aren't in the mood." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Now tell me why you are crying on the drop of a dime or that you are getting so emotional."

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much. I don't know why I am. It's weird. Maybe I'm just getting my period." I said while kissing his other cheek. "I'm just so glad that I have you in my life."

**AN: Time is progressing for our couple and Bella is finally Miss Swan again. She really is a spit fire when she wants to be. The move she mentions is from Miss Congeniality and is one of my favorite parts in the whole movie. **

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=97JIFQzw8NM**

**The other move you can see at this video. Just replace the dots with periods and remove the spaces.**

**www (dot)youtube (dot)com / watch?v=Zavaxu1iIUw**

**I also had made two polyvores for the three couples clothing. I don't know if I explained their clothing really well.**

**Guys outfits**

**www (dot) polyvore (dot)com / guys_celebrating / set?.mid=ecard&id=27635808**

**Girls dresses**

**www (dot) polyvore (dot) com / celebrating / set?.mid=ecard&id=27635539**

**I hope the links go through for you. If not, pm me and I will send you the link through pms. **

**As always, thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Things got busy for us after we got back to our routine lives in Forks. I was a little shaken up by the attack at Eclipse but I'm fine now. If anything, it gave me more confidence. It proved that I could take care of myself if the need were to arise again.

My dad was proud of me. He was able to get his buddies with the Seattle PD send him a copy of the video from the club. He told me I did a wonderful job of taking care of the Perp. That was his words. Edward started to be broody but I told him I would kick his ass if he didn't get that out of his system. He felt that it was his fault that he wasn't there to protect me. I just rolled my eyes at him. He couldn't be everywhere at once. Actually, I feel like if it wasn't for Edward, I wouldn't have been able to fight the guy off like I did. Edward has given me an inner strength that I have never thought I would ever see in myself again. For that, I am very grateful.

After what happened, Charlie decided to start self defense classes for women. The station isn't big enough so he talked with Jasper. He is going to use the gym at Forks High to host them. The firemen have all volunteered to help out and Dad wants me and Ali to help him train the women since he taught us when we were younger. The first session there were only a couple of ladies that showed up. But since they went back and told their friends that the firemen are helping out, they had all been too eager to start the classes. Turns out, majority of the women, married and single, in Forks and the surrounding areas come out every Tuesday for the classes. I'm not sure what to think about all of them flirting with my Edward. He was supposed to be mock-attacking Mrs. Rutherford; you know the cat lady that we fake called from when Emmett and I were in our little prank war. Once she was finished, she slapped him on the ass. Emmett still won't leave him alone about being hit on by an old cat lady.

Work had started to pick up in my shop. I was working my butt off trying to keep up with my orders. I also had to start getting ready for the craft fair season and the Christmas selling season. I even ordered some equipment to keep at home as well. That way, I could work while I was technically off duty. I could tell it irritated Edward a bit but he didn't mention anything about it. He pretty much let me do what I want. He's such a sweet man. He even asked me to teach him what to do so that way on his days off he could help me fill orders.

Ian had started pulling himself up on the coffee table. We were all watching TV when he did it for the first time. I couldn't believe it. He's growing up so damn fast. He's now nine months old. We have a hard time keeping him out of everything. He crawls all around the living room. Thank goodness to the inventor of baby gates. We have one at the top of the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs. We also have one at the kitchen door. He's also saying more words. He says mama, Jay for Jayme, La for Layla, doggie and Chawrie. Yeah, my dad was upset when I taught him Charlie but he sounds so damn cute saying it. He calls everything a doggie though. He only knows that word because Jayme keeps asking for a doggie and we keep telling him no. I'm just afraid that Edward is going to give in and get him one. I have too much to take care of as it is.

In the middle of October, Edward came home from work one night acting really peculiar. I wasn't sure what was up. He was fidgety and started to say something but then shut his mouth. After about the fifth time, I said, "Edward, spit it out. What is bothering you?"

"Baby, will you move in with me?" Out of all the things he could have said, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, since he started staying the night with us, he had been at my house ever since. We haven't gone a night being separated except for the nights he's at the station. You could say he had moved in.

"Edward, we pretty much live together already."

"What I mean, we should all live together under one roof. Let's move into my house. We have plenty of rooms so that way the boys can have a room and Layla could have her own. I have my office and you can make the guest room into a craft room or whatever you want it to be."

"I don't know Edward. I hate moving."

"Bella, I want to live somewhere fresh. I want to start out fresh with you. You and James lived in this house together. I guess what I'm trying to say; I don't want to live in the shadow of another man. I know that sounds wrong but that's how I feel. I mean, do I sleep on the same side of the bed that he did?" I understood where he was coming from and I agree with him. I looked around the room and all I could see was the bad memories: memories of being pushed against a wall; doors slamming and voices rising. Edward and Layla have been adding good memories to the bad. But the bad ones will always be there no matter what.

"You're right, Edward. Let's move into your house. There are only bad memories here in this one. Let's start out fresh with each other. I'm sure Charlie can find someone else to rent to."

We started packing and moving our things over to Edward's house. Dad told us to take as much time as we needed so that way we're not stressing ourselves out; however we didn't need but a day since we didn't have that much to pack. We moved the boys' furniture and toys over along with my personal items and all of our clothing. Everything else, we arranged to donate to the Salvation Army. He had already had furniture and I definitely did not want to keep the bed I slept with James in. Since we weren't taking any other furniture but the boys', we were moved in one day. Emmett and Jasper helped Edward move all the big stuff while Alice and Rose helped me pack and unpack all of our things.

After everyone left that night and the kids were all tucked up in their beds, Edward sat down at the piano and played for me. He plays beautifully. When he plays for me, I feel like we are the only two beings in this world. I shut myself off and just listen to the music. I let it flow through me and in the few tranquil moments, I feel like me and him are one. I know that sounds corny and all but it is so freaking emotional. It's like he's letting me into his soul when he plays.

He picked me up and carried me to _our_ bedroom and laid me in _our_ bed. He then hovered over me and started to kiss up and down my neck murmuring how much he loved me and my boys. I put my hands on his shoulders and rolled him over to where he was laying on his back. I got out of bed. The look on his face was priceless. He was pouting because I was walking towards the walk in closet.

"Edward, knock off the pouting, I've had this planned for a week now. I'm not going to let you ruin it. I'll be right back. While I'm gone, make yourself useful and strip off your clothes. They will just be in the way." I said with what I hope to be a seductive voice. He saluted me and said, "Yes Mistress." I shook my head.

"By the way Edward, be a good boy and light those candles on the dresser and the night stands." Of course I made all of the candles myself but the one on my night stand is special. It is a massage candle. Once the wax melts down, I will then blow out the candle. The melted wax acts as heated massage oil and it's made from soy so it's not hot enough to burn. I do not market these but I found out how to make them on the internet and really wanted to try them out. Edward is going to be my guinea pig.

Last week I ordered some new play things from an online site. I was too embarrassed to go into the toy store in Port Angeles. So I did the next best thing. The website offered discreet packaging and I had it delivered to the shop so that way Edward did not see it when it came. I knew he would be curious and try to figure it out. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to lie to him and that would make it easier for him to figure out.

I put on the special lingerie I purchased just for that night. Now, normally I'm a baby doll type of girl when I indulge Edward with lingerie. Tonight I wanted to do something a little more daring especially with what I have planned for the evening. I put on my blue corset that had a black lace overlay. I got to say it was striking the contrast of the two colors. It pushed my breast up where my cleavage was pretty much spilling over which I knew Edward would love. Before I pulled on my thong, I put on my new WeVibe. It is a couple's vibrator that is a c shape. One end goes right into my vag while the other covers my clit. I can wear it while we make love and Edward can enjoy the vibration as well. I then pulled on my black stocking and attached the garters.

I had all the things I was going to use in a gift bag so that way he would not see them when I walked out of the closet. When he saw me, his eyes got as big as saucers. He was a good boy and stripped off his clothes. Edward was lying in the center of the bed with his feet crossed over each other and his arms behind his head with a big shit eating grin on his face. I could tell that he was excited for whatever I had planned.

"Fuck," he muttered, I smirked. "Get your hot little ass over here."

I shook my head. "All in due time, sweetheart; haven't you ever heard patience is a virtue." He growled at my response to his command.

"What's in the bag, Bella?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I placed the bag on the floor next to the closet door. I bent down and made a show of showing him my ass when I did. I heard another muttered fuck. This toy was really starting to get to me and I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. I pulled out a blind fold and wrist restraints. I walked over to the bed.

"Baby, lay down on your stomach for me please." He was eager to comply with my demand. "I'm going to restrain your hands to the headboard, is that okay?" I asked because I wasn't going to do anything he would not feel comfortable doing. He mumbled a yes. After restraining his wrists, I asked, "I'm going to blind fold you, is this okay?"

"Fuck baby, at this point you can do anything your heart desires to me." He gave me full power. I think he was enjoying my new assertive sexual behavior. I blind folded him. By this time, the candle had burned down quite a bit. I was so excited to try this out. I put out the candle. "Baby, I'm going to use this candle wax on your back. I made this massage candle, it won't burn okay." I was being very communicative to him. I feel communication is the key to a healthy sex life or at least I'm learning that.

I drizzled a bit of the wax on his back. He flinched a little but he didn't make any indication that it burnt him. I started to rub the wax/lotion into his back. I was making sure to rub in all the right places. All I could hear were his grunts and moans. He was totally enjoying it. About five minutes into his deep muscle massage, I had straddled his ass keeping my center up off of his body so that he didn't feel the vibrations. The new position with the toy caused me to orgasm. He felt me collapse against his back but since he was restrained he couldn't move.

"Baby, did you just cum? How'd you do that? What are you doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I said breathlessly. My arms and legs still felt like jell-o and it took me good five minutes to move again. I know it was driving him crazy. I mean I completely collapsed on his backside and he was completely incapable of moving. I couldn't take it anymore and I didn't want to torture him any longer. "Edward, I'm going to undo the restraints but I want you to lie on your back and do not take off your blindfold." He did as I told him and I restraint his wrists again. While I was up, I pulled off my garters and pantyhose. I then pulled off my thong.

I straddled his thighs where his erection was saluting me. I grabbed his shaft with my right hand and he hissed. I pumped him a few times before I took the head between my lips. It was glistening with a little bead of pre-cum but I couldn't wait to taste him. I swirled my tongue around his head and then proceeded to suck on it. I began taking more into my mouth little by little. Once I felt him hit the back of my mouth I began bobbing back and forth on his cock. I was going agonizing slow and I could tell it was starting to get to him.

"Baby, you got to stop. I won't be able to hold off for long." He groaned out. I let it slip out of my mouth with a pop because I didn't want him to end there. I wanted him to be able to experience my surprise for him. I grabbed a hold of his shaft and guided my center to him. I sank down onto it. "Baby, what's that vibration?"

"Your surprise, I have been shopping online." I said with a smirk and then I moaned from the intense feeling of both him and the vibrations. This was the best ninety dollar investment I had ever made. I started moving even faster up and down on his cock. Leaning back, I rested my hands on his thighs to brace my body as I rocked back and forth. "Shit," Edward mumbled. I felt myself contract onto his shaft and screamed out in ecstasy. I slumped forward onto his chest unable to move. Edward started to pump his hips up and down when I came to try to find his end.

With all the energy I could muster, I reached up and undid his right wrist. He undid his left wrist and removed his eye mask. Edward then turned me over and started driving into me trying to race out to his end. Right before he got there, I felt myself contract again. I screamed out for the third time tonight which brought Edward over the edge with him spilling his load in me. This orgasm was the most intense ever for the both of us. He collapsed onto me and nuzzled into my neck.

"God, Bella that was freaking amazing."

"I know, most intense ever, huh?" I said. "I don't think I could move for another three days. That was freaking intense." He finally pulled out of me and rolled over. He reached down and pulled out the toy and looked at and then chuckled.

"That is the best toy we ever used, B. The vibrations while making love to you was out of this world." He said while dropping it on the table. "How much did that one cost?"

"I know right? It was ninety dollars. Best investment ever."

"I conquer," he said with a smile. He pulled me into his chest and we were both out. We didn't even take the time to blow out the candles.

We were woken up about forty minutes later by Ian crying. Edward put on a pair of pajama pants and went to take care of him, while I changed into his t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I then blew out the candles and took the toy into the bathroom to clean it. By the time I came out of the bathroom, Edward was laying back in bed smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"What's got you smiling, Mr. Masen?"

"The fact that my incredibly sexy girlfriend planned something so freaking erotic just for me. Then she changes out of her freaking sexy ass corset that I didn't even get to remove and put on my t-shirt. Is it weird that I find you wearing my t-shirt to be more sexy than the corset?"

"Of course not, I'd rather be wearing your shirt. It engulfs me in your scent. I find it comforting." I said as he pulled me back into his chest. He kissed my head and murmured that he loved me. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep again.

It was a really good thing that I changed out of my corset into Edward's tee-shirt. We woke up to three bouncing kids and the smell of pancakes in the air.

"How did you make pancakes?" Edward asked Layla with his eyebrow raised.

"I didn't. Nemaw Sue and Papaw Charlie came over to cook you breakfast in bed." Layla said sweetly. That couldn't be a good thing. My father was scheming with the kids.

"What are you four up to?" I asked while waving my fork at Layla. I said four instead of three because that had Charlie's name written all over it. I just didn't know what it was yet.

"Who cares, Sue made us breakfast," Edward said while shoving a fork full of pancake and sausage in his mouth. "Whatever it is the answer is yes." I cannot believe he just said that because they brought him pancakes. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only adult in our small family.

"Edward, you can't just say that. We have to hear them out first. They could be asking for something that we can't give them." I told him pointedly.

"There is something we want to ask you," Layla said shyly. I knew they were up to something. Edward looked at me and then back at the kids. I think it set into his thick skull that he has to listen to the children first before answering.

"Bella, I love you as if you were my mother. Will you and the boys please marry me and my daddy?" I looked at her and then him. I told him he couldn't just say yes to whatever.

"Layla," but he was interrupted by Jayme.

"Daddy, will you and Layla marry me, Ian and Mommy?" Jayme asked with his puppy dog eyes. I looked over at Edward feeling a panic attack come over me when Layla spoke again.

"We're a family already. We live together. We love each other. Jayme and Ian are my brothers and I am their sister. You are our father and you are our mother so why not let us get married and be a real family?" She said with a quite a bit of conviction. I looked at Edward again and noticed he had a blank facial expression.

"Guys, it's only been four months since we first met…." But Edward was interrupted by Jayme climbing in his lap.

"But daddy, don't you love us?" He asked him with sad eyes. Edward looked flustered and then looked over at me.

"Of course I love you all, how can you think I don't?" He asked Jayme.

"But you don't want to marry us?" He said quietly.

"Yes." All eyes were on me.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I said yes, I want us to get married."

"Bella, you don't have to just because….. Don't get me wrong, I would want nothing more but…"

"Edward, shut up. I love you and I love Layla. You two and my boys are my life. What difference does it make if we marry two months from now or two years at least I will be marrying the man I was meant to find in the first place?" I said with the largest cheesiest smile.

"I just thought it would be too soon for you. My answer is yes, too." He said with a smile that mirrored my own. We stared at each other as if the other would disappear.

"Daddy, you're supposed to kiss her now." Jayme told Edward which made me and Layla giggle.

"Oh am I now," Edward asked him while tickling Jayme's side.

"Well duh," Jayme said like it was the most natural thing. Geez, my boy got Charlie's sarcasm. Jayme got off Edward's lap and sat at our feet. Edward leaned over and sweetly kissed my lips mindful of our little audience. We looked up and notice they have disappeared. I started to giggle again before Edward crashed his lips to mine again. This time the kiss was much more forceful and desperate.

"Bella, I really do love you and can't wait to make you my wife, the future Mrs. Edward Masen." Edward said as I began laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Cuz' we were just schooled by our kids."

"I was going to ask, just so you know. I was just waiting for the right moment." He said sincerely. He got up and walked over to his bottom dresser drawer and pulled something out. He pulled me out of the bed and got down on one knee.

"Bella, you are the love of my life and the mother of my children. Will you do me the honor of being my wife for the rest of my days on this Earth?" He asked me as he opened the ring box. It held a platinum engagement ring with a solitaire diamond flanked by to deep blue sapphires. This is the color that he always loves on me but it's also my birth stone.

I started to cry. He panicked and shut the top on the ring. "I'm sorry baby. I just thought if we were going to get married you would want your engagement ring. If you don't like it we can get you a different one." I dropped down to my knees and kissed him hard. He fell over from the force and hovered over me. "Bella, you got to give me something here, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. These are tears of joy Edward. I love you and the ring is perfect because it's what you picked out for me. How long have you had that?"

"A while, I originally bought it for your birthday but then it didn't feel right. I chickened out. Then the kids beat me to it. I told you I was planning something." I pulled him back down to my awaiting lips. He pulled away from me. "Would you like to wear your ring?" He said with a chuckle.

Later on that evening, we went to our usual Sunday dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house. The kids were extra bouncy and all the adults had been trying to fish the information out them. We told them mum's the word. It wasn't until my dad walked in that the cat was out of the bag. He looked at me with knowing eyes.

Charlie picked Jayme up and twirled him around in the air. Yeah, he chose the perfect one to weasel info out of. It didn't take long for Jayme to crack either.

"So kid, any news?" Charlie asked Jayme under his breath.

"They said yes," Jayme said a little louder than what he should. I have been trying to teach him his indoor voice.

"Who said yes to what?" Emmett asked him. I looked from my dad and then to Edward.

"Mommy and daddy said yes." Jayme said proudly. Every pair of eyes in the room was now on me and Edward.

"What did they say yes to?" Rose asked with a knowing look. She looked as if she put two and two together. She scanned down my left arm and noticed my ring on my finger. Alice was vibrating in her spot.

"To marrying us." Jayme said a matter of fact.

"We were woken up to the sweetest surprise. All three kids woke us up with breakfast in bed. Layla asked Bella to marry me and her while Jayme asked me to marry them." Edward said while pulling me into his arms.

"That's so sweet," Esme cooed.

"Dude, you got showed up by a four year old." Emmett said while raising his fist up to Jayme, "give me knuckles little man." Rose smacked the back of his head and murmured idiot under her breath.

"Congratulations you two; you both deserve happiness." Carlisle said.

"When's the date?" Alice said excitedly.

"It just happened this morning Ali. Give us time to adjust." I said the same time Edward began, "well since we don't have it together, why don't we ask the kids."

Layla replied, "New Years Day."

"What? That's not enough time." Alice said.

"1-1-11; that is a neat date for it. You can make your first kiss as man and wife right at midnight, too. You can have it here if you like." Esme said.

"But it's not enough time…" Ali started to say.

"Hogwash, there's plenty of time," Esme admonished her.

**AN: I know it seems sudden for marriage, huh? But when do kids have patience. Sometimes you just know when it's right and to follow instinct.**

**I found the toy WeVibe by doing research for this chapter. I have no knowledge of the toy and don't even know if that is the way it's used. If you want to look at it, you can google WeVibe. To head off the questions, Bella was only having fun, she's not really exploring BDSM she just restrained Edward so he wouldn't figure out the vibe before he was supposed to.**

**Bella's engagement ring is posted on my profile if you would like to take a look at it. When I saw it, it screamed my Edward and Bella. It's simple but elegant.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It seemed after that dinner, our life got really hectic or at least mine did. Alice was relentless when it came to wedding planning. I almost wanted to hit her. Never had I have that sudden urge before. Okay so I have before but it has never been like this before. It seems she has turned into a drill sergeant and I was her trainee. She even went as far as telling me that we were manning up for the war of our life time. I told Jasper to watch her caffeine in-take closely or I would be forced to go A-WOL.

Halloween came and went. Emmett thanked Jayme and Layla profusely. With the heavy wedding plans for our New Year's wedding, Alice wasn't able to make our costumes this year. In the years past, she always found a theme that she thought was awesome but just embarrassed us in the long run. When we were sixteen, Emmett was Willy Wonka leaving me, Rose and Alice being his oompa loompas. Yeah, Emmett still hasn't forgiven her for that; neither have I for that matter.

This year she was going with the theme of The Wizard of Oz. All the kids were going to be the big characters such as Dorothy or the witches; whereas, all the adults were going to be the munchkins. I'm sad to see that Emmett, Edward and Jasper weren't going to be dressed as the Lolly Pop Guild. I would pay good money to see that. However, I was glad since that meant I wouldn't be dressed as the Lullaby League with Ali and Rose.

I did all the Halloween costume shopping online. I didn't want to bother with the crowds and lines. Layla decided she wanted to be a nineteen-twenty's mobster. We found her a pinstriped suit which included pants, vest and jacket along with the hat. Then we bought her a toy tommy gun to finish the set. Jayme wanted to be a fireman like his daddy. I found a life like bunker coat and pants for him. Then he wore his Forks Fire helmet that the station had made up for the kids that visit the station. Ian was his Dalmatian.

Edward had different ideas. He did his own online shopping and theming behind my back. The kids used my costumes to go trick-or-treating and then Edward's costumes for Esme and Carlisle's annual Halloween party. He used Batman as his theme and included each of us in his plans. Of course, he was Batman and his Robin was no other than Ian. Jayme was The Joker and Layla was Bat Girl. I was a little surprised when I saw Layla's costume. I figured he would have a problem with the little dress that it was. He told me that he was trying to let her grow up. Of course, he was using his perverted mind when he picked my costume. I was Poison Ivy. I never felt so naked before. I was in a green corset with a long green cape. The costume came with thigh-high green covers to go over my shoes and fishnet stockings. Edward looked hot as the Dark Night Batman; although, I don't think the body suit did his body justice. Of course, I'm a little biased but I don't think Edward needed a fake chest.

Emmett used the Peanuts as the theme. He was dressed in a red-striped tee shirt with black shorts. He was dressed as Linus. Em even carried a blue security blanket around. Rose said she didn't want to dress up because she was eight months pregnant. She just wanted to be comfortable. Emmett found her a black tee-shirt online that said 'the Great Pumpkin' which was pointing down toward her bump. She wore short orange shorts with fishnet stockings. Her shoes were black leathered platforms with straps with big bronzed buckles which went up above the ankle. How she wears these kinds of shoes while being pregnant is beyond me. Roosevelt was the classic vampire while Emmalee was one of the pink ladies.

Out of everyone, I felt the most sorriest for Jasper. Since Alice was unable to make their costumes, she turned to the internet as well for theirs. In fact, their theme was Alice in Wonderland. Jasper happened to be the Mad Hatter. His costume was complete with purple pants, gold shirt, green plaid vest, orange plaid jacket, big blue top hat with puffy grey hair shooting out the sides and an orange striped bow tie. He looked uncomfortable all night long. Emmett and Edward wouldn't leave him alone about it. They said he should have just been a clown. Alice was the Queen of hearts. Jasper said it was worth being the Mad Hatter since he got to see his Ali wearing a black corset top with a short frilly skirt with a knee high leather boots. He was draped over her all night long. Ashleigh was the classic Alice with her baby blue dress with a white apron; thin black head band and her patent leather Mary jams. Jackson the poor baby was the caterpillar. His costume looked as if it consisted of seven big balls of bright colored yarn. My sister needs a lot of help. The kind we can't afford. I told my dad we should have committed her a long time ago.

Halloween was gone and in came November. I had a few craft fairs that month that did quite well. You would think with the economy the way it is that people wouldn't buy candles and bath products but they sold better than most products. If they can't afford anything else, then they are going to pamper themselves and feel better.

Thanksgiving was upon us. Edward decided he wanted to host dinner at our house. So of course, I had the honors of making dinner. The Monday of that week, Alice thought we were going wedding shopping in Seattle. I hated bursting her bubble but it had to be done. I had just gotten done with a craft fair that was in Aberdeen the weekend before. It was a long drive back and I had yet to unpack all the items that did not sell. On top of that, I still needed to plan my Thanksgiving dinner so that way I could go grocery shopping. There was no way. The damn wedding shopping could wait till the next Monday for all I cared. I didn't want an elaborate wedding to begin with.

"Bella, we have to get a heads up on your dress shopping. We only have a little over a month and that means for alterations too. You are cutting way too close with this." Alice said when she came over to drag me out of the house.

"Alice, the only thing I'm doing today is unloading the car at the shop and then going grocery shopping. I have to miss the crowds at the store. Edward is on shift tonight so I will have Layla and both boys. I do not want to be in the middle of crazy Thanksgiving crowds with the kids."

"B, your dress is more important than the Thanksgiving dinner." The pixie seethed.

"Ali, get a grip. My family time is more important than anything and you know that. I could walk down the aisle naked for all I care."

"Fine, you'll do just that," she screamed. She actually screamed and stomped her feet.

"Besides, I already bought my dress. I found it at a vintage shop online. Do you want to see it?"

"You are not going to where a second hand dress for a wedding I'm planning. Are you insane?"

"I'm not the one that should be asked that question. Wait right here, I will go get it." I told her as I was walking down the steps to the basement. In the basement Edward has a game room with a pool table and an air hockey table along with a fifty-two inch flat screen TV and the WII and X-Box. He calls it his bat cave. I call it the stinky room because it's the only room in the house the guys are allowed to smoke and they don't smoke cigarettes. They smoke big stinky cigars. If you ask me it smells like butt in there. Anyways, the other room he made for me. I have my crafts set up in there. Half of the room is for my scrapbooking and the other half for my candle and bath and body making. I also have a closet in the corner. Edward wouldn't think to look in there for the dress. He stays out of my craft room and I stay out of the stinky room. Although on my part is because I don't want to brave it. On his part he fears being called a sissy.

I held the dress up to show Ali she gasped, "It's a vintage dress circa 1920's, it's not white but…" and she cut me off.

"It's absolutely perfect for you." She finished my sentence for me. She started to tear up when she told me to try it on. "Bella, it doesn't even need to be altered really. It's a little big in the bust but you can wear inserts. It's a little long but I got a pair of shoes that will be perfect for it." She said enthusiastically in which actually terrified me. When she says she has the perfect shoes, she normally means four inches tall with a one inch platform. I will be making a trip to the ER that night instead of dancing with my husband. "You did wonderful picking this out, when did you order it?"

"Before Halloween, I knew you were freaking out about not having enough time and I really didn't feel like trying on bulky dress after another when it's not me. I fell in love with this one."

"You're right Bella, and you should wear a dress perfect for you. Edward is going to die when he sees you in this."

"Mom, you look so beautiful is that your wedding dress?" Layla asked as she walked into the room. I nodded my head yes. "Dad is going to freak, he is going to so love that dress." I smiled at my daughter. "Ali, when are we shopping for all of our dresses?"

"I have been working on that. It's a little tricky since Rose will hopefully delivered by then but I'm not sure on what size to get her."

"You could always buy the extra size up and then alter it if need be. Knowing Rosalie, the bitch will be back in her normal size as soon as the baby is born."

~NB~

Edward wanted to host Thanksgiving dinner mainly because it was our first as a family. He wanted it to be special. Esme and Sue both came over to help me plan and cook/bake.

I was going to make the turkey. This is my very first year to make one. It freaking intimidated me. Esme and Sue both stayed by my side coaching me through it. They laughed when I gagged while pulling the disgustings out of its rear end.

A few days before, Sue baked several apple, pumpkin and pecan pies while Esme baked a cheese cake and candied pecans. I made my chocolate fudge and chocolate chip cookies. Thankfully we got our desserts out of the way so come Thursday we could focus on the dinner.

Thursday morning I drug myself out of the bed at five am. Why, I was up at the butt crack of dawn was beyond me. It was mainly because Edward was due home around eight and I wanted to cook his surprise. Esme gave me his mother's prized recipe for country apple stuffing. At first she was going to make it but I got her to relinquish it to me. She said it was Edward's favorite. I just hope I do it justice.

I placed it into the oven right when I heard the door open. I went over to the fridge to get the stuff ready for the bird when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. He nuzzled my neck with his nose while pressing his body against mine.

"It smells wonderful in here, love." He said while taking a whiff of my neck.

"Edward, I barely got started." I tried to protest before he cut me off.

"Maybe it's not the food I smell." I bumped my ass into his crotch and said, "Edward, you can be so gross sometimes. I haven't even had a shower yet. Speaking of showers, you reek of smoke. Go take one yourself, hot stuff."

"Hot stuff? I'll show you hot stuff, join me," he said seductively.

"No can do, baby cakes. I got food in the oven. If you hold out about forty minutes then maybe I could help you out with that."

"I'll just be in the living room watching the news."

Once the oven dinged, I took the pan out and set it on the counter to cool. It had the lid on it, so he wouldn't know right away unless he was snooping.

I walked in the living room and he was a sleep in his recliner. I straddled his lap and started kissing him anywhere my lips could touch skin. He grabbed a hold of my hips and started moving them a long his hard shaft to cause the most delicious friction.

"Now, that's a fucking wake up call," he growled as he stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist. He was on his way to carrying me to the bathroom when we noticed Jayme lying on our bed. The big oaf dropped me on my ass as soon as he seen Jayme. Jayme looked like he had been crying.

"Lil' Man, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he went to grab for him. Edward sat on the bed and Jayme cuddled into his chest.

"I had a bad dream daddy."

"Oh really, do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I sat down next to Edward. I started to run my fingers through his hair to help calm him down.

"Daddy came and hurt daddy." Jayme said through his crying.

"Ok, little man, calm down and say that again. I hurt myself," Edward said in confusion.

"No, my first daddy did." Jayme said in a quiet voice. "The ammbulace took you. You were bleeding, a lot." Edward looked up over at me with a pained expression. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Baby, your first daddy, is not going to come back. HE's not going to hurt your daddy. I won't let him." I was about to say I promise but then thought better of it. I just never know what would happen in the future. "I don't want you worrying about him. Remember what I told you when you broke your arm?"

"Yeah that I was a kid and I gotta be a kid; worrying is mommies and daddies jobs."

"That's right little man. Nothing is going to happen." Edward said while whipping the tears off of Jayme's face. "How about I go get you cleaned up? So that way the other kids can't see you have been crying."

"Ok, daddy." He said more confidently before. "You're my favorite daddy." He continued in his shy voice from before. I looked at Edward and saw the awe in his eyes. I love seeing the love he holds for my boys.

"Just as you're my fav….." I coughed to cut him off, "…..orite four year old." Nice save Edward.

Edward took Jayme into the bathroom to give him his bath while I went back down to the kitchen to start on prepping everything for when Esme and Sue got there. Shortly after, Layla walked in wanting to help. I set her up working with shredding the cheese for my home made twice baked three cheese macaroni. My boys love it and said it was a must have for the day; Edward being the main one.

By the time, I got the bake beans and the green bean casserole put together and ready to be baked, Esme and Sue arrived almost simultaneously. It was as if they synchronized their watches or something. Dad and Carlisle went to go find Edward in the stinky room to watch football as the women folk were slaving away at the stove. They would have watched the game in the living room but I insisted on having the Macy Day Parade on. It was tradition and I wanted the boys to experience it.

Sue helped me prep the turkey and get it ready for the turkey roaster I picked up at Wal-Mart so that way we could utilize the oven at the same time. Alice and Jasper arrived shortly after we turned the turkey on. Rose and Emmett were lagging behind for some reason. Jasper immediately went into the stinky kingdom as Ali sat at the table with her wedding magazines looking at all the pretties with Layla.

Rose finally walked in the kitchen with Emmett holding on to her. He helped her into her seat and propped her feet up on the chair next to her. Her face was puffy and her feet were swollen. She quite literally looked like she was going to pop. It even looked like her bump has dropped.

"Rose, sweet heart, how are you doing?" Esme asked her sweetly as she was kneeling by her side.

"I don't know, Esme. I think this baby wants to come sooner than he or she needs to."

"Children have a mind of their own, dear. They come when they are good and ready. Judging by the position your bump is in; your body is getting ready for the battle." Sue had said. Right then, Carlisle walked in the room with a frazzled Emmett to take a look at Rose.

"Why don't you go hang out with Jayme and Ian for a while? They have missed their uncle. Rose will be fine. It is your third baby. You should be used to this by now." Alice said.

"I know, but something in me tells me to panic and that it's going to happen sooner than what you think sprite." Emmett snapped at Alice. He only gets edgy when Rose is nearing the end of her pregnancies. It's a mixture of him being nervous about the new baby and being nervous about losing Rose since she tends to be high risk with each baby.

"She's fine, son. She just needs to take it easy. She has dropped, so it won't be too much longer. Just stay off your feet, okay Hun."

"Of course, Carlisle; it's him panicking. I know what to expect already." Carlisle chuckled at her jab at his son which I found pretty damn near hysterical.

Dinner was finally able to be served. We sat all the adults at the big table and all the children were sitting at the two card tables that Edward set up for them. Edward sat at the head of the table with me on his right. We had Ian sitting in his high chair sitting between us.

Edward led us in prayer, "Dear Heavenly Father, we have gathered here today as one big family that has merged itself together thankful that we found each other. We want to thank you for the bounty that you have provided. Please bless Rosalie as she looks like her little one is ready to meet the world. I know both Emmett and her are worried that their baby will be healthy with the baby's impatience to meet us. I especially want to thank you for the blessing of Bella, Jayme and Ian added to our small family. They have given life to Layla and me that I hadn't seen ever. I will be eternally grateful. In your name we pray, Amen."

My eyes watered up before he was able to get that prayer done. I've said it before and I will say it again, this man never seizes to amaze me. He looked over at me and winked. He knows exactly what I was thinking and no words were needed to be said. One tear spilled over and he reached over Ian and wiped it away with a small smile.

"Awe, they are too cute," Alice cooed. I kicked her from a crossed the table. How embarrassing? She actually called us out on it in front of everyone. "Owe," and everyone erupted with laughter. Dad just shook his head. "See what I had to deal with from these two. Emmett you better hope this one is a boy."

"Actually he wants another girl." Rose said.

"Hey, my little girl is my angel." Em tried defending himself.

"Yeah, but they're too close in age. Have you considered how you were going to keep the boys away from both of them at the same time? Be glad they're not twins."

"You speak so highly of us _daddy_." I said sarcastically which caused everyone to laugh.

"I speak of experience."

"Yeah, but Charlie you had the police cruiser to chase the boys away," Edward added to the conversation.

"So Bella, Ali mentioned you already bought a dress for the wedding." Sue said trying to change the conversation. It was taking a bad turn right down the path we did not want to be on.

"Yes, I did. I found it on a vintage website. It's a circa 1920's dress."

"It's absolutely beautiful. Dad's going to freak when he sees mom in it." Layla said from the kids table. I pointed my two fingers from my eyes to hers telling her to basically shut up about it. Thankfully she caught my drift but so did Edward.

"So when do I get to see this dress?" Edward asked me with a mischievous smile.

"At midnight on New Year's eve at the altar," Ali answered for me. "It's bad luck for you to see the dress before she walks down the aisle."

When everyone was about done eating, I went to the kitchen to set up the dessert bar. Since we had and array of desserts, I decided to set them out on the counter buffet style. I walked back into the dining room to call everyone in for dessert when I noticed everyone crowded around Rose.

"You're going into labor. Alice call 911 and get an ambulance here." Carlisle said.

"There's no time Carlisle. My body is already pushing. I feel the baby, he's coming now." Rose said with gritted teeth.

"You can set her up in the guest bedroom. I'll make sure there are enough pillows and blankets. She'll be comfortable up there." Before I finished my sentence, Edward scooped her up and started to carry her upstairs. Emmett was still freaking out. You would have thought that after three kids he would be a pro and not freak as much.

"Alice, please go out to my car and grab my medical bag." Carlisle asked Alice. "Esme, come with us. Rose will need your support. Charlie, will you try to get my son to calm down enough for him to come upstairs and be with his wife?"

"Of course, Carlisle; come on, Em snap out of it….." I could hear my dad say as I was already up the stairs and prepping the room. Edward laid Rose on the bed and I helped position her up at the pillows.

"Edward, I'm going to need your assistance with this. I can utilize your medical background. Bella I need you to support her. Hold her hand and help keep her calm; you too Esme." At this time, Emmett finally came in the room. He looked much better. He took over Esme's post at her left shoulder. "Esme and Edward, I need you to hold her legs up like this." Carlisle had them holding her legs bent at the knee up and away opening her up to give birth and help aid in pushing the baby out.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't mean to go hysterical on you." Emmett had said.

"It's ok, Em. I know you're an idiot but that's why I love you." She said through her screams. I guess she had a pretty bad contraction at the moment. "Just so we are clear, you are not having sex with me again until you get yourself fixed." She said through another tremor of contractions. If my hand wasn't currently clutched by Rosalie's death grip, I would have laughed at Emmett's pathetic pout.

"Ok now Rose, on the next contraction, I want you to push," Carlisle had said. She had been doing great. I might need Carlisle to check my hand after she does deliver just to make sure there weren't any broken bones.

"You're crowning, Rose. I see the baby's head." Carlisle had said. Even though he's not a baby doctor, he is doing remarkably great. "The head is out. I'm going to turn the baby now to help the shoulders out." We heard the baby crying. It was the most amazing sound in the world. Rosalie and Emmett both had smiles from ear to ear. Once the baby was out, Carlisle clamped the umbilical cord and had Emmett cut the cord. "It's a boy."

The look on Rosalie's face mirrored the look on Emmett's when she got to hold their baby for the very first time. "He's perfect." She whispered. Right at that moment, the EMT's walked in the room and prepped both mom and baby to go to the hospital.

**AN: Thanksgiving done and out of the way. Bella has her dress and they are moving right along. What kind of family holiday would it be if something extreme didn't happen? So Rose and Emmett got to meet their new baby boy.**

**I do not own Twilight.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I own nothing twilight. I'm sorry this is late but it's taking me a minute to get this chapter to where I was happy with it. I actually re-wrote it a few times and even went on and wrote the next two chapters before returning to this one. I'm still not happy with it, but I am my own biggest critic.**

Chapter 22

Sue had volunteered to keep the kids so we could all follow behind the ambulance. I began to protest when she stopped me.

"I'll call Seth to come over to help us. Charlie and I will be ok. Layla will help us as well." Sue admonished me.

"But Sue, you will have two still in diapers; three-three year olds; a five year old and not to mention Layla as well. That is more than a hand full. I wouldn't even take on that bunch."

"Bella, not only did I raise you and your sister but I also babysit cons on a day to day basis. I think between the three of us, we can handle seven kids. Besides, you all have cell phones and Forks is like one stop light. You will be back here within five minutes. We'll be fine, now go." Charlie ordered.

Walking with my tail between my legs, I walked out to the car. Edward chuckled the whole time. I'm glad he found humor in my dad's talking down to me. Although, he would never go toe to toe with Charlie; he's not so secretly scared shitless of him.

Peyton Isaac Cullen was born weighing in at eight pounds seven ounces and was twenty-one inches long almost twenty-two inches. He looked like he took everything from his daddy from his mere size right down to them irresistible dimples. Peyton has a head full of curly dark hair and blue eyes.

"Rose, why did you let him name the kid after Peyton Manning?" Jasper asked Rose while Alice was holding the baby. Rose shrugged her shoulders and said, "I got to name the first two. It was only fair. Besides, Peyton Isaac Cullen has a ring to it."

"Why not name him after Peyton Manning?" Emmett defended himself. "Roosevelt was named after Rosie, Emmalee was named after me. It was only fitting that we found someone almost equally great to name this one after." Emmett said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You could have named him after your old man." Carlisle said from his corner of the room.

"Geez, _old man_, I said equally great." Emmett retaliated. It was always funny hearing the two of them bantering back and forth together.

Edward walked over to Alice and took Peyton from her without asking. She tried to protest but he simply shrugged his shoulders and murmured something about blood being thicker than water or something like that. I watched the way Edward was gazing at the baby and secretly swooned. He looked up and noticed me staring at him. He winked at me knowing where my thoughts were. Did Edward really want another baby? I would love to, but definitely not now. I would like for Ian to be out of diapers first. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett all tried to take the baby from him and he wouldn't relinquish him until I walked over to him and took him. I guess he didn't protest since I in turn sat down on his lap. This way he could hold the both of us.

"Awe, you two are too cute." Rose cooed.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Rose," Emmett had said.

"No really, they are way too cute. No two people could be more perfect for each other than these two." She continued to say. I blushed in return and muttered thanks. Edward nuzzled into my hair and tightened his hold on my waist.

"What kind of drugs do you have her on, Carlisle?" Alice asked him.

"We gave her just a low dose of Demerol; nothing that would make her loopy. She is being sincere, people." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle." She said and then busted out crying. "Why do people just assume I'm a bitch?"

"You normally are a bitch." Alice said.

"Damn strait but why am I crying?" Rose said.

"You just gave birth. Your hormones are all over the place at the moment. You will be fine, sweet heart." Carlisle said.

Between Esme and me, we made sure that Emmett and Rosalie's bunch were taken care of during her forty-eight hour stay at the hospital. Emmett did not leave her side for a second. Edward and I brought their kids up to the hospital while Sue watched ours at the house. Roosevelt and Emmalee were excited to see their parents and their new baby brother.

Edward tried to get Em to go outside to smoke the traditional baby cigar with him but Emmett wasn't having anything to do with it. Rose tried to get him to go by threatening him but that didn't work either. In the end, he didn't listen to anyone and I could tell Rosalie's annoyance was a façade that she was glad that he stuck around.

~NB~

I had to work in the shop one Saturday in early December. Edward was home with the kids since he didn't have to be at the station. I called home to check on them.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Edward asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Not much, just checking on how everything is." I said nonchalantly.

"Everything is fine. Layla is at Brittany's house. She'll probably end up staying the night. Charlie picked Jayme up to go to the shooting range for a few hours this afternoon. Ian and I are playing." He said. I could hear Ian giggling in the background.

"He did what?" I all but screamed in the receiver. Okay, so I did scream it into the receiver. Edward started laughing. "Actually, he took him over to Billy's so he could play with Jake's bunch while they watch a hockey game."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Edward. And just what are you and Ian up to?" I asked.

"Guy things; you wouldn't understand."

"Sure I wouldn't. You forget I grew up a tomboy."

"Whatever. So did we pass your inspection your majesty?"

"You smartass; you always do don't ya?" I heard Ian scream da-da in the background. "I guess I'll let you two to it. I'll be home in a few hours. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds good, I'll pick one up on the way home."

I walked in the door and couldn't believe the sight in front of my eyes. Edward was lying on his back in the floor. He was holding Ian above him acting like he was going to drop him. Ian was blowing raspberries as Edward was moving his arms up and down through the air. My guys are the freaking cutest. I set the pizza down and stood over Edward with humor in my eyes.

"Hey Babe. Charlie called. Jayme is going to stay with him tonight; something about a campout in a fort in the living room."

"That's cool. Did you two boys have fun today?" I asked him trying hard not to giggle at the noises Ian was making; but I wasn't successful.

"Of course we did; I'm Super Dad after all. I have the super hero costume hanging in my closet to prove it."

"Edward, a cape and a fake rubber chest doesn't make you super dad." I said and his eyebrows fell just a little. "You in the middle of the living room floor playing with an eleven month old baby all day long; that makes you the super dad." His beaming smile was instant gratification that what I said made him feel good.

"Hey Babe, Ian and I have to show you something." I raised my eyebrow at him as he stood up with Ian. Ian pouted at the new position. I guess he wasn't quite done playing yet. "Calm down, buddy. Let's show mommy what you learned today." Edward kneeled on the floor about four feet away from me. He sat Ian up on his feet and let go. I raised my hands out to him immediately about to jump up when I thought he was going to fall. I stopped when I saw his right foot teeter out in front of him and then his left. He wobbled to my arms. My smile was ear to ear I'm sure. Edward taught my baby to walk. "Good job, sweetie," I said to Ian. Edward reached up and touched my cheek. I couldn't tell what he was doing until I realized he wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry baby. I'm so sorry if I overstepped my boundaries but we had a lot of extra time today and I thought…." But before he could finish his verbal diarrhea, I put him out of his misery by smashing my lips to his lips. We were broken apart by Ian saying ma-ma. Every time I hear him say mama, my chest tightens with his little words. He's growing so damn fast.

"Edward, I didn't cry because I was upset. I just can't believe you took the time to teach him. Before you, I did everything for the kids myself. Even before the dumb ass left." I said as I tried to choke a sob back. "I just have no words for what I'm feeling right now. Simply put, you're amazing."

"I just thought you were sad that you missed his first steps is all." He said in a small voice.

"I guess in a way, I am kind of sad that I missed it, but I like the way he walked to me. I liked how excited you were to show me, too." Ian was in my arms and kissed my cheek. It was more like a slobbery mess with no pucker like he was gumming me to death. But he thought he was giving me a kiss or maybe he thought he was eating me. Who knows for sure?

"Oh, I taught him something else today, too." He said. "Please turn Ian around in your lap." I did as he said. Edward kneeled in front of us. He was eye level with Ian. "Ok buddy, show mamma your antlers." Edward held his hands right above the back of his head mimicking a deer's antlers. Ian did the same thing and then they butted heads.

"What did you teach my innocent baby?" I faked being appalled.

"We were wrestling today. Actually, I taught Jayme too, before he left."

"How sweet; my baby knows how to head butt." I said sarcastically.

"I'll get you for that Bella." Edward said as he pounced on me and Ian. He was tickling my side while tickling Ian's. Ian and I were giggling so loudly. I started to scream for him to stop it. "What's the magic word, Bella?"

"I'm not saying it."

"Then you don't want me to stop." He said as he turned his attention from Ian to me. He was relentless. "Come on Ian let's get momma." Ian turned in my lap and butted my belly with his head. I swear I'm going to kill Edward for teaching him to do that. Edward was relentless in his torture. Just as I couldn't take anymore I finally yelled out "uncle." Edward seized movement and just gave me that damned crooked smile. I wanted to knock it off his face.

"You're so immature Edward." I said in a huff as I got up off the couch. I handed Ian to him and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands and came back out. Edward had already pulled out a couple of jars of baby food to feed Ian. He had Ian sitting in his walker at the couch feeding him his dinner. I went into the kitchen and got out two plates so I could plate our pizza. I noticed it was already cold. Were we playing that long? I looked at the clock and it was forty-five minutes since I got home. I put the pizza in the oven to warm it back up again. We played with Ian for the rest of the evening well until it was time to put him in bed. I gave him his bath and Edward rocked him and sang to him. I haven't nursed Ian before bed for about a week. I wanted to see if it was time to start weaning him off. He had been doing great and Edward has enjoyed playing a bigger role in his bedtime routine.

~NB~

Christmas was fast approaching. Keeping Edward reigned in when it came to Christmas shopping was just about as easy as keeping Alice reined in on the wedding which was next to impossible. If he seen something one of the kids wanted he bought it. I never bought too much. It was because I didn't want them to be spoiled on materialistic items. I'd rather spoil them with non-tangible items like my unconditional love.

Ali, Rose and I took turns babysitting the other's kids so that way we would all have ample amount of time to go Christmas shopping. One evening out, Edward and I were at Toys-R-Us shopping. Edward thought that since he had the money to burn that it was okay to spoil them and buy them whatever he wanted. I was constantly taking things out of the cart behind his back. I drew the line when he wanted to get the boys the swing set and Layla the trampoline. I couldn't figure out the point in getting those items at Christmas if they can't play with them till this spring. In fact, I have always thought that was kind of cruel when parents did that.

"Edward, we can't buy these for them for Christmas."

"Why not," he asked in an appalled tone.

"They can't play with them till spring anyways." I responded back.

"It warms up through the winter every now and then. Besides, if we wait for the spring to buy them, then we won't have a reason to buy them." That was my thinking behind the whole thing. Actually I was hoping he would forget about them before then.

"Look Edward, I don't want to spoil the kids on materialistic items at Christmas time."

"Why not, I have the money. Sue me; I like to buy things for those I love." He said in a hurt, quiet voice.

"Baby, how about we make a compromise?" I said trying to get his full attention. I stepped into his side more than what I was and pressed myself to him.

"I'm listening."

"If you wait to buy the swing set and trampoline, then I will let you do whatever you want to me tonight." I said while batting my eyelashes at him.

"Damn it B, your cheating. But you are right; they won't get to play with them until later. Maybe we could make them a getting out of school gift or something." He said while wrapping his arms around me and then nipping at my neck.

"I never claimed to play fair," I said before I moaned from his hands massaging my body moving enticingly closer to my breast. I stepped out of his arms since we were in the middle of a freaking toy store and said, "Buying them for a summer vacation gift sounds good. They will be excited."

On the way home, I reached over and stroked his thigh. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "so, have you decided on what you wanted." I said seductively.

"Oh, I'm still thinking on that. Hopefully the kids go to sleep without any hitches tonight." He said while waggling his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean?"

"Geez Edward, are you channeling your inner Emmett?" He glared at me and then looked back at the road. We picked the kiddies up and of course they went to bed without a fight. It seems that the month of December is the one month that parents really don't have to fight with their kids to go to bed. They fear not getting a visit from Santa. While I was getting the kids to bed, Edward was busy carrying in all the presents where he hid them in the attic. I know Jayme doesn't know about the attic and Edward says Layla is too scared to go up there. She says it's too creepy.

Once the kids were tucked away in their beds, I walked into our bedroom where I gasped at the sight before me. Edward was clad only in his boxer briefs. He was lying in the middle of the bed on his side with his legs crossed at his ankles and his head being propped up on his elbow. He had lit several candles throughout the room and dimmed the lights. He was ready and waiting for me. 'Oh my' was all I could think. He took my breath away.

I walked slowly to the bed. The first step I towed off my shoes. The next step, I pulled off my socks. The next step, I pulled my shirt over my head. Then it was the pants. I stopped right in front of him. He didn't make a move to grab me. I slowly took off my bra. I could see the faint crooked smile to his lips. Before I could get to my panties, he sat up and pulled me over to him.

"Bella, I know you told me I could do anything I wanted to you tonight." He began to say but trailed off.

"Okay Edward, but what?" I asked when he didn't finish his statement.

"My mind has been running several different scenarios that I would love to play out sometime. But, tonight all I want is you. I want to make sweet love to my fiancé." He laid me on the bed and hovered over me. Edward licked my skin right above the lace covering my most intimate spot and said, "By the way Bella, these have to go." He then pulled my lacy boy shorts off of me when I raised my hips off the bed.

Edward nudged one of his thighs between my legs as he hovered above me. He slowly kissed back up my body to where he caught my bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled a second on it before he licked it to gain access to my mouth. Since I was the little 'Edward whore' I gave him immediate access. His tongue danced a crossed mine until they became tangled in the tango itself. Damn my boy can kiss, let me tell you.

He pulled away from my mouth but followed my chin down to my earlobe, kissing, licking and nipping as he went. His mouth started the descent down my body from there. He kissed the top of the swell of my breast then moved to the other to show the same attention to it. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and started to suck lightly. He almost became ravenous like it was his first time when he picked up speed. He brought his hand up to the other one to start tweaking the pebbled peak. He moved to the opposite breast to worship it as well.

Edward then started to kiss, lick and nip his way down my torso. He stopped at my belly button where he swirled his tongue around the inside of it causing me to giggle and moan at the sometime. I could actually feel him smirk against my skin when he heard the strange noise that came out of my chest. He continued with his descent down to my right leg. He kissed down my leg and then back up the left leg. He kissed all around my bottom half except for where I wanted him the most. Right as I was about to sit up and protest, I felt a kiss to my core that I totally was not expecting. I let out an embarrassing porn-listic moan as he started to lick and nip at my lower lips and clit. The man has a very talented tongue.

He worked at it until he heard me call out his name and I'm ashamed to say it was a little bit too loud at that. He automatically pulled my lips into his to silence my screams of ecstasy. I could taste myself on his lips which I got to tell you is a huge turn on for me. He then looked towards the door and lay still to try and figure out if the kids heard. After a few minutes of listening to nothing but my embarrassing panting, I rolled him onto his back while he wasn't paying attention to me. He tried to protest but I wasn't having it. I wanted him in my mouth. I wanted to taste him. It had been awhile since I had gone down on him. I wanted to make him feel as good as he just did for me.

I tugged at his boxer briefs but he refused to raise his hips up. Instead I pulled the elastic down till his erection sprung free. I took his erection into my hand at first. I started to pump up and down for a few minutes. When I noticed the little glistening drop on the end, I bent down and kissed the tip. The taste of his pre-cum sent me into a frenzy. I enveloped his cock into my mouth a little at a time. I began swirling my tongue around his hard shaft the same time I sucked hard on it, my cheeks went hollow. He let out a groan which encouraged me to start bobbing up and down. His hand caressed the back of my head. He wasn't guiding just caressing. I wanted to feel him on the back of my throat so I started to take him in a little more and more. I even relaxed my muscles and swallowed around him. Edward let out a moan and a Christ about the same time.

Edward tapped on my shoulders to get my attention. When I ignored him and kept going, he pulled me off of him. "What's the matter Edward? Was I not doing it good?" I asked with a sort of a whine. I was enjoying myself and was kind of upset that he stopped me.

"You were doing everything right," he said while he was taking his boxers the rest of the way off. "But I don't want to end like that. I need to be in you now," he growled.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," I told him with a smirk.

"I wasn't planning on it, baby." Edward pumped his fingers in me a few times just to make sure I was ready to accommodate him. But really, that's a little ridiculous since I'm always ready for that. "God, you're so fucking wet Bella."

"Only for you, Edward," was my reply. Edward entered me in a swift quick motion. He went slowly at first then he picked up speed as he went.

"Harder Edward," I moaned. He answered my request by slamming his hips into mine. He was kissing and nipping at my neck while plowing into me. I was moaning worse than a two-bit hooker when he completely pulled out of me and stopped. He liked to frustrate me more than anything, I swear to it. He sat up with his back to the wall. "What the hell, Edward?"

"I wanted to watch you bounce on me, come 'ere," he said while grabbing a hold of my hand. This wasn't like him. He didn't normally change our position in the middle of our love making but who was I to argue, I liked to be on top as well as being on the bottom. In fact, I don't think anything we ever tried was bad.

I began riding his thick shaft. I was going slow at first but picked up speed as I went. Edward's eyes never left my own as I was riding him. This position seems to feel more intimate than any other one that we have tried. He pulled me into a kiss as I stilled and started to sway back and forth on his cock. He released the kiss and started nipping at the skin on my neck when I started bouncing again. He trailed his hand down my torso and started to rub my clit in a circular motion. I couldn't take much more and finally felt myself tighten around his hard cock. Edward laid me back down on the bed and started pumping into me to race to his own climax. Once there he collapsed on my body with his head into my shoulder.

"That was so intense, baby." He said while turning us on our sides without pulling out of me. I was glad he didn't because I wanted to feel him inside of me for a while longer. "I love you, so much Bella."

"As I love you, Edward."

~NB~

Edward wanted to host Christmas dinner but I put my foot down. I wanted a quiet Christmas day at home with my little family. We were planning on lunch meat sandwiches at Charlie's early Christmas Eve day while having dinner at Carlisle and Esme's later that evening. Everyone understood my reasoning behind it and supported us. They all knew I was done with drama and just wanted to enjoy my family.

Charlie got me gift cards to a bookshop down town and to Hobby Lobby to help fuel my craft addiction. He got Alice gift cards for the mall. He got Layla charms for her charm bracelet I got her for her birthday of a Swan and a set of handcuffs. Charlie wanted to show her that she was his Granddaughter even though, she was not blood. He got Jayme a matching fishing vest and hat to his and got Ian and Jackson both a stroller in the shape of a police car. He built Ashleigh a beautiful doll house. I couldn't believe the detail he put into it.

Edward and Jasper got the same thing. The faces they made were comical when they opened their gifts. Charlie had baseball caps made for them that said 'World's 2nd Best Dad.' At first they thought it was an insult until Charlie put on his hat which said 'World's Number One Dad.' Yeah, Charlie was trying to be funny. They laughed him off and thankfully they weren't hurt by it. His real gifts to them were fishing poles.

Esme and Carlisle decided they weren't Christmas shopping this year. In fact they pulled a fast one over us all. Once everyone showed up for dinner, we were disappointed at not smelling the wonderful aroma of Esme's Christmas dinner. They decided to sign everyone up to volunteer at a soup kitchen in Port Angeles for the evening.

Jayme was all too excited when we explained to him what we were doing. In fact, he explained to the other kids about his friend Joe in Chicago. They were soon all too excited and we were on our way.

On our way home from Port Angeles, Jayme said, "mommy, this was the bestest Christmas ever."

"Lil' Dude, it's not over yet. Santa hasn't come yet." Edward said with a wink to Layla. She's at that age where they no longer believe. In fact, when I was her age I was scared to divulge that I no longer believed in fear I wouldn't get any more gifts.

I told Edward I didn't want him to spend anything on my gift. We both agreed to make each other's gifts this year. Edward has a small workshop slash shed in the back yard. It seems he likes to work with wood. He made me the most beautiful spice rack and cook book stand to hold my cook book open while I was cooking. I was so glad he behaved himself.

I made him a hurricane candle with the picture of our little family standing in front of the Farris wheel at the Navy Pier embedded into one side; the picture I took of him and both boys in their cubs attire on the next side; a photo of him and Layla; and then a photo of me and him on the last side. There is a battery operated tea light that sits in the bottom of the hurricane. When turned on the pictures look as if they glow. I also put together a journal for him with a lock. The journal entries were copies of what I have written in my own journal since we started our relationship. I have even placed photos along the way. It included the naughty pictures that he took of me in Chicago hence the lock. The look on his face was priceless when he opened the gift.

"You got me a diary?" He asked incredulously. "I thought we were making our gifts?"

"Open it, silly." I said. When he did, he had the world's biggest smile on his face. He flipped through the pages. His eyes got real big when he came to the pictures of me in the fireman's costume. "Keep your thoughts PG, there buddy." I said when I saw the evil little glint in his eyes.

"It's kind of hard to do that when I'm looking at this," he said seductively in my ear. Thankfully the children were too content with their new loot to notice our little interlude. "Just wait till I get you alone later, you little vixen."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I don't own anything. **

**This chapter is just a little fun for the group. The story could go on without it but I thought what the hay let's throw it in there. It's a short one. That's why I decided to post it right after the last one.**

**Fan fiction has been giving me a hard time. I had 3 chapters written and ready to post and couldn't. I couldn't believe it. I re checked this morning and was able to get 22 out to you. **

Chapter 23

Edward and I both decided we didn't want bachelor or bachelorette parties. We went rounds with our friends over the subject. We finally compromised. We are going to have a joint party at Mill Creek. I told them that there was no way in hell they were getting me to go to another club. Neither Edward nor I are clubbing types of people; we are both much happier with our small town pub. I mean before he even moved to Forks, the bar he always went to was a whole in the wall pub. That's one of the things we have in common with each other.

"Dude, I don't understand why you won't let us take you out properly. It's your bachelor party; it's supposed to be off the chain with strippers and shit." Emmett told Edward right before we were leaving for Mill Creek.

"I told you I don't know how many times. Bachelor parties are for guys who are reluctant to give up their single lifestyles. I can't be any happier to give it up. I can't wait to embrace it. Bella is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I don't care about one last night of partying." Edward had said. We had been getting this same story from both sides of the quantum. I think they just want to go out and they were using us as their excuse. Ass wholes.

Alice was upset that I wouldn't wear a dress. Really, I was not going to wear club clothes to the pub. It is a totally different type of atmosphere. I wanted to be comfy. She came up with the unoriginal idea of the bride and groom tee-shirts. In fact, she had one for each person in the wedding party. She also made me a tiara with a mini veil attached to it. I looked freaking stupid let me tell you. I think this was my payback for not letting her get me all dolled up. She knows I hate being all dolled up anyways.

"I still can't believe you won't let me put a dress on you." Alice pouted from behind me.

"Will you leave her alone? This is her wedding; it should be done her way only." Rose came to my rescue. Ever since her surprise birth at mine and Edward's home; Rose and I have grown even closer than we were before. She has even started defending me from the tiny sprite.

"I'm with Emmett, why won't you let us do this properly?" Ali whined.

"We've been over this; it's me and Edward getting married. Not you guys. When you and Emmett get married to each other we'll do this your way. I swear, Ali, sometimes I wished I could ship you to Antarctica." I said out of anger. This was really starting to grate on my nerves. I wonder if Edward and I could sneak away from the group tonight and how. I looked over at Edward after I finished my rant. He gave me his crooked smile and a wink. He looked as if he was thinking the same exact thing. What got me excited, was what Edward wanted, Edward found a way to get it. He is a persistent little shit.

We decided that we all wanted to get a little tipsy tonight so Ali was smart and hired us a limo for the evening. We were all waiting at our house for the limo to arrive. Our first stop was the pizza diner for dinner. Again, Edward and I wanted everything to be comfortable. We only agreed to the limo because it was the safest way to go about the evening so we could all drink.

Our waitress sat us at our table and grimaced when she saw that we were bride and groom. Was she living under a rock? The gossip around town has been centered on me and Edward. Everyone knew that the "flighty" daughter of the all-mighty Chief Swan was getting married to the hottest fireman on the department only after knowing him five months. Yeah, that has been the talk of the town lately. On any given day, you could hear all about my disastrous marriage; my sleeping around on my ex-husband; or all about the whirlwind of me and Edward's affair. It has even gone as far as stating that me and Edward knew each other longer than we will admit to and that Ian was actually his and not James'. Edward has held me I don't know how many times during my break downs crying over this bull shit. Edward wasn't even in Forks at the time of Ian's conception let alone his birth. We didn't even know each other then. I finally cried my last tear. I have found that it's easier to just laugh it off then to fall into their stupid little mind tricks. I think my mother had the right idea when she got the hell out of dodge of this small town-small minded BS.

Dinner was enjoyable. We talked and joked around. The conversation was nothing too heavy. We don't get to do much of that anymore. Emmett even ate a whole large pizza to himself. How he doesn't make himself sick is beyond me.

"So, you two crazy kids tie the knot in a few short days; gettin' any cold feet there, Eddie?" Emmett asked Edward from across the table.

"Never," Edward said without taking his eyes from mine. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Don't call me Eddie, you big jackass."

"How about you Bella-Boo, cold feet yet?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I could find anyone else to put up with the BS I bring. I think I'm stuck with the big lug." I said winking at Edward.

Edward leaned in my ear and whispered, "You will pay for that later, Love; just wait."

"Bring it, buddy. I can't wait." I retorted.

Our next stop was the pub.

We were dancing on the dance floor or more like grinding on each other pretty heavy. I swear if we didn't have our clothes on, everyone in this bar was going to get an awesome treat. We were totally getting into it. If this was the dancing Alice always wanted to go out and do, then I would have to oblige more often. This felt like it was more than just dancing. It felt more like foreplay and some fuck-awesome foreplay at that.

Edward finally couldn't take anymore. He looked around us to make sure no one was paying attention to the two of us. When he was satisfied no one noticed, he grabbed my hand and started hauling me to the back of the bar. He led me into a long hallway and was still going when I tried to protest. Then I thought, 'who am I kidding, this is Edward. I would follow him to the end of the Earth if I could.' He stopped to look at me but then his face was priceless when he seen my smirk. He started walking even faster then. He pushed through a door and we were suddenly outside. I guess having a fireman as your sexy fiancé comes in handy from time to time. He probably did the fire code inspection of this joint thus knowing the inner workings of the establishment.

He pushed me against the back of the bar roughly. "Bella, I need you and I can't wait." He said while attacking my neck with his tongue and teeth.

"We can't here, Edward. If we get caught, Dad will be so pissed especially after that damn fire truck fiasco; not only that, it's cold out here." I tried to talk some kind of rightness to him.

"B, I can't stop now," he said while grinding his erection into my center. He kneaded my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "These jeans got to go. Damn, why can't you wear a skirt like Ali asks you too? It would be so much easier." He gently placed me on my feet and started for the button on my waist.

"Edward, we can't; not here." I said but I was starting to lose my composure. He kept going and had my jeans down to my knees before I could even breathe from my last statement.

"Breath baby," Edward said quietly. He helped me out of my jeans and chucks. He lifted me back up against the wall and assaulted my neck with his lips again. "That's much better," he mumbled.

He lifted my tee-shirt up to where it was right above my breasts and then he pulled the cup of my bra down. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly. I gasped out in surprise but he just kept going. Edward was definitely a boob man. It's a damn good thing that my breasts were still swollen from nursing Ian. He palmed the other one while keeping a hold of my ass. My eyes rolled back from the sensations Edward was providing.

He finally aligned his erection with my entrance. It's not like we had all night out there. After all, we were freezing our asses off out here or at least I was. Edward was pumping into me as fast and as deep as he could go. I have never seen him like that before. He was driving me crazy. The whole time he was pumping his hard shaft into me, he was devouring my neck with his teeth and lips.

"It's like…..can't get…..'nufff…you," Edward panted out through his heavy breathing and in-between his nips and kisses.

Alice had walked up on us and I thought we were busted. Edward just kept going while she was talking to him. "Edward, what the fuck? I can't believe you, my sister is inside waiting for you and you're out here fucking some tramp." Alice seethed out. I guess she didn't see me. I nuzzled my face into Edward's chest and groaned at the humility that was going to follow. Edward looked down at me and raised his eyebrow. It was almost as if the light bulb went off in his head.

"Not now Alice, I'm busy," he said while he grunted exaggeratingly. I had a hard time not laughing at him. This was too, too much fun. I was ready to bust her chops.

"How can you? You're supposed to be getting married in a few days."

"I said not now Alice," Edward seethed. "I'll be back in in a few. I just needed one more before the show to make sure," he grunted, "I'm doing the right thing," he grunted again which caused me to moan, "before I get married."

"You are sick. I'm going to get my sister. By the way, this is on video. To think, her kids call you daddy. Just wait till I tell Charlie and Emmett." She said in a very venomous voice. I tried so hard not to laugh but you know it was very hard not to, but it came out as a little higher pitch and didn't sound like me. She finally walked away and left us to it.

"God Edward that was so much fun, messing with her." I said through a porn-listic moan. I would have given Jenna Jameson a run for her money with that moan.

"I know," he said with a grunt and then finally spilled into me after my muscles clamped around his cock. It didn't take very long to happen after Alice left. He pretty much just shifted his hips so that way they were hitting me at a different angle. This gave him the momentum to drive it home.

After he collapsed into my shoulder, he set me gently on the ground and helped me get re-dressed and straightened out. He gave me a searing kiss and grabbed my hand. He led me back inside and told me to go through the door on the left hand side which would take me to the hall way the bathrooms are in. He told me to wait about five minutes before going back to the table and act like nothing happened.

I went into the bathroom to have a human moment. I fixed my hair the best I could and went to potty. I waited by the door for about three minutes. The ladies in there were giving me a weird faces. I don't know if it was because they could tell that I was just fucked up against the building or if it was because I looked weird just standing there. Who really cares? I know I didn't. I just got fucked up against the building by the hottest guy in the joint.

I walked back to the table and saw that everyone was staring daggers at Edward. Alice was being held by Jasper. It looks as if he was trying to keep her from doing something very stupid. I walked over and plopped myself down onto Edward's lap and gave him a searing kiss. I could hear each and every one of them growl at Edward. I kind of felt bad and started to get back up to say it was me but he pinched my ass which told me not to.

"Where you been B?" Emmett asked me. He and Rose looked suspicious. In fact, Rose had a damn smile that looked like she was trying to bite it away with her teeth. She knows exactly what happened.

"Bathroom break; there was a line. Why?" I said before Alice could interrupt me.

"Go ahead, Eddie, tell Bella what I saw." She said with her voice dripping with venom. I hiked my eyebrow up and stared at Edward. I was having such a hard time not laughing. His look of guilt almost sent me over the edge. He was too damn good at this lying shit. I don't know how I feel about that. I cocked my head at him. "What did she see, Edward?"

"Damn it Alice, do we have to do this here?" He said not taking his eyes from mine which was not helping the no laughing bit.

"Yes, we do have to do it here. Your boy was outside fucking some tramp against the back of the building Bella." She said for him. He scoffed which pissed her off. Rose and Emmett were having a damn hard time not laughing too.

"You were what? Who were you fucking?" I asked as I jumped out of his lap. I tried so damn hard to play along.

"Baby, it's not what you're thinking." He tried to say but I cut him off.

"Not what I'm thinking? Who was she?"

"She was some hot little brunette with a wicked personality." He said with eyes cast down. "Bella, it was just one last time before…."

"Before what Edward, before we went home or before we get married?" I think I'm getting good because everyone was looking at me.

"No it's not like that, I promise." He said. I looked at him and winked. I looked back at my sister, "can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can Bella," she said while putting her arms around me.

"And to think, you couldn't even tell me. You made my own sister tell me that I got fucked on the outside wall of a bar. How could you?" I mocked appalled at him.

"Wait, what?" Alice said. I stepped out of her embrace and sat back on Edward's lap. "You heard me sprout, you saw me fucking my fiancé against the building's wall."

"It was you?" Ali said confused.

"Please, give me more credit than that. I love your sister and would never, and I mean ever hurt her like that. That's not me and you know it." He said while pointing at Alice.

"Why didn't you say something out there? You hid behind him the whole time. You set me up."

"No, you set yourself up. We just ran with it. Now will you please mind your own damned business?" I said.

"Damn, our very own little Bella has a voyeuristic personality." Emmett had said wondering more to his self. "Who would've thunk?"

Edward and I both started laughing at his comment.

"It's always the quiet ones," Rose said. "First the fire truck and now the back wall of a bar. Where next?" They both looked amused.

"Wow, you said a big word, Em." Jasper said mockingly to Emmett.

"You do it once on top of a fire truck and you never live it down." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The night before the wedding, the bride's side of the bridal party stayed over at Esme's house while the guys were staying at mine and Edward's house. I thought this was totally ridiculous considering our reception is actually going to be during the New Year's Eve Party before our actual ceremony.

Alice didn't trust the guys to behave themselves or to stay sober so, she enlisted my dad and Carlisle to keep them in line. She even sent an itinerary over to keep them busy. I bet Emmett threw that paper out the freaking window. That was the first time I was really jealous of the guys. They didn't have the Nazi Pixie with them live in the flesh.

Esme and my mom were considered our chaperones. My mom came into town a couple of days before and I have really enjoyed her being here. Our relationship has majorly improved over the past few months thanks to Edward for sending for her for my birthday.

Alice was putting way too much thought into this little slumber party of hers. She and Esme have planned this little slumber party to a tee. They both were getting on our nerves trying to keep to the exact time for everything. After we ate our dinner which was Chinese takeout, I announced I had to go to the bathroom, Ali actually huffed at me. After I did my business, I took a moment to text Edward.

**E: How r u guys doing? I wnt 2 kll the Pixie. Luv B.**

**B: We're good. Em burned the intinary. Ur dad is evn hvng fun. Luv E.**

**E: Ass. I'm telling u, thre might not be a wddng cuz I'm going 2 b in jail. Luv B.**

**B: Naw, I'll mke sure Chief dn't arrest u till aftr we're hitched, lol. Luv E.**

**E: ur an ass. **I didn't get to finish the rest of the message because Alice actually walked into the bathroom to see what was taking me so long.

"I swear Bella, you are the biggest baby," she said while holding out the palm of her hand for my cell phone.

"I'm not giving you my cell. It's the only thing keeping me from hurting you tonight."

"Give it up," she said while yanking it out of my hand. "Tonight you are not to have any contact with Edward. It's bad luck."

"Come on, since when have Edward and I been anything traditional?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Maybe that is why you should try." Alice retorted back as she placed my phone down her bra. Bitch.

I walked back into the living room and dropped on the sofa next to Rose. I turned to her and whispered, "Save me." She snickered and held up her finger to tell me to just wait. Rose had something up her sleeve.

Alice decided for our movie we were going to watch all the stupid wedding movies starting out with Monster In-Law. As she was setting the DVD player up with all the movies, Esme went into the kitchen to pop everyone some popcorn. Rose looked around and then handed me a flask. I looked at it and then looked back up to her. My smile probably mirrored hers at the moment. It was a silver flask with a blue butterfly that matched the wedding colors. Underneath the butterfly were my new initials: BMM. It was a highly inappropriate gift, but it was so Rosalie. I loved it. I shook it and it was music to my ears. I could hear the sweet vodka swishing around in it.

I took a swig and then passed it back to her in offering to share. She took a swig but was interrupted by my mom. Renee held her palm out like Alice just did for my phone. Damn, we were busted but only got one drink each. Renee totally surprised us both when she took a drink and passed it back to me.

"I won't rat you out if you don't rat me out," she whispered which caused me and Rose to snicker. "Shh, I love my daughter but sometimes she even exhausts me." I threw my arms around my mother.

"I missed you so much, mama," I said with tears to my eyes. It was the truth; I missed her so damn much. "Oh Baby, I missed you too." She said as she squeezed me back. Alice took that moment to turn around and turned our little embrace into a group hug.

"I want in on the love, too," she whined. Rose, mom and me lost it because she really had no idea why we were hugging and crying. Her feelings would be hurt if she knew the truth.

We all sat down and watched the movie. Mom was on my left with Rosalie on my right. Esme was sitting in the recliner while Alice and Sue were sitting on the love seat. Layla was sitting in a giant bean bag chair she brought down from the kids' play room. The younger kids were already out. The ones we have anyways. We kept all the girls and the boys were with the guys.

Mom suggested we turn out the lights. She said that way there wouldn't be a glare on the TV from anywhere we sat. Actually it was so we could pass the flask between the three of us. Rose covered us with a blanket to make it look like we were cozy but we were passing the flask underneath it. Mom passed it back to me and when I took a drink nothing came out. I shook it and it was empty. Bitches drank the rest of my vodka. Rose snickered and pulled out a matching one with her own initials on it.

I think I made a mistake when I chose my maid of honor or maybe not. The wedding probably wouldn't be planned at the moment if I picked Rose. But at least she wouldn't have exhausted me out in the past month like the pixie had.

By the time the movie was over, the flask was empty but all three of us were buzzing pretty nicely. Alice switched on My Best Friend's Wedding. Rose and I were whispering back in forth. Alice actually threatened to separate us.

"B, I'm going to get Ed and Em over here, just wait." Rose whispered. This caught my attention. I looked down and noticed she had her cell phone out and on silent. The blanket was shielding it from Ali's view point. I looked back up at the movie so that way we didn't give it away to badly. She handed me the phone under the blanket and I read what it said. She had typed into the notebook, 'They're on their way. We got to meet them at the end of the drive way. I'm going to get up and go to the bathroom but sneak out. Wait a few minutes later and excuse yourself to go get a drink and then slip out the kitchen door. Meet me out front. Be quiet about it.'

I nodded slightly to let her know I understood what she meant and handed her phone back to her. She went to the bathroom and then I waited my time.

"I'm going to get a drink, would anyone else like one," I tried not to slur. Alice looked at me pointedly, "Yeah that would be wonderful, Bella. Why don't you grab me a coke?"

"Will do, sis; anyone else want anything?"

"I'll get it dear," Esme said.

"No, no, you sit and enjoy the movie. I'll just be a moment." I said.

I excused myself to the kitchen. I quietly slipped out the door and went around the front acting like mission impossible. I was even humming the theme song as I was sneaking and looking around me for my uptight sister. I finally found Rose and she laughed at me for humming the song and joined in. We ran to the end of the driveway and walked about a block down the street. We saw Emmett's jeep and made a break for it.

Edward and Emmett were both leaning against the front end of the jeep. I ran right for Edward's arms.

"There's no time for that shit. We gotta get out of here before the Nazi Pixie finds us missing." Rose said as Edward and I jumped in the back seat of the jeep. I stumbled and Edward picked me up and deposited me into it.

"Where to Ladies?" Emmett asked in a funny chauffer voice before he put the jeep in drive.

"Just drive," I screamed or more like slurred. He saluted me and put it into drive.

"Bella, are you two drunk?" Edward asked mocking appalled.

"Just a little, Eddie," Rose slurred. "Where are we headed?"

"How about we head to Port Angeles? Find some hole in the wall dive that my freaking sister won't think to look in." I said. "We had too. The Nazi Pixie was being intolerable."

"Yeah, my gift to Bella was this," she waved my flask in the air. "But's ittts empty. So is mine," she slurred holding up the other one.

"Shit Rose, put them down," Emmett blurted.

"We're never going to hear the end of this from Alice, you know?" Edward said as he pulled me into his side and ran his hand down my thigh. "How'd you guys get out anyways?"

"Rose faked going to the bathroom and I faked getting a drink from the kitchen." I said. "I wonder if Ali is still waiting for her coke." I said through my giggles. At that moment, Edward's phone along with Rose's and Emmett's started to ring.

"Nobody answer the damn phones. She'll track us. In fact, shut 'em off," I yelled from under Edward's arm.

"Baby, calm down; she's not going to get you. We won't answer them."

"Renee just text me. She's upset because we didn't include her in our plans. She said that she thought better of us and that Ali is really going off. She's getting ready to get in her car and come looking for us." Rose said while laughing her ass off.

"Send mom a text apologizing for not letting her in on the plan but it wouldn't have worked out if we did. Everyone shut the damn phones off. Emmett instead of Port Angeles, head to Olympia."

"What the fuck, B? You want me to change pace?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, because if she is out looking for us, the first place she'll look is Mill Creek and then on to Port Angeles." I said. Maybe I wasn't as drunk as I thought I was.

"Bella, we're not going to Olympia tonight. It's too far." Edward said.

"Okay then, let's go to Port Hadlock. It's just a little further than Port Angeles and has a hole in the wall bar plus an Inn. We could get two rooms and stay the night so that way we can all drink." I said.

"That's brilliant, B," Rose said, "She'll never think to look there. We'll park the jeep around back of the Inn so that way it's not out in the open and then walk to the tavern."

"God Edward, She's diabolical." Emmett belted out.

"That's why I love her," Edward said as he nuzzled into my neck. "You are a genius mastermind, B. Between you and Rose, if we don't look out, the two of you could take over the world."

"Pinkie, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Rose said while imitating Brain from Pinkie and the brain; hands down the best cartoon ever.

"I think so, Brain, but Burlap chafes me so." I said while imitating Pinkie. Emmett was cracking up at us. Edward just shook his head.

"Quiet Pinky, I'm preparing for tomorrow night." Rose said still imitating Brain.

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"Guess!" Rose said irritated.

"Oh, try to take over the world, right?" I said. 

"Oh God, I'm marrying a dork tomorrow." Edward said while mockingly looking disgusted.

"Hey Pinky and the Brain was the best cartoon ever made. Kids just don't understand what they are missing with today's shit." I said defensively.

"I do agree with you, but you're not five anymore." Edward said.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't marry you tomorrow," I said acting apologetic.

"What are you talking about B?"

"Brain and I have plans to take over the world." I said while snickering.

"Bella, I swear, are you trying to give me a heart attack tonight?" Edward said.

"There is no way the two of you are this drunk from two flasks of vodka." Emmett said.

"No, I'm just a little buzzed but I'm in a goofy kind of mood." I said. "It's not every day I get to sneak out humming mission impossible and run away from the Nazi Pixie."

"Actually it was more like the three of us," Rose said.

"Awe, you ratted her out. She said," but I was interrupted by Edward.

"Bella, please do us all a favor and shut the fuck up," Edward said exhaustedly. I scoffed at him. "Please, Rose do tell. Who else helped you two polish off the vodka?"

"Renee." She said simply. "She said she loved her daughter but even she was exhausted from Alice." Emmett and Edward both erupted in laughter. I was still stewing from Edward telling me to shut the fuck up. I wasn't going to say anything else. I learned the hard way with James when that tone is used to shut the fuck up like he always told me. I have never heard Edward take that tone with me and it scared the shit out of me. It reminded me so much of James. After about five minutes of me being silent, he looked down and asked me what was wrong.

"Gee, I don't know." I said trying to act irritated. "My future husband is acting like a douche."

"Bella, when was I acting like a douche?"

"You told me to shut the fuck up, Edward." I said. Emmett started laughing but I glared at him through the rearview mirror. I even scooted away from Edward. When I did, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Gee, I don't know, away from you," I said as I pulled away from him again. He sighed and apologized for being a douche. It just pissed me off and reminded me so much of the way James used to be. He used to use that line all the time. I know Edward didn't mean it the way he said it but it still pissed me off. I turned and stared out the window for the longest time. He couldn't take my ignoring him anymore so he asked Em to pull into the next rest stop.

As soon as the jeep stopped, I jumped out and ran for the bathroom. Edward was hot on my tail but stopped when I ran into the ladies bathroom. Rose followed me in though.

"Bella, what's going on?" She asked me. "You're acting like a bitch," but then the look on her face softened when she saw my tears. She pulled me into her arms and tried to comfort me. "B, what's the matter; why are you giving Edward the silent treatment?"

"I learned the hard way; when a man tells you to shut the fuck up, you do it."

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"James used to use that line on me all the time. When Edward said it, it reminded me so much of the times I have been trying to repress." I said through my sobs.

"Fuck, Bella you know he really didn't mean it like that, right?"

"I know it. I can't just forget it all either. But I can't tell him what happened because he'll blame himself and get all broody on us." I said while hiccupping. There was a knock on the door and then it cracked open.

"I'm coming in, so cover up if you don't want it seen," Emmett blurted out. He walked in, threw me over his shoulder and then walked out the door of the bathroom.

"Put me down, Emmett." I screamed at him while punching and kicking the whole way.

"Fine," he said while he not so softly dropped my ass on the ground.

"What was that for?" I said pissed off while rubbing my ass.

"For being a bitch, it was your idea for this stupid little road trip and now your acting like a little bitch." Rosalie smacked him on the head and starting cursing at him. "Ouch, what was that for Rosie?"

"She had a flash back you dumb ass," as Rose said this two things happened; Edward was to my side in an instant and Emmett dropped to his knees apologizing to me for being an ass. Edward scooped me up and carried me away from prying eyes and ears. He sat me on top of a picnic table around the corner and sat on the bench between my legs with both my feet on the bench on either side of his thighs.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked while wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Why did you have a flash back and of what?"

"You told me to shut the fuck up." I said while crying all over again. "He used to say that shit. I was just having fun. I'm always the responsible one. For once I wanted to be the one having fun and acting stupid."

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry." Edward said while kissing my tears away. "I love you Bella, I'm so sorry I scared you like that." He pulled me into his lap and started to rock me back and forth. "God, I'm such an idiot. Fuck."

"Stop that," I said while putting my hands on both sides of his face. "It's not your fault I went through that shit. You don't know everything that could possibly trigger something like that. Shit, I don't even know it all yet." He scoffed at me, "No I mean it Edward. It's not your fault. I was the one that stayed and endured that shit. I haven't even told you guys the worst of it. I'm just glad I have a better man now. I have a better life. Tomorrow evening, we're starting our lives together and we're going to grow old together sitting on our front porch watching our grandchildren play tag in our front yard. Just wait; it's going to be wonderful."

"I love the picture you just painted, B. I want to grow old with you too." He said. Just like that, the heavy shit was gone. We were both much lighter and happier again.

We finally got back on the road and made it into town about eleven o'clock. Emmett and Edward went and booked us rooms in the inn while Rose and I stayed out in the Jeep.

"Are you really okay, Bella?" She asked as she turned to look at me. I nodded my head yes. "No, I mean really okay? Have you had a lot of flash backs like that?"

"That was the first time in a long time. I hadn't had one since we moved in with Edward. It just freaked me out. I've been under a lot of stress with the holidays, wedding planning and the Nazi Pixie."

"You just got to get through tomorrow evening. Everything will be okay." Rose said. I shook my head.

"Rose, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow evening."

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said. "But I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Now you're starting to sound like Alice." She said. "Everything will be okay or are you getting cold feet?"

"No, no cold feet yet; I know Edward is 'the one,'" I said. "It's just a bad feeling in my gut. You know what they say bout gut feelings."

"Yeah, to follow 'em because they are almost always right. Everything is going to be okay. You have your whole family here to support you. We'll be fine." She said as the guys came back. I hope she is right. She sounded like she was speaking with a lot of conviction so I really do want to believe her but this feeling just won't go away.

We walked to the tavern and found out it was a Karaoke bar. Oh snap, they're going to make me get up there and sing. Shit, shit, shit… "Bella are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm not singing, just to let you all know." I said while pointing at all three of them.

"Oh come on, it will be fun, Bella. Trust me," Emmett said while throwing his heavy arm over my shoulder. "You can sing, Like a Virgin."

"Edward, your cousin is intolerable." I said in a huff.

"What can I say? You can't trust firemen, trust me." Edward said with a smug smile on his face. "Besides, me and Em have our own little routine we do while we sing Karaoke." He said with a grimace. "Emmett, I don't think we should do that tonight."

"Why not Cuz, it's freaking hilarious. Bells will love it."

"Yeah, besides I already signed you two up to sing it. I can't wait to see it again." Rose said while waving her cell phone around. She was planning on recording them singing.

We found us a table and ordered us a round of drinks. I didn't want any of us getting sloshed since we were getting married and both Emmett and Rosalie were in the wedding party. After a few drinks we switched from the hard shit to strictly coke.

Rose got up and sang "Like a Virgin". She tried to get me up there with her but there was no way in hell. So she brought the song to me. She was twisting and turning on stage. When she stepped down, all I could think was, 'oh shit, she's going to embarrass me.' That she did. She walked over to the table and ran her hand over Emmett's shoulder. As she danced around the table she did the same to Edward's shoulder. Then she pulled me out of his arms and into her arms. She made me dance with her through the rest of the song. I was never so humiliated before in my life; well at least to that point. Both Edward and Emmett were totally getting turned on from watching us dance together. Yeah, tonight was going to be fun.

Emmett was announced to go up to sing Billy Idol's "White Wedding." He looked at me the whole damn song. It was creepy the way he was staring at me. He made sure that everyone in that bar knew he was singing the damn song to me. It seems my friends were trying to embarrass me. At least he didn't make me dance with him. He was probably afraid of Edward's jealousy if he did.

Then Edward and my names were called to go up. I looked up at him out of fear; the jack ass just smiled. He will pay for this later. He signed us up to sing "Love is Strange" by Mickey and Sylvia. It's the song from Dirty Dancing which is one of my favorite movies. What can I say, Patrick Swayze was hot. Anyways, Edward pulled me up onto stage and then held tight to my waist. I guess he thought I was going to bolt. The thought did cross my mind but then I remembered our earlier conversation about letting go. I wasn't going to see any of these people again except for Emmett and Rose so why not.

I really got into the song. I turned in his arms and gave him what I hope was a sultry look. I walked around him kissing his shoulders and feeling his ass as I walked back around to his chest. He put his arms back around me and grabbed my ass. He pulled my leg up over his hip and I pulled my head back which heaved my chest upwards. Edward swayed me from one side to the other. When I slowly pulled myself back up we continued to sing. I walked behind Edward and looked over his shoulder as I sang "Come here Lover boy," then I disappeared behind his back. Then I reappeared over his other shoulder to sing, "Oh Lover boy." When I sang the rest of my part I stepped out from behind him. He pulled me back into his arms and we finished the song how we started it out.

"Wow, I've never seen the song preformed like that before," the KJ said in the Mic. "Give a hand to the lovely Bella, Ladies and Gents."

My face turned red and I couldn't run fast enough to my seat. When Edward sat down next to me he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. I buried my head into the crook of his neck. He could probably feel the heat of my blush on his skin.

"Bella calm down, baby; you said you wanted to live a little." He whispered to me.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, that was fucking hot Bella," Rose said. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"That was totally freaking embarrassing," I said as Edward reached over and grabbed his cell phone back from Rose. "You bitches taped us?"

"Yeah, no one would ever believe us Bells," Emmett said.

"I so cannot believe this," but was cut off from the KJ calling Edward and Emmett up. They were freaking hilarious singing 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. Edward and Emmett were standing almost shoulder to shoulder up on stage. They were dancing in place and the scary part the whole freaking dance was choreographed. I don't know if I really wanted to know why or how that dance was done. The whole time, Emmett was trying to be a goof ball and have an attitude while Edward was trying look sultry and seductive. I almost fell out of my seat laughing my ass off. I looked around and noticed the girls were up dancing in their places and the guys laughing as well.

They both came back to the table and grabbed a hold of us. I think they were making sure they still had their freaking masculinity in check.

"Only a real man can get up there and do that shit. Where did you guys learn that dance?" I asked them through my laughter.

"Layla taught us when Rose and I were visiting back when she was about six or seven." Emmett said, "She has a part in it too; but since she's not here, well we had to improvise."

"It was during her Spice Girl stage," Edward had said. "Thankfully she out grew that stage rather quickly."

"I should have known my daughter had a hand in that," I said with a smile on my face. Edward nuzzled his face into my neck. So this is what it feels like to be completely happy. In that moment, I felt so blissed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath hot on my neck and I wanted him badly.

"How blessed mine and the boys' lives are now that we have you and Layla." I said sincerely. He nuzzled into my neck again and then turned to look at Emmett and Rose. They were both watching us intently.

"I don't know about you two, but we're kind of tired and since the wedding is around midnight tomorrow evening, we should be getting some sleep." Edward said.

"Yeah, some sleep would be good," I said while standing up from my seat on his lap. They both agreed with us and the four of us walked back to the Inn hand and hand.

"Edward, can I see your phone? I want to call and check on the boys." I said while I pulled his phone out of his pocket without waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, sure you can baby, here let me get that for you," he said mockingly while I was calling Carlisle's phone. I figured out of everyone he was probably the safest bet. I was right. He stayed with the boys while Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Esme and Sue went out looking for us. Mom stayed with the girls.

"Edward where are you guys? You have us all worried sick." Carlisle said before I could say anything.

"Calm down Carlisle, we're fine. We just had to get away and Rose and Emmett helped us in our time of need. I'm sorry if we worried you all." I said while starting to feel guilty for running off.

"Where are you guys? They haven't been able to find you anywhere."

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. We're fine and safe," I said trying to joke with him. "We're just trying to take a break from the Wedding Nazi," Rosalie said through her snickers. I had the phone on speaker so everyone could hear the conversation.

"Look, Carlisle, I'm calling to check on my boys. They were good for you right?" I asked slowly with guilt laced with my voice. I felt so guilty about running away and not even answering the phone knowing something could be wrong with the boys.

"They were good, they were out before Em and Ed disappeared. I'm going to call everyone to call off the search party. When will you be back tomorrow?" Carlisle asked probably so he could give some kind of information to the Pixie.

"Tomorrow afternoon sometime," Edward answered for me. "Thanks for taking care of the boys for us."

"No problem, but we're going to have a talk when you four get back. I expect more out of you."

"We know Carlisle. We were irresponsible to say the least. We're going to go now. We made it back to our hotel."

"Okay Bella, but you do know you have some heavy duty apologies to hand out to your sister and Esme, right? Both of their feelings had been hurt in this little shenanigan."

"I know," I said in a softer tone. "Thank you Carlisle and good night."

"Good night dear."

"Geez, Emmett after ten or more years, your dad can still lay a guilt trip like no other can." Rose said.

"Tell me about it, but I deserved it." I said.

**AN: I own nothing. This chapter is probably one of the longest in the whole story. I wanted to give them a little bit of fun. There was some deep stuff mixed in there as well but not much. We are so getting closer to the wedding. **

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com (/) watch?v=6jQ-QDzyhpo**

**This is the video I imagined of Edward and Emmett. Edward's part is the blonde and Emmett's is the ****brunette****. ****I could so see them doing this. Layla's part is the girl in the back. Just take out the parenthesis and the word dots and replace with actual dots and slash. I will also post the video on the profile.**


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I am so sorry for the wait time for this chapter. I was at a road block with this story. Before I posted this chapter, I wanted to complete the story. I'm excited to say that the story is complete and in the proof reading stage. At least it won't be a long wait for the next chapter.

Chapter 25

How was it that we were all four grown-ups now; but as we drive back to Forks it felt like waiting for daddy to get home from work to punish you? The mood in the jeep was very somber. We all knew that we were going to be feeling the raft of Alice. But ask if I care. I can't really speak like that because I do care. I don't want to see my sister hurt and that's what I did; however, she needs to think about others as well. She knew that slumber party was not my cup of tea. But she still insisted on throwing it for me.

It has always been like this growing up. Alice has this extreme over the top personality and gets on everyone's nerves. However, no one ever puts her in her place. Well not until I get so fed up that I do it. Then I'm the one that gets in trouble for hurting her damn feelings. I never understood how this happens. So to get your way, you have to be annoying and get on everyone's nerves? Ugh, I swear I will not raise my kids this way. If one of them gets on the other's nerves I will put a stop to it. See this has been going on since the womb. I kid you not. Because they never wanted to hurt Ali's feelings, she never got in trouble. I always did.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked me from his perch beside me.

"Edward, we didn't do anything wrong but sneak away from our children. If anything, we need to answer to them. Not my over-annoying sister."

"Baby, we still hurt her feelings and that wasn't nice." He responded with.

"Edward's right, Bella," Emmett agreed with him.

"No, Bella is right," Rose defended me. "We are adults here. If we don't want to spend our time watching corny movies and painting our nails just to appease the Pixie, we shouldn't have too."

"Thank you Rose," I said. "Look guys, I don't like hurting my sister's feelings any more than you do; but she always does this. She's always over the top and no one says anything to her because they don't want to hurt her feelings. When I say or do something, I in turn get into trouble. I'm sick of it."

"I know, baby," Edward said as he threw his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him. "How are we going to go about this though? We need a plan."

"Edward's right, we can't go in their blind," Emmett had piped up. "Or else, she'll eat us all alive."

"Look, this is all on me guys. I'm going to tell her I'm a grown up and that I can do whatever I want. If she doesn't like it: then tough shit." I said as I noticed the Welcome to Forks sign. "Fucking-A, we're already there?" I screeched which caused everyone to laugh. I know I said I was going to stay strong but shit the closer we got to Esme and Carlisle's house; the heavier my heart was. I think I even started to sweat. Edward leaned down and kissed me.

"We're in this together, Love. We all decided to run and so we are all going to face the music together." He said with as much conviction as possible. With Edward by my side, I know I can get through anything.

As we walked into the living room, we noticed everyone but the kids were in there waiting for us to walk in. The house was decorated and ready for the party/wedding later on. I was in awe.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in," was my sister's brilliant remark.

"Not now Alice, where are the kids?" Rosalie had asked.

"Upstairs taking their naps so they can all stay up late for _your_ wedding," she said while pointing at me and Edward. Edward stayed true to his words. He stood with my back to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Rose and Emmett were standing the exact same way right next to us.

"Look Ali, I'm sorry that I didn't like the slumber party idea," I started to say but Rose cut me off.

"It was fun at first but you were being the freaking Wedding Nazi. We couldn't take it any longer. I mean really, six-thirty we ate dinner, at seven we played truth or dare, at seven-thirty we did each other's nails, at seven-fifty we watch a movie." Rose's voice kept getting louder and louder with each word she said. "We could only take so damn much."

"Besides, you know I'm not that type of person. Shit, the only reason we're having a wedding instead of going to the JOP is because you wanted to plan the damn thing." I said. Alice just glared at me.

"So what, because we had such a tight schedule, you skipped out on us. In fact, what about your boys Bella? Did you even think about them when you ran off?"

"How dare you?" I questioned while getting into her face. "My boys were what I was thinking about when I called Carlisle last night. If it wasn't for _my boys and Layla_, I wouldn't of called at all."

"So what, we don't matter to you? I'm your sister for Christ sakes. But then again, history repeats itself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I pushed myself even closer to her.

"It means, when Bella gets a man, Bella forgets about her family," she seethed. At that exact moment Edward grabbed a hold of me and Jasper grabbed Alice. I was kicking and squirming to get out of his tight embrace.

"Let me go Edward, I'm gonna kick her ass."

"No you're not, Love. She's only saying that to get to you. You're not going to kick your sister's ass." He said tersely. "In fact you both are going to kiss and make up. Your damn family and it's about time you start acting like it."

"Yeah, Alice, your little planning the tight ship itineraries of both parties and the wedding was over the top. In fact, we threw ours away and decided to watch a game and eat pizza." Jasper said. "You know this isn't what Edward and Bella are like. You know they don't need this over the top bull shit to make them happy. So you are going to be quiet and you are going to make up with your sister."

"Fine, I'm sorry I turned into the Wedding Planner Nazi," Alice had said. I just looked at her and stayed silent. I was not planning on saying a damn word.

"Bella, tell your sister your sorry." Edward had said.

"What damn for? I did nothing wrong." He nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Baby, you know you did. Now tell her you're sorry," Edward had said.

"But I even warned Jasper that if she didn't stop I was going A-WOL."

"Bella," Edward and my father both said in time.

"Fine, I'm sorry, there are you happy." I said. "Un-hand me Edward, I want to go check on our kids."

I went upstairs to check on the kids. All the younger kids were asleep. The only ones awake were Layla and Roosevelt. They were both playing video games.

"Hey mom," she said. I shushed her so that way she didn't wake up the others. "Did you and dad have fun?" She asked me.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Later on tonight, I want you to perform "Wannabe" with your daddy and Emmett." She grinned at me and said okay.

The first half of the party I was going to be wearing an evening gown and then change into my wedding dress for the ceremony later on. My evening dress was a strapless navy blue satin A-line skirt with waves of ruffles going down all the way to my feet. It was very beautiful and reminded me of a prom dress. I was attempting to put it on when my sister walked up and zipped me up. I was standing in front of a floor length mirror. She plopped her chin on my shoulder while standing on her tippy toes.

"I really am sorry, Bella. Your right, though, this is your wedding and I got carried away. I'm so sorry. You should have said something sooner to me."

"We tried but you scoffed at us each time. Besides it's partly our fault too, so I'm sorry also. It's not like we were thinking clearly anyways." I said when I turned around and put my arms around my sister. She tightened her arms as well.

"What do you mean, you weren't thinking clearly?" She asked with her brow raised.

"Well, you see…" but I was interrupted by Rose again.

"Because we were both half drunk," she said as she handed me my flask back. It was magically refilled. I went to take a drink of it when my mom took it out of my hands. She grabbed Rose's as well.

"You two aren't going down this road again," she said. With a wink she added, "There will be Champaign at the party."

"You guys were drinking from a flask at my slumber party," Alice said with an appalled voice.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a truffle dear. I helped empty the flasks." Mom said. "Hey, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she finished with another wink. Rose and I had a hard time containing our laughter. Alice just glared and started on my hair.

"So what did you guys do anyways?" Alice said while brushing through my hair. She had started to twist it into a French twist.

"We went to Port Hadlock and stayed in their inn." I said.

"Why there?"

"That was Bella's brilliant idea." Rose went on to answer her. "Because, and I quote, 'that is the one place she won't think to look'."

"So diabolical," Esme murmured under her breath as she was helping Layla get dressed. "That's my girl," my mom said proudly.

"So what did you guys end up doing?" Alice asked as she was putting baby breath in my hair.

"Karaoke," Rose said. I wanted to hit her because I knew what Ali was going to say.

"You went to a karaoke bar without me," she said in a hurt voice. Rose pulled her phone out and forwarded the videos to Esme, mom, Alice's and my phone. They all pulled them out and watched them.

"That reminds me, can I have my damn phone back?" I asked Alice. She pulled it out and handed it to me.

~NB~

Since our wedding ceremony was actually slated to begin at eleven-forty five, we decided to do things a little backwards. We did all of the traditional wedding things in reverse. Meaning we had the reception first.

Edward pulled me into his chest the second his eyes were on me. He breathed into my ear, "You look amazing Bella. Is this your wedding gown?"

"No," I giggled. "My wedding gown is a little more traditional then this color blue. Besides you can't see it till the wedding."

He moaned as his lips started the descent down from my ear to my neck and then my bare shoulder. "I think you should wear sleeveless all the time, I love having this much skin to attack while holding you." I blushed and not just my face. My whole chest and shoulders blushed along with it. Edward chuckled when he saw that. "I think it's my new endeavor tonight to see how many times I can make you blush like that. That was just yummy." Right on cue, I blushed again and then slapped Edward.

"You're an ass, Edward." I said in a huff.

"Yeah, but I'm your ass," he said with a huge shit eating grin.

"Your right, you are my ass," I said as I felt his delectable tushie up.

"Did you just grab my ass?" He asked me trying to act appalled.

"Why yes, yes I did," I said cheekily.

"Hmm, I wished I could get away with grabbing your ass in front of your father, too." He said in a whisper in my ear. I turned my head and noticed my father watching us. I blushed once again and he chuckled once again. I punched him in the shoulder and walked away from him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this moment, we will have the famous father daughter dance. Isabella and Charles, will you please come to the center of the dance floor." The DJ announced. Of course being the center of attention, I blushed.

"Hey Daddy," I said while greeting my father.

"Hey baby girl, care to dance with your old man."

"Of course pops, I would love too."

My dad is an awkward dancer. His feet were both planted firmly on the ground and he just swayed us back and forth in time with the music. We danced to Red Sovine's "Daddy's girl." This song was me and him to a tee. Half way through, the DJ asked all the fathers and daughters to join us on the floor. Emmett was dancing with Emma, Jasper was dancing with Ashleigh, Rose was dancing with her father and Alice was even dancing with Phil. However when I noticed Edward was dancing with Layla it brought a tear to my eye. She had taken her shoes off and was standing on his feet. Talk about sweet.

"So, did you and your sister really make up?" This kind of pissed me off. Again, she can get away with just about anything.

"Of course we did," I said dryly.

He sighed and continued on, "look Bella, I know I have let things get out of hand with Alice and I'm sorry if you ever felt slighted. I know this is no excuse; but that girl has a hold on people's ability to say no, no wonder she's a good sales woman." He's right; she does have this hold on people.

"I know, but it wasn't fair growing up. She always got her way. She always annoyed me until I couldn't take it any longer and then I got in trouble for taking matters in my own hands because no one else would do it."

"I know baby and I am so sorry. If I could re-do it I would." He said sincerely.

"You wouldn't be able to, she would have a hold on you," I said dryly once again. He chuckled.

"I must say Bells," he paused a moment to look me in the eye. "You found your match. The way that boy handled you today," he said as he released me and took two steps back out of my reaching range, "I know he'll be able to keep you in line." He chuckled and then walked away when I tried to swat at him. No wonder he released me before he said that. My old man might not be able to control his daughter but that doesn't mean he's stupid.

Edward headed over to his piano. He didn't mention anything about this. We weren't going to have a mother son dance because it would be too hard on him with his mother being gone. Esme offered to dance with him but he said it wouldn't be the same. So it was a surprise when the DJ set the microphone up at the baby grand and introduced Edward.

"As many of you know, my mother passed away while I was a teenager. Being a single mother, she was my best friend and the best mother a boy could have. At first I wasn't going to have a mother son dance due to her not being here but it just didn't feel right not having a piece of her here. I'm going to play a shortened version of a song I wrote for her when I was younger. She taught me my love for the piano and music of which is a love that I have started to pass down to my children." He began to play his mother's song and he put all of his emotions into that one song. I have never heard this song before but I have heard him humming it a few times. It had always been something private for him and I'm surprised he decided to play it but he's right, she was such a huge part of his early life that she needed a place in our special day. Esme sat on the piano bench and placed her arm around his shoulder. Thankfully his back was towards the crowd because I bet he has tears streaming down his face. When the song came to an end, he spoke in the microphone again, "Now, I'm going to sing 'That's what mommas do,' by Jason Matthews. All the mothers, please dance with your sons and enjoy the moment."

I grabbed both of my boys and held them close to my chest as I swayed back and forth to the song. Esme danced with Emmett, while Alice danced with Jackson and Rose danced with Roosevelt while holding baby Peyton to her chest. Edward broke down at the end when he was singing about the mommas growing weak and wasn't able to finish the song. He got up and ran out of the room. Before Esme could go after him, I handed the boys off to my mom and went for him.

I found Edward in Carlisle's study holding a picture frame of a photo of his mother when she was younger. When I sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, he didn't even look up at me. He knew who followed him in. After a few moments, he finally said, "I miss her so much. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe when I think about her." He paused; I didn't say anything because I knew he needed to get this out. I ran my fingers through his hair to try to offer as much comfort as I could. "I was so angry when she passed away. I felt like she left me even though I knew she had no control over it. Now, on the most special day of my life, she can't be here."

"Edward," I started slowly, gauging the waters before I continued on. "She's with you always, you know that. She's looking down from heaven right now watching you. I bet she's so proud of you and everything you have accomplished."

"I know," he said while pulling me down into his lap. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and held me for the longest time. "I guess I just never let myself grieve for her properly. Then singing about the momma spoiling the grandbabies, she'll never get to do that."

"Yeah she does," he looked at me skeptically. "Every time, you sit down at the piano with Layla or Jayme and eventually Ian, she's spoiling them. By teaching you at a young age, you were able to then pass that off to them. I bet she listens to every song you and them play even if it's just 'Chopsticks.'" I told him. He just nodded his head.

After about twenty minutes of him holding me, he whispered, "Thank you Love, you have no idea how much I love you, let's go back to the party now."

We did all of the traditional things before the ceremony except cutting the cake and our first dance as man and wife. We decided that seemed a little silly so we were going to wait until after the ceremony for that. Alice pulled me away from my Edward kicking and screaming at ten-forty five stating we needed to get ready. The girls were getting ready in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom while the guys were getting ready in Carlisle's study.

All I really needed done were minor touch-ups to my hair and makeup. I also needed to change from my blue satin dress into my wedding gown. My wedding dress is circa 1920's. It is a sleeveless one shoulder goddess gown in a grand taupe with silver waves flowing through out. The front and back panels are joined on my right shoulder with a silver jeweled rhinestones buckle. The left side and back side are an additional fourteen inches longer than that of the right and front sides. It was beautiful and simple and just breathed me.

Once it was on, Esme walked up and handed me a silver necklace with the letter 'M' in Rhinestones. Okay, so knowing Esme they were actually diamonds. But it was beautiful. "This is your something old. I want you to have this. This was Elizabeth's. She wanted me to hand it down to Edward's first daughter on her wedding day; however, I figured you could do that as her mother." I swear I was so glad that Alice used water-proof mascara; because the waterworks were starting yet again.

"Oh Esme, thank you so much; it's beautiful." I said through my tears. Normally I would have argued about such and extravagant gift but I couldn't about this one. I just couldn't. I felt honored wearing something that once belonged to Edward's mother. It felt almost like she was there and accepted us being married.

My mom walked over and placed a hair pin in my hair down into my French twist. It was of a blue rhinestone butterfly. "This was your Gran's. She always wanted you to have it especially. She said you were her special little butterfly and one day you were going to open your wings and fly. Today is that day."

"By the way, it's your something blue." She said with a wink. I giggled at my mother's theatrics. Alice walked over and placed her diamond earrings that Jasper gave her as a wedding present in my ears. She said, "Your something borrowed," she leaned in so I could only hear her whisper, "I will go all Nazi Pixie on you if I don't get these back." I saluted her and then hugged her.

Rosalie pulled me into a hug, when she released me she placed a small dainty silver watch on my wrist. "This is your something new, a gift to you from the four of us. It's your reminder to take the time to stop and think about the little things." She said. I looked down at it, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you, to all of you. I never wanted to have this wedding but now, I'm glad we did go through with it."

Right then the door slammed open. I looked up into the dangerous blue eyes I see every day. Well not this exact pair of blue eyes. The ones I normally see aren't so dangerous. They are of my son's father.

"Isn't this so freaking sweet, am I interrupting anything, Ladies."

"Yes, now leave," Rosalie snapped at him.

"Oh I don't think so sweet heart."

"Watch who you call a sweet heart, Douche Bag," Rose blurted out.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, I never did like you much. You were always so fake." He said.

"Bitch please, if anyone is fake it would be you. The insecure ass wipe that you are."

"Bella, tell your fucking slut friend to shut the fuck up before I shut her up," he said while pulling out a gun.

"What the fuck James," I seethed.

"Oh Bella, no matter what, you will always be my wife. I promise you that."

"Sorry, James I am not and will never be your wife again. It's time for you to give it up." I said.

"No, see I will never give you or Jayme up. I may have played nicely for the past few months but I was biding my time. This is what you would call more interesting way to play, don't you think?" He said overly sweet of which he has never been sweet before.

Right then, Edward burst through the door with my dad and Alice right behind him. I didn't even notice Alice leave the room and by the looks of it, James didn't either. But then it looked as if he was amused by Edward's presence in the room.

"James, put the gun down." My dad tried to calm him down.

"Sorry Chief," James emphasized chief. "No can do, I'm here to collect what's mine."

"There is nothing here that is yours," Edward said calmly.

"Oh yes, my wife and my child." James said through his chuckles, "Did you actually think, I would let you take what's mine. Although, you can have the bastard child; everyone knows he's not mine."

"Your right," I gaped at Edward. I didn't think he would give up that sudden. James smirked but the smirk didn't last long. "He's not your son and neither is Jayme. You gave them up; Bella will be my wife and I will adopt both boys."

"Edward, watch what you say," my dad said. "Don't agitate him."

"Yeah Eddie boy, as always, do what the almighty chief says: watch what you say." James said mockingly while pointing the gun at Edward. Edward took a few steps back and put his hands up in the air as in surrender. This just made James laugh.

"James, please just leave Edward alone. It's me you want." I said trying to deflect the situation.

"See there is a few things I want. I want you and my boy. But until he's gone, I will never be able to completely have you." He said while taking a few steps towards me. My dad tensed. He didn't appear to be packing but I knew better. He told me prior to today that he was going to wear his shoulder holster. He wouldn't pull out until needed to; if he could defuse the situation without violence than he would. James took a couple more steps towards me which made Edward take a few steps forward. James panicked and all at once hell broke loose. I heard two gun shots echo through the room. James got trigger happy and shot Edward.

AN: The following videos are the songs that were in the wedding.

What mommas do by Jason Matthews

http:/ www (dot) . youtube (dot) .com/watch?v=k9nRODhVRR4

Daddy's Girl by Red Sovine

http:/ www (dot) . youtube (dot) . com/watch?v=ZzAmdU3LxNg&feature=


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Aren't you proud of me, another update within a week. I am sorry for the cliff I left you guys at last week. But I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 26

When I heard the second gun shot, I thought for sure James shot me as well. The only thing I could think about was that the kids would be orphans now. However, I had no pain whatsoever. I looked down and saw blood splattered on my dress but could tell it wasn't mine. I threw myself in the floor at Edward's side.

Edward looked in my eyes and cupped my cheek, "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Fight for us, you're going to be okay." I looked up to see Rosalie handing me a towel. She didn't want to intrude on our conversation. I placed the towel over his wound and applied pressure. "Baby, you're going to be okay, you're going to fight for us." I don't know if I was trying to convince him or me.

After it seemed like an eternity, Carlisle made it into the room. He dropped to his knees on the other side of Edward. "Bella, you're doing a good job. Keep applying pressure. Esme please grab my medicine bag. Alice call 911." As soon as Esme returned with his medical bag, Carlisle set off to work. Esme took my spot at applying pressure to the gunshot wound. Alice and Rose pulled me into their arms. They were both chanting, "He's going to be okay, Bella." I had never been so scared in my entire life. I knew James was unstable; but I never thought in a million years that he was capable of this level of malice.

It seemed like forever and a day before the damn ambulance arrived. I wigged out when I saw Laurent walk through the bedroom door wheeling the bed in.

"He is not touching my Edward." I pointed at Laurent. "I will not allow it." My dad came over to calm me down. He drew me into his arms and kissed my temple.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"He can't touch him, I won't allow it," I said in a panicked voice. I fought hard to calm my voice, "he was James' best friend and he was giving James information on me and Edward."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never thought he would take it this far." Laurent tried to argue.

"No, you don't get to apologize. You watched him beat me numerous times and walk out on me. You fed him info about me and Edward. Now the man I love is lying in a puddle of his own blood, fighting for his life." I was full out sobbing.

"I'll drive; Tyler will take my place in back, if that is how you feel."

"I will ride along too, Bella," Carlisle said. I knew it would be okay with Carlisle there. They had loaded him onto the bed during my mental break down on Laurent and were ready to start transporting him. When they put him up into the ambulance, I jumped in. My dad started to pull me back out but Emmett pulled him away. I have never been more thankful of Emmett in that very moment. Emmett rode with my dad. Dad gave the ambulance a police escort to the hospital.

I held Edward's hand most of the way to the hospital. He looked in my eyes and gave me a tight smile. The smile never met his eyes. "Bella, I love you. Please, take care of the kids for me including Layla."

"Don't you dare Edward Masen! Don't talk like that. You are going to fight this and you are going to win. You can't leave me. I need you, Layla needs you and so do the boys."

"Baby, I love you," he said before I heard the solitaire beep. I had so many tears rolling down my face.

"Clear," I heard the female yell. Carlisle grabbed me away from Edward and they used the defibrillator on him. How I wasn't hysterical by this point I have no clue. They gave him another shock and then there was music to my ears. I heard Edward's heart beat again on the monitor. Both Carlisle and I let out a breath of sigh; although, mine was a lot more shaky.

They pushed Edward through a double door with the female straddling his limp body pumping his chest furiously. When I followed along behind them, a nurse took a hold of my shoulders and told me to wait in the waiting room. My dad walked up behind me and took me into his arms.

"Come on baby girl, let's go wait over here." I did nothing but sob into his chest. He practically had to pick me up and carry me over to the waiting room. He sat down and placed me on his lap. Charlie gently rocked me from side to side to comfort me.

Emmett sat next to us and ran his hand through my hair. "It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise; it's going to be okay."

"You can't promise me that, Emmett. He already gave up."

"What are you talking about Bells?" My dad asked me.

"In the ambulance, he told me to take care of the kids including Layla and that he loved me. Then he flat lined."

"Fuck," Emmett muttered.

"That doesn't mean anything Bella," Carlisle had said. I didn't even notice that he walked back through the door. I rushed over to him and asked, "How is he?"

"They're prepping him for surgery now. I can't be in there since it's a conflict of interest; however, I will be able to watch from the observation deck." Carlisle told me as he wrapped his arms around me. At this point I went limp. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I knew was I wanted my Edward back. He couldn't leave me.

Carlisle led me back over next to my dad and helped me sit down. By this time, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme and my mom had all arrived. I started to sob again. I felt as if my emotions were all on one huge roller coaster. At times I felt strong and then other times, I felt so damn weak. Rose walked over and squatted down in front of me. She reached up cupped my chin, "how are you holding up, B?" she asked me.

I didn't say anything. The tears running down my face were enough to tell her what was going through my mind. My mom sat on the other side of me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I was completely surrounded by my family. They were there to support me and Edward.

"Where are the kids?"

"My parents and Sue are staying with them along with Jake and Leah," Rose said.

"I'm right here, mom," Layla said from Esme's lap. She ran over and jumped in mine. I held her and rocked her back in forth for a good while.

"Bella, I'm going to grab some coffee," Esme said while standing up. "Would you like some too?"

"Yes, please, Esme. That would be great." Layla jumped up and followed Esme. This gave me the opportunity to talk to my dad.

"Is James locked up?" I asked him. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Bella, you were right there. You don't know what happened?" My mom said from my right.

"No, what happened? I remember two gunshots and falling down at Edward's side."

"Bells, the second shot was from my gun. James is dead. He can't hurt you anymore." My dad said while throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"What? The boys didn't see did they?" That would be traumatizing for Jayme to see his daddy lying dead and the other one fighting for his life; although, this does bring back his dream. He dreamed that James came and hurt Edward.

"No Bells, Rose's parents took all the kids down to the basement to watch movies while Sue waits on the coroner to come take James." Jasper said. "In fact they are setting up camp downstairs and they are going to have one big slumber party together." I let out a breath of air. I was glad that they were taking such good care of the boys. "Layla threw a fit and said there was no way she was staying home while her daddy was in the hospital fighting for his life." He finished with a wink.

About an hour and a half later, we still had no news about Edward's condition. The nurses were getting irritated with the constant pacing from our group. What can I say, that's our boy being worked on. They should be used to this fidgety behavior from the patient's families.

I suddenly looked down and was horrified. I jumped from my seat and started jumping up and down grabbing at my dress. It wasn't until then that I realized I had Edward's blood all over me. "Get it off, get it off of me," I started to freak the fuck out. No one thought to bring clothes along since we were all in a panic to get to the hospital. Esme sweet talked a nurse into giving me a set of hospital scrubs.

Alice and Rose took me into the nearest restroom. They went in first to make sure there was no one else in there. I turned and looked into the mirror which was the worst mistake ever. I looked like death warmed over. My hair was falling out of the French twist. My face was pale and my eyes were dark. There was blood on my cheek from where Edward cupped it. Then as I moved my eyes down, I saw all the blood covering the front of my dress. I let out a scream and then fainted.

I woke to the most annoying beep ever. I tried to move my hand over to shut the damn alarm clock off but couldn't move it. That's when I noticed my mom had clutched one of my hands and my dad had the other one. The annoying beep wasn't my alarm it was my heart beat on the monitor.

"What happened?" I said as I reached up to take the oxygen tube out of my nose. My dad grabbed a hold of my hand again. "Oh, no you don't young lady." He said.

"What's the last thing you remember Bella?" My mom asked me.

"Going to the restroom and looking at all the blood," I said as I looked down at my body. I was hoping that I wouldn't see that dreadful dress on me. Thankfully my sister saw to it to remove it. They even washed all the blood off of my face and hands.

"Bella, you fainted. They did some tests on you. I don't know how to tell you this." Dad said. Right then a doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you in the land of the living again," she joked with me. I couldn't find humor in her joke. "Alrighty then, I'm Dr. Sasha Pire, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? How's my Edward doing?" I frantically asked her. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for about an hour. I do not know how your Edward is doing. As far as I know, he's still in surgery." She said curtly with a hint of bitterness. I guess I was a bitch to her but if you were in my shoes; how would you be?

"I'm sorry, Dr. Pire. It's just," she cut me off.

"I know sweetie. You don't have to explain. You fainted earlier due to your husband's condition."

"He's not my husband, yet. We didn't get that far into the program yet."

"I know that too, but from how your family described your two's relationship; in my book you are married." So maybe with that comment, I gained some respect for the lady. "Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Bits here and there; I had a donut for breakfast and then we had a small dinner."

"In your condition, sweetie, that's not good. You need to take better care of yourself." My confusion must have showed on my face. "I wanted to take a blood test. Your father said it was probably best to take it while you were out. I put a rush on the results. Do you hear how different your heartbeat sounds?"

"No, not really," I said out of confusion.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant. The faster heartbeat happens to be the baby's."

"What?" I opened my mouth and then shut it. After doing this a few times she said, "Have you been having any symptoms at all? When was your last period?"

"No, well now I think about it, my emotions and moods here lately have been crazy. They have been up and down but that is about all. My last period ended on December fifth. I just figured the stress from the holidays and the wedding along with PMS was causing my emotional roller coaster."

"No, it's your pregnant. It's typical to have a smaller lighter period after you become pregnant. That's probably what you had last month. You need to eat something. Take care of yourself for the baby. When Edward comes out of surgery, he will need you to be strong for the both of you."

I was freaking terrified. If Edward didn't make it, I had no clue how I was going to raise four kids on my own. I know my family would help me; but it's not fair to the kids or me to live without Edward. I was also freaking out about the age gap between Ian and the baby. Ian will be one this month. By my calculations, this baby should be born in September which would be barely twenty months in-between. Hopefully, I could potty train Ian before the baby is born. I don't want two kids still in diapers.

"As long as you eat something and get some liquids in your body, I will not admit you so that way you can be there for him when he is out of surgery." A nurse walked in with a tray of food and a bottle of water. The thought had just occurred to me at that moment.

"Dr. Pire, the night before last, Rosalie and I consumed vodka and then later on we had a few beers. Tonight I had Champaign. This won't affect the baby will it?" I said with all the fear that I in-advertly hurt my baby.

"I don't think you had enough to do any damage. There was a study that I read in a medical journal a while back stating it was okay for a pregnant woman to consume alcohol as long as it's sparingly. I think you are safe but I wouldn't recommend you to consume anymore." She said before she excused herself to move on to the next patient. I ate the food in front of me and then my parents took me out to the waiting room where everyone else was.

Before we left, my parents told me that they didn't tell anyone else about the baby. I told them that I wanted to wait so I could tell Edward first. I think he should have been the first to know even before my parents but given the current situation, I'm okay with them knowing.

I sat back down next to my girls. "How are you feeling Bella?" Alice had asked me.

"I'd really wished people would quit asking me that question. All in all, I'm holding up. The doctor made me eat. She said it was the combination between not eating and the stress of everything. It all has taken a toll on my body. But I'm doing better, I think."

"Bella, who do you think you're talking too? I know your hiding something." Alice said. Of course she would be the one to notice. I know I complain a lot about the way she acts but she is my best friend. She does know me better than anyone. Well besides Edward of course. He knows me even better than she does, inside and out.

"Any new news on Edward?" I tried to deflect her question. I am really starting to get antsy here.

"No, none yet," Emmett had said. You could hear his anxiety in his voice. I looked around at my family. Jasper had his head leaning back against his chair nodding off to sleep. Esme was sitting down with Layla's head in her lap. Layla was laying a crossed two chairs fast asleep. Emmett was leaning forward with his head in his hands while Rose sat next to him with her hand rubbing circles on his back. Alice was next to her sitting somber in her seat. I think this was the first time I ever saw her sit so still. She is so not her jittery self. My mom is on my other side leaning her head on Phil's chest. He was holding her but had his head leaning against the wall asleep as well. My father was pacing the room. Worry etched all over his features.

"Bella, you should try to catch a few z's," Emmett said while turning his face towards me.

"Psh, I had just been out for an hour. I'm good."

At that moment, Carlisle walked in the room. He walked straight to me and squatted down. "Edward is out of surgery now. I haven't talked to the doctor conducting the surgery yet, so I don't know anything yet. The doctor should be here shortly."

A doctor wearing scrubs that matched mine and a face masked tied around his neck but not on his face walked in the door. He looked exhausted. "Is this Edward Masen's family?"

"Yes, it is. How is he doing?" Carlisle asked him.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, he is in critical condition at the moment. We have wheeled him into ICU. Thankfully, the bullet went straight through and didn't hit anything vital. The bullet entered his upper chest. It barely missed his right lung and his heart. A few centimeters to the left and he probably wouldn't have made it. A few centimeters to the right, it would have gotten his right lung. Edward is a lucky man. There was a lot of bleeding. We ended up giving him about eight units of blood during surgery. The next twenty four hours will be vital to his recovery."

"Can we see him?" Esme asked from her seat. Layla was still asleep in her lap.

"Unfortunately not at the moment; he needs to heal and is in critical condition." He said while walking away from us.

"Why can't I see him? Carlisle, please, I need to see him. He needs me." I frantically clutched Carlisle's arm as I was begging to see my broken man.

"I will see what I can do, sweet heart," Carlisle said as he walked away.

**AN: **

**Surprise, surprise, I have no medical experience what so ever. All I know is what I researched. I am sorry if I have gotten any of the information wrong. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Carlisle must have some major pull in this hospital. I guess if you think about it, he had always worked here for as long as I could remember. I remember being Jayme's age and seeing him on my many visits to the ER. He was able to arrange for me to be in the room with Edward. They even got me one of those chairs that convert into a bed.

Esme told me that she was going to take Layla home with her. Layla hugged me and was pouting. "I don't understand why I don't get to stay, too. He's my daddy."

"Layla, sweetie, I'm not even supposed to stay. They are only allowing me because Uncle Carlisle has some freakish pull in this hospital. Plus, they do not allow kids in the ICU as precaution."

"I'm not a kid," she said in her very sarcastic preteen attitude voice with her arms crossed over her chest. Normally she does not talk this way; however, I'm let it slide because her daddy was hurt and she doesn't understand what was going on.

"What, Bella is trying to say, sweet heart," Esme started to say in an overly-sweet voice which at her age would have pissed me off too; "your daddy is still asleep. He needs his rest to get better, sweetie."

"I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to sugar coat it for me," she said with her voice laced with venom and an eye roll to boot. `

"Layla, I'm trying to be patient with you; but this is how it's going to go. You're going to apologize to your Aunt Esme and then you are going to go home with her. The hospital will not allow you to stay and right now, I'm not digging your attitude." I said with a look of irritation. I pointed at Esme, "now apologize and mean it."

"I'm sorry Aunt Esme," she said with sincerity. She is a good kid; she was just worried about her daddy. I've never gotten that aggressive with the kids before. She was grating my nerves and everyone else's at that. Esme hugged me and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, she's scared of losing him. She already lost her mother and now her daddy is fighting for his life. You did great."

"I know Esme, but she also has to learn to keep her composure and not be rude as well. Thanks, I'm trying to keep myself glued together here." I whispered back.

Before they left, Layla ran back to me and hugged me. I almost fell backwards from the force. "I'm so sorry, mom. Please don't hate me. I love him and I can't lose him."

"I know sweetie, don't worry. We'll get through this together, but I need your help with your brothers because it will be a while before I can go home to be with them. Will you help me?" I asked while squeezing right back.

"Yes, of course I will. I love you, tell daddy I love him." She said and then turned to run back to Esme's side by the door.

Rosalie hugged me before she left and said, "Damn B, the girl didn't know what hit her. You did one hell of a job there."

"I don't feel like it Rose. I feel horrible. Her mother died during child birth and now her daddy is fighting for his life. She's freaking scared and has every right to be. I think I got out of line."

"No you didn't. Don't let her win. She's the kid and you're the adult. Just remember that." She said while narrowing her eyes at me. "Now go take care of your hotty. He needs you more right now."

After everyone hugged me and promised to be back to check on us, I went into Edward's room. He looked so pale and lifeless. He had every tube imaginable hooked to his body. Thankfully he's not on the ventilator. Seeing a huge tube going from his chest through his mouth to a machine would have totally freaked me the hell out.

I sat on a chair at his bedside. I grabbed his hand and looked around to make sure no one else was within hearing range. I squeezed his hand and started to talk to him. I didn't know if he would be able to hear a word I said but at that point I didn't care. My man was laying there not moving and it was my fault. I should have known James wouldn't go away that easily. I even had that feeling in my gut and Jayme had those night mares. Although, I would probably say his night mares were more night terrors then anything.

"Hey Baby, you're going to be okay, you know?" I don't know why it sounded like a question. I think I was trying to prove it to myself more than anything else.

"James can no longer hurt us. Dad took care of that. When James shot you," I sobbed a little before I went on, "Dad in turn shot him. He died instantly. He can no longer hurt us." I sobbed even more.

"The kids are at Esme and Carlisle's house. Rose's parents and Sue stayed with them while we were all waiting in the hospital during your surgery. The kids are having a big camp out in the basement. Layla was here. She wouldn't listen to anyone when Esme was leaving to come up here. You know, our daughter is just as freakishly stubborn as you are." I said while squeezing his hand to make sure he knew I wasn't being mean to him.

"I actually had to yell at her. I know, it was the first time ever and now I feel so freaking guilty. See, at first they weren't going to let me stay but Carlisle pulled his weight around. She was jealous that I got to stay and she didn't. Long story short, she snapped at Esme and I stepped in and told her that she was going to apologize and then go home because she is the kid and I am the adult. As soon as I snipped at her, she did an immediate three-sixty. She even cried while hugging me. She's a good kid. You did right by her. She was just scared of losing you like she did her mom." I paused for a moment to compose myself again. That was the start of my long day. By that time, the sun was getting ready to rise.

"I finally got her to go home by telling her that I needed her to take care of the boys since I couldn't be there with them."

"We should be on our honey moon right now. I guess it's a good thing you wouldn't tell me where you were taking me. That way I wouldn't be missing it. Although, I do wish we got to the point of the 'I do's'. I hate saying we're not married yet. A doctor set me straight when I tried to tell her we weren't married yet. She said from what she heard from our families that in her book we were married. Although, I long to be your wife, I think we are so much more than that. I think we are each other's soul mates. I would rather be your soul mate than your wife, although, the second we are out of here, I have figured we would be making our first stop to the justice of the peace. I'm thinking we should have done that to start with. Tell me again why I agreed to this stupid wedding?

"Oh god, now I'm asking an unconscious man questions. I must be delirious or something. They keep telling me to get some sleep but I can't sleep. I try to close my eyes and I see it all happening again. I fainted and was out for about an hour. Hey that is something. I know, I know don't joke about something like that right?

"Here I go again asking an unconscious man questions. When I did faint, they did a blood test on me. See, I fainted because of all of the blood on my dress. Dad told them to do the blood test while I was out. I guess he got smart throughout the years, but don't tell him I said that. His head will get too big or something." A nurse walked in interrupting my rambling.

"Don't stop on the account of me. I think it's a good thing to speak to them like this." She said while checking his IV bag above the bed. Then she started to read the computer read outs from the heart monitor.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her not Edward.

"Sure you can, what is it?"

"Can he hear me? Or am I just talking to thin air?"

"That is debatable and I don't think there is ever a clear answer. However, in my opinion, I think they can. If it were my husband, I wouldn't shut up; especially if I could bring him a little bit of comfort in all of this mess." She said with a grin. "If you need anything at all, just let me know." Then she walked out the door.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but at least I'm keeping myself from going mad or am I? Who knows? But anyways, before she interrupted, I was about to tell you something important. They did a blood test. I'm pregnant." I placed his hand over my flat belly. I could hear the heart monitor pick up when his hand was on my abdomen. "I wonder if you heard me. Your heart rate just increased. Is that a good thing or bad thing? The pregnancy was the reason I was moody and emotional lately. My mom and dad already know but that is only because they were in the room with me when the doctor brought the results in. We haven't told anyone else because I wanted to tell you first.

"God Edward, I love you so much," I said while bringing his hand up to my mouth to lay gentle kisses on it. A little later, the nurse came back in and told me to get some sleep that I needed sleep to stay strong for him. Of course my body took that moment to yawn. I kissed Edward on the forehead and climbed into my make-shift bed.

A few hours later I awoke to Carlisle talking to Edward. Of course he used his credentials to get in. I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. I know it was wrong but hey, who wouldn't, right?

"Bella's holding up. I'm surprised she's sleeping at the moment. But at least she is finally free from that monster. I wished I could have stopped it sooner though. I knew she was being abused but there was nothing I could do." He sobbed a little from his guilt. I didn't realize everyone felt like this. "But in these cases, you can't help anyone until they want help themselves. The boys and Layla are good. They all send their love and wish to see you. But that can't happen till you get moved out of ICU. You have so much to live for son. You need to get better for your little family. They need you. We all love you, son and I'm so proud of you. I know I'm not your father, but I view you as my son none the less, and I'm so proud of the man you have become. I better get back to work. I just wanted a minute to tell you how proud I was of you." He said and then I heard the door shut quietly.

I took the seat that Carlisle vacated and grabbed Edward's hand again. I once again placed it over my belly and his heart rate increased a little. That was quite interesting. I wanted to see if it would happen again like it did when I told him earlier that morning. I took it off my belly and it went back down. But when I placed it back on my belly, it went back up. I swear; he understood everything I said and on some level knew that I was pregnant with his baby.

I didn't want to be pregnant this soon; but right in that moment, I was so ecstatic. Hearing Edward's enthusiasm through his heart beat monitor was enough for me to be excited. How could I not? It is after-all something Edward and I made together.

"Do you like that, baby? Do you like holding your baby? I guess you really aren't but it feels more like you are, does it not? Here I go again with the questions. I promise I'm not losing my mind. It's just taking our honey moon. I bet yours is with mine where ever it was we were going to go to. That actually sounds stupid. I'm sorry for my moronic ramblings. I haven't had much sleep; although, I did just sleep for about four hours, just now. That's got to be something right? More questions," I said but turned my head when I heard the door opening. Carlisle stepped back in the door.

"Bella, your dad just dropped this off to you. He said Sue made it for you and that it was very important for you to eat." He said while handing me the plate. It smelled wonderful. I pulled the tin foil off and the smell hit me head on. That was the most delicious plate of spaghetti I ever had. I don't know if it was really that good or if it was because I was totally hungry. I ate every little bite on the plate. I considered licking the plate but decided against it. I figured if I did that I really would look loony.

Carlisle was checking all of his vitals and the printouts from his heart beat monitor. "Hmmm," he said to his self.

"Is everything okay, Carlisle?"

"Everything is fine; he seems to be having spikes in his heart beat. I don't know what would be causing this pattern or I should say irregular pattern." He raised his eyebrow when I looked down in embarrassment.

"I think I do, watch this," I said while putting Edward's hand over my belly. His heart beat elevated just a bit. Carlisle looked confused and then recognition set in.

"Bella," I just nodded my head. "Congratulations, why didn't you tell anyone yet? How long did you know?"

"I just found out last night when I fainted they did a blood test. I didn't want to tell anyone because I wanted to tell Edward first. My parents know but that's because they were in the room when the doctor read my results. They promised to keep it a secret."

"Wow, I won't tell anyone before you do. That's just wow. Esme called a little while ago, Jayme is asking for you. She thinks you should call home so he could hear your voice and make sure you are okay." I looked down at Edward and then back at Carlisle. I was having a war in my head. Do I stay with my broken man or do I go call my kids? They both need me. Carlisle noticed this as well, "sweet heart, just step outside and get a little fresh air for a minute. Give the kids a call and then come right back in. Alice told me to bring you this bag of clothes and toiletries. You can use the bathroom to freshen up."

"I don't want to leave his side, Carlisle. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"We don't know when he'll wake up, but you need to take a breather and take care of yourself for that baby." He said while pointing to my belly. "I will stay right here until you come back."

I went in the bathroom and washed my face. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. Then I changed out of these scrubs into the yoga pants and Edward's Forks Fire T-shirt. My sister was a genius. She knew this would bring me comfort. Then I put on my sneakers and stepped outside the hospital for a moment.

"Esme, how are the kids?" I asked as soon as I heard the click on the other end.

"Well hi to you too," she said although I could hear the humor in her voice. "They are good, sweet heart. Jayme and Ian had been asking for both of you though. Jayme knows Edward was hurt and in the hospital but he doesn't know specifics." Then she yelled for Jayme and Layla. She was already holding Ian and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Ian, how's mommy's baby doing?"

"da-da-da-da," I heard him say while giggling.

"Wow; am I chopped liver? I love you, Ian. Mommy loves her big boy so much. I miss you," then I heard him say mama over and over again.

"Mommy, is that you?" I heard Jayme say in the receiver.

"Yes, baby it's me. Are you being good for Aunt Esme?"

"Yeah, where's my daddy? I want to talk to daddy."

"Your daddy's sleeping right now, baby. But as soon as he can, I will have him call you okay?"

"Okay, mommy, I love you."

"I love you too baby, can I talk to Layla now?"

"Hi mom, how is my daddy doing?"

"He's still sleeping. But that is a good thing because that means his body is allowing him to heal properly. Are the boys being good?"

"Of course they are. Although, Jayme is being a little pain in the neck, but what is new?"

"Watch it missy," I said playfully.

"I am, I am," she said as we said our good byes.

Once back in the room, Carlisle said his goodbyes and went back to work. Really he's been in Edward's room more than his own doctor. Although, I will be eternally grateful of Carlisle for his support of Edward's condition.

I must have dozed off because I heard Edward calling my name. His voice was raspy and sounded quite distant. When I felt fingers running sloppily through my hair I bolted up right. I had fallen asleep sitting in the chair with my head laying down the bed next to Edward's hand. I probably had a smile from ear to ear because he had that damn crooked smile of his that never seizes to soak my damn panties plastered to his face. That is the smile not the panties; but anyhoo, getting back to the subject in hand.

"Edward you're awake," I said while looking deep into his emerald green eyes that I have been craving to see for the past twenty four hours.

"Bella," he croaked.

"Let me call the doctor in," I said while running out to the hall way even though I could have just pushed the nurses' button. I then got Edward a cup of ice water for his throat. It must be very soar after being out for so damn long.

"Welcome back, Mr. Masen," the nurse said while walking in the room. "How are you feeling?"

What a stupid question? I mean come on, how is he supposed to feel? He was shot for Christ's sake. But I digress. I called Carlisle on the room's telephone. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Carlisle, He's awake," I said before I sat right back down holding the straw back to Edward's mouth for him to take another drink. When he let go he gave me the hugest smile.

"I love you," he croaked.

"I love you too, baby," I returned his endearment.

"Bella, Are you really pregnant?"

**AN: I know the whole heart beat thing is really silly and outrageous but I thought it was cute. Again, I have no medical training so I am sorry if I get anything wrong. Also sorry about whiny Bella but I guess she has reason to be.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Bella, are you really pregnant?"

"You understood what I told you?" I asked with my voice a little shaky.

"Bits and pieces; sometimes it sounded like just a bunch of noise like the 'wa-wa' the teachers from Charlie Brown say or like the dog from The Simpsons always heard," I had to smile at his analogies. He made fun of me the other night for my cartoon impersonations. "Then other times, I could hear you clearly. Every time you said my name. I could feel every squeeze on my hand even when you kissed my hand. I could tell that was you. I felt like I was cat napping somewhat and then other times I was deeply sleeping."

"Of course it was me silly; they wouldn't let anybody else come back here other than me or Carlisle. I would totally have to question Carlisle if he's kissing your hand." I tried to lighten the mood.

"You never answered my question, are you pregnant?" The nurse was still looking at the printouts seemingly like she was eaves dropping ready to spill the juicy town secret.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I said in a small voice almost a whisper.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me sooner? Wait a minute, you were drinking the other night, why would…" I cut him off.

"Do you really think that lowly of me that I would drink alcohol while knowing I'm pregnant? Come on Edward, you know me better than that." I did my best to give him the stink eye. "They did a blood test when I passed out."

"You passed out? Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Calm down baby. I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about, not me. I fainted when I looked in the mirror and saw all the blood all over me. It was on my face and all over my dress. It's just because I saw all the blood. Nothing is wrong with either the baby or me." I told him to make him feel better. I don't want him worrying about me in the least bit. He needed to worry about getting healed.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. You're right." Edward said while looking down in his lap.

"Always am," I said trying to lighten the mood in the room which it actually worked this time.

"So full of it, too," he smirked.

"Always," I told him but then turned my attention to the annoying, eaves dropping nurse, "is there something wrong?"

"No mam, I'm just about finished." She stuttered and then walked briskly out the door.

"Bella, that was kind of rude." Edward tried to chastise me.

"The rude one was the nurse standing there pretending to look at printouts while listening to our conversation. I don't want the whole town knowing I'm pregnant just yet. I want to tell the family first."

"Who all knows?"

"My mom and dad because they were in the room when the doctor gave me the results and Carlisle because I was busted; they are the only three." I said while looking down at my lap. "I wanted to tell you first before anyone else found out."

"Wait a minute, Carlisle busted you?" He asked with his brow raised.

"Baby, are you okay? You just woke up from a surgery after being shot. Are you sure you're okay?" I tried to deflect his questions because this was kind of embarrassing.

"I'm fine. I'm glad I'm alive and right here in your company. Why were you busted?" He asked a little louder than before. Before I could say anything, the doctor walked in interrupting us. "Don't think this is over. I can tell by your blush something happened, I won't stop until I find out." He will find out. He is a persistent little shit.

"Mr. Masen, how are you doing this afternoon?" Dr. Gerandy asked him.

"I'm doing as well as a man shot in the chest could be doing, I guess."

"What is your pain level on a scale between one and ten?" Edward looked at me before he answered. I couldn't decipher his facial expression. "It's probably about a seven."

"Yes, well your pain medication has probably worn off; I will give you another dose. We will have you on a liquids diet for the rest of the day and by the morning if you're doing okay, we will move you to a regular room out of the ICU." Dr. Grenady said. Edward passed out after his dose of pain medication so I was saved once again. I knew he would get a kick out this little story, I just dreaded telling him. It is embarrassing on my side. I laid my head back down to the mattress and let the blackness take me as well.

Edward and I were laying in a meadow. He was on his side and I was on my back. He was peppering kisses on any skin his lips could touch while rubbing circles on my swollen belly. The baby kicked and he laughed against the skin of my neck. Little goose bumps were popping up everywhere his lips touched. I moaned at the sensation of him rubbing my belly. He tapped the bump and the baby kicked again. He looked down at my protruding stomach in awe. He went back to kissing and nipping at my neck. I moaned his name and then heard him chuckling while saying my own name.

"Bella," he said through his snickers. "Mm, Edward," I moaned again.

"Bella, wake up, you're talking in your sleep again." My eyes shot open and I noticed Edward's amused face. "What were you dreaming?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I retorted back.

"Come on Baby, don't be like that." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How are you feeling Edward?"

"I'm good now, my sweet Bella. I have a question though." Oh great, he's going to ask me about why I got busted or ask about my dream. Both were equally embarrassing. "Shoot," I said with a wink.

"That's not funny Bella." He said with a mock pout. "What happened to James? Is he in jail?"

"No, actually he's gone." Edward's heartbeat increased again. I grabbed his hand and put it over my belly. This seemed to calm him a bit.

"How did he escape? Where'd he go? This is just great, now we're going to be living with looking over our shoulders."

"No Baby, I meant he's gone, gone. Dad shot him. He's dead."

"He can't hurt us again?" Edward asked more to himself then to me.

"No, he can't hurt us ever again." He seemed to think about this for a minute. His brows furrowed together and frown to his lips. The frown slowly turned to a smile that lit his whole face.

"Bella, I have another question then." He said. I raised my eyebrows and nodded for him to go on. "Come here," he said while patting the space next to him on the bed.

"No, I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are."

"Bella, get that sweet ass up here now, I wasn't asking." He said in a stern voice. I quickly climbed the bed because I can't argue with that tone of voice. When he noticed my facial expression he quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry baby. I just wanted to hold you. I don't care about me. But I needed to feel you in my arms to make sure you were truly here and that we were truly okay."

I touched his cheek when he made his confession. I knew we were going to be okay. We had too. We come too far now to go back. "It's okay Edward. I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that to me. But what do you have to ask me?"

"Can I adopt the boys?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why would he ask me that? I thought it was an already given that he would be adopting the boys. "I'm sorry, I probably just over…." But I interrupted him by kissing him. In fact it was our first kiss since the night before.

"Of course you can adopt the boys. I pretty much assumed you would be actually." I said when I pulled my lips away from his.

"Thank you," he said with a huge shit eating grin. "I have another question though? What were you talking about when you said Carlisle busted you?" He asked with that twinkle in his eye.

"You ask too many questions," I told him with a mock glare. "Fine, even though I don't want to answer this question, I will. It's just so embarrassing." I said while covering my face with my hands.

"Baby don't hide from me, I don't think I could handle that right now." He said while pulling my hands away from my face. He raised them to his lips and gently kissed them.

"I put your hand over my belly after I told you that I was pregnant and I noticed your heart beat on the monitor picked up. I didn't think much about it though. A little while later, I did it again and noticed I got the same results. So I decided to do an experiment." I said while looking at my lap. He lifted my chin with his finger gently so that I would be looking back up to his curious eyes.

"You experimented on me?" He asked in a mockingly appalled voice that he used the other night in the jeep.

"Uhm, yeah," I said more slowly and quietly. "I then placed your hand over my belly. Your heart beat picked up and then when I pulled it off it went back to normal. I did that a few times and got the same results."

"What's embarrassing about that? That's actually amazing. Where does Carlisle come in?"

"Later on, he came in and was looking at your read outs. He mentioned your sudden spikes and couldn't figure out why." I said quietly, Edward just raised his eyebrow when I blew air out of my mouth with my cheeks puffed out. "I couldn't have them put you through unneeded medical tests because of something I did, so I showed Carlisle what was happening. It took him a minute and then he figured it out. He figured out that I was pregnant."

"You're what?" came from the boisterous voice of our best friend Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with a bite that I didn't really mean to add.

"Wow, well Hello to you too, Bella. How's my day? Oh, I'm doing great, just worried about my cousin and all since he was shot by a mad man." He said in that sarcastic form I hate hearing come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. What I meant was no one but me is allowed in here at the moment. We were enjoying our peace and quiet." I said a little more calmly.

"I snuck in here okay. I had to see my cousin with my own eyes to make sure he was okay. Quit hogging him Bella. You still didn't answer my question." He said with a smile and a raised brow. Yep, he was enjoying my squirming. Edward was not because he told me to stop squirming.

"Fine, yes, I'm pregnant."

"When did you find out about this?"

"Last night when I fainted; they did a blood test. I didn't tell anyone yet because I wanted Edward to be the first to know."

"So does that make me the second?" He had asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Not exactly, more like the sixth." I said in a small voice. I hated crushing his spirit so I quickly added on, "That's only because they read the result with mom and dad in the room and Carlisle figured it out."

"If it makes you feel better Em, it put me being number five," Edward said in a quiet voice.

"If it makes you both feel better, my parents knew before I did." I said. I was really getting sick and tired of this conversation.

"So, am I allowed to tell anyone?"

"No, you got to keep it a secret. I don't want the kids finding out until we can tell them together. Put yourself in their shoes Em, how would you want to be told?" Edward answered for me. Emmett put both hands up in front of him in a surrender type of move.

"What are you doing in here?" the annoying nurse spat at Emmett as she re-entered the room.

"I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't listen," I sing-songed in an innocent voice. I couldn't stand this woman but I wanted to be alone with my man again and Emmett was annoying me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was really worried about my dear cousin, here," Emmett started flirting with the nurse and pointed towards Edward. "I had to see with my own eyes that he was really okay. I'm so sorry to intrude. I'll leave now and get out of your hair." That poor annoying nurse didn't know what hit her. She giggled. She freaking giggled and then said, "Oh don't worry about it, sugar. Stay as long as you like," she said in an overly sickening sweet voice. I can't believe she bought into it. Wait until I tell Rosalie her man was flirting with the nursing staff.

He sat himself down in my abandoned chair and made himself comfy. Emmett shot me a ha-ha look.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Emmett. Wait until I tell your Rosie that you were flirting with the nurses." I told him. His smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't," he simply said.

"Would I? Edward, would I tell Rose?"

"Cuz you better watch your back. Remember the granny panties?" Edward said.

"Yeah that was lame, definitely not her best prank….."

"Yet, wait until it's time to go to the convention again. Remember, she sent the photos to every guy you have met from a crossed America that gave you their email address."

The next day Edward was much better. In fact he was able to be moved to a regular room. The nurses on this ward were even worse than the ones in the ICU. They would come in and fawn all over him. They were starting to annoy Edward as much as they were me. One even offered him a "_speci__al_" sponge bath. I was sitting on the bed with him. I could not believe the audacity of her. Edward squeezed my waist to get me to calm down. I responded with a no thank you that I'll be taking care of his "_special_" sponge bathes for now on. He laughed at me for thirty minutes after my spat with her.

Esme brought our kids into the room within the hour that he was moved there. There was a collective daddy screamed from each of them. He was flanked by both Layla on his left and Jayme on his right.

"Careful Jayme, daddy has a boo-boo."

"Daddy, you got a boo-boo?" Jayme asked as if he didn't believe what I just said.

"Yep, I sure do," Edward said as he put his arm around him.

"Daddy, are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Layla asked him.

"No baby, I'm fine right now. I finally got to see you guys. I missed you so much," he said as he placed a kiss on top of her head and then on Jayme as well.

"Give me Ian, Bella." Edward said. I shook my head.

"No, he doesn't understand what can and can't hurt you Edward. I need you to get healthy."

"I need to hold my son Bella," he said irritably at me.

"Mom give me Ian, I'll hold him while I'm sitting next to daddy." Layla said. It's funny how a ten year old settled our little spat.

"We have something to tell you kids," I said as I picked Jayme up and sat down in his spot next to Edward with him in my lap.

"We're going to tell them now?" Edward asked.

"Why not, I'd rather them hear it from us then the town's gossip." I replied.

"Tell us what?" Layla asked looking back in forth from between me and Edward.

"How would you guys like having a new baby brother or sister?" I asked them.

"Bella, you don't have to sugar coat it. Are you pregnant?" Layla spat out.

"Layla that will be enough. She wasn't particularly signaling you out with that. She was trying to make the boys understand as well."

"Well, Jayme, let me explain it to you this way, the attention you already get is going to go bye-bye because there is going to be another baby to take all the attention." She got up and placed Ian on his feet near the end of the bed. Esme made to run after her but I told her I would and asked her to take care of my boys.

I found Layla at the elevators. It looked as if she pushed the down button and was going to try to leave. I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Go away," she seethed.

"Layla,"

"I said go away," she snarled.

"No, we need to talk this out." I walked her to the cafeteria and found a quiet booth in the corner out of ear distance from others.

"Sweet heart, what's going on? Do not tell me nothing. You don't go running out of a hospital room crying over nothing."

"Because now there is going to be four kids; it was bad enough with just three." She said in a shy quiet voice.

"Baby, do you think that because I'm pregnant that we are going to ignore you?" I asked her.

"It sometimes already happens."

"What do you mean? I thought you were happy that we were getting married. In fact you were the one that whipped our butts into gear." I told her. I probably looked confused.

"Yeah, but the boys get more attention than I do and once this one is born, it is going to get even more." She said. So that explains it; she's jealous.

"We don't treat you any different than we do the boys. But they are younger and do require more. I'm sorry if we have made you feel that way. I assure you that it wasn't intentional."

"I know. You don't but he does." She said in a quiet unsure voice.

"Now I'm confused. You're mad at your dad?"

"I'm not mad at him. Just hurt a little. He spends so much time with them doing things and stuff but then he forgets about me. I'm his real kid." She said in a hurt voice.

"Oh baby, every child with siblings goes through this. I remember feeling the same way about Alice. Everyone always fussed over her but they never did me. My dad told me when I was dancing with him the other night that he was sorry for all of it. He didn't realize it. What I'm trying to say, as much as your dad thinks he's superman, I sometimes have to tell him he's not."

"He thinks he's batman mom," she said in sarcastic voice.

"Your right, it is batman but he's not a mind reader no matter how much he says he is. He can't read your mind. If something is bothering you, you have to talk to him about it." I paused for a second so what I said could sink in. "Also, he might relate with the boys more since they are boys. Maybe you could find something that you two can do together without the boys being around."

"When I was your age, Charlie took me to the shooting range. But then he took Alice to the mall. He would take me to hockey games and Ali to the Ice-capades and ballet. Can you imagine Charlie at the Ice-capades and ballet?" She giggled at me.

"No I can't. But I see your point. I'll talk to him. It's just never been a problem until he started spending so much time with the boys."

"I know sweetie. I'm not trying to make excuses for your dad, but I think he also felt super bad about how the boys' father treated them and he was trying to make up for it. Like I said, he thinks that he's a super hero or something."

"Hey, my daddy is." I smiled because she was right. He really is a super hero in my mind's eye. He saved me in a dark time from myself and for that I will be eternally grateful.

"Baby, just don't hold resentment towards us or the boys. I held onto that resentment for a long time. It wasn't healthy and I ended up in a really bad relationship. I was given two special little guys from that said relationship so I'm not complaining much. Just don't hold it against your daddy, okay. I know that hurt and I wished I let it go a long time ago."

We walked back in with my arm around Layla's shoulder. We were laughing and chitchatting. Edward looked nervous or anxious. I asked Esme to take the kids into the hallway for a minute so I could talk to Edward.

"Baby, is she okay?" Edward asked anxiously. It looked as if he had brushed his fingers through his hair several times as it was going in all different directions.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay. But she's feeling a little left out and unimportant."

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well, she was a little jealous of all the attention you were paying to the boys. I told her you weren't a mind reader and if she was feeling like that then she needed to let us know." I said as I sat down next to him. I started to play with his hair trying to tame the beast that couldn't be tamed.

"I guess that does make sense. She went from a single child to having two siblings all in six months. I thought she was adapting well, though." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"Edward, look at me," I said as I grabbed a hold of his chin and tilted it up. "It's not your fault entirely. She should have mentioned feeling like this. With the holidays and then the wedding, it was almost impossible to know.

"I'm going to take Esme and the boys to go see the babies. That way the two of you can talk. Okay?"

"Of course, love, thank you for being so amazing," I kissed him lightly.

"It's my job, baby." I said as I got up to go out to the hallway. "Jayme, how about you, Ian, Esme and I go see the new babies while Layla stays back to talk to daddy?" Before walking into the room, Layla grabbed my arm, "Thanks Mom, I'm sorry about earlier." I just smiled and kissed her forehead before I caught up with Esme and the boys.

Edward was on the third floor and the babies are on the fourth. Esme let Jayme push the up button. He thought it was the coolest thing ever. When we got into the elevator, we told him to push the number four like his age. He thought that was just the neatest thing. He ended up pushing the rest of the unlit numbers as well. This really didn't affect us since we were getting off on the next floor. Esme and I giggled at him. When we were stepping off, an older doctor stepped on. I quickly apologized to him as I passed. He had a baffled look on his face but I'm sure he'll understand once he sees all of Jayme's pretty lights.

"Mommy, is our new baby brother or sister in there?" Jayme asked as he was gazing at all the new babies. There were only three in the whole nursery but at least they got to see them.

"No silly, they're in mommy's tummy," Esme said as she was tickling his stomach.

"They?" I questioned quietly.

"A mother can hope can't she?"

"Well don't be doing too much of that hoping," I said. "I'm hoping the whole twin gene skips generations."

"Oh Bella, didn't Renee say that there was no known twins on either side of your families?" I shook my head trying to figure out her point. "What if the generation that caused you two wasn't the only set of twins somewhere along the line? What if there was another set the generation before that skipped your generation and show up with this generation?" When it finally sank in, it was as if a light bulb turned on above my head.

"Freaking hell, Esme," I said in a whisper yell. "No wonder your son can be evil sometimes." She just giggled.

"I'm sorry Bella. That wasn't very nice was it? Why don't we go see if Edward and Layla made up?" As we were getting on the elevator the same doctor was getting back off.

"Again sir, I'm sorry," he laughed at me and then mentioned it was okay that he was just going to the next fl0oor anyways. Once inside Edward's hospital room, I couldn't believe the site before me. Both Edward and Layla were cuddled up together, sleeping. They both looked so peaceful.

"I don't want to wake either one of them," I whispered to Esme. She nodded.

"She hasn't been sleeping very well. She had so much on her little shoulders." I understood entirely. Growing up with a father that was a cop, I had a lot of fears. The biggest being him getting shot. "How about we go to the cafeteria and get some lunch while we let them sleep?" I nodded my head. When out of the room she called Carlisle and he said he would meet us there. I told the nurse on duty that they were too cute to wake up but if need be she could contact me on my cell and that I was only going to be in the cafeteria. She was cool with that.

Once in the cafeteria, Jayme and Carlisle were in a deep conversation about the babies on the baby floor. Jayme said that he wanted them to all be his brothers or sisters. He said that he wanted a lot of siblings. I remember thinking that I wasn't a dog and wasn't going to have that many. But who was I kidding, if Edward said he wanted ten kids with me, I would probably give them to him. I loved him that damn much.

I walked back into the room and they were both still asleep. I really didn't want to wake them but it was time for the kids to go home. Layla complained when she had to go but she went without incident which I was glad for.

Edward only had to stay in the hospital ten days. He healed quite quickly for someone getting shot in the chest. The doctor said that he had his determination to factor into the equation. As I said before, our first stop on our way home was the justice of the peace. We got married in the judge's chamber.

We both got ready in Edward's hospital room. Alice tried to argue for me to get ready with her at her house but backed off when I stood up to her. I had decided after the wedding fiasco that I wasn't going to let anyone walk all over me anymore especially my sister.

Edward was wearing a pair of black wranglers that accentuated his body in all the right places. His shirt was a button up long sleeve dress shirt in the color of gun metal grey. Edward said it was just grey. He didn't want to think about guns for a very long time now. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he looked quite delectable.

I was wearing a three tiered summer dress I purchased from Old Navy the summer prior. I never had the chance to wear it and didn't care if it wasn't the traditional white. I went that route before and ended up with blood all over it. It was a light color blue and grey mixed floral pattern with spaghetti straps. I wore tights underneath because it was so cold outside. My shoes were just a regular old pair of grey flat shoes. Alice tried to argue with me over this but as I told her with the dress, it was my wedding and we were finally doing things my way. Alice put my hair up into a French twist and did my makeup lightly; just enough to make my eyes pop.

The boys were dressed like Edward in their black jeans and grey shirts whereas Layla was wearing a grey summer dress that her Aunt Kate bought her the prior summer when she was in Chicago.

Edward was irritated that I wouldn't let him drive us to the court house. He couldn't operate machinery with the heavy medication he was on. Also he shouldn't have been putting pressure onto his legs as well. It wouldn't be good to have that pressure on his chest.

"Baby, I'm not an invalid; I can drive us with no problem." He said through a tight smile.

"I never said you were an invalid Edward. But you are on medication but also you shouldn't be adding pressure to your body. Pressing the gas and brake pedal can cause pressure to your chest. I want you to heal quickly, baby." I tried to explain to him but he wasn't paying any kind of attention to it. He just scoffed and looked out the window. We were arguing on our wedding day. We were supposed to be happy and excited. "Besides, I really want you to save up some energy for tonight. I have something planned for tonight." I really didn't but I figured if he wouldn't listen to reason then I could bribe him with sex. What he's a man, don't judge.

"Oh you do, do you?" he smiled with his little mischievous smile. Layla scoffed from the back seat.

"Seriously people, your children are in the back seat." We both laughed at her and before we knew it, we pulled up in front of the court house. I looked at Edward, "ready?"

"Yup," was his reply?

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever," he replied with that panty soaking grin I came to love so much.

**AN: I can't believe we're to the end. I thought about drawing out the whole turmoil but I really wanted to center the story on their blossoming relationship. This chapter is one of the longest. At first it was split in two chapters but the last chapter was on the shorter side. I decided to combine them. There is an Epi to follow. The epilog has already been written but I'm thinking about rewriting it. Hopefully that will be up by next week.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I know I don't reply to them as I should but there is just not enough time in the day for everything. But I really do appreciate it and I would like to say thank you for taking the time out and reading my story.**


	29. Epiloge

**AN: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this posted. In a way, I can't believe this story is over but in another I'm glad it was. It was a monster of a story for my first; a roller coaster ride for sure. I have several stories in the works and will be posting a new story soon so look out for that.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

Epilogue

The following Spring, 2011

That following spring was a busy one for us. We decided to wait until spring break to take our honey moon. It was only fitting to go as a whole family since the kids proposed to us. Our first honey moon was planned for the Cliché' Hawaii vacation. When Edward told me where he had originally planned to take me, I was a little disappointed. However, when he mentioned toying with the idea of Disney World with the kids, I jumped at the idea. I'd never been but always wanted to take the boys.

Emmett and Rose along with Jasper and Alice decided to take their kids as well. That got the wheels in Esme and Sue's heads turning. Sometimes I wonder if the two of them shared a brain. But anyways, they both decided they wanted to go as well since we could use a sitter and have date nights as well. Since Sue was going she wanted to take Seth, Leah and Jake along with their bunch. Since the amount of kids kept getting bigger and bigger, they also enlisted my mom and Phil to go with as well. Long story short, everybody decided to go and we ended up with the whole top floor at the resort.

After going back and forth over the topic, I decided to close my shop down. Being pregnant this time around has taken its toll on me. On top of taking care of the kids, the bigger house and sports, I decided it was time for it to be done. I felt bad for my sales girl so I got her on with Alice. Alice has a small corner of her shop for my products in addition to her own specialty line of products that we already established. I started to make my candles and jewelry from home. I market from my website along with my craft fairs and bazaars. The introduction of home parties for my candles was a profitable solution. Not only do I get to stay home with my children, but I can spend a couple hours a few nights a week out doing parties in other's homes. That way I can still get my out whenever I need it.

~NB~ the ever-expanding family

The baby was born in August and thankfully, I was able to get Ian potty trained in time. Edward was awesome with helping with that. He was actually easier to potty train than Jayme was.

Elizabeth Marie was born on August 8th. She weighed in at 7lbs. 3oz. and 19 inches long. She came out with Edward's bronzed color hair and ended up with green eyes. She was Layla's doppelgänger but Ian's Irish twin due to their age gap.

A year and a half later, I was cursing both Edward and Esme: Edward for getting me pregnant so soon after Liz being born and Esme for her comment at the hospital about twins. We ended up with identical twin boys. December 28th we welcomed Malachi and Isaac. They both were almost the spitting image of Ian with their brown hair and later on their brown eyes.

Two years later, Eden came along. Eden weighed in at a whopping 8lbs. and measured 20 inches. She was my biggest baby yet. Eden was the mix of Edward and me. She had Edward's Emerald eyes with my Chestnut brown hair. After Eden, I finally talked Edward into getting my tubes tied. Seven kids were enough for me.

~NB~ seven years after the story began

When Eden was two years old, we were sending Layla off to college. She decided she wanted to be a Journalist. She applied at several different schools around the country but really wanted the one. When that thick envelope from North Western arrived both Edward and I were ecstatic.

"Edward, it's here," I said as I was running into the house after getting the mail. Since our little family expanded and became a big family, we bought a piece of land out on the outskirts of town where we designed and built our home. We actually have to drive to our mail box to get our mail. By the time I made it into the house, I was out of breath while screaming. I ended up waking Eden up from her nap but it didn't matter to me.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked as he was walking in from the family room with a groggy Eden on his hip and the twins following behind him like little ducklings. They were barely five at the time and due to their birthdate, they were unable to start Kindergarten that year. I waved the huge envelope at him.

"Big envelope, North Western," I said all out of breath.

"Your shitting me," Edward said and then made a face when Malachi said, "daddy said a bad word."

We decided we couldn't wait till she got home from school to tell her. Esme came over to watch the younger three so we could go up to the high school. Once there, we had them pull Layla out of class.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically. We never pull the kids out of school. In fact, I make their doctor appointments for after school hours because we both feel that education is number one. Edward pulled the envelope out from behind him.

"We couldn't wait till you got home," I said excitedly. She grabbed the envelope and felt the weight in her hand. She couldn't contain the squeal that she so tried very hard to contain.

"I can't open it," she said nervously as she made to push it back to Edward.

"Just open it," he said pushing it back to her. When she tore it open she read the first few lines of the letter, "Congratulations Miss Masen, I got in!" She said in excitement. She then started jumping up and down. I grabbed her hands and joined in. Edward rolled his eyes at the both of us but couldn't stop smiling. Jasper came out of his office to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" he asked Edward because he knew he wouldn't get a word in edgewise with either one of us.

"She got into North Western," Edward said with his delicious panty soaking smile.

"That's wonderful, Layla. I know you worked so hard for that." Jasper drawled.

"Thank you Uncle Jazz."

The day of graduation, it all hit home with Edward. He was in a funky mood all morning. If I thought he was bad when she started the fifth grade, it was ten times worse now.

"Edward what is your problem," I asked him as I was applying my make up for the day. He was acting very peculiar all week.

"Nothing," he snapped at me. It was almost comical because he winced at his own tone. "I'm sorry babe," he apologized almost immediately.

"Edward, you get like this every time the school year ends and begins with all the kids." I told him as I put my arms around his waist. "We got to let them grow up."

"I know, but she will be all the way in Chicago. I won't be able to be there for her."

"Yes you will," but Edward cut me off.

"Bella, I won't be able to get in my car and get to her if she has an emergency. It's like a four hour flight." He tried to argue. He had a valid point but we already have provisions set up.

"Babe, I do realize this. But you got to let her open her wings and fly. If not, she's going to crash and burn. Then she'll grow to resent you for it. Not only that but she's got her other side of the family there. I already talked with Kate and Irina. They are both going to watch over her and said that they are making every other Saturday her day." I told him.

"But she's my daughter, Bella. It should be me doing everything for her." He tried to argue again.

"Edward, you are doing everything you can for her. You paid all four years in advance plus she's staying in the condo so she has no rent. She can totally focus on school. I don't know what other student has it that well. Not only that, but Kate is right next door; if she starts to get out of hand behavior wise, well she'll let us know. Then you can step in if needed." I tried to reason.

"Bella, Esme and Carlisle let me stay in Chicago on my own. I ended up married with a pregnant wife strait out of high school. What makes you think…." But I cut him off.

"That is the beautiful part of the plan, Edward. She is so in love with Riley. But he got into U Dub. They both decided to go long distance. You know Layla. She will be very faithful to him; so no boys. Like I said, she will be focusing on her studies and eventually her interns. Edward, we got to let her grow up." He smiled at that little tidbit.

"I didn't even look at it from that prospective, thank you baby," he said as he pulled me even closer and kissed me passionately. At that moment, Jayme walked in carrying a fussy Eden.

"Dude, can you please limit the kissy-kissy?" Our twelve year old asked us. When Edward adopted Jayme and Ian, we decided to change Jayme's first name from James to Jayme. Neither one of us wanted to call him James; the name reminded us too much of the ass whole.

"Dude, we're in our own bathroom," Edward mocked him back as he grabbed Eden. "Phew, Bella can you take care of this," he said while holding Eden under her shoulders out towards me.

"Nope," I said while popping the P. "You picked her up first," I said as I walked out of the room. I could hear Jayme laughing at Edward.

~NB~ four years later

Layla was graduating with her Bachelor's in Journalism and with honors. Both Edward and I are so proud of her. Edward got in his mopey mood again and again I had to set him straight. You would think me being the woman and he being the man the roles would be reversed but they weren't.

That year was hard on me when Jayme started driving. Thankfully, we put him in driver's Ed just like we did with Layla before him. Edward laughed because it was him consoling me instead. I don't think it was because he was getting older. I think it was more that I was scared that he was driving. I was the same way with Layla. The thought of both of them behind the wheel at sixteen was scary.

Jayme's baseball team went to state that year. He threw the winning pitch when he struck out the last guy in the ninth inning. We were both so proud of him.

Ian was twelve that year. He really didn't get into baseball like Jayme did but he was into football. He was a defensive end. A damn good one if I do say so myself. His coach says he sees a future all-star in him. This is probably due to Edward's antlers he taught him when he was a baby and all the wrestling around with him. Ian's build was perfect for football. He was medium height but his shoulders and torso were stalky but broad. He's also on the wrestling team and makes helluv good grades.

Lizzie was ten and entering the fifth grade. She's our night owl and hates to get up in the morning. I've tried everything to get that child to go to bed at a reasonable time but she just won't fall asleep. I blame Edward's late night phone calls from the fire station. It's his entire fault. Lizzie is much like me when I was younger. She is our avid reader and mostly reads fantasy types of books.

The twins will be nine this year. They are as different as night and day even though they are identical. Malachi is our sports enthusiast like Jayme and Ian. He's into hockey though. If you think little league baseball and football teams are cute; you haven't seen anything until you saw pee-wee hockey. It was my dad that got him into hockey to begin with. He started out when he was four years old and didn't know how to skate. Now he is one of the best on his team and a fast skater at that.

Isaac on the other hand is our brainiac and is into music as well. Edward had taught the piano to all the kids but it really stuck with Isaac. He would play it morning, noon and night if we would let him. When we do punish him, we take his piano privileges away from him that is how much he loves it. His recitals are so beautiful. Edward records every one for him. Isaac has even started composing his own music. Edward says he's a prodigy and has been nurturing his gift in any way he can.

Eden is seven this year. She is our little Miss Priss. She is everything girlie and everything I am not. Her bedroom is all pink and sparkly. It makes me want to vomit a little it's that princessy. Thankfully she has Aunt Ali to help her out on that side. She's been enrolled into ballet and gymnastics. She loves both but if she had to choose, she would choose ballet. Again, it probably would have to do with the classical music that Edward is continually playing around the house. She is definitely a daddy's girl and stays stuck up Edward's rear end.

Edward decided to retire from the fire department that year. I didn't even have to coax him to do it. It always made me a nervous wreck when he was on shift but I never said anything to him because it was what he loved to do. After toying around with the idea for years, he decided to open up a much needed community center in down town Forks. It actually serves the surrounding areas as well. Basically it's set up like the Boys and Girls club of America. He wanted a place to keep the youth off the street. It has an indoor gym with basketball, weights, a boxing ring and a swimming pool; a computer lab, music room and library; and a rec room with several pool tables, fuss ball tables and video games.

At first the center was opened for the youth. Seeing that there was a need for a gym in Forks, he decided to open it to adults as well. Children are free and adults have to pay a fee. He also offers self-defense classes, lamaz classes and any other community oriented courses you could think of. Edward runs the facility himself with Emmett, Jasper, my dad and Carlisle volunteering their time as well.

~NB~ 2032

Twenty two years after Edward and I met, our youngest was graduating from high school. Our youngest was the one that put us through the ringer. If I thought Edward was bad when Layla graduated, it was even worse when Eden graduated. Although, there were times that we didn't think we would get to that point. We were actually relieved when she did.

She was beautiful and knew it. Edward and the twins were fighting the boys off of her. I think they were both secretly glad that they were going away for college when they did. That meant they didn't have to deal with her. Isaac got into Julliard. Like Edward said, he was a prodigy. Malachi got into Boston University with a Hockey Scholarship. He is planning on entering the NHL draft upon graduation.

Ian was graduating from University of Tennessee with a bachelor's degree in communications. He had entered the NFL draft and was drafted by the San Francisco 49rs as their newest defensive end. We were excited because this put him in the same city as his sister Elizabeth. She entered Med School at Stanford. Although she was doing great, they both knew it was a good thing that they got to be in the same city again.

Jayme like he told the flight attendant when he was three decided he wanted to be a fireman. He entered the fire academy once he graduated high school. He is now on for the Forks Fire Department where Emmett is now his captain. Jayme also started to take online courses for Fire Science.

Layla was hired by CNN and has her own show. She married her high school sweet heart, Riley Biers and is expecting her second child this year. Being a grandmother is so freaking awesome. Now I know what Esme, mom and Sue had been going on about.

But that brings me back to our princess Eden. Edward and the boys were not successful at fighting the boys off of her. In fact, at the young age of seventeen, Eden became pregnant. She didn't know which of the three boys the father is. As immature as Eden acted before; the pregnancy really made her grow up. She maturely made her decision herself. She is going to place the baby up for adoption. This saddens both Edward and I but she had to do what was right for her and the baby. Thankfully, she has asked for an open adoption and was able to choose the adoptive parents. They both are very well off but are unable to conceive after trying for years along with several failed attempts at In-vetro. They both agreed to allow Eden to be a part of the baby's life and allowing us be grandparents to our grandchild. This means a lot to us.

Edward is now fifty-two years old and looks damn good for his age. I believe this is due to the happiness we have been blessed with in our life. His face has only a few laugh lines around his eyes and his skin is a little bit tighter. His reddish colored hair is still mostly the same color except for the silver in his sideburns. If I do say so myself; my husband aged rather nicely.

I can't really complain about myself either at the age of forty-seven. I'm no longer jumpy when Edward gets commanding. In fact, I'm a little ashamed to say this, but it turns me on. I have lost all my tendencies that I first had around Edward. My stomach is no longer as flat as it once was but that was mostly because I gave birth to six kids in a short time frame. I'm not big but I am definitely not my original size. I got stretch marks to boot. Edward says he likes every single one of them. He says because each one was placed there in love while I was pregnant with his babies. I have a few greys showing in my long brown hair. Alice is forever attacking me to de-hair my face and dye my hair. She says it's embarrassing to say I'm her twin because I show our age. I have crow's feet and laugh lines like you wouldn't believe. Edward says it's because we are just so happy together. He and the kids are constantly making me laugh.

I always tell the kids that they have claim to at least one of my gray hairs. Truth be told, Eden caused majority of them. She had been the hardest by far to raise. She is planning on attending U-Dub after she has the baby. I'm all the time telling Edward that our house feels so huge to me. Our family is scattered throughout the US. Looking back, I think we did well. I told Edward the night that we ran away from our slumber parties that I couldn't wait to grow old with him and watch our grandchildren grow. I'm just excited I'm to the point that I can do that now.

The End.


End file.
